Sick Days
by HoneyBooBoo93
Summary: A collection of unrelated sickfics primarily featuring Kurt and Blaine. #94: Doctor Blaine Anderson
1. Food Poisoning

Kurt was growing increasingly anxious as the minutes ticked by. Blaine was coming in twenty minutes to take him to Breadstix for a date, and then they were going to a movie. They had been on dozens of dates before, but not in several weeks. He took forever to decide on what to wear, but finally chose khaki pants, a white button up shirt, and a red bow tie. He did his hair and sat anxiously in the living room, waiting for the chime of the doorbell.

"You look nervous, kiddo. Everything okay?" his dad asked him. He nodded and licked his lips.

"Uh huh. I'm not nervous," he lied.

"And you'll be home by eleven?" he reminded him.

"Yes, Dad. I'll call if we're running late," he assured him.

"Okay, don't forget." The doorbell rang and he jumped up. He smiled when he saw Blaine. He looked perfect, and Kurt felt his face get hot and he realized he was blushing.

"Hi," he stammered. "Come in?" Blaine stepped inside and talked to his dad and Carole for a minute. "Ready to go?" Kurt nodded and Blaine took his hand as they walked out to his car. "You're being awfully quiet."

"Sorry," he apologized. He snapped out of it and made an effort to talk with him the whole way to the restaurant.

Throughout dinner things went well. Kurt wasn't very hungry, but he didn't want Blaine to pay for food he didn't eat, so he managed to finish his soup and salad. They split a dessert and then Blaine paid. The movie theater was only a block away, so they decided to just walk. Blaine held his hand and insisted on paying for the movie tickets. They got a big drink to share and went inside the theater to watch the new Twilight movie.

About halfway into the movie, Kurt started to feel funny. He didn't say anything to Blaine, but his stomach felt weird, and he felt hot and sweaty all of a sudden. He tried to ignore it, but he only felt worse. Finally, he decided to get up and go to the bathroom to get out of the cold theater.

"I'll be right back," he whispered to Blaine. He nodded, and Kurt got up and walked down the steps and out the door. Thankfully the bathroom was empty, and he ducked into a stall. He didn't understand why he felt so sick all of a sudden, but he didn't like it. He wanted to get back to the movie and Blaine. His stomach cramped, and he felt dizzy. His head was beginning to throb, and he felt his mouth water. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned over to throw up into the toilet. He gagged and coughed, and threw up a second time. He took a breath and stumbled out of the stall to wash his hands and clean up his face. He felt exhausted, and his stomach wouldn't settle. He wanted to cry when he saw how horrible he looked. Blaine couldn't see him like that. He wanted to cry, but that would just make his eyes red and puffy. He felt horrible all over, and he just wanted to go home and get in bed. He was tempted to just walk home, but he couldn't just ditch Blaine. He was thinking over all his options as the bathroom door opened, and Blaine walked in. Kurt tried to hide his face, but Blaine came over to him anyways.

"Kurt," he said softly. "Kurt, what happened?" he couldn't help it. He leaned into him and began to cry. Blaine walked him over to the little bench by the door and sat him down. Blaine rubbed his back and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm o-okay," he choked out. He knew it wasn't true, and he knew Blaine knew it wasn't true.

"Why're you crying? Did I do something?" Kurt shook his head.

"I-I feel s-sick," he confessed. He hated saying that. He hated admitting to anyone that he didn't feel good.

"When did it start?" he asked.

"A f-few minutes ago. I threw up." He sniffled, and Blaine got him a paper towel to dry his tears with.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you home." Kurt wanted to argue, but he felt too tired and weak. Blaine stood him up and walked him outside. "I'm gonna go get my car so you don't have to walk. Just sit tight for a few minutes." Kurt nodded and shivered. Blaine took off his jacket and draped it over him before jogging off. Kurt waited for him and started to feel nauseous again. He covered his mouth with his hand and told himself he wouldn't get sick again.

Finally, Blaine pulled up next to the curb, and Kurt climbed in the passenger seat.

"Are you hot or cold, honey?" he asked him.

"Cold," he mumbled. Blaine turned on some head and started to drive.

"Just relax. We'll be home in no time."

"Will you stay with me?" he asked. He didn't want Blaine to leave him all alone.

"Yeah, I'll stay for a little bit if your parents will let me. Let's just get you home first. If you feel like you're gonna be sick, let me know so I can pull over and help you." Kurt nodded and closed his eyes.

He must have dozed off, because next thing he knew he was in his driveway, and Blaine and his dad were unbuckling him from his seat.

"Dad," he moaned.

"It's okay, kiddo. You're home," he said. He helped him out of the car and let Blaine walk him up the driveway. Kurt broke away from him to throw up into the grass. His throat burned and he felt like his head wouldn't stop pounding. Blaine practically carried him the rest of the way inside and up the stairs. He sat him on his bed, and then his dad took over. He asked him questions as he undressed him. "Kurt, what happened? Blaine said you threw up at the movies and you felt sick suddenly.

"My stomach hurt in the movie, and I went to the bathroom a-and got sick," he explained. "My stomach hurts bad." His dad set a trashcan on the floor next to him and dressed him in a T-shirt and pajama pants.

"It'll be okay, bud. Carole is getting you some medicine to help you get to sleep," he told him.

"Where's Blaine?" he asked. "I want him to stay." His dad forced him to lay down, and he covered him up snugly.

"He's downstairs helping Carole, he's coming back up here," he promised. "He can stay with you if he doesn't have to go home." Carole and Blaine came in, and Carle sat on the edge of his bed and Blaine came around to sit next to him on the other side. Carole stuck a thermometer in his mouth and opened a bottle of Pepto-Bismol. Kurt hated that stuff. The thermometer beeped and she pulled it out to read it.

"101.5. Honey, I think you have food poisoning," she told him. "That's why you've been throwing up so much." Kurt groaned and rolled over onto his side. "It's going to be okay, though. We're gonna take good care of you and make sure it doesn't get any worse, okay?" Kurt nodded hesitantly. "Can you sit up a little to take this medicine? You can go to sleep as soon as you do." Blaine helped him sit up and he swallowed the thick pink liquid. He gagged, but managed to keep it down. Carole gave him a drink of Gatorade and set the bottle on his nightstand for later.

"Kurt, Blaine can stay with you for a little bit, but you need to rest. We're gonna be just downstairs, and I'm gonna check on you in a little bit, okay?" his dad said.

"Yeah," he replied sleepily.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you." Kurt heard his door shut, and then it was completely dark. He was exhausted, but didn't want to fall asleep on Blaine. He bent over and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"I'm so sorry, honey," he apologized.

"S'okay. It's not your fault." Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and made sure he was as comfortable as possible.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Kurt whispered back as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Wellll... this is my first time to ever post my writing on here! I'm super excited to be here and I hope you enjoy reading my work! I would really appreciate if you reviewed it but I understand if you don't. Also if you have any prompts/requests feel free to leave them in the comments and I will take a look at them. Thank you!


	2. Migraine

Blaine was beginning to get worried. Warblers rehearsal started five minutes ago, and Kurt was nowhere to be found. When he thought about it, he hadn't seen Kurt all day. They were just getting ready to rehearse their first number for regionals when Kurt came running in.

"Kurt, you're late," Wes scolded him.

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized, out of breath. "Sorry. It won't happen again." Kurt blushed from embarrassment as he fell in line next to Blaine. He was happy to see him, but something wasn't right. Kurt was much paler than usual, he seemed sluggish and worn out. He didn't want to annoy him, but he had to make sure everything was okay. After everyone left rehearsal and they were alone, he came up to him.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asked. "You seem a litte off today. You can tell me if something's wrong, you know." Kurt nodded, still not looking up at him.

"I'm okay," he finally replied. "Long week. I'm ready to go home." Blaine felt bad for him. His family was two hours away, and he only got to see them on weekends, and even then he wasn't able to make it home every single weekend. He knew he was having a hard time adjusting, and he was trying everything to make it easier on him.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" he offered. Kurt nodded shyly. Blaine smiled and held the door for him as they walked out of the rehearsal room. He didn't talk nearly as much as he usually did, and he was afraid he did something to upset him. "Kurt, are you sure everything is okay? I want to help you if something's wrong, but I feel like you're not talking to me." Kurt stopped walking and looked down at his feet. His shoulders began to shake and he let out a whimper. Blaine rubbed his back, unsure what was wrong.

"I m-miss my dad, and it's hard h-here, and I've had a b-bad headache all day, and W-Wes was mad at me because I g-got lost and was late," he choked out. Blaine pulled him aside so anyone walking by couldn't tell he was crying. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close until he managed to calm down a little bit.

"Kurt, it's gonna get better. The first few weeks are always the worst, trust me. Wes wasn't mad at you, he just likes to start rehearsal at 3:30 sharp. It drives the rest of us nuts, but you didn't know. He told me himself he likes you a lot and that you're a great addition to the Warblers," he said. Kurt sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Mm hmm." Wes didn't say nice things about a lot of people, but Kurt had really impressed him. "Now, how bad does your head hurt?"

"Really bad," he confessed. "I get migraines a lot." Blaine frowned. He'd had a migraine or two before, and they weren't any fun.

"I'll take you to your room and get you some medicine, and then you can rest, okay?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine walked with him the rest of the way to his dorm. Since he came in the middle of the year, he didn't have a roommate. The second they got inside, Kurt broke away and stumbled over to his trashcan. Blaine hurried behind him and managed to get him sitting on his bed before he threw up. He rubbed his back and couldn't help but feel awful for him. The last thing he needed on top of everything was to get sick. After he had finished, he began to cry again. "Oh, Kurt, don't cry." Kurt laid his head on his shoulder and Blaine hugged him. "It's gonna be okay. Come on; let's get you comfortable. Where are your pajamas?"

"T-top drawer," he sniffled. Blaine tossed him a T-shirt and some sweatpants.

"Change your clothes. Where's your medicine?"

"Desk drawer." Blaine got his medicine and a drink of water, then helped him swallow the large pill and lay down.

"There. Are you comfortable?" he asked. Kurt nodded and even smiled a little. "Good. Do you want anything to eat?" he shook his head.

"Not hungry. My head hurts," he moaned, curling up in the fetal position on his side.

"Shh, it's okay," he soothed. "You're gonna be okay. Just get some rest. Do you want me to stay here with you until you fall asleep?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "I have homework to do, though." Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Kurt had a migraine and had just taken strong pain medicine and all he cared about was getting his homework done.

"Don't worry about it," he told him. "Your teachers will understand you have a lot going on. Quit worrying about school and try to relax."

"'Kay," he agreed sleepily. Blaine pulled a chair up next to his bed and sat with him until he was sure he was asleep. He didn't want to leave him alone, so he sat at Kurt's desk to do homework of his own, determined to be there when Kurt woke up.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****I hope everyone liked yesterday and today's postings! I was surprised at the amount of readers I got. I hope everyone is enjoying my writing! Again, please feel free to leave reviews of any comments you have, or any constructive criticism. Prompts are always accepted!


	3. Ice Skating

Kurt knew ice-skating was a mistake. The second he stepped out onto the ice he fell flat on his butt. Blaine helped him up, but Kurt still couldn't stand without hanging all over him.

"I don't want to do this. Can we go home now?" he pleaded. Blaine chuckled to himself, which only made Kurt more frustrated. "It's not funny," he snapped.

"We just got here. Come on, I promise I won't let you fall again. I just didn't see that one coming," he said. "I'm gonna help you." Kurt sighed and reluctantly agreed. It was Blaine's turn to pick where they went for their date, and he had promised Kurt he would have a good time.

Slowly but surely, Kurt managed to get the hang of it, thanks to Blaine. It even became fun. He wasn't nearly as good as Blaine, but he was okay with it. Blaine stayed back with him to skate as his speed, but eventually Kurt didn't need that.

"I want to race you," he challenged.

"Oh, do you?" Blaine teased. Kurt laughed, eager to face him. They stood together at one end of the rink. "Okay. Go down to the end and back to here. Loser buys hot chocolate?"

"You're so on," Kurt agreed. The race began, and Kurt could tell Blaine was letting him win. He turned around to look at him, but suddenly he hit something hard and fell down. He panicked and held out his arms, but he heard a distinct crack, and pain shot up his wrist and arm. He let out a cry, and Blaine finally made it to him.

"Oh my gosh. Kurt, are you hurt?" he asked. Kurt's eyes watered up and he began to cry. Blaine sat him up and leaned him against the wall. His arm wouldn't stop hurting, and he started to feel bad all over.

"A-arm," he choked out, still sobbing. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Okay, we're gonna get it fixed," Blaine assured him. "I don't want you to worry, everything is gonna be okay." Blaine pulled him to his feet and helped him over to the benches. Kurt cradled his arm against his chest and tried to stop crying, but the sharp insistent pain wouldn't subside at all. Blaine pulled his skates off and got his shoes back on his feet, then got an ice pack from the concession stand. "Keep that on your arm. We're gonna go to the doctor, and he's gonna fix it and you're gonna be okay."

"No no no," he begged. Not the doctor. "No hospital."

"Shhh, Kurt," he soothed. "Take a deep breath. We're not going to the hospital. We're going to that little 24 hour clinic by the apartment, okay?" Kurt nodded. Taking a deep breath helped a tiny bit. "No hospital, no emergency room." Kurt's chin was trembling and he would tell he was shaking but he couldn't stop and it was only making his arm hurt worse. Blaine got him in the car and drove carefully.

"I'm s-scared," Kurt admitted. He just wanted to go home. He was cold and tired and in pain.

"I know, honey. I know you're scared, but you don't need to be. Remember when we had to go there a couple months ago because of my concussion? Those are nice people, and you're gonna be in good hands, I promise. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I should've listened to you. You didn't want to skate. It's all my fault."

"It's okay," Kurt told him. He didn't want Blaine to get upset, too. "It's probably just a silly sprain." He knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't, though. "It's not your fault. I didn't see where I was going."

"I just want to get it fixed. I don't want you to be in any pain," Blaine said. Kurt didn't reply. He was afraid if he kept talking then he'd throw up, so he just rested his head on the car window the rest of the ride to the clinic. Each and every little bump made him cry out in pain, which made Blaine drive even slower every time.

After arriving and signing in, they were taken right away to see a doctor since there were hardly any other patients. When Kurt took off his coat and sweater it revealed a swollen, deeply bruised wrist. It was painful just to look at it. Every little movement the doctor made caused more shooting pain. He was taken back for an X-ray and forced to leave Blaine, but thankfully they were done quickly. The doctor put a special ice pack on it while they waited for the X-ray results.

The doctor returned and pulled up the images on his computer. Kurt thought he was going to be sick when he saw it. One of the two bones in his forearm had a distinct crack in it. He buried his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"It's a simple fracture, and should heal up nicely in four to six weeks. We'll wrap it tonight, but you need to wait a few days for the swelling to go down, and then talk to an orthopedist about getting a cast on it. For tonight and this weekend though, definitely keep it elevated and iced. We'll get you a prescription for some pain medicine so it doesn't get too bad," the doctor explained. Blaine thanked him, and a nurse came in to wrap his arm.

"Will it hurt?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe for a few seconds," the nurse answered honestly. "It should feel better though, once we get it in a sling. Try to sit still and it'll be over quicker." Kurt held onto Blaine with his good arm and cried into his shirt as they put a thick layer of bandages over it and rested it in a sling.

"Kurt, you're doing good," Blaine praised him, attempting to distract him. "We're gonna get to go home here real soon. Keep squeezing my hand, I got you." Kurt squeezed his hand so hard he heard Blaine's knuckles pop. Finally, it was over, and they placed his arm back against his chest.

"All done. I'll get your prescription and you two can go home," the doctor said. They both left, and Kurt finally felt able to relax a little.

"Did I really do good?" he asked Blaine.

"Perfect. You were a lot calmer than I expected you to be. And no hospital or needles or long waits, either." Blaine kissed the top of his head.

"'m tired," he murmured.

"We'll be home real soon. We'll swing by the pharmacy to get your medicine and then we'll get you in bed," Blaine promised.

Once they left the clinic, Kurt was more asleep than awake. It was beginning to snow, so Blaine used his coat to make sure Kurt's arm didn't get wet. He was still in a good deal of pain, but Blaine was there to take care of him, and he knew he was going to be okay with him looking out for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hope you liked this! I'm thrilled with how much everyone is liking this story! I'm going to try to post a new chapter everyday. People have been asking for sick Blaine so that's what I'm going to do tomorrow.

When I watched the ice skating scene in the Christmas episode, this came to my mind and I wrote it right after. My thoughts are that when Kurt gets hurt he is pretty much able to get Blaine to so whatever he wants for him, so he uses that to his advantage. I don't really know, I just have random thoughts about this kind of stuff.

Also, I've been thinking about posting a second story I've written on here. I'm not going to say what it's about just yet, I just want to see how people are liking this, and just go from there. Thanks for reading!


	4. Blaine Gets Strep Throat

Kurt stared at the empty seat next to him longingly. Blaine was absent from school, and Kurt had worried and texted him in his second period when he realized he wasn't there. 'Where are you?' he sent. Blaine replied back several minutes later, with a simple one-word response: 'Sick.' That was enough to send him into full panic mode. 'Sick' could've meant anything from allergies or a cold to pneumonia or the stomach flu. He tried to push the worrisome thoughts out of his mind, but they lingered the whole day.

It was the end of the day, glee rehearsal, and he felt so lonely without Blaine sitting to his right. That was how they always sat, every day, and he didn't realize how lonely he felt without him there with him. There wasn't really anyone else he could talk to. Rachel was hanging all over Finn, Tina and Mike were arguing about something, and even Mercedes didn't notice he was alone because she was too absorbed in her conversation with Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. He sighed and texted Blaine again. 'Can I come over after school?' Blaine responded a minute later: 'Sure. I'm home alone, just come inside. I'm on the couch.' It gave Kurt relief knowing it wasn't something too serious, or else his parents would never leave him alone.

He spent the rest of the rehearsal eager to get over to his house. Once the last bell rang, he hurried to his car and left before the parking lot got too crowded. He stopped at Starbucks and got him a hot chocolate in case he was thirsty. He made it to his house in record time after that, and went inside quietly. He'd only been to Blaine's house a couple of times before, but it was always perfectly clean, like the maid had just come that day. He heard coughing and walked into the living room. Sure enough, Blaine was curled up on the couch. He had at least four blankets over him, his hair looked like he'd just gone through a tornado, and he was almost as pale as Kurt. He looked up at him when he walked in.

"Hey," he said, coughing into his elbow. "How was school?"

"Glee was lonely. I was worried about you," he admitted. "What's wrong? Do you have the flu?" Blaine laughed, but it quickly turned to coughing again. Kurt handed him his hot chocolate and he took a drink right away.

"Kurt, I'm fine," he insisted. "I'm not going to die. My throat hurt really bad this morning so my mom took me to the doctor. I have strep, but I think I'll live." Kurt suddenly felt so silly for worrying about it all day.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just wasn't sure. I wanted to see you and make sure you were okay." Blaine smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, love. I appreciate you being concerned for me. Thanks for the hot chocolate." Kurt

"Anytime. When will your parents be home?" he asked.

"My dad's working until five, and my mom went to my sister's parent teacher conferences, so a couple hours. Are you leaving?"

"No, I don't want you to be alone. Do you want me to make you something to eat?" he offered as he attempted to smooth down Blaine's flyaway hair.

"Actually some soup sounds good." Kurt got up and made sure he was covered up so he didn't get cold, and then went into his kitchen to cook him some soup.

When he went back into the living room, Blaine was starting to fall asleep. Kurt sat back by him and tried to feed him a bite of soup. Blaine grabbed it away from him.

"I can feed myself," he insisted. "I'm not paralyzed." Kurt offered a little smile and let him do it himself. He had barely taken four bites when he decided he was done.

"Honey, you need to eat," he coaxed. "Please?"

"No, I'm not hungry anymore," he sighed. "I'm too tired."

"Do you want me to go home so you can sleep?" he asked. He didn't want to leave him, but if Blaine wanted him to go then he would.

"No, it's okay. You take really good care of me. I don't want you to go. Can we watch a movie or something? I've been watching Teen Mom all day." Kurt got under the blankets next to him and let him pick a movie. It was Napoleon Dynamite, which he hated, but he was willing to watch it if that was what he wanted. He was the sick one, after all. Blaine leaned up against him as the movie started, and Kurt could feel how warm he was.

"Honey, you have a fever. Do you want to take any medicine? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"M'okay. My throat just hurts, and I took antibiotics earlier. I'm fine, just cold." Kurt wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Blaine started snoring. Kurt smiled to himself and turned off the TV so he could sleep. He wasn't really able to get up with Blaine laying on top of him, but he was willing to stay there with him until he woke up.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

A lot of people have been asking for sick Blaine, so I decided to write this. I don't write a whole lot of sick Blaine, but if people like it I can do more! I have another chapter written that's set to post on Tuesday about his eye surgery from Season 3.

Also, I posted a chapter of a new story I've written, so go check that out as well!


	5. Kurt & Carole

The second Kurt woke up, he knew something was wrong. The telltale soreness, chills, stuffy nose and throbbing headache said it all. He was sick. Of course, he would never admit it to anyone. He despised being dependent on others to take care of him, even his dad and Carole and Blaine. He was just about to get up for school when he realized it was Saturday. He let out a happy sigh and laid back down, huddled under several blankets.

The sound of his own coughing woke him up. He looked at his bedside clock. It was only 8:30 in the morning. His throat was dry and scratchy, but he didn't want to get up to get a drink. He smelled bacon cooking in the kitchen, but it just made him want to throw up. He heard footsteps, and there was a soft knock on his door. It was his dad.

"Hey, kiddo. Carole's cooking crêpes and bacon. Wanna come down to eat? You're normally up by now."

"No, thanks." He was trying to sound casual. "I'm not hungry right now. Maybe in a little bit. I'm still kind of tired."

"Okay. I'm leaving for work here soon. Finn's at Puck's so it's just you and Carole today, alright?" Kurt nodded. He didn't want his dad to have to miss work to take care of him. He heard him leave for work several minutes later, and that was when he decided to go downstairs. He knew he was going to have to come down for breakfast at some point or Carole would get worried.

"Good morning, honey," she greeted. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Can I just have some toast, please?" he asked. "I'm not very hungry." Carole agreed in a heartbeat, and got up to make him his food.

"Would you like some juice?" she offered.

"No, thank you," he mumbled. He sat at the table and laid his head down. The cool glass of the table felt good on his cheek. He heard a plate being set down next to him, and felt a hand on his back.

"Kurt, are you okay?" she asked. "You don't seem like yourself." Before he could make up another lie, she felt his forehead and frowned. "Oh, honey, you have a fever."

"Please don't tell my dad," he begged. "I don't want him to miss work. I'm okay, really."

"Whoa, slow down," she said. "When did you start to feel sick?"

"Just this morning when I woke up," he confessed. "I didn't want my dad to have to stay home, though. Don't tell him, Carole, please."

"I'll tell him when he calls later, but I'll make sure he knows I'm taking care of you so he doesn't have to come home. Deal?" Kurt nodded. "Come on, let's get you comfortable on the couch." Kurt got up and laid down on the soft couch that was just long enough for him to stretch out on. She got him a pillow and multiple blankets, and gave him the remote. "I still want you to eat your toast and drink some juice. I'll get you some Tylenol so you can start feeling a little better." Kurt thanked her, and ten minutes later he had eaten and taken medicine, and was ready to take a nap.

When he woke up he felt ten times worse. He was freezing cold, his chest hurt from all the coughing he had been doing, and every muscle in him ached. He moaned and called out for Carole.

"What is it, honey?" she asked.

"I don' feel good," he mumbled. "I feel worse." She felt his forehead and cheeks again.

"Oh, yeah. I think your fever's gone up a little." He was worried she was going to call his dad and have him come home. "It's okay, though. Don't worry; we'll get you feeling better. Are you hot or cold right now?"

"C-cold," he stuttered.

"I'll get you some more blankets and some socks to put on your feet. How about some hot tea? Do you think that would help your throat?" she suggested. He nodded, and she quickly had him warmed up with a thermos full of his favorite tea. He still couldn't breathe through his nose, so she set up a humidifier in the corner of the room to help him breathe. Finally, she sat next to him and agreed to watch Sound of Music with him. It was his go-to sick movie, and his mom would watch it with him when he was little and was sick, but too worked up to go to sleep. "Do you think you're starting to feel a little bit better?" he nodded. "That's good. Hopefully you'll be feeling up to eating dinner tonight. I'm making that chicken recipe you like." He nodded again, anxious to get his appetite back.

"Thank you for taking care of me," he said absently, focused on the movie.

"It's not a problem, Kurt. I want you to feel better. I love you." Kurt paused. Carole had told him on several occasions that she loved him, but he had never said it back to her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ahh I love it when Carole takes care of Kurt. She's all motherly to him and he's not used to it but he secretly loves it.

I hope everyone is liking this and my new story I started yesterday! I'm working on several things so if you've given me a prompt, I've seen it and I am working on it and hopefully I'll get all of them up in a few days. Posting another sick Blaine tomorrow!


	6. Eye Surgery Part 1

Blaine groaned as he woke up. He still felt kind of funny from the anesthesia. They had fixed his cornea, and thankfully he didn't need to stay at the hospital overnight, but it still hurt. He was on pain medicine, but it made him sick to his stomach. He looked at his phone. He had slept for two hours, and gotten five new texts from the glee club members asking him how he was. As he typed out a reply, there was a soft knock on his door, and his mom came in.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling, honey?" she asked as she sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand.

"I'm still kind of tired. It hurts a little bit, but not too bad."

"That's good. You can have more medicine in a couple hours. Kurt just stopped by. Do you want to see him?" she asked. He nodded, and she kissed his forehead before leaving. He closed his good eye and laid his head back against the headboard. He heard his door open again, and looked up to see Kurt walking in.

"Hey," he said softly. "How are you?"

"Fine. A little tired." He yawned as Kurt pulled up a chair next to his bed and took his hand.

"None of this should have happened. That stupid slushie was meant for me. You shouldn't have had to go through any of this," he told him. "I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay, really. I'm just glad you're not the one hurt." He flashed back to when he saw Sebastian with that slushie. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about it, and instinctively jumped in front of him.

"Do you feel like watching a movie or something?" Kurt suggested. Blaine shook his head. The doctor had told him to keep it dark and calm for 24 hours. "If you want to rest, then I can go. Maybe come back tomorrow if you feel a little better?"

"No, don't go." He didn't want to be left alone again to go back to sleep. "I'm okay."

"Do you need me to get you anything? A blanket or a drink or anything?" he offered. Blaine shook his head. "I brought my latest issue of _Vogue._ Do you want me to read to you?" he smiled and nodded. He wasn't too interested in it, but he was content to just sit and listen to his voice. Kurt began to read, and in that moment, everything was worth it. The slushie, the eye surgery, the annoying pain. He would do it a hundred times over if it meant he could keep Kurt safe from harm.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

In case you're wondering, I'm going to start posting new chapters at night now, because I'm usually in too much of a rush to post in the morning, so yeah.

The whole rock salt slushie thing in the Michael episode really gave me a lot of ideas for writing. I know this chapter is pretty short, but I hope it conveyed the idea.

Also Blaine just looked completely adorable in his eye patch. I feel like Kurt would have been over at his house from the second he got home from his surgery until he was fully recovered, and Blaine would get a little annoyed by him making a big fuss, but he was really appreciative.

On another note, I'm so excited a lot of people are liking this story! Really thank you for taking time to read it, it means a lot to me to get an email that someone favorited it or left a review. I appreciate all your support, and a new chapter will be up tomorrow night!


	7. Stairs Are Dangerous

Finn was woken up by a high-pitched wail. He sat up, confused and still half asleep. He wondered if he was just dreaming, but a sharper cry filled the house. It had to be Kurt. His mom wasn't that high pitched. He threw his blankets off him and got up. It wasn't coming from down the hall, but from downstairs.

"I don't think he broke anything…" he heard his mom's voice trail off. Finn frowned and hurried down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked. He saw his mom and Burt tending to Kurt, who was sitting on the couch, still crying.

"He tripped down the stairs," Burt said gruffly. "Hit his head."

"Finn, honey, get an ice pack from the freezer," his mom told him. Finn hurried off into the kitchen, suddenly very worried about him. What if he had a concussion? Kurt couldn't handle going to the hospital, especially in the middle of the night. He came back into the living room and handed it to his mom. Kurt moaned as she pressed the ice to the side of his head. Finn sat by him, opposite his dad, and put his hand on his back. He would normally feel weird being so touchy with him, but he had just fallen down a flight of stairs.

"Dad," Kurt choked out. "My h-head hurts."

"I know, buddy," he whispered. "It's gonna be okay. We'll take care of it, don't worry. Just take a deep breath." Finn didn't know what to say. He wanted to help him feel better, but he was afraid he would just make it worse. Kurt seemed to be calming down and had stopped crying. "Do I need to take him to the emergency room?"

"No, I don't think so. It doesn't look like he's got a concussion. Finn's had a few, and he's not showing any of the symptoms. Kurt, on a scale from one to ten, how bad does it hurt?"

"Five," he mumbled. "Can I just get in bed?"

"Yes, but let us help you. Finn, get some Tylenol from the medicine cabinet, and a cup of water." He went back into the kitchen and got the medicine and water. In his mind he could still hear Kurt's sharp cry, and he shivered. He was completely used to him crying, but he had never seen him hurt like that. He went up the stairs to Kurt's room, where they were getting him in bed. His dad helped him take the medicine, and they told him to go back to sleep and call if he needed anything. Once they left, Finn sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Are you okay, dude? You kinda scared me," he admitted.

"I'm fine. I just woke everyone up," he complained.

"Dude, it's okay. You could've gotten really hurt, bro."

"Am I gonna be okay?" Kurt asked, sounding scared. Finn regretted what he said. He had freaked him out more when he was just trying to help.

"Yeah, you're gonna be fine. Your head should feel a lot better in the morning," he told him, even though he wasn't sure. "I'll leave you alone to go back to sleep."

"No, Finn," he moaned. He turned around, surprised to hear him say that. "Will you stay here?"

"Yeah, I'll stay. Scoot over." Kurt moved over to the side of his bed and Finn laid down. For some reason, it didn't feel weird to lay down with him. He didn't want him to be lonely. "Does your head still hurt?"

"Yeah, kind of," he murmured.

"Go to sleep, and it should start to feel better," he said. "You're gonna be okay."

"Thanks. And thanks for staying with me."

"You're welcome." He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side to go to sleep. He was glad he was able to help him, even just by staying with him. Kurt had let his guard down, for once, and he had shown his vulnerable side. He wasn't Kurt's brother, but sometimes he had to step up and be one.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know this isn't Klaine but I just really love Finn's akward brother skills. When he danced with Kurt at the wedding and stopped Karofsky from hitting him I kind of fell in love with the two of them. So yeah.


	8. Blaine's Ankle Part 1

Dance rehearsal. Those two words were synonymous with 'torture' for Blaine. He could dance, but the number they were doing was impossible. All it did was make him frustrated and sweaty. At least Kurt was there. He made it a little bit better, but it was still far from enjoyable. That day, everyone had to show up to get in some extra practice for regionals. Mr. Shue had them doing a full rehearsal. The lights were shining in his face, his clothes were making him hot, and he could tell he was starting to sweat. The music came on and they got started rehearsing. Things were going okay; Blaine just had a hard time keeping up. He remembered the choreography, but he just couldn't execute it. It started off slow, but by the end of the number they were doing all kinds of moves. Brittany and Mike were leading everyone, but he still couldn't keep up. He lost his footing and suddenly tripped. He tumbled down one of the steps on the stage and landed on his ankle. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle and lower leg, and he panicked. His ankle couldn't be broken. Regionals were in just two weeks. Mr. Shue turned the music off, and everyone crowded him.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Tina asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel shrieked. "It's bent all funny." Everyone gave her "the look" and she stopped talking.

"Guys, back up," Mr. Shue ordered. "Give him some space." Blaine silently thanked him, and everyone stepped back from him except for Mr. Shue and Kurt, who sat next to him. Mr. Shue bent down next to his leg. "Is it your ankle?" he nodded and bit his lip to distract him from it. It wasn't that he was in a lot of pain; he was just scared he wouldn't be able to perform at regionals. Kurt took his hand, and he squeezed it. "I'm gonna take your shoe off, okay?" he nodded apprehensively, and leaned against Kurt. Mr. Shue pulled his shoe off and he squeezed Kurt's hand. He took his sock off next and pulled up his pants leg. "Can you wiggle your toes?" he obeyed without any trouble. "What about your ankle?" Blaine tried and was able to move it a little bit, but it quickly started to hurt again. He shook his head. "Okay, it's okay. Finn, go grab a chair from the choir room. Tina, get an ice pack from the nurse's office." They both ran off, and Mr. Shue rolled his pants back down. "Blaine, I think you need to get to a doctor. I'm gonna call your mom." He looked over at Kurt nervously.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered to him. "Want me to go with you?" he shook his head. He didn't want Kurt to see him go to the doctor, because more than likely his ankle was broken and he would cry.

Tina and Finn returned, and Finn helped him into the chair. Mr. Shue pressed the ice to his ankle, and it hurt at first, but then it started to feel good.

"Mr. Shue, I'm gonna be fine. Can I just drive myself home?" he asked.

"No way. I'm about to call your mom, she'll come and get you," he told him. "Just rest and keep that ice on your ankle until she gets here. Kurt was rubbing his back and Blaine was trying not to focus on it, but it hurt bad, and all he could think about was missing regionals. It was his first regionals at McKinley, and he had to be a part of it.

Fifteen minutes later, his mom showed up and helped him into the car.

"Blaine, how on earth did you do this?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just tripped and landed on it," he explained.

"We'll get it taken care of, don't worry," she assured him. "Your sister is worried sick." Blaine smiled. He could picture Sydney freaking out when his mom got the call that he was hurt. His eleven-year-old sister worshiped the ground he walked on.

Thankfully they didn't go to the hospital, just an urgent care clinic. He leaned on her as they walked inside. She filled out forms for him and then they were taken back to a room.

After getting an exam, x-rays, and a big bulky black boot, they were finally able to leave. He had a crack in his ankle, and had to use the boot for four weeks. Blaine still couldn't believe he wouldn't be able to perform at regionals. His mom took him home and made him comfortable on the couch with his leg propped up. He checked his phone and saw at least half a dozen messages from Kurt. He didn't feel like texting him everything, so he just told him to come over. He laid back and tried not to think about how he had let the group down. He wasn't much help with the dancing, but Mr. Shue had told him how they needed his voice. He was afraid they would be mad at him, but he brushed the thought away. He couldn't help getting hurt. He just hoped it would heal soon so he could get back to doing what he loved.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ugh, poor Blaine. I originally wrote this with Kurt getting hurt, but I think I like it better with Blaine. Part 2 is going to be Kurt coming over to see him!


	9. Blaine's Ankle Part 2

Kurt was worried sick. Blaine had fell and hurt his ankle at dance rehearsal, and he had no clue if he was okay or not. His mom came to take him to the doctor, and he had sent him a bunch of texts asking what was going on, but Blaine just told him to come over. The minute rehearsal ended, Kurt went over to his house, but not before he stopped and got him lunch at Subway and a drink from Sonic. He struggled to knock on the door, his hands full.

"Hi, Kurt," his mom said. "Blaine told me you were coming. He's in here, on the couch." Kurt thanked her and stepped inside. Blaine was lying down with his ankle propped up on several pillows and encased in a boot.

"Hey," Blaine said. "You got here quick. I barely texted you fifteen minutes ago."

"I came right after glee was over. I brought you lunch and a drink," he offered him. Blaine took the food.

"Aww babe, you didn't have to do that. Thank you, though."

"How is your leg? What did the doctor say?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

"My ankle's broken, but it was just a little break, and I'm in the boot for about four weeks," he explained. Kurt frowned. He'd never broken a bone before, but he could imagine how upset and disappointed he was.

"Oh, honey. Do you have crutches?" he asked. Blaine shook his head.

"I don't care about my ankle, I'm just upset about regionals and doing all the work to have to sit in the audience."

"Hey, it'll be okay. You're still gonna go to regionals, and I bet Mr. Shue will let you do the easy number. You can help us warm up and stuff. It won't be a waste," he tried to reassure him. Blaine nodded and smiled as he drank his drink. "Did they give you any pain medicine?" he shook his head.

"My mom just gave me some Tylenol."

"Do you need me to get you anything? I can get you a blanket if you want, or another pillow?"

"Kurt, I'm okay. I don't want you to worry about me, I'm gonna be fine." Kurt couldn't help but worry about him. After he left rehearsal with his mom, he was the only thing on his mind.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"No, Kurt, don't be sorry." Blaine pushed himself up and looked him in the eye. "You didn't do anything. Let's watch TV. I'm kind of tired, actually."

"Lay down, I'll get you a blanket and a movie." Kurt hopped up, happy to help him. He went into his room and got him a blanket and put on Moulin Rouge. Blaine ate his food quietly and then laid his head in Kurt's lap.

"Thanks for coming over," he said, sounding half asleep.

"You're welcome." He looked down at him and realized he was indeed falling asleep. "I can turn this off if you're tired." Blaine shook his head, but ten minutes later he was out. Kurt turned the TV and managed to get up and put a pillow under Blaine's head so he wouldn't wake up. He kissed him on the cheek and quietly slipped out. _Blaine's gonna be okay_, he told himself. _He'll go to regionals and feel better and it'll be okay._ He had to be.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I really like this with Blaine hurt instead of Kurt, so here you go! Let me know, did you like Part 1 or Part 2 better?


	10. Asthma

Blaine could tell Kurt was nervous for the competition; after all, it was his first time competing on the Warblers. He had tried to calm his nerves, but he kept saying he felt like he was going to throw up. They were doing a duet, but he wasn't sure if Kurt was able to do it because of how worked up he was. He saw him sitting alone twenty minutes before they were supposed to go on and went over to him to try to calm him down.

"Kurt, you don't need to be nervous. We're gonna do great," he assured him. Kurt tried to smile and looked down at his feet. "Do you want to practice one more time?" he shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice rasping. Blaine's jaw nearly dropped. He sounded completely different than when he talked to him earlier. Kurt coughed and wheezed out a breath.

"Oh, gosh. Are you sick? You don't sound good at all," he said. Kurt pointed to his chest. "What is it?"

"Asthma," he breathed. "I have asthma." Blaine suddenly panicked. People died from asthma attacks. _Why didn't he tell me he had asthma?_

"Do you have an inhaler?" he asked. He turned to the rest of the group. "Wes, go get Kurt some water. He can't breathe."

"What's wrong?" Wes asked.

"Just go!" he turned back to Kurt and was still trying to figure out what to do. "Okay, where's your inhaler? You brought it, didn't you?" Kurt nodded and pointed to his bag.

"Blaine, I can't-" he struggled to speak.

"Don't talk, I'm gonna get it." He dug through his bag until he found a little red and white tube. "Is this it?" Kurt nodded and took it from him just as Wes got back with his drink. Blaine helped him take a drink and let him do his inhaler on his own. He was still wheezing, so he did it again after a minute. Blaine turned around and realized they were all staring at Kurt. "Guys, quit staring," he snapped. He helped him take another drink and let him rest for a minute. "Are you feeling better?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry I scared you," he apologized.

"Don't be sorry, you couldn't breathe. Why didn't you tell me you had asthma?" he asked. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders, and Wes came over to them.

"Kurt, I don't think you're in any shape to sing," he said.

"No, I'm fine, I promise. I'm doing it."

And he did do it. Kurt sounded just fine in the duet. Blaine looked over at him and smiled as he listened to him singing. Kurt had given him a scare, but he knew how to help him in case it ever happened again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I love that moment when Kurt is singing Blackbird and the look on Blaine's face it just makes me like squeal every time and then the duet they do it's like my most listened to song on my iPod.

Also, I'm sorry if I've been updating really late. I'm like, the worst procrastinator ever. I tell myself I'm gonna write and then I watch Netflix for three hours. That's just my life on the weekends.


	11. Concussion

"Finn Hudson, you're the clumsiest person I've ever met," Kurt declared. While Kurt was at glee rehearsal, Finn was playing at a basketball game in the gym. Neither of their parents was there because they had gone to Cincinnati for the weekend, so when Finn fell and hit his head, Kurt had to be the one to take over.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Where're we going?"

"To the emergency room. You hit your head, so we might as well get it checked out sooner rather than later."

"I'm fine," Finn argued weakly. "I'm tired. Let's go home."

"We're not going home, now sit back and stop messing with the radio," he ordered. Finn leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Stay awake. I'm not dragging you inside the ER if you're unconscious." Finn opened his eyes and blinked several times.

"My head hurts."

"I know. We're going to get it taken care of, so don't worry." Kurt pulled into the emergency room parking lot and got out of the car. Finn stumbled besides him, struggling to keep up.

"I feel weird," he mumbled. "Kurt?" Kurt turned around and hurried back to him as he swayed unsteadily. "I don't think I feel good."

"Come on, we're almost there." Kurt took his arm and helped lead him inside. He sat him down in one of the waiting room chairs. "Sit here. I'll be right back." Kurt went up to the front and signed him in, and the receptionist gave him several papers to fill out. He sat down by Finn and did his best to fill out the information. He didn't even know his own social security number, let alone Finn's. He ended up leaving most of it blank when he turned it back in. Finn sat quietly beside him, and Kurt watched him carefully in case he got worse.

After waiting nearly an hour, a nurse showed up and took them to a room. She looked in Finn's eyes and ears, and took him to do a CT scan of his head.

Kurt grew anxious, but a doctor soon showed up and assured them it was just a bad concussion, nothing more. They let him leave with strict orders to stay in bed for the weekend and rest. Kurt drove him home and helped him inside the house.

"Are you tired?" he asked. Finn nodded slowly. Kurt walked him up the stairs and got him in his room. "Stay here and change your clothes. I'll get you some medicine, and then you need to go to sleep." He turned and went back down the stairs to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. As awkward as Finn was, he had to help him. He would call their parents later, but he was confident he had everything under control. He got him two Advil and a bottle of water, then went back upstairs. Finn was already in bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Here, this should make your headache go away. I'm gonna leave you alone now. Just yell if you need something, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, bro?" Kurt turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for getting me home, and taking me to get my head looked at. You're really cool." Kurt smiled, but didn't say anything back. He left Finn alone and shut his door behind him. He could get used to the idea of Finn being his brother.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Someone prompted I write Kurt taking care of Finn, and I got a little too excited. Tomorrow's chapter is Blaine at the dentist, so check it out!


	12. Dentist

"Why are you so nervous?" Kurt asked. He was sitting with Blaine in the waiting room at the dentist's office, and he wasn't having a good time, to say the least.

"I just don't like the dentist, okay?" he snapped. "I've hated it since I was little. It hurts and they're not gentle and I feel guilty because I never floss and I don't like their hands jammed in my mouth."

"It's just a checkup. They're not pulling teeth or giving you a root canal," he assured him, taking his hand. "I'll go back there with you if you want." Blaine nodded and gulped.

Kurt walked with him to the back once they called his name and he helped him get settled in the chair. He sat next to him and held his hand as the nurse got started cleaning his teeth. Blaine squeezed his hand hard, not letting go for a second. The hygienist got out some more tools, and he dug his nails into his skin.

"Ow! Blaine, you gotta let go. You're making me bleed. Just squeeze my hand if it hurts, it's okay," he said. Blaine loosened his grip slightly, but grabbed at him again when she began poking at his teeth.

Kurt tried to relax him the entire time, but nothing he said was getting through to him. The nurse sat him up to do X-rays, and he flipped out when Kurt had to leave the room.

"Blaine, I'll be ten feet away. Let go of me, it'll take three seconds," he said, peeling his fingers off of him. "Just sit still. I'll be right outside the door and I'll come back when it's over, okay?" Blaine nodded, his eyes watery. "Don't cry, honey. It won't hurt." He left before Blaine could cry, and he stood outside while the nurse took four different pictures. Kurt went back in the room when they were done, and Blaine finally relaxed a little bit. The nurse got him a drink of water and left the two of them alone.

"Sorry I got upset," Blaine mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"It's okay. You with the dentist is like me with needles. I understand, babe."

There was a knock on the door, and the dentist stepped in and sat down.

"Mr. Anderson, I looked at your x-rays, and you have a small cavity in one of your molars. Blaine's face fell. Kurt squeezed his hand.

"What? No, I would've been able to tell if I had a cavity. I brush my teeth twice a day," he protested.

"It's just a small one, so that's why you didn't feel any pain. We're going to put a crown on it, and it'll be good as new," he told him.

"We have to do it today?" he asked.

"Yes, we're going to do it today." The dentist leaned the chair back and Blaine got panicked again. The dentist left the room for a minute, and Kurt scooted his chair up next to him.

"Hey, don't get upset. It's gonna be okay," he said. "They'll numb it so you won't feel anything. Hold my hand, you're okay."

"Don't leave again," he warned, holding onto him with both hands.

"I'm not going to, but you need to relax. They haven't even started yet. Take a deep breath, honey, or else you're gonna get worked up again." Blaine obeyed, slowly breathing in through his mouth. The dentist returned with the nurse and they got started without wasting any time. Blaine seemed to be doing okay, just uncomfortable. He still wouldn't let up on his grip on Kurt's hand, but he didn't mind. He didn't want him to be in pain, especially when he was already so scared. The dentist starting drilling in his tooth, and Blaine completely freaked out. He tried to turn his head away, but the nurse was quick and held it in place. Before anyone could do anything to stop him, Blaine promptly bit down on his fingers.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, shocked at what he did. Blaine started crying and the dentist put on a different set of gloves.

"It's okay, it happens," he said. "Keep your mouth open, and we'll try to hurry and get finished here real soon." Blaine looked over at Kurt desperately.

"Blaine, they're almost done. Hold still and it'll be over," he told him. "Take a deep breath."

The doctor finished the filling and sat him up.

"There you are. I'll be back in a minute, and you can go," the dentist said.

"Can we go home?" Blaine asked, sounding funny from his mouth being numb.

"Mm hmm. I'll take you home and get you something to eat. It's Rachel's night to make dinner, so I can watch a movie or something with you, if you want," he offered. "Would you like that?" Blaine nodded contently.

After signing him out, Kurt got to take him home.

"I wanna drive," Blaine mumbled.

"No, baby. Sit back, we'll be home soon," he promised.

"Can I get in bed?"

"Yes, love. I'll tuck you into bed. Quit talking now, you'll make your mouth hurt more." Blaine leaned back and looked out the window, and Kurt made sure to get him home safely.

When they got to their apartment, Kurt walked him up the stairs and inside.

"Go get in bed. I'll be there in a minute." Blaine nodded and walked off. Kurt got him some Tylenol and water and walked back to their shared bed. He helped him sit up to take the medicine, and then laid him back down.

"Don't leave," he begged.

"Relax, I'm not leaving. You need to rest, though. Think you can take a nap?" Blaine didn't answer him. He'd closed his eyes and was already giving in to exhaustion. Kurt smiled down at him and let him sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I was reading Keitorin Asthore's series Tumbled (which, if you haven't read any of her work, stop reading this and go do it), and she had a story of Blaine at the dentist, talking about how he bit the dentist's hand the last time, so when someone prompted Blaine at the dentist for me, I decided to write about that!

In my head this takes place after Blaine graduates high school, and he moves in with Kurt and Rachel in their apartment until he and Kurt can afford one of their own.

I've also never had a cavity so I hope how I wrote it was correct. Let me know what you think!


	13. No More Skiing

At the top of the mountain, Kurt really hated himself for letting Blaine drag him into going skiing. It was spring break at NYADA, and they had saved up enough money to take a little trip, but Blaine turned it into a big trip. A ski trip of all things. Apparently he went all the time with his family, but Kurt had never been. He was more of a beach person, even though he couldn't get a tan to save his life. He had to go to ski school, which was the most embarrassing thing ever, but Blaine went with him just so he wouldn't be alone. He even hung back with him to do the easy hills.

It was their second day, and he finally gained the confidence to go a little higher than the bunny slopes. The hill was a green, which meant it was easy according to the map, but it looked steep and dangerous to him. He wasn't good at turning, and there was a sharp turn about halfway down. There was no other way down the mountain, so he tried to take it nice and slow, but his speed quickly got away from him. After falling at least four times, he was ready to quit and just go sit in the hot tub at the hotel, but Blaine tried to get him to keep going. The turn was coming up, and he felt his hands get sweaty as he started to ski again.

They started to round the turn, but his speed got away from him again, and he couldn't turn. It was awfully narrow, and he was nearing the trees. He couldn't turn or stop or do anything, but he remembered what they told him at ski school. They told him to fall onto his side if he couldn't stop any other way, so he leaned over to the right just in time. The lower half of his body smacked into a tree, and suddenly pain shot up his leg. He screamed as he finally came to a stop. The pain in his leg took over his whole body, and he couldn't stop screaming. Blaine stopped beside him, snapped off his skis, and sat down by his head.

"Kurt, Kurt," he said. "It's okay. Hold my hand, it's gonna be okay." He let out a low moan as he started to get that pins and needles feeling from his knee to his toes. "Where's it hurt?"

"Leg," he choked out. "Left leg, down low." Blaine whipped out his phone and called someone. _Is he talking to 911? No, an ambulance can't come up here._ He cried out again in pain and squeezed his hand. Blaine finished talking and hung up, then turned back to him.

"People are coming to help you," he told him. "Just stay still. It's going to be okay, I promise."

"I wanna go h-home," he sobbed. "Take me home."

"I will, love, we can leave as soon as we get down the mountain. Take deep breaths, that's gonna help you." Kurt tried, he really did, but he couldn't focus on anything but the razor sharp pain.

"Am I gonna die?" he asked.

"Of course not, baby. You're gonna be just fine. We're gonna get your leg feeling better."

"Did I break it?" other than hurting his wrist a few months earlier, he'd never broken a bone, but this felt a hundred times worse than his wrist.

"I don't know, honey. Whatever is wrong, we're going to get it fixed. Don't worry." Kurt started to cry again, his mind jumping to the conclusion that it was broken. "Deep breaths, Kurt. Come on, I don't want you passing out."

"I want my dad!" he cried out. "I wanna go home, Blaine. I'm cold and I hate skiing!"

"Kurt, you never have to ski again, but you need to just take a breath. You were doing so good, keep trying," he told him.

"It hurts," he sobbed, moaning again.

"I know, baby. I know. They'll give you some medicine to help it stop." Kurt felt like he was going to throw up. He squeezed both of Blaine's hands and worked on taking deep breaths.

"I want my dad," he pleaded. "I'm cold."

"We'll get you warmed up, and then we can call your dad. Keep holding onto me, I got you."

What seemed like an eternity later, two people showed up in bright red jackets.

"Kurt, we're from ski patrol, we're going to get you down the mountain, but first we have to immobilize your leg."

"Will it hurt?" he asked. He didn't care about anything else, just that it wouldn't hurt him.

"Maybe a little bit, but we'll move fast so it's over with."

"Hold my hands," Blaine told him, moving up above his head. Kurt squeezed his hands and cried out as they straightened his knee. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried to take a breath, but it caught in his throat and he screamed again. They picked him up and set him on a big board, and then tucked blankets around him and strapped him down onto it.

"Blaine," he moaned, suddenly realizing he wasn't holding his hand anymore.

"Blaine's going to ski down behind us and meet up with us at the bottom," one of them explained. "It'll just be a few minutes." Kurt nodded, and closed his eyes as they took him to the bottom of the slope. He managed to stop crying, but the excruciating pain was still there.

At the base of the mountain, they took him to a little building and a bunch of people picked him up and moved him onto a gurney.

"Where's Blaine?" he asked. "I need Blaine."

"He's coming. Hold still." They took him inside and pulled his coat off. He was sitting in a waiting area for several minutes before he saw Blaine come through the door. Kurt pulled off his gloves and grabbed onto his hand.

"Blaine, it hurts," he whimpered. Blaine kissed the top of his head and squeezed his hand.

"I know, love. We're getting it fixed," he reassured him. "I'm right here, I won't leave again." A nurse came over to them and asked a bunch of questions. Blaine answered most of them for him so he didn't have to try and come up with an answer. After that, they wheeled him down a hallway and into a tiny room. They moved him onto a hard table and he started to cry again from all the movement. The nurse checked his temperature and hooked him up to a blood pressure cuff and put a little clip on his index finger and some tubes in his nose that tickled. She cleaned off the back of his hand and he realized she was putting an IV in him.

"Blaine, I wanna go home, I don't want an IV," he begged. "Please. It hurts."

"Hold my hand. Just squeeze my hand and it'll be over in one second," he said. Kurt squeezed his hand and cried out as he felt the needle go in, and then his entire arm felt cold and numb. "There you go. It's all done."

"Kurt, we're going to x-ray your leg real quick. We need you to hold really still and then we'll be done." He nodded and looked up at Blaine as they positioned it. They made him stand back while they took the pictures, but then he came back.

"Don't leave again," he told him.

"I won't, I'm gonna stay with you for good now," he promised. They picked him up again and moved him into a new room, and put him on a bigger bed. It was bright and Kurt's eyes hurt from crying, and it was just him and Blaine in the room. He looked down at the IV and clip on his finger.

"Blaine, there's a worm on my finger," he panicked, showing it to him. Blaine chuckled.

"Baby, that's not a worm. I think the medicine is starting to work. How's your leg feeling?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we go home?" he asked. "I don't like it here. I hated skiing."

"We can go home, and it's gonna be okay. We'll get out of here as soon as we can and we never have to ski again. It's spring break, we should've gone to the beach with everyone else." Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, holding onto Blaine.

A doctor and the same nurse entered, and he pulled up his x-rays on the computer screen. Kurt strained his neck to see them and immediately turned back to Blaine. His leg was broken badly. He saw the two bones clearly, and they were both snapped like twigs. He had broken his wrist four months earlier ice-skating, but it was just a little hairline fracture, the doctor called it. This looked much worse.

"You broke your leg pretty good," the doctor told him. "It's okay, though, we see this all the time. We're going to put it in a splint, and then when you get home an orthopedic doctor will cast it." Kurt nodded. _No more dance at NYADA, _he thought to himself. "We're going to cut your ski pants off, and then take your boot off." Kurt turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to see any of it. He felt them cut his pants off, and even though he had on sweatpants underneath, he was freezing. He started to shiver and he couldn't stop, and it hurt his leg.

"I'm shaking, why'm I shaking?" he asked.

"That's what happens when you break a bone," the doctor said. "We'll get you a blanket." The nurse put a heated blanket on him and he pulled it up to his chest. They started working on getting his ski boot off, and it started to hurt all over again. He squeezed Blaine's hand and dug his fingernails into his skin as he cried. He heard the monitor beep like crazy behind him, but he couldn't breathe. Pain shot up and down his leg and wouldn't stop.

"Kurt, breathe," Blaine reminded him. "You have to breathe." He choked and managed to take a breath. Blaine wiped his tears from his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "It's over. You're all done. That was the worst part, now just breathe."

"I can't, there's things in my nose," he grumbled. The doctor and nurse started wrapping his leg, which felt worse than taking the boot off. He tried to breathe, but it hurt too bad. He started crying again, and even Blaine couldn't help. He covered his face with his arms and tried to keep from screaming. Nothing had hurt that bad before in his life. He felt them lay his leg down on a pillow, and he finally could relax. The monitor settled down and he finally could take a breath again. The doctor and nurse left, and it was just him and Blaine again. "Are we done?"

"Yeah, I think they went to get the papers to sign you out," he said. "You did good."

"I broke my leg." When he said it out loud it sounded worse. He got upset and started to cry again.

"No, don't cry. It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna take good care of you." Kurt grinned at the thought of Blaine waiting on him hand and foot. "They'll give you some pain medicine so you won't always feel this bad. I'll get you whatever you want."

Twenty minutes later they were back at their hotel, and Kurt was in bed. Blaine gave him some pain pills and made him eat some soup, and he started to feel funny.

"Why do I feel weird?" he asked him, scared something else was wrong.

"You're on some strong painkillers. You need to try to go to sleep. I'm gonna pack up and we can leave when you wake up."

"I wanna leave now," he whined.

"No, babe. You're tired; you just need a little rest. When you wake up we can leave."

Kurt was too tired to argue. He closed his eyes and felt too exhausted to even think. He felt Blaine kiss his cheek and he smiled, thankful Blaine was right by his side.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So this is how I broke my leg. I was skiing about a month ago with friends and this is basically how it happened. I just wrote it with Kurt, so that's why it's so long and detailed. The silly things he says while on pain medication are also quotes from myself, I got freaked out that a "worm" was on my finger and was mad at the doctor because there wasn't a TV in the waiting room.

Plus, I can totally picture Blaine's family being really outdoorsy and going skiing every winter and stuff, and Kurt wouldn't object to going because he didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no.

One last thing, thank you for giving me all your prompts and suggestions for this story! I have a list and I'm going to write everything eventually, so hang with me here!


	14. Bus Sick

"Blaine?" Kurt said. "What's the matter with you?" Blaine moaned as he held his head up. They were thirty minutes into their five-hour bus ride to Chicago to compete at Nationals, and he was already feeling sick.

"I'm fine," he lied. "I get a little bus sick, that's all." Kurt looked at him, concerned.

"Are you going to throw up?" he asked. Blaine shook his head.

"I don't think so. I just don't feel very good." His stomach was beginning to hurt, but he told himself from the second they left McKinley that he wasn't going to get sick.

"Do you want to trade seats with me?" Kurt offered. "That way you won't have to look out the window." Blaine nodded and switched with him.

Trading seats seemed to help for a little bit, but he quickly started to feel bad again. He'd hardly eaten anything all day, but he was feeling like he was going to throw up.

"You okay?" Kurt asked. He nodded and closed his eyes. Kurt rubbed his back and he managed to relax a little, but he still felt dizzy and nauseous.

They stopped for dinner and a bathroom break, but Blaine wasn't hungry at all. He spent most of the break in the sketchy bathroom at Taco Bell, unsure if he was going to throw up. Thankfully he was feeling better since he was off the bus, so he didn't.

Kurt sat with him at a booth in Taco Bell while everyone else ate. He said he'd rather be hungry than eat fast food, and Blaine didn't feel like throwing up on the bus in front of everyone.

"Why didn't you tell me you got motion sickness?" Kurt asked him. "I would've brought you some medicine from home. I don't think Mr. Shue brought any."

"I'm okay," he insisted. "I just get kind of nauseous on long trips. If I fall asleep then I should be okay for the rest of the way there. Kurt looked at him doubtfully, but didn't say anything.

Back on the bus, he started off feeling a little better, but he quickly went downhill. He laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and tried to close his eyes and go to sleep, but nothing worked.

"Kurt," he said, pressing his hand over his mouth. He could tell he was going to be sick, but he was doing everything he could not to.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Are you gonna throw up?" Blaine nodded and tried to take a deep breath as Kurt pulled him to the front of the bus. There was an empty seat behind Mr. Shue, so Kurt sat him down and put the trashcan in his lap. "There you go. It's okay."

Blaine turned around so he wouldn't put on a show for the whole bus, and felt Kurt rub his back. They went over a bump, and he choked and threw up into the bucket. His face felt hot and he wanted to stop, but his stomach cramped again and he threw up what little was left in his stomach. Kurt got him a drink from his water bottle and sat down next to him. Miss Pillsbury refused to help because of her OCD, but Mr. Shue pulled over and got him some medicine. As much as he hated the taste of Pepto-Bismol, he really didn't want to get sick again. He took the medicine and walked behind Kurt back to their seat.

Mr. Shue started to drive again, and Blaine just wanted to sleep. Kurt got out his pillow and blanket and let him curl up against him.

"How much longer?" he mumbled.

"About two and a half hours. Think you can go to sleep?" he asked. Blaine sighed. It was worth a try. He leaned against Kurt and realized how tired he was. Kurt put his arm around him, and he did his best to rest.

When he woke up, they weren't on the highway anymore. He sat up and stretched, feeling much better.

"It's about time," Kurt teased. "We're almost to our hotel. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm still tired though. Do we have to rehearse, or are we going straight to bed?" he asked.

"We have all day tomorrow to rehearse. Mr. Shue wants us to get plenty of sleep." Blaine sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted to do was stay to up rehearse yet again.

At their hotel Blaine fell into bed. He was completely exhausted from travelling, getting sick, and trying to sleep on a bumpy bus. All of the boys were in one room because they couldn't afford to split everyone up, so Kurt laid down next to him.

"I'm tired," Blaine said sleepily.

"Me, too." Kurt yawned and scooted closer to him. Blaine turned over to he was facing him and draped his arm over him. He was just glad they finally made it, but all he wanted to so was sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I just really love writing Kurt taking care of Blaine.


	15. Broken Finger

Kurt winced as he landed in the dumpster on his back. He was completely used to it, but it was still embarrassing for him. No one even said anything anymore. They just picked him up and tossed him in. One of the jocks was even in the glee club with him, Finn was his name. Not even Finn did anything, and that made him feel especially bad.

Kurt sat up and pulled himself up. The dumpster was mostly empty, so he had to jump and get his leg over the edge to climb out. He let out a panicked gasp as he lost his balance and fell over onto the pavement. He wasn't hurt, except for a sharp pain in his left hand. He looked at it and tried to bend his fingers, but his index finger couldn't move.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, appearing out of nowhere. "You kind of landed on your arm."

"I'm fine," he grumbled, getting to his feet and brushing the dirt off his new Marc Jacobs outfit. "Not like you care."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He looked like he was going to say something else, but then stopped. "If you're hurt I can take you to the nurse. Sure you're all right?" Kurt nodded and tried to smile. His finger was starting to throb and he was scared for a second that it was broken, but he told himself he was just being ridiculous. Finn offered to walk him inside, but Kurt didn't want to walk with him. He should've done something in the first place so he wouldn't have fallen on his hand.

Kurt didn't tell anyone about his finger, but it was getting worse throughout the day. His entire fingertip was bruised and continuing to throb. He told himself he would make it through the day without going to the nurse, but by the time glee rehearsal rolled around, he wasn't so sure. It was starting to hurt so bad he was tempted to just leave or call his dad, but he couldn't skip rehearsal. He sat in his usual seat, the first one there, and waited for rehearsal to start.

Halfway through the walkthrough of their dance for sectionals, Kurt couldn't do it anymore. _It's just your stupid finger, suck it up, _he told himself_. _He couldn't even bend it, though, and it really was hurting. He asked Mr. Shue if he could go to the bathroom, but went the opposite way to see the nurse. He peeked his head into her office and stepped inside. She was typing away at her computer, but looked up at him as he came in.

"Hi, sweetie. Have a seat," she greeted cheerfully. He had never been to the nurse, but was surprised to learn she was actually nice. She swiveled around in her chair to face him. "What's bothering you?"

"Um, I fell earlier, and my finger hurts, and I can't bend it," he explained, holding out his hand. She looked at it closely, and then let it go.

"You smashed it pretty good, I'd say. Can you move it at all?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I already tried. I can't bend it or do anything. I thought I just smashed it when I hit the ground, but then I couldn't move it, and I was in glee rehearsal just now and it really started to hurt, worse than it has all day, so I came here," he explained.

"I'll put some ice on it and give you some Tylenol. You can sit in here for a little bit, and if it doesn't start feeling better I'll call your parents to take you to the doctor. Kurt nodded and sat back as she got him an ice pack. He winced as she put pressure on it. He swallowed some pain medicine and she left him alone.

After ten minutes, he was afraid someone would come looking for him since he hadn't returned to rehearsal. But that was the least of his worries. If the nurse called his dad he was going to have to come up with a story of how he hurt himself.

"How's it feeling?" she asked him.

"Still hurts. It's throbbing really bad," he told her. She took the ice off and frowned.

"I think it'd be best if you saw a doctor. I'll call your mom to have her come take you." Kurt frowned.

"No. Just call my dad. My mom died," he explained. She looked at him sympathetically, but didn't say anything as she opened her directory. Kurt put the ice back on his finger and leaned his head back.

Twenty minutes later, his dad walked inside the office. He talked with the nurse for a minute and then came over to him.

"How'd you do this, Kurt?" he asked him, taking his hand and looking at it.

"Don't touch it," he hissed in pain. "I fell and held my hands out to catch myself, but my finger was bent." That seemed like a good enough lie, and his dad bought it.

"Come on. We're gonna go to the doctor, get it looked at."

"The emergency room?" he panicked. He couldn't do the emergency room. He'd rather deal with the possible broken finger on his own.

"No, just the walk in place a couple of miles from our house. Come on." Once they left the nurse, Kurt got his bag from his locker and walked out to the car with his dad.

The ride to the doctor was mostly silent. He held his hands in his lap and looked out the window. He was afraid his dad was mad at him, but he wouldn't be driving him to the doctor if he were mad. Besides, it wasn't like he had fallen on purpose.

His dad signed him in at the clinic and they sat down next to each other. His finger was so swollen it looked twice the size of his other fingers, and it hurt to move it even a tiny bit. He felt like he was overreacting about it, but just jamming his finger shouldn't hurt so badly.

Back in an exam room, the nurse took one look at his hand and sent him to get x-rays. They had to reposition his hand three times before they got a good one, and then sent him back to wait on a doctor.

"Kurt, did you really fall, or did someone push you?" his dad asked him out of nowhere.

"No, I fell," he said. It wasn't a complete lie. He just didn't tell him how he fell.

Ten minutes later a doctor in a white lab coat came in and showed them the x-rays. The middle joint of his finger was broken, so he put a metal splint on it. Kurt's jaw dropped when he told him he had to wear it for three weeks. They had sectionals before then, he couldn't wear a stupid finger brace to a competition. He didn't say anything, but he didn't know how he was supposed to make it that long.

His dad checked him out and took him home. He gave him an ice pack and some more medicine and left to go back to work. He sat on the couch and watched Say Yes to the Dress. If his mom were there then she would've taken the rest of the day off to keep him company. He wanted her back more than anything. It was nice having joined the glee club, but no one there was really his friend. No one would text him to ask if he was okay, or probably even notice his finger the next day at school. Well, maybe Finn would. He actually seemed kind of nice, other than the fact he just stood around while Kurt was tossed into dumpsters. Maybe Finn would turn out to be his friend.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So this takes place really early, like before Kurt even becomes friends with Mercedes and joins the football team. I love Kurt in season 1. He's so little and scared and adorable and he's lonely and just precious. So yeah.

Also, I'm not updating Aftermath until tomorrow just because I have had absolutely no time to write today, but tomorrow's chapter will be longer to make up for it!


	16. Wisdom Teeth

"I'm not going. You can't make me."

"Kurt, you have to do this. We've had the appointment for weeks. I'm going to be there with you, and you'll be asleep so it won't hurt," he coaxed. Three weeks earlier Kurt had been having a bad toothache, and the dentist decided he needed to get his wisdom teeth taken out. "What are you scared about?"

"I'm not scared," he said quickly, crossing his legs on the couch. "It's just unnecessary. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Even though it doesn't hurt doesn't mean it's all better." He sat down next to him and looked him in the eye. "It's gonna be okay, there's no reason for you to worry. Once we get home you'll be on pain medicine and you get to eat Jell-o and ice cream. You have to come on, though, or else we'll miss our appointment." Kurt sighed, obviously torn. He finally stood up and grabbed his coat. Blaine smiled and drove to the surgeon's office.

He was visibly nervous in the waiting room, but wasn't saying anything. Blaine took his hand and tried to relax him.

"You're gonna do just fine," he told him.

"Kurt Hummel," a nurse called out. Blaine got up and followed him to the back. Once he was situated in the chair and they took last minute x-rays, the dentist was ready to put him to sleep. He started to panic a little bit.

"Blaine, don't leave," he pleaded, grabbing onto his shirt. He peeled his fingers off his shirt and let him hold his hand.

"It's okay," he soothed. "You're okay." They were giving him general anesthesia because he had so much anxiety, so he wasn't going to feel a thing. They put the mask over his nose and his eyelids began to droop.

"Blaine," he moaned, fighting to stay awake.

"Close your eyes," he said. "I'll be here when it's over." Kurt was asleep, and he kissed is forehead before going back to the waiting room.

He wasn't too worried about him; he knew he wouldn't feel any pain and that the dentist knew what he was doing, but still.

After thirty minutes of sitting there all alone, the nurse let him go back to see him. He was sitting up in the chair with gauze stuffed in the back of his mouth. His eyes were only half open and unfocused.

"He did very good," the dentist informed him as he filled out his paperwork.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Yeah, it's me," he said. "Ready to go home?"

"No," he answered seriously, pulling away from him.

"He'll be out of it for a couple hours," the nurse explained. "We'll get you a copy of care instructions for the next couple of days." Blaine nodded and helped Kurt stand up, but he couldn't seem to hold himself up.

"Kurt, you gotta walk. I can't carry you."

"Muh mouf hurts," he mumbled, starting to lisp a little bit.

"We'll get it you some medicine," he promised. "Come on." He practically had to drag him out to the front desk, where he signed him out and got a bottle of pain pills for him. He walked him out to the car and struggled to buckle him in when he was constantly squirming.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Kurt asked, wide-eyed.

"No, honey," he laughed. "We're going home. Sit back, we'll be there in a little bit."

"But 'm tired," he complained, having a hard time getting the words out due to the gauze.

"You can lie down once we're home," he said, focusing on driving carefully.

Kurt babbled endlessly the entire car ride. Blaine was relieved when he finally got him inside the apartment and settled on the couch. He let him take pain medicine and got him some ice cream to eat. He was knocked out for three hours, and was acting normal again when he woke up, but it seemed to be hurting a lot. Blaine got him an ice pack to put on his swollen cheeks and held his hand as he tried to doze off again.

"I don't remember the dentist's office," he murmured.

"You were still on some really strong medicine, that's why. Does it still hurt?"

"Can't feel anything."

"That's fine, that's what the ice is for," he told him. Kurt sighed and eventually closed his eyes. Blaine kept holding his hand and watched him as rested peacefully.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for posting really late! I was watching Glee and then I had to finish writing my update for Aftermath and so yeah, but here you go!

And also guys, I'd really like to hear if you have any constructive criticism about my writing, this story, etc. I want to do the best I can here so any suggestions or criticism you have helps a lot! Thank you for taking the time to read all of my stories! I'm glad people like them.

And one last thing if you have any prompts for sick!Blaine I will 100% write them because I just can't come up with ideas for him.


	17. Blood Work

"Well, Mr. Hummel you appear to be in good health overall, we just need to do some routine blood work," the doctor reported. Kurt frowned. Blood work meant a needle. He wasn't prepared for that. He looked over at Blaine, getting nervous. His dad was in DC, and he didn't really want Carole with him when he was getting a physical. Blaine agreed to come stay in the waiting room until he was finished, but the doctor let him come back while he checked his vital signs.

"How long will it take?" he asked anxiously.

"Just about ten minutes, and then you can be on your way. Your boyfriend can come with you if you want," he said.

"I'll stay with you," Blaine assured him before Kurt even had a chance to look over at him. The doctor led them down a hall and had Kurt sit in a big cushiony chair.

"I wanna lay down," he mumbled to Blaine. Apparently the doctor heard him, so he leaned it back without any warning. Kurt held onto Blaine's hand and looked away as a nurse in pink scrubs came in. She pulled his sleeve up and tied a band around his upper arm. "Blaine, I don't want to do this. I'm not sick, I don't need this." Blaine sat down by him and linked his fingers through his.

"Hey, don't get upset. It won't take long at all. I'm right here," he told him. The nurse cleaned off the inside of his elbow and got the needle ready. Kurt wasn't looking at it, but he could see it out of the corner of his eye.

Try and relax, Kurt," the nurse told him. "It'll hurt more if you get tensed up." He tried to relax and take a deep breath as he felt the needle go in. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"Blaine," he gasped, crushing his hand.

"It's okay, you need to relax," he reminded him. "You're doing good." He glanced over at the nurse and saw her holding a tube full of blood, and he began to feel dizzy. "Kurt, close your eyes." He didn't have any trouble doing that.

He felt dizzy and confused as he slowly blinked. He was still in the big chair, and Blaine and the doctor were standing over him.

"What happened?" he asked, instantly becoming worried.

"You blacked out," the doctor told him. "It's okay. We're all done, so you can go home and lie down."

"Will he be okay?" he heard Blaine ask him. Kurt closed his eyes again. He felt Blaine squeeze his hand. "Stay awake, baby." He forced his eyes open and allowed Blaine to help him walk out to the car. He noticed his elbow was wrapped with gauze.

"I don' see why I needed to get blood drawn," he complained. "I can't believe I passed out." He felt embarrassed his boyfriend had to see him like that.

"It's okay, honey. No one likes needles or the sight of blood. It's perfectly fine. Carole should have dinner done by the time we get you home. You can eat something and feel better." Kurt reached out and held his hand, thankful he wasn't alone.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is sort of on the short side, but I'll be posting longer chapters this weekend! The past few updates have been sick!Kurt, so expect more sick!Blaine to come in the next few days. Hope you liked it!

Also I have a Tumblr so if you have that and want to leave prompts there the username thing is gleeklaine01... I haven't really posted anything at all yet.


	18. Laryngitis

Blaine honestly felt awful. He wasn't exactly sure why he even showed up to school, but the morning was a blur to him. He was so exhausted he wanted nothing more than to just lie down in his bed and sleep for the afternoon. His throat was horribly scratchy, and he barely had a voice. On top of that, he had a headache and a nasty cough that wouldn't go away no matter what he tried. He didn't think he had a fever, but he still felt bad enough to want to leave school. Kurt had tried to convince him to leave all day, but he didn't want to miss glee club, so he forced himself to push through his classes.

"Honey, you look terrible," Kurt told him candidly. "You need to let me take you home. It's Friday, so if you get some rest over the weekend you'll be all better on Monday."

"No," he croaked, struggling to speak. "Just a few classes left. I'll go home if it gets really bad." Kurt looked at him worriedly before leaving to go to his English class.

Blaine sat through history miserably. All the coughing he did hurt his chest and made his throat worse. Glee rehearsal was probably a lost cause. There was no way he could sing. He struggled to stay awake during the lecture, and he knew in the back of his mind he couldn't make it through the rest of the day.

He found Kurt as soon as the class was over.

"I think I'm gonna go home," he rasped, each word becoming harder on his throat.

"That's a good idea. Want me to take you?" he offered. Blaine shook his head. He didn't want Kurt to be around him more than he had to when he was so gross.

"You can come after school, if you want." He would hopefully be feeling and sounding better, and not as sick looking.

"Okay. I'll text you when I'm on my way so you know I'm coming. And I can bring you something to eat or drink if you'd like." Blaine nodded and turned to go to his locker. He grabbed his book bag and signed out in the nurse's office. He honestly felt too exhausted to drive home, but he told himself that the sooner he left the sooner he could get in bed and relax.

His parents were both working, so he was all alone. He left the door unlocked so he wouldn't have to get up if Kurt came over. After changing into comfortable pajamas, he opened the medicine cabinet to find anything that would help. He decided to just take Nyquil, that way he could sleep peacefully for a few hours and get rid of his cough. He gagged at the taste of it, but swallowed anyway. Once he put the bottle away and got himself a drink, he went up to his room and got in his bed. He felt cold, even under all of his blankets. He realized he wanted Kurt there. He would've tucked him into bed and then gotten him anything he needed. Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, telling himself he would be there soon enough.

"Blaine? Blaine, honey, wake up." He moaned and realized it was Kurt talking. After taking several seconds to really wake up, he rolled over and looked up at him.

"I was asleep?" he asked. He felt funny. He didn't remember going to sleep, he just remembered getting in bed and being cold.

"Yeah, but you weren't sleeping very good. You were restless, and all sweaty." Blaine coughed, his chest sore. The only thing the Nyquil did was knocked him out. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I brought you some tea from the Lima Bean."

"I'm fine," he said quietly, his voice getting worse and worse. Kurt helped him sit up and he handed him the cup of tea. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you need any cough drops or medicine or anything?" Blaine shook his head as he sipped the drink slowly.

"Don't leave. Can you stay with me? I'm cold." Kurt smiled and sat on the bed next to him. Blaine leaned his head on his shoulder and shivered.

"You feel hot. Have you taken anything?"

"I had Nyquil," he mumbled. Kurt got up and left without saying anything, and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of Tylenol and s cup of water. "How'd you know where everything is?"

"You left the cabinets open in the kitchen." He handed Blaine two pills and the glass. After he swallowed the medicine, he laid back down. "Do you want to watch a movie or something? Or, I can leave and let you rest if you want."

"Movie," he chose, coughing into his elbow. He grabbed his remote off his nightstand and gave it to Kurt. He sat back down by him and turned on his TV.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Don't care." He was too tired to care. He figured he was going to fall asleep anyway. Kurt put on the first Harry Potter movie, his favorite. He curled up against him, trying to get warm. He covered him up and kissed the top of his head. He didn't want to fall asleep with Kurt over, but he was still so exhausted.

"When are your parents gonna be home?" Kurt asked him.

"Couple hours," he replied. His eyelids felt heavy, so he let himself close his eyes. Kurt put his arm around him and turned the sound on the TV down so he could relax. He was already starting to feel better with Kurt there with him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not sure if what he had is actually laryngitis but whatever.

Also, Blaine is very needy when he gets sick and he can manage to get Kurt to do whatever he wants.


	19. Eye Surgery Part 2

Kurt looked up from his _Vogue_ magazine to his boyfriend. He had gotten surgery to fix his scratched cornea, and he was still acting sort of funny from the drugs. Kurt had been reading to him, but Blaine was beginning to doze in and out of sleep.

"Blaine?" he said softly, patting his upper arm. He opened his good eye and looked up at him sleepily.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go home. You need to rest. Do you want me to help you lay down?" he asked.

"Don't go," Blaine begged, grabbing onto his hand.

"Okay, I'll stay for a little bit," he agreed, sitting back down. "How are you feeling?"

"M' stomach hurts," he said. Kurt was surprised to hear that. He would think his eye would be hurting, not his stomach. Although, sometimes strong drugs caused stomachaches.

"Do you want a drink or something?" he offered. "Maybe a cold drink would help." He shook his head, but didn't look very good. "Let me know if you want me to get you anything. Okay?" Blaine nodded slowly. Kurt had a feeling he didn't really want to be read to anymore, so he just sat there and held his hand. That was all he needed.

He seemed to fall asleep, but several minutes later he opened his eye and leaned forwards.

"Kurt-" he sounded choked. Kurt stood up and put a hand on his back, trying to read him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach and moaned. Kurt bent down and grabbed his trashcan from under his nightstand. He set it in front of him, and rubbed his back as he got sick. "It's okay," he said to him. "It's okay, you're okay honey."

"My stomach hurts," he repeated, leaning back onto his pillows. Kurt set his trashcan on the floor and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll go get your mom," he said. "It's okay." Kurt found Blaine's mom in the kitchen cooking, and he explained to her what happened. She came upstairs and got him cleaned up and comfortable again.

"I'll get you some nausea medicine, honey," she told him. "And you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," he argued weakly.

"I know, but you'll throw up again if you take medicine on an empty stomach. Just eat a little bit," she coaxed. "Kurt, would you like anything to eat?"

"No, thank you," he answered politely, taking his seat by Blaine. His mom left to get him his medicine. "How are you feeling now?"

"My stomach feels a little better, but I don't wanna eat. My eye hurts, too." Kurt squeezed his hand and couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"It'll get better," he promised. "I'll stay with you if that's what you want. But I can leave you to rest, too."

"Stay," he said quietly. Kurt smiled and pulled his blankets up for him.

His mom returned and made him eat a bowl of soup before giving him some pain and nausea medicine.

"You need to rest, honey. Try to go to sleep. Kurt can stay with you, but you have to rest," she said.

"Okay," he agreed, yawning. His mom kissed his forehead and left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Are you tired?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Little bit. Don't go," he warned.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "Do you want to lie down?" Blaine nodded, and Kurt helped him get situated. "How's your stomach feel?"

"Sort of better," he said, sounding like he was falling asleep.

"I'll stay with you," he whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Blaine smiled a little and sighed.

Kurt watched him slowly relax, and grinned when he heard him start to snore lightly. He didn't like watching him get sick and be in pain. He didn't say anything to Blaine, but he felt guilty about all of it. If Blaine hadn't pushed him out of the way, he wouldn't have had to have surgery or any of it. He knew it was silly to feel guilty and that Blaine did it to protect him. If it weren't for him, he'd be the one with the injured eye, and the fact that he took the fall for him made him appreciate him even more.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I wasn't originally planning on writing a second part to this but someone prompted this, so I just kind of went with it. Tell me what you think!


	20. Shooting Star Part 1

Everything happened so fast.

One minute they were talking and joking around with each other, and then the very next thing they heard was the gunshot. They were all frozen in terror, waiting to see what would happen. Blaine's mind jumped to Kurt. He was out in the hall; he had gone to use the bathroom before they got started rehearsing. His heart dropped into his stomach and he couldn't help but think of the worst possible situation. He had to get down on the ground and stay quiet, but as two more shots fired he couldn't help but cry silently. He didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to him.

He was trying to tell himself that it would be okay, that he was locked in a bathroom stall waiting it out just like he was, but he had a terrible gut feeling. He realized Kurt had his phone with him, so he texted him asking him where he was. As the minutes ticked by and he received no response, he went into full panic mode. He had to get to where he was, but Mr. Shue wouldn't let him go anywhere. Tina sat by him, keeping her hand on his knee.

After a few minutes of complete silence, there were more gunshots, and they were close to the choir room. Tina clung to him, but he only cared about if Kurt was okay. Several minutes passed and the shots stopped, and they all heard loud sirens coming from outside. Students were given the all clear to leave, and Blaine knew he had to find him. They had to go straight outside, so he found Finn. He was on the phone, but hung up just as he got over to him.

"That was my mom on the phone. Kurt's hurt. She told me to come to the hospital, do you want a ride?" he asked. Blaine nodded numbly, not ready to think about what Finn just told him.

"How bad is it?" he managed to ask him in the car.

"They don't know yet. He's awake though, so I guess that's good." Blaine didn't want to cry again. No. He had to be strong for Kurt. He was injured and going to be really shaken up, and he just couldn't let him see him cry.

The rest of the car ride was silent, and Blaine was already getting out of the car before Finn even parked. He rushed inside and followed the signs until he found the trauma center. Finn hurried to catch up to him, but he didn't even see him. He wasn't going to stop until he saw that Kurt was okay.

"Hi," he said to the receptionist. "Do you know where Kurt Hummel is?" she sorted through her multiple stacks of paperwork until she came across one and stopped.

"Kurt Hummel. He's down that hallway in the first room on the right," she informed them, pointing at a corridor. Blaine thanked her and rushed into the room. There were at least four doctors buzzing around endlessly, and he finally saw him for the first time. He was paper white, nearly translucent, and he had countless tubes and wires and monitors hooked up to him. He felt Finn put his hand on his shoulder. The doctors ignored them as they hooked him up to more machines and struggled to control his bleeding chest.

When Blaine saw his chest and stomach covered in blood, he lost it. He leaned into Finn, crying into his shirt. He didn't care. He got _shot_. In the _chest._ Suddenly one of the monitors went from beeping regularly to a straight whine. He knew what that meant. A nurse said something to Finn, and he was dragged out of the room. Finn just stood there with him outside the door, and they simply just hugged each other.

He couldn't imagine what Kurt's dad would be like when he found out. He sank to the ground, overwhelmed by the events of the last hour.

"Hey, hear that?" Finn said, pulling him to his feet.

"What?" he asked, irritated. Finn put his finger to his lips, and Blaine listened, still confused. He then heard the beeping again, which meant his heart was going. He smiled and leaned against the door, trying to get a better listen. He was definitely alive.

"He's in critical condition, but we need to get him to surgery now that he's stable."

"He needs a blood transfusion. He's going to bleed out during surgery if we don't start one right away."

"Let's get him into the OR and then get him going with some new blood." He stepped away from the door, and watched as they wheeled him down the hall. He got a good look at him, but he had to look away. He couldn't stand to see him like that. Carole told Finn that he was awake, but he must have gone downhill quickly. They walked back to the waiting room and found his parents. They all hugged and Finn explained everything that happened, up through his heart stopping. Blaine sat there, still too in shock to add anything. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be thinking.

"Did you see Kurt when he was awake?" he finally asked Carole.

"Just for a minute. He was talking, but he was really out of it. They made us leave when he threw up," she explained. Blaine sat back and leaned his head against the wall behind him. He just wanted to talk to him, to tell him it would be okay. He could feel how fast his heart was beating, but he couldn't do anything to calm down.

If he was in emergency surgery, it would no doubt take hours. But Blaine wasn't going to leave. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened and he wasn't there. He was content to wait, but he at least wanted an update on his condition. The hospital chairs were horribly uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to leave. He talked to his parents on the phone several times and they agreed he could stay as late as he wanted.

The sun was setting and there was still no word on Kurt. His dad went to the cafeteria and got food for them all, but Blaine didn't want to eat. He stared blankly at the tile floor, forcing himself to not watch the clock.

_How could someone do that to him? How could someone just go up to him and _shoot _him?_ Blaine didn't understand. Kurt didn't deserve that. Blaine just wanted to take his place. He would rather be the one who was out in the hall when the shooter came in. He was willing to do anything to switch roles with him.

After four and a half hours of sitting in the waiting room, a man in scrubs came over to them and introduced himself as the head trauma surgeon.

"How's Kurt?" his dad asked desperately.

"He's doing as best as he possibly could. The bullet entered right below his heart and collapsed his left lung. Earlier he was able to talk because he was in severe shock and didn't feel anything. We did a full body MRI and found where we needed to operate. He was losing blood quickly and he slipped unconscious. His heart stopped for a moment, but we got him stabilized and into surgery quickly. He's lost a lot of blood, but we're getting him transfusions. He's still out from the anesthesia, and we're going to keep him sedated throughout the night. In the morning if his condition is improving we'll slowly bring him back to consciousness."

"So will he be okay?" Blaine asked, just wanting a straight answer.

"He's not out of the woods yet," he told him. "But he should slowly start to improve little by little. He's in the ICU right now, but we'll move him once he wakes up. You can come see him, but you'll have to go in one at a time." Kurt's dad pulled Blaine aside.

"Blaine, you go in and see him first. It's been a long day for us all. You can go see him for however long you want, but go home and rest. You can come back first thing in the morning," he promised. He nodded solemnly. He understood he needed to give them some time of privacy, but he didn't want to leave him at all.

They all followed the surgeon down a hallway and Blaine went with him into a small room. Half of the lights were on, and he saw Kurt lying on the bed. He couldn't even begin to count the number of IVs and tubes and machines he was connected to. He was wearing a thin hospital gown and was covered by a thin blanket. The surgeon left, and it was just the two of him. He listened to the machine that was breathing for him. He had a little bit of color returned to his skin. He smoothed down his silky hair and kissed his forehead. He had horrible dark circles under his eyes. Blaine took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna get through this. I'm right here."

He simply sat there for however many minutes, watching him closely for any signs of distress. He knew he needed to get home, but he hated to leave him. What if something happened during the night? His heart had stopped. Blaine still couldn't completely wrap his mind around that. He came so close to losing Kurt, but he was back, and he would get better.

He had to.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well this is a little on the short side, but I will gladly post a part 2 if you all like it enough!


	21. Chicken Pox

Kurt took a seat on the couch and waited quietly for Warblers rehearsal to begin. Saturday morning rehearsals always got started late. He didn't really have anyone to talk to since Blaine wasn't there yet. Kurt's newness had worn off, so none of the Warblers really noticed him anymore, except for Blaine. After ten minutes he still hadn't shown up, so Wes got started.

"Does anyone know where Blaine is?" he asked the group.

"He's sick," one of them said. Kurt didn't know his name. "He woke up and said he didn't feel good, so he slept in." Kurt frowned. He hoped it wasn't the flu or something serious. He told himself he was overreacting, but he was still concerned about him.

He didn't realize how boring rehearsal was without anyone to talk to. They rehearsed the songs first, and then worked on their dancing for a little bit.

"Hey, Kurt," David said to him afterwards. He was surprised someone was talking to him. "We're all gonna grab some lunch together. Wanna come?" Kurt looked down at his feet, unsure what to do. He wanted to go hang out with him, but he had a feeling he'd be ignored again. He wanted to go check on Blaine and make sure he was okay.

"No, thank you," he said. "I have a lot of homework to do." he didn't want him to find out he was skipping lunch just to see Blaine.

"Okay. Maybe next time?" Kurt smiled and nodded, and David clapped him on the shoulder before leaving to catch up with the rest of them. Kurt walked back to the dorms and hesitantly knocked on Blaine's door. He didn't want to wake him up if he was sleeping.

"Come in," he heard him say. Kurt opened the door quietly and stepped inside. "Hey, Kurt."

"Hi," he replied. "Someone at rehearsal said you were sick. Are you okay?" he didn't want to get too close to him in case he was contagious, so he stayed by the door.

"I'm fine. You can come over here, I'm not going to infect you," he joked. Kurt smiled and walked over to his bedside. His jaw dropped when he looked at him. He covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes widened. "What's the matter?" Kurt turned and grabbed his handheld mirror off the dressed and handed it to him. Blaine gasped when he saw himself. He had red splotches all over his face. He pulled up his sleeve, and they were on his arms too. "Oh, my gosh. I have _chickenpox._" Kurt was beginning to panic. He'd had chickenpox before, so he couldn't get it, but he didn't know what to do for him.

"It's okay," he told him. "Have you had any medicine?"

"No," he answered. "I don't feel good, though."

"I have some Tylenol in my room. I'll go get you some and make you something to eat."

"No, don't leave," he pleaded, grabbing his hand. "I'm not hungry."

"Blaine, you have to take medicine if you want to get better," he told him. "I'll be five minutes. You don't have to eat if you don't want to." Blaine slowly let go of his hand.

"Fine. Come back, though." Kurt hurried to leave so he wouldn't be gone for long. He went to his room and got his Tylenol bottle. He didn't have anything else that would help him, although he wasn't sure how to treat chickenpox in the first place. Tylenol was always what he went to if he felt bad. Blaine was waiting for him when he came back. He got him a drink and some pills.

"Here, take this. How are you feeling?" he asked as he helped him sit up.

"I'm sore, and my head hurts kind of. And I'm cold," he listed. Kurt frowned and pulled his blankets up for him.

"I can make you something to eat if you feel like it," he offered a second time. Blaine shook his head. "Do you want me to leave you alone so you can rest?" he didn't want to bug him.

"No, stay. I've been alone all morning," he whined.

"Okay, I won't leave," he promised. He felt dumb; he didn't know what he was supposed to do for a person with chickenpox. "Do you want me to call your parents? You're probably gonna have to see a doctor at some point."

"No," he mumbled. "I'll go to the doctor Monday." Kurt bent over and pressed his hand against his forehead.

"You have a fever," he told him. "I can drive you home if you'd rather be there." Blaine shook his head.

"I'm too tired," he insisted. "Besides, I don't want you to leave me." Kurt felt himself bushing. They'd only kissed for the first time days before.

"I won't leave you," he repeated for the thousandth time. "You should get some rest, though." Blaine scooted over, and Kurt sat on the bed next to him. Blaine laid his head on his shoulder, and he could feel how feverish he really was. He couldn't believe he was freezing cold with a temperature like that. "Let me know if you need anything. If you're uncomfortable I can get you another pillow or something."

"Can we watch a movie?" he suggested. "The remotes on the dresser. DVDs on the shelf." Kurt got up and picked out a stack of movies for him to decide from while he turned on the TV. "Here." He picked _Moulin Rouge._ Kurt put the disc in his DVD player and got back in bed with him. "Have you had chickenpox before?"

"Mm hmm. I wouldn't be in bed with you if I hadn't." Blaine shivered, so he tucked him in better. "Sure you don't want any food?"

"I'm sure." The movie started, but Blaine couldn't sit still.

"Do you need me to help you get comfortable?" he asked.

"No. I'm hot and cold at the same time," he complained. "And I'm itchy."

"Don't scratch," he warned. "If you scratch a lot it'll leave scars." Blaine moaned, and Kurt took his hands so he wouldn't be tempted to scratch. "You know, if you went to the doctor he'd give you medicine so it won't itch."

"No," he moaned. "He's not even there today." Just by the way he sounded Kurt could tell how miserable he felt.

"I'll help take care of you until then," he promised. "You could come stay in my room, if you wanted. That way your roommate won't bother you."

"I might do that," he sighed. "You owe me. I took care of you when you had that bad migraine. Not right now, though. I'm cold." Kurt put his arm around him and let him snuggle against him. _Blaine gets really clingy when he's sick._ He wasn't complaining, though.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Blaine is like really needy when he's sick and Kurt caters to his every whim.

I'm like really excited for Glee this Thursday. In case you've been living under a rock, Blaine tells Burt he wants to propose to Kurt. I've only been waiting for this moment for like two years.

I've been working on a lot of writing lately, so I have like seven chapters of this story ready to post, and if you've given me a prompt I've more than likely written it, I just haven't posted yet.

People really seemed to like the school shooting chapter from yesterday, so I will definitely be writing a part 2! It'll take me a couple days to write and perfect it, but I am definitely going to post it!


	22. Stress

Kurt wasn't ready. He stared at himself in the mirror, and he realized how unprepared he was. They were in _New York City_, competing at Nationals, and he was getting severe cold feet. He was blanking on the dance moves, and he knew he was only going to cost them the competition. On top of all the stress, he woke up that morning feeling awful. He wasn't sure if he was just exhausted from the trip, but he was sore and chilly and had no appetite whatsoever. He felt a little dizzy and lightheaded, but there was a lot riding on him. He _had_ to do perfect. He wished Blaine were there. He would make him feel better.

"Are you ready, baby?" Mercedes came up and asked him. He faked a smile.

"Yeah," he lied. "We're gonna do great." He didn't think he sounded convincing. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and told himself he could make it through the performance, and then he could relax somewhat.

Throughout the performance he was becoming more and more exhausted. His knees felt like jelly, and he could hardly sing without feeling lightheaded all over again. Every time he opened his mouth he got scared he would throw up, but somehow he made it. After Finn and Rachel shared their big kiss, he told himself to just get through one more song. "Light Up the World" was fast-paced and upbeat, and he struggled to stay on beat. The bright lights made him feel hot, but he was also shivering and sweating. He knew something was wrong and that he was going to throw up inevitably, but the song was almost over.

After bowing and shuffling off the stage, he began to stumble.

"Kurt? What's wrong with you?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm okay," he breathed, still winded from singing and struggling to dance. She put his arm around him and led him back to the dressing room. He hunched over, arms wrapped over his stomach. Everyone was buzzing around talking, but he just wanted to sit. "'Cedes-" he knew he was going to be sick. He pressed a hand over his mouth and pointed to the trashcan in the corner. She rushed to grab it for him, and he leaned over just in time to throw up. He moaned, his throat burning and stomach cramping. He felt all eyes on him as he got sick again. His head pounded in his ears, and he felt dizzy as he closed his eyes and leaned over.

When he opened his eyes he was staring up at the ceiling. Everything seemed to be spinning. The whole glee club was crowded around him, just looking at him. Finn and Mercedes were down by his head, Mercedes stroking his hair.

"Hi, baby," she cooed. He couldn't find words to talk, but he tried to push himself up on his elbows. Finn pushed him back.

"No, dude, don't sit up."

"I'm cold," he finally managed to say, his voice sounding small in his ears.

"Someone get him a blanket, or a jacket or something," Quinn said.

"Wha' happened?" he asked. He remembered being sick, but his mind wasn't really putting the pieces together.

"You threw up pretty bad, and then you blacked out and fell over," she explained. "You've got a really high fever. Puck went to get Mr. Shue, and you're gonna go back to the hotel," Mercedes informed him. Kurt closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than a nap. Finn moved over and Kurt sat up enough to rest his head in his lap. Mercedes took his hand, and someone draped a blanket over him. He felt like he would throw up again, but thankfully the feeling passed after several seconds.

"Did… did we win?" he asked.

"We don't know yet," Quinn said, sitting down on his other side. "I bet you we did." Kurt grinned a little bit. Winning Nationals would be good. The rest of the group backed up as Puck came in with Mr. Shue. Quinn got up so he could bend down by him.

"Hey, Puck told me you passed out. How are you feeling?" he asked him, feeling his forehead.

"Cold," he mumbled. "My head hurts. And my stomach. And I'm sore."

"You've got a fever. When did this start?" he asked.

"S'morning. I wanna sleep," he begged.

"Yeah, we'll get you back to the hotel so you can rest. Coach Sylvester will take you," he told him.

"Mr. Shue, can I go with him?" Mercedes asked nicely.

"Yeah, you can go. Make sure he calls his parents to let them know what's going on." He saw Mercedes nod and she squeezed his hand. Coach Sylvester came into the room and talked to Mr. Shue for a minute. Kurt closed his eyes again and shivered. Mercedes was good at taking care of people. He would be okay with her.

"I don' wanna walk," he whined.

"I can carry you if you want," Finn offered.

"No." he couldn't let hundreds of people see him being carried outside by his stepbrother. He'd rather walk it himself.

"Let's go, Hummel," Coach Sylvester ordered. Even though he still felt a little out of it, he noticed she skipped calling him "Porcelain."

Mercedes helped him walk outside the building and get in a taxi. It was freezing cold outside, and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Coach, should we take him to the emergency room?" Mercedes wondered.

"No," he croaked, his voice hoarse from singing. "I don' want to."

"Not right now, but we'll take him if he gets any worse," she told her. Kurt leaned heavily on Mercedes during the ride, desperate for warmth. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair.

Once they finally stopped in front of their hotel, Kurt realized he had to walk all the way up to their room. They were all in one room, so he would have no privacy whatsoever when the rest of them got back. He leaned on both Mercedes and Coach Sylvester as they walked through the lobby, and once they too the elevator they walked what seemed like a mile to their room.

"Get him in bed," she ordered Mercedes. "I'll be back." She sat Kurt on the bed and started unbuttoning his vest.

"How are you doing, baby?" she asked. He was so exhausted he didn't even want to talk, he just wanted to sleep.

"Tired. I can undress myself," he insisted.

"Well you're not going to. Just sit still and let us take care of you." Kurt pressed his lips together and rubbed his eyes as Mercedes unzipped his suitcase. She popped a T-shirt over his head and started working on unbuckling his belt.

"I can do it," he argued, pushing her hands away. She sighed and got him a pair of his favorite sweatpants as he undid his belt. He changed into his sweats and promptly lay down on the pillow. She covered him up snugly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Don't leave, please."

"I won't leave," she promised him. The mattress sank a little as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Coach Sylvester barged back into the room. Kurt slid a little deeper under his blankets.

"Here you go, take this medicine and go to sleep," she ordered, holding out two white pills for him. Mercedes helped him sit up a little so he wouldn't choke. Once he got them down, he burrowed back under the covers. He heard her leave and breathed a sigh of relief. She just wasn't very comforting to be around.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" she offered. Kurt thought about it, and then nodded as he flipped over onto his stomach. "You're gonna be feeling better real soon." Kurt closed his eyes and tried to relax. Mercedes hummed softly and subbed his back soothingly, and he finally felt comfortable and warm for the first time all day.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, a lot of people wanted me to write Kurt collapsing, so here you go!

I love Kurtcedes. The crush she had on him in season 1 was a little creepy, because I think it was a little more than obvious that he's gay, but I love her anyway. She's so sweet to him and is like a mother to him when no one else is around to take care of him.

And just in case you're wondering, I called Sue "Coach Sylvester" just because it was Kurt's point of view and I'm sure he wouldn't call her Sue to her face.


	23. Clumsy Blaine

Even though it was just Blaine and him in their tiny New York City apartment, they still made time to eat dinner together every Friday night. They took turns cooking every week, and then would watch movies until they fell asleep. It was Blaine's night to cook, so Kurt set the table while he was chopping lettuce for the salad. He heard him gasp and drop something.

"Blaine?" he turned around and his mouth dropped open. He had managed to cut open his wrist. "Oh gosh, what happened?" he asked. He pulled him over to the sink and ran water over it, then pressed a paper towel against it.

"I don't know, it just slipped," he said, panicking. "It hurts, and it's bleeding really bad. Make it stop."

"Calm down, you're okay," he told him. He pulled over a chair from the table and had him sit down. "Just let me clean it up and put a bandage on it. You'll be okay."

"But it hurts," he whined. "You know, we should go to the doctor." Kurt looked at him skeptically.

"Blaine, look at it." The cut barely broke his skin, and was only about half an inch in length. "You're gonna live. Now sit still while I take care of it."

"I need stitches," he went on. "This'll leave a scar if I don't get stitches."

"It's not very deep," he reassured him. "If it were deeper I'd take you to get stitches, but it's perfectly fine." He opened the medicine cabinet and got out their first aid kit. There was rubbing alcohol and plenty of bandages in it. "Here you go. This'll sting, but stay still or else it'll start to bleed more."

"No, please, I'd rather have a doctor do it," he pleaded.

"Blaine, the doctor would do the exact same thing I'm going to do. You're not getting stitches, now just let me clean it out," he told him. He held his arm out over the sink and poured the alcohol over it. Blaine squeezed Kurt's arm and bit down on his lip. "It's okay, hold still." Blaine tried to wiggle away, but Kurt had a much stronger grip on him. He held his arm until he got the bandage on him. "There. See? It'll be all better in just a few days."

"Thanks," Blaine said, clearly embarrassed as he put the kitchen chair back. "I need to finish dinner."

"I can do it if you want," Kurt offered. "You can go sit down."

"No, I got it," he insisted. Kurt smiled. He had just spent the last five minutes insisting he needed a doctor and stitches for his cut, but he was already back to normal, like nothing even happened.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This isn't really a sickfic and it's super short but I hope you enjoy some cutesy Klaine!

P.S. I won't be updating Aftermath today since I have literally a ton of work to get done, plus watch Glee. But I will post tomorrow or Saturday!


	24. Appendicitis

Blaine fumbled with the lock on the door to his and Kurt's New York apartment, and was surprised to find it was already unlocked. He went inside and could tell Kurt had been there. His shoes were in the living room, his jacket draped over the couch, and his tie and belt on the floor. He frowned as he picked his things up. Kurt would normally never leave such a mess.

"Kurt?" he called out. "I'm home!" Kurt had two morning classes at NYADA, and then was working at Vogue for the afternoon until five o'clock. Blaine had four classes at NYADA, and it was only 2:45 in the afternoon. He hadn't gotten an answer, so he went into the bedroom to put his things away. To his surprise, Kurt was in bed, sound asleep. He wasn't even in pajamas; he was still wearing his dress shirt and pants. He was shivering in his sleep, so Blaine covered him up and kissed his forehead. He stood up and frowned. He felt warm, like he had a fever. When Blaine thought about it, he seemed paler than usual. And why else would he be napping in the middle of the afternoon? He decided to wake him up so that he could get him a little more comfortable. "Kurt, wake up, honey." He squeezed his shoulder. Kurt blinked several times before looking up at Blaine.

"Blaine." He sounded surprised and confused. "You're home?"

"Yeah, it's almost three in the afternoon. When did you get home?" he asked him.

"12:30. Isabelle sent me home," he said. "'m okay, though."

"Why'd she send you home?" he walked over to the dresser and got him a pair of pajamas to put on.

"I threw up," he confessed. "I threw up, but I'm okay, promise."

"Change out of those clothes. How long have you felt bad?" he tried to think back to that morning, but Kurt seemed perfectly fine then. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid on the pajama top.

"Last night my stomach hurt. I took medicine when I woke up in the middle of the night, but it didn't help and I felt sick at NYADA, and when I got to work I felt worse, and I went to the bathroom and threw up, and someone told Isabelle and she made me leave," he explained. He was getting upset and began to shiver as he pulled on his pajama pants. Blaine tucked him in again and brushed his hair off of his forehead.

"Honey, you should have told me. I don't want you to keep it from me if you're feeling sick," he told him. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"S-sorry," he apologized. Blaine wasn't mad at him, but he didn't want Kurt to think he was.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you, you don't have to apologize, baby." He kissed his forehead again and tried to read his face. He looked miserable and exhausted. "Have you had any medicine today?"

"I took some Tylenol at NYADA that I brought with me. It didn't help." Blaine pressed his palm to his forehead and confirmed he had a fever.

"Is your stomach the only thing that hurts?" Kurt nodded and curled up on his side. "Okay, sit tight for one minute. I'll go get you something." Kurt closed his eyes, and Blaine went into the kitchen. He tried not to worry too much about him being sick, but he was admittedly a little bit concerned. Kurt never got sick, and suddenly he had a fever and was throwing up. He got him some Pepto-Bismol and a cup of ginger ale. "Here, honey. Can you sit up a little?" Kurt pushed himself up onto his elbows and swallowed the medicine. He gagged but managed to keep it down.

"It tastes gross," he grumbled.

"I know, but it should help your stomach feel a little better. Do you want to go back to sleep now?" he asked. He shook his head.

"I'm not tired enough, but will you stay here? I'm cold." Blaine kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bed next to his boyfriend. Kurt turned and laid his head on his chest. "Can we watch Sound of Music?" Blaine smiled. He always wanted to watch that when he was having a bad day and it would always help him feel a little better. He turned on the TV and played the movie for him.

Kurt was awake for the first hour, but Blaine noticed he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Finally, he completely relaxed and went limp in his arms. Blaine turned off the TV so he could rest. He couldn't get up since Kurt was laying on him, but he figured a nap would be good for him, too. And if Kurt wasn't feeling better, it was going to be a long night for both of them.

Blaine didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he was woken up by Kurt moving next to him.

"Kurt?" he said, unsure if he was awake. He finally settled and looked over at him.

"What?" he asked weakly.

"How do you feel? Does your stomach feel better?" Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. He pulled the blankets up around his chin and sighed. Blaine didn't know what else to do for him. He couldn't have more medicine, and he had already gotten him tucked in and comfortable in bed. "Do you want me to make you some soup or something?" Kurt shook his head slowly and moaned. He scooted over until he was pressed up against Blaine. He seemed to relax, but then suddenly he sat up. "Kurt? Kurt, what's the matter?" he stumbled into the bathroom, and Blaine hurried behind him. Kurt sat on the edge of the bathtub and flipped the lid of the toilet up. Blaine sat beside him and patted his back as he leaned over to throw up. Blaine looked away, but he could still hear how horrible he sounded.

"Blaine-" Kurt choked. He turned back to him and realized he was shaking like a leaf. All the color was drained from his face, except for his pink flushed cheeks.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay, honey. Do you think you're gonna throw up again?"

"I dunno. It hurts," he croaked, his voice cracking.

"Okay, just sit tight. I'll get you a drink so you can rinse your mouth out, then you can go get back in bed." He went into the kitchen to get him some water. Kurt was still leaning heavily over the toilet, but he hadn't thrown up again. "Here you go, take a drink." After he rinsed his mouth out and got cleaned up, Blaine helped him get back in bed. He was sweaty, but still shivering. He put a pair of socks on his feet and tried to help him get comfortable, but he still seemed miserable. His fever only seemed to be getting higher. He considered calling his doctor, but it was a Friday afternoon and he probably wouldn't be able to see him. Besides, Blaine was confident he could take care of him all on his own. And, if it got bad enough he could always take him to the emergency room, but that was a last resort. Kurt hated hospitals and doctors and needles and anything to do with it, so Blaine was determined to help him get better on his own.

"I'm gonna make you a little bit of soup. You don't have to eat a lot, but you need something in your stomach," he said. Kurt didn't respond, so he sighed and went into the kitchen. He heated up a can of chicken soup and put a few saltine crackers on a plate. He helped Kurt to sit up and sat with him while he tried to eat a few bites.

"I don't wanna eat," he complained. "My stomach hurts." Blaine took the plate and bowl from him.

"Okay, you don't have to. Hang on, I'll be right back." Blaine took his dishes into the kitchen and set them in the sink. "Babe, do you want to watch a movie?" he called to him.

"Yeah," he replied weakly. Blaine went to their DVD shelf and picked out some of his favorite movies. He grabbed _Twilight, Mean Girls, Moulin Rouge, Pretty Woman, _and _Cinderella. _He went back into the bedroom and handed him the movie cases. He picked Mean Girls, so Blaine put the movie in the DVD player and got back in bed next to him. Kurt sat up and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked.

"'m okay," he mumbled, curling up next to him. Blaine draped his arm around his shoulders and played with his hair as the movie began.

He expected Kurt to fall asleep, but he managed to stay awake throughout the whole movie. It was only 8:30, and he kept saying he didn't want to go to sleep, so they watched Cinderella. By 9:30, Kurt was more asleep than awake.

"Kurt, don't go to sleep yet. Lemme get you some more medicine, and then I'll lay down with you and you can sleep," he said.

"No Pepto-Bismol," he murmured.

"I know. I'm gonna give you some Tylenol. That should bring your fever down a little." He opened the medicine cabinet in the kitchen and found a bottle of extra strength Tylenol. He fished out two pills and helped him sit up so he wouldn't choke. Blaine finally changed into pajamas and crawled in bed next to his sick boyfriend. He stayed awake until he was sure Kurt was sound asleep.

Blaine woke up once in the middle of the night to help him when he threw up again, but he was hardly awake. Kurt kept apologizing for waking him up, but he just cared about helping him feel better. He tucked him in bed and went back to sleep.

He was woken up again by a cry. He sat up and looked down at Kurt. He was curled up, his knees drawn up to his chest, and moaning.

"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?" he seemed to really be in pain.

"H-hurts. Make it stop," he pleaded. Blaine panicked. He knew Kurt was sick, but he seemed to have gotten much worse since the last time he woke up.

"Okay, it's okay. Are you going to be sick?" Kurt nodded and Blaine sat him up. Before he could even get him out of bed to the bathroom, he choked and threw up on his pajamas and the sheets. He started to cry and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Blaine got up and pulled him into the bathroom. He sat him on the edge of the bathtub and pulled his shirt off. "Kurt, it's okay. Don't cry, you're gonna be okay. Sit still, let me get you cleaned up."

"No, my stomach hurts," he moaned. Blaine got a damp washcloth and pressed it to his forehead.

"It's okay, I'll fix it," he promised. He went back into their bedroom and grabbed the bottle of Pepto-Bismol and his cup of water. "Here. I know you don't like this stuff, but you can't keep throwing up." He forced him to swallow the medicine, but then quickly gave him a drink of water. "There you go. Now just take a deep breath." He sat next to him and rubbed his back, trying to get him to stop crying. He didn't want him to be in any pain, but nothing he did was helping him. Blaine couldn't help but feel guilty, like he was the one making him feel so awful. He seemed to calm down, but after a few minutes he moaned and threw up into the toilet. "Oh, honey." Kurt kept getting sick until there was nothing left. He struggled to catch his breath and was trying hard not to cry again. "Kurt, it's gonna be okay. He took the washcloth and cleaned off his face, and Kurt still insisted his stomach was hurting. Blaine didn't know what else to do for him. He couldn't even keep down medicine or water down, and he was worried about him getting dehydrated.

"'m cold," he slurred, exhausted and in pain.

"I know, love. It's gonna be okay. How bad does your stomach hurt?" he asked.

"Bad. I think it's safe to say I'm sick." Blaine kissed him on the temple and realized he was burning up. His fever had to be much higher. With his fever, constant pain, and vomiting, Blaine knew he had to get some help for him. He helped him up and sat him on the foot of their bed. He put a clean shirt on him and put shoes on him. "Where're we going?" he mumbled.

"We're gonna go to the emergency room. You're really sick, baby, we've got to get you some help," he told him gently. He knew he was going to try to fight him, but he was taking him no matter what. He quickly put jeans and a sweatshirt on and grabbed his car keys.

"No," he pleaded. "Please, Blaine. I'm okay, let me sleep."

"Kurt, just take a deep breath. Look at me." Kurt obeyed, looking terrified. "We won't be gone long, and I'm going to be with you the whole time. It's gonna be okay, and they can give you medicine to help you stop throwing up. Come on, I'm gonna help you walk to the car. Put your arm around my shoulders and I'll help hold you up." Kurt nodded and he walked him out the door, not bothering to lock it behind him. "I got you. You're doing good, keep going." Just walking proved to be exhausting for him, even when Blaine was supporting most of his weight. He got him downstairs and into the passenger seat of the car. After buckling him in he came around to the passenger seat and backed out of the parking space. He held onto Kurt's hand and turned some heat on so he wouldn't get cold.

"Do I hafta get a shot?" he asked. They were probably going to give him an IV, but he didn't want him to get scared before they even got to the hospital, so he lied.

"I don't know, but if you do then I'm gonna help you through it. Okay?" Kurt nodded and leaned his head against the window of the car.

After an uneventful drive, Blaine pulled into the emergency room parking lot and quickly helped Kurt out.

"'m dizzy," he moaned. Blaine didn't say anything. He didn't want to make him even more worried. On a normal basis, Kurt would insist that he was fine, and try to hide the fact that he was really sick. Blaine knew when none of that took place that he was a lot worse off than he seemed. He just wanted to get him help so he could sleep peacefully and stop throwing up. He led him inside the ER and sat him down in one of the chairs.

"Sit here. I'm gonna go sign you in. I'll be right back." Blaine went up to the front desk and signed in his name, and the receptionist handed him a clipboard full of forms. He took the seat next to Kurt and filled out all the papers in less than ten minutes. He gave them back to the receptionist and sat with him while they waited for the doctor.

"When can we go home?" he asked.

"As soon as we get you feeling better. I don't like seeing you sick," he said. "How's your stomach feeling?"

"Bad. It's on the side, it hurts to walk," he explained. That comment had Blaine worried all over again. Whatever was wrong could easily be his spleen or appendix. He didn't even want to think what would happen if Kurt needed surgery. He pushed the thoughts aside and tried to focus on helping him get better.

"Kurt Hummel." A nurse appeared, holding his clipboard of papers.

"I don' wanna walk," he pleaded.

"We'll get you in a wheelchair." Blaine helped him to his feet and the nurse came over to help. She got him a wheelchair to sit in and pushed him down the hall. There was a row of beds, each sectioned off by curtains, and the nurse pulled the curtain shut as Blaine got him on the bed. Kurt winced in pain and the nurse looked over his papers.

"Kurt, my name is Amy. What's been going on tonight?" she asked. Kurt looked over at Blaine to explain.

"I came home from my classes today and he was in bed asleep, and he had a fever and said his stomach hurt. I woke him up and he said he started to feel sick last night, but he didn't say anything. He can't keep any food down, and he woke up about an hour ago and wouldn't stop throwing up, and he said it was hurting really bad. In the waiting room he said it hurt on his side."

The nurse checked his temperature, blood pressure, and listened to his heart and lungs.

"You've got a fever of 102.8, with a low blood pressure and high pulse," she said casually. Blaine was certain he'd never had a fever that high. He held onto Kurt's hand and let him squeeze it as Amy wrote everything down. She laid the bed down and pulled up his shirt to his chest. "I'm gonna feel around your stomach a little bit. I want you to tell me when I get to the place where it hurts the most. Kurt nodded apprehensively and took a better grip on Blaine's hand. The nurse pressed all over him, but when she got to his right side down low by his hip, he let out a cry unlike anything Blaine had heard. He batted her hand away and squeezed Blaine's fingers until they turned purple. It had caught him off guard; he was just lying there one minute, and then he was crying in pain.

"Kurt, it's okay," he told him. "It's over. You're okay, honey." He wiped the tears from his cheeks and continued to try to get him calm again. The nurse wrote something else down and helped him sit up again.

"Kurt, I won't touch it anymore, okay? I'm going to get you some pain medicine and something to help rehydrate you," she said. Kurt nodded at her hesitantly. "I'm gonna have you change into this gown, just so it's easier for us to examine you." She set a folded hospital gown down on the foot of the bed and then left.

"Blaine, take me home," he begged. "It hurts. Please." Kurt grabbed at his shirt collar and pulled him close to him. Blaine peeled his fingers off and held his hand.

"We'll go home soon, I promise. We have to get you feeling better, though. Once you're doing better then we can go home and you can sleep." Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. Blaine ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and looked at his face. He was pale as a ghost and had dark circles under his eyes. He would've taken his place in a heartbeat if it meant Kurt didn't have to go through that. He carefully helped him change, aware of his tender side. He didn't even grumble about having to wear the gown.

The curtain was pulled back and Amy returned with an older man in a white lab coat. He introduced himself as Dr. Bennett and started asking Kurt all sorts of questions.

"Kurt, when was the last time you ate or drank?"

"Uh, at home. An hour ago I drank some water but I threw up." He nodded and wrote his answer down. Meanwhile, the nurse was cleaning off the back of his hand for the IV.

"When did you first throw up?"

"Early yesterday afternoon." The nurse got the needle ready, and Kurt saw what she was doing and flipped. "Blaine, no, don't make me get one. Please." Blaine leaned over by his face and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Kurt, just take a deep breath. It's gonna be okay, it won't take long. Just close your eyes and look at me, not the tube. Once we get this in place you'll start to feel better. Don't cry, it'll only be a quick pinch." He sat up, and the nurse immediately stuck the needle in his hand. Kurt cried out and tried to pull away, but Blaine held his arm in place so she could finish. Once she got it taped down, Kurt finally relaxed a little bit and took a deep breath like Blaine told him to.

"Kurt," the doctor began, "looking at all of your symptoms, you have a classis case of appendicitis." What? No. That was the exact thing Blaine had been afraid of in the waiting room. He looked at Kurt and vice versa.

"Blaine-" he started.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay Kurt. I promise. Don't be scared," he told him as he looked at the doctor. "When will his surgery be?"

"We can get him in the OR in about two hours, but we'll move him to a pre-op room now to prep him," he explained. Kurt squeezed his hand tightly, but Blaine continued to talk to the doctor.

"How long should it take?" he asked. He hated thought of having to sit in a waiting room alone for any amount of time, unsure if he was okay or not.

"One to two hours. It's a simple procedure." He turned to the nurse. "Let's get him moved upstairs and keep an eye on him until we take him in to surgery." The nurse nodded, and everything moved too fast from that point. They got Kurt in a wheelchair and moved him into a room on the next floor, went through the ordeal of giving him another IV, and delivered mountains of paperwork for them both to sign. Once it was all over, they left him to rest until time for the surgery.

"I don't want surgery," he begged. "Please, Blaine. I wanna go home." The only thing Blaine wanted was for him to not cry again.

"I know, Kurt. I know you don't want to, but once you wake up you're gonna be feeling a lot better. And I'm not gonna leave you, I'll be here with you every minute until you get to go home. You're not gonna feel anything in the surgery, and they'll have you on strong medicine so you won't feel a thing afterwards. I can't be in the room with you, but I'll be right out in the waiting room the entire time. Okay?" Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"I'm still scared," he admitted.

"Do you wanna call your dad?" he suggested. "I bet he'd like to hear how you're doing." Kurt nodded, and Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed Burt Hummel. Once it was ringing he handed it over to Kurt. The volume was loud enough he could hear what he was saying on the other line.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dad," Kurt said, smiling. "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine, bud. Why are you calling me at 4:30 AM though?"

"I-I got sick. I felt bad after dinner the other night and I threw up a lot, and B-Blaine took me to the emergency room and I hafta have s-surgery," he choked out, beginning to cry. Blaine stroked his hair and tried to help him, but he couldn't stop crying. Kurt handed the phone back to him.

"Mr. Hummel, it's Blaine," he said.

"What the heck is going on?" he asked, sounding freaked out.

"He's been throwing up nonstop since I got home from NYADA at 3 in the afternoon, and he had a fever and was getting dehydrated, so I drove him to the emergency room. They poked around on him and said he's got appendicitis. He's going into surgery in about an hour and a half." He tried to lay it on him gently, but he could hear him in the background. He was whispering to Carole and breathing quickly.

"Oh, gosh. Oh my gosh. That's why he was crying. How is he? Is he in a lot of pain?" he asked.

"They gave him some pain medicine which has helped a little bit, but he's still really worried about the surgery. I'm doing the best I can to calm him down, but nothing's really worked," he explained.

"Can I talk to him?" he asked.

"Yeah, hang on." Kurt was calming down enough to talk.

"D-Dad. Sorry."

"It's okay, bud. You're gonna be just fine, so there's no need to worry. Blaine's there with you, he's taking great care of you, and you'll be home pretty soon. Have you gotten any sleep?"

"None at the hospital. A few hours here and there at home."

"I think you're tired, buddy. Listen. Hang up and lay down and close your eyes. All you need right now is to get some rest. Can you do that?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. I'm gonna hang up, but I'll talk to you as soon as you wake up, okay?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Kurt. Try not to be scared. You're gonna do great."

"Love you." Blaine could tell he was getting sleepy. He handed the phone to Blaine again.

"It's me now. He's already pretty tired. I'll let you go, Mr. Hummel, but I'll be sure to call you with an update," he said.

"Thanks, Blaine. And thanks for taking such good care of him. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Goodnight." He heard a click, and put his phone back in his pocket. "Are you ready to sleep?" Kurt nodded. Blaine kissed his forehead. "Okay. I'm gonna be right here." He watched him slowly doze off, and he felt like he could finally relax once he was asleep. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

When he woke up and looked at his phone, it was almost six. They would be in any minute to take Kurt away. He looked over at him, and thankfully he was still asleep. A few seconds later there was a soft knock on the door, and both the nurse and doctor came in quietly.

"He finally fell asleep. That's very good," she said softly. Blaine nodded.

"We're ready to take him in now," the doctor said. "You can wake him up to talk to him for a minute or two, if you'd like. Blaine thought it over. He wanted to get one last chance to talk to him before the surgery, but he didn't want him all worked up again. He leaned over him and patted his upper arm.

"Kurt, baby, open your eyes," he whispered. Kurt woke up and looked at him.

"Blaine. M' stomach hurts. You said it would stop hurting," he groaned.

"Baby, you haven't had the surgery yet. They're just about to take you in. Don't get upset now, there's no need. Remember what I told you? I'm gonna be right down the hall, and then I'll be with you when you wake up. You're gonna do just fine."

"I don't want you to go," he choked out as he began to tense up. "Please, Blaine."

"Kurt, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right down there. Come on, love; the doctors are ready for you. You're going to be just fine, I promise. I'll see you really soon. I love you."

"Love you," he said, his chin trembling. Blaine kissed his cheek lightly and watched as they took him out of the room down the hall and past a set of double doors. He turned around and walked down to the waiting room and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs to begin his wait.

When the two-hour mark passed, he began to get worried. All of the worst possible scenarios popped into his head, and he was honestly a nervous wreck. Finally, he saw the nurse Amy the nurse come over to him and stood up, prepared for the worst.

"How is he?" he asked anxiously.

"He did just fine. They did an open incision instead of a laparoscopy procedure because his symptoms had been going on for more than a day, and he was at high risk for his appendix rupturing. Luckily it didn't, but he's going to have a bigger scar. We've got him in recovery right now where he'll stay for a few hours, and then we'll move him into his own room where he'll stay until he goes home. The surgery went well and his fever is already coming down. Would you like to see him?" Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt was okay. He was going to be fine.

He followed her down the hall into a room similar to the one they were in before. It was dark, but he could barely make out the figure on the bed. She flicked a lamp on, which cast dim light over Kurt's body. He was lying flat on his back, covered in a thin blanket. He had an oxygen cannula in his nose, several more IVs in his right arm, a little clip on his index finger, and a blood pressure cuff around his upper arm. Blaine took his hand and sat down by him.

"He's doing really good right now. He should wake up in about thirty minutes to an hour. When he wakes up he'll be pretty groggy, but that's completely normal. Hit this button here when he wakes up," she pointed to a panel on the wall, "and we'll come take a look at him." Blaine thanked her, not taking his eyes off Kurt. He heard her leave and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered, running his thumb over his knuckles. He kissed is forehead and could tell his fever was better.

He didn't realize he had dozed off until he felt Kurt squeezing his hand. His eyes shot open and he looked down at him.

"Kurt?" he said softly. "Baby, can you hear me?" he coughed, and let out a weak moan. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked over at Blaine. "Hi, honey. How are you?"

"Cold." Blaine pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"I'll get you another blanket. Does your stomach still hurt?"

"Little bit," he mumbled. Blaine remembered he needed to call the nurse, so he pressed the button on the wall. He stroked his hair and kissed his hand. "I don't… I don't remember going to sleep."

"You were asleep. You just woke up for a few minutes before they took you to surgery," he explained.

"'m confused."

"It's okay." He smiled at him. "It's gonna be okay. Are you feeling kind of funny?" Kurt nodded. "They gave you a lot of painkillers, that's why. It'll go away after a little bit."

"Oh. I'm tired."

"Stay awake for a minute. Nurse Amy is gonna check on you, then you can sleep. Okay?" Kurt nodded again and closed his eyes. There was a soft knock on the door, and the nurse came in. Kurt looked up at her when she came in.

"Look who's awake," she said. "How are you feeling, Kurt? Any pain?"

"A little. 'm cold." Nurse Amy opened a small closet door in the corner of the room and got him another blanket, identical to the one he already had.

"There you go. If you're still cold then there are a few more in there." She removed the oxygen tube from his nose, the blood pressure cuff, and the finger clip. She wrote something down on his chart and turned to Blaine. "His vital signs are looking pretty good. We'll let him rest for a few hours, and then come back and see how he is."

"Alright. Thank you," he said. She nodded at him and left.

"I can sleep?" Kurt asked.

"Mm hmm. Get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up."

It literally took him no more than a minute to fall back asleep. He seemed much more comfortable and relaxed, which was a good sign. Blaine sat there watching him, making sure he was sleeping soundly.

He only slept for about half an hour, and seemed much more alert when he woke up.

"How are you feeling, honey?" he asked.

"Better. Kinda sore," he said. "Can I go home yet?"

"Not yet. You've barely been out of surgery for an hour. They're gonna move you into a new room in a couple hours," he told him. Kurt nodded and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.

Blaine let him call his dad again, and he said that he was coming up to see how he was doing. Kurt was excited to see him, and quickly wore himself out. The nurse moved him to a different room with a flat screen TV on the wall, but he fell asleep. That was how the rest of the day went. Kurt slept on and off, the strong pain medicine taking effect. They got him started drinking clear liquids by the evening, but he couldn't keep anything down. It scared Blaine because of what he had just gone through, but the nurse assured him it was okay. They let him sleep in his room with him on the couch in his room, but he stayed awake. He wasn't going to let anything go wrong or hurt him; he knew they both were already overwhelmed with the past 24 hours. Kurt was completely helpless and dependent on him, and he couldn't just let anything happen to him. He was going to be there every single minute for him until he was completely recovered.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I originally posted this as its own story but that was kind of pointless so I made it into a chapter of this story.

Anyways, I received a prompt to write a Klaine appendicitis drabble... and it turned into this. Hope you like it!


	25. Shooting Star Part 2

All day Blaine had kept his phone close to him, just in case. Kurt's family had promised to keep him updated, but he hadn't gotten a single text or a phone call yet. He considered no news to be good news.

Trying to focus at school was pointless. Half the students weren't there, so teachers didn't even give them a lesson. Blaine was still pretty shaken up from the shooting that had only happened the day before, as was the rest of the school.

The police made everyone leave once they checked out the building to make sure it was safe, and it was on the news that night that they had found and arrested the gunman. Blaine didn't bother watching. He didn't want to see the face of the person that had shot Kurt. The school wasn't considered a crime scene once they arrested him, so technically they were okay to go back. The only reason Blaine showed up at all was so he would have a distraction.

He ate lunch with Tina and Sam. The rest of their group wasn't there. He told them how Kurt was doing and tried to distract himself with conversation. He was beginning to get really worried because no one had let him know anything yet, but his friends assured him that they were probably waiting until something happened to give him an update.

Finally, as he was about to go to his fifth class of the day, his iPhone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out anxiously and unlocked it. The text was from Finn: 'Kurt's awake. Wants to see you.' Blaine sighed in relief and went back to his locker. He grabbed his backpack and signed out in the office. The administration didn't really care if students left in the middle of the day after what happened. He texted him back in the parking lot.

'I'm coming to see him. Tell him I'm coming, and that I love him.'

He was just so relieved he was awake. When he saw him the night before after his emergency surgery, he truly looked dead. He was on a ventilator and couldn't even breathe on his own. He would never be able to forget when he was in the emergency room with Finn and Kurt's heart monitor flat lined. That had to be the scariest moment of his life. Finn replied to his message and told him his parents had gone to lunch and that it was fine if he came and visited. He gave him the room number, and Blaine left McKinley.

He turned on the radio during the drive so he wouldn't start worrying again. _He's awake, _he told himself. _He's awake and is clearly able to communicate._ He knew it was going to take him a while to come back to being able to sing and be back to normal, but it was Kurt, and he was the strongest person he knew.

At the hospital Blaine decided to stop by the gift shop. He bought Kurt some flowers he knew he would like. Once he made it to the right floor, finding his room was easy. He was surprised they had already moved him out of the ICU, but was still thankful. He took a deep breath and knocked quietly on the door.

"Hey, dude," Finn greeted him a few seconds later as he opened the door. He then stepped aside so Blaine could walk in. Kurt was lying down on his back, and smiled when their eyes met. Blaine looked him over. He had a few more tubes hooked up to him than the night before. All sorts of wires were stuck to his chest under the hospital gown, and he had a couple more IVs, if that was even possible.

"Hi, honey," he said softly, kissing his forehead and running his fingers through his soft hair. He set the flowers down on the table in the corner and took his hand.

"Hi," Kurt said back to him. His voice was hoarse, like he had been singing too much or had a sore throat. He sounded like he was either drunk or very tired, but Blaine knew talking was going to be hard for him for a little bit. Last night the doctor informed them he had a collapsed lung from where the bullet entered his body.

"I'm so glad you're okay, honey. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Weird," he mumbled. "I'm on a lot of medication." Kurt's hand was limp in his, and he knew just how out of it he was.

"Yeah, I bet. Is there anything you need? I can get you some water or open the curtains if you'd like," he offered. Kurt just shook his head.

"Hey bro, I'm gonna go grab some lunch. Is that okay?" Finn interrupted. His stepbrother nodded, and Finn left the room.

"How long have you been awake?" Blaine asked Kurt. He had to pause and think about it.

"I don't know. Hour? Doctors had to check my breathing and pulse and stuff. I had been awake awhile when Finn texted you," he explained, out of breath. Blaine stroked his hair while his boyfriend took deep breaths to be able to talk again.

"There weren't really a lot of people at school," he told him. "I had lunch with Sam and Tina. They wanted to know all about how you were doing." Kurt raised his eyebrow, surprised. "I told them you made it through surgery and that you were doing good so far."

"Did you see me?" Kurt slurred.

"I saw you for about ten minutes last night. I didn't want to leave you, but the nurse said only one person could go in at a time, and I knew your dad was really wanting to see you," he filled him in.

"No, did you see me at school? After it happened?" he clarified. His voice was clearing up a little, and it was becoming easier to understand him. Blaine looked down at his hand and ran his thumb along Kurt's knuckles.

"No," he said quietly. "I knew you were in the hallway when we heard the first shot. I was so scared, baby." He didn't want to get too detailed with him so he wouldn't get upset. "Once we were allowed to leave I rode with Finn to the hospital."

"I was in the hall," Kurt said. "I was halfway to the bathroom, but I couldn't run or move or do anything when I heard it. I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out to check it, and then I was on the ground. It hurt so bad," he told him, starting to cry. "I couldn't scream or cry or breathe. Then my vision was blurry, and I closed my eyes."

"Shhh," Blaine soothed. "Take a deep breath. It's okay now. I'm right here, and you're okay. Don't cry, honey." His heart broke when he heard Kurt describe what happened. He honestly just wanted to kill the person who had dared to hurt him. Kurt struggled to calm down, but Blaine finally got him to take a deep breath. "There you go. It's okay." It wasn't okay though. His boyfriend was in the hospital and clearly traumatized by what he had been put through. "It's gonna be okay," he corrected. "I'm gonna be here for you. You're gonna make it through this."

Kurt sniffled. "Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone in the hospital."

"No, I won't leave," he assured him. "I'm staying right here until you kick me out." Kurt grinned a little, and Blaine wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"Love you too," he said back. "Can you turn on the TV? Not loud, though." Blaine found the remote and turned on the flat screen on the wall. He began to channel surf, trying to find something Kurt would like.

"Tell me when to stop," he told him. "We can watch whatever you want." He stopped on a movie channel, and Alice in Wonderland was on. Kurt loved any Disney movie.

"This is good," he murmured. Blaine watched the movie with him; occasionally glancing over to make sure he was still doing good.

Only twenty minutes into them watching, Kurt began to yawn. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" he said, looking down at him.

"I think I'm tired," he admitted. His eyelids looked heavy.

"You can go to sleep. I'll stay here with you," he promised. "You need a lot of rest, love." Kurt nodded and slowly closed his eyes. Blaine kissed his cheek and turned off the television.

Kurt took a long time to get comfortable and fall asleep, but once he was out his mouth fell open a little, and Blaine knew he wasn't waking up. He watched his chest rise and fall slowly, ready to get the nurse if something was wrong. Even though he was conscious again, he wasn't out of the woods yet at all. The thing he needed the most was support, and Blaine wasn't going to leave his side, no matter what else should happen to him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

A lot of people liked the original chapter for this, so here is part 2! Let me know what you think of it!


	26. Nose Bleed

"How can you possibly _enjoy_ dodge ball?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine smiled to himself as he bent over to tie his sneakers.

"We had a lot of dodge ball tournaments at Dalton," he explained. "It was fun, and the more you play the better you get. I take it you don't like it?" Kurt shook his head and adjusted his headband.

"We played it in PE in elementary and middle school. I would either be the first one out or get hit in the face or knocked over by one of the bigger kids."

"You're gonna do fine," Blaine told him. "I'll make sure you don't get knocked over. And if you're the first one out it means you don't have to play anymore." Kurt smiled a little before going over to join the circle with everyone else on their team. Blaine stood by him and kept an eye on him as the game began. However, once the action began he became focused on the game. Mike, Quinn, and Artie were out, but Kurt was still in.

The game only went on for a few minutes. He was looking over to make sure Kurt was still in, and the second he looked away Santana hit him. Blaine dropped the ball he was holding and went to stand over on the side where the majority of the team was. Finn, Kurt, and Rory were the only ones left. He saw firsthand what Kurt meant when he said he hated dodge ball. He wasn't good at all, but Finn stood in front of him, so he wasn't getting hit. Rory got out, and it was just Kurt and Finn left. Kurt was holding the only ball left on their side of the court, and the girls were armed and ready to hit. Kurt walked up to give it to Finn so he didn't have to throw it.

As soon as he got up close to them, the girls pelted him. He fell forward onto his knees and tried to protect himself, but they hit _hard_. Finn got them to stop, and Blaine hurried over to make sure he was okay.

"Hey," he said, looking him over. "It's okay." He seemed all right, but his nose was bleeding. "It's okay, come here." He helped Kurt to his feet and wrapped his arm around him. He knew he wasn't hurt very bad, but he was embarrassed. Finn was getting mad at Santana and Mercedes for hurting him, but Blaine just took him out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

"She hit me in the face," he told him, as if he didn't know already.

"Yeah, you got hit pretty hard. Finn took care of them. Tilt your head forward." Kurt obeyed, and Blaine handed him a paper towel. "Just stay like that for a minute, until it stops bleeding."

"Why did they all hit me?" he asked. "It was embarrassing."

"It's Santana," he reminded him jokingly. "She doesn't care if she embarrasses you." He pulled his hand away from his nose and got another look at it. "It's mostly done bleeding. Ready to go?" Kurt nodded.

"Thanks," he said shyly.

"You're welcome." Sometimes Kurt needed help, whether he was willing to admit it or not.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is short too, but I hope it gets the point across. Tell me what you think and give me any prompts or requests you have!


	27. Tonsillitis Part 1

Kurt groaned as his alarm clock went off. He was exhausted, and hadn't slept well at all the night before. He had a horrible sore throat, and couldn't swallow at all. His stomach hurt a little bit and his mouth felt dry and gross. He told himself he would get up in five minutes and closed his eyes.

"Kurt?" he heard Carole say softly. He wasn't sure how much time had passed. "Honey, you're going to be late for school if you don't get up." He really didn't want to go, but she couldn't skip work to stay home with him.

"I'm up," he said as he slowly forced his head off of his pillow. "I'll hurry." Carole left him alone, and he sluggishly got dressed and ready. His head was starting to hurt, and he knew in the back of his mind that there was no way he could make it through a day of school.

After dressHe was wearing his warmest outfit, and he carelessly combed his hair. He knew he had to be sick if he didn't care how he looked. Finally, he trudged down the stairs to the kitchen.

"There you are," Carole greeted. "What would you like for breakfast?" Food was the last thing he wanted. He wasn't sure if he could even swallow anything.

"I'll just make some tea. I'm not feeling very hungry," he told her.

"I can do it, you sit down," she ordered. She turned around to get it started and frowned when she looked at him.

"Oh honey, you don't look good at all." Kurt frowned. He couldn't let her figure out he was sick. He had to at least try and go to school.

"I'm okay," he lied. "What's wrong?" Carole pressed her hand against his cheek and he pulled away from the coldness of her fingers.

"You have a fever, honey."

"I'm cold," he argued. It was starting to hurt just to talk.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Kurt wasn't sure if he should be honest with her or make something up so he could go to school.

"Nothing is wrong," he assured her, sitting down at the kitchen table. She didn't seem convinced.

"Something is wrong for you to be burning up like that."

"My throat just hurts. And my stomach and head, a little bit," he confessed. He was starting to feel hot, so he took off his jacket. Carole turned and disappeared down the hall. He considered just leaving and going to school, but he would probably wind up back at home before the day was over, so he stayed at the table. Carole returned and pressed a cool damp washcloth across his forehead and stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

"Hold it under your tongue, and don't bite it," she instructed. Kurt obeyed and sighed as he began to cool off. The thermometer beeped and she pulled it out. "101.7. Your dad's already left for work, but I'll give him a call. Do you want to lie down on the couch?" Kurt nodded. Hopefully a nap would help his head, but his sore throat wasn't going anywhere. "I'll get you some blankets. Go put pajamas on." He didn't need to be told twice. After going back up to his room and putting his pajamas back on, Carole helped him tuck in on the couch and then went into the kitchen to call his dad. He closed his eyes, too tired to try and eavesdrop.

When he opened his eyes, Carole was feeling his forehead again. He didn't realize he had even fallen asleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. How long did I sleep?" he asked, not completely awake yet.

"Just about an hour. Can you sit up a little? I got you some medicine," she told him. Kurt didn't want to move. He wasn't feeling any better at all, but at least he was warm and as comfortable as he was going to get. Carole saw him struggle and helped him sit. She handed him two big white pills and a cup of water.

"I don't know if I can swallow them," he admitted. Just the size of them made his throat hurt.

"I can cut them in half if you want," she offered. Kurt shook his head and finally got them down after nearly choking. Carole patted his back and sat down by him. "Open your mouth, let me see your throat." Kurt opened his mouth wide and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as Carole took a look at him. Having a nurse for a stepmom turned out to be a good thing. Hopefully he wouldn't need to go to the doctor. "Your tonsils are pretty swollen. No wonder you can't swallow."

"Do I have to get them taken out?" he worried, covering his mouth with his hand. He wouldn't be able to sing if they took his tonsils out. If he couldn't sing he couldn't compete at Nationals in a month.

"No no, you'll be okay," she told him. "We should probably go to the doctor, though." Kurt shrugged. He hated going to the doctor, but it was better than not being able to sing. Carole helped him lay down again and he pulled his blankets up to his neck. "You get some rest. I'm gonna call your doctor. Would you like me to fix you anything to eat? Maybe just some chicken soup or a little applesauce?" Kurt shook his head. Food still didn't sound good to him at all. "Okay. I'll be in the other room." She handed Kurt the remote before leaving him alone. He didn't feel like going back to sleep just yet, so he turned on The Sound of Music. It was his go-to sick movie.

Before he knew it, his eyelids began to droop and he couldn't stay awake. He turned the volume on the TV down and closed his eyes, telling himself he would just rest for a minute.

Kurt woke up to several voices surrounding him. He blinked slowly and saw Finn and Blaine looking down at him.

"Hey, bro," Finn said cheerily. "Mom said you have tonsillitis. Can I see?"

"No," he grumbled, pulling his blanket over his face. _Why is Finn so weird? _he wondered. He felt someone sit on the edge of the couch next to him.

"Finn left, he's in the kitchen," he heard Blaine tell him. Kurt dropped his blanket and looked up at him. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"My throat hurts," he croaked. "Why'd you come over?"

"I followed Finn here. He said you were sick, and he let me come over to check on you and make sure you were doing okay," he explained. Kurt grinned a little.

"Can you stay here for a little bit?" he asked him. He was ready for some company.

"Yup, I'll stay with you for a while. Have you been getting some rest?"

"Yeah. I haven't eaten, though. I'm tired even though I've slept all day." He couldn't help but yawn.

"That's okay," Blaine said quietly, running his fingers through his hair. "You're sick. You need as much rest as you can get. Do you want me to get you a drink or anything?" he shook his head. He didn't even want to have to swallow liquids.

"Watch Snow White with me?" he asked him. Blaine smiled down at him.

"Of course." Show White was Blaine's favorite Disney movie, surprisingly. He gave him the remote and let him turn it on, and then sat up so he could snuggle with him. "Close your eyes if you feel tired." Kurt nodded, but was determined to make it through the movie without dozing off.

Carole brought him a bowl of ice cream and made him eat it, along with taking more pills.

"How's your throat?" she asked him.

"Still hurts. I like the ice cream, though. Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything else." Kurt ate his food slowly, and it soon became tiring. He set the bowl on the coffee table and tried to stay wake, but he couldn't fight it any more. Blaine laid him down and told him to go to sleep. The last thing he felt was his boyfriend kissing his forehead and smoothing back his hair before he heard the front door click shut.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

****I love me some Kurt and Carole. All he really wants is someone to mother him and Carole knows that she she's so good to him.

I'm working on several chapters for this story at once so if you've requested something then I've definitely seen it and am going to work on it as soon as I finish typing this.


	28. Daddies to the Rescue

Blaine sat on the living room floor, playing with his baby son. They had just finished dinner, and Blaine was in charge of Micah while Kurt went to take a shower.

"Where Daddy?" the two year old asked.

"He's getting cleaned up," he told him. "Once he's done he'll give you a bath." Micah coughed, and his nose started to run.

"Papa," he whined, pointing to his nose. Blaine got him a tissue and tried to get him to blow his nose, but he could only sniffle. The baby began to fuss a little, and he pushed his hand away from his face.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Blaine asked him.

"Ears," Micah moaned. Blaine frowned. He had had an ear infection two months earlier, and it was the most miserable week he and Kurt had had since they brought him home for the first time.

"Your ears hurt?" Micah nodded. "Come here." He picked him up and held him on his hip. Five minutes earlier he was playing just fine, but had changed all of a sudden when his ears started hurting. Usually Kurt would deal with him when he was sick, but Blaine had to take over while he was busy. He carried him into the kitchen and tried to find some medicine to give him, but they were all out of children's Tylenol.

"Daddy," he whimpered, beginning to cry.

"Don't cry," he told him. "It's okay, buddy. Daddy will be done soon. Do you want to watch Cars?" he sniffled and nodded. Blaine smiled. That always cheered him up. Blaine sat on the couch with him on his lap and turned on the movie. Micah sprawled out on top of him, sucking his thumb. He looked just like Kurt did when he was a baby. They had compared their baby pictures, and found they were nearly identical.

"Daddy," Micah said when Kurt finally came back.

"Hi, baby," he cooed, picking him up.

"His ears hurt," Blaine warned him. "He was playing like normal, and then he started crying and his nose started running and he said his ears hurt. He wanted to watch Cars." Kurt frowned and felt his cheeks.

"He's got a fever. Do we have any medicine we can give him?"

"No, I checked already. I can run to the store and get some," he offered.

"Let's wait and see how he is. Last time he had an ear infection Tylenol didn't help," Kurt reminded him.

"Cars," Micah whined, reaching his arms out for Blaine. _Cars_ was his absolute favorite movie in the world. Blaine took him back and started the movie again. Kurt joined them on the couch after he got Micah's blanket from his crib for him.

"Should we try to make it through the night with him?" Kurt wondered. "Last time none of us got any sleep."

"We don't need to take him to the emergency room for an earache," Blaine said. "Let's make him comfortable and try to get him to go to sleep. Once he's out there's a good chance he won't wake up until morning."

"I'll give him his bath. Hopefully that'll relax him so he can sleep. You want to get cleaned up, love?" he cooed. Micah nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kurt carried him off to give him a bath, and Blaine decided to get out and get him some medicine. They couldn't make him go all night running a fever without anything to help his ears. He slipped on his coat and put his shoes on, then called out to Kurt that he was leaving. He walked the two blocks to Walgreens and got a bottle of children's Tylenol and a box of rainbow popsicles. Micah liked to eat those when he was sick, whether he had a sore throat or a tummy ache, so he would surprise him.

When he came home he found Kurt in the nursery with the baby, trying to get him dressed in his pajamas. He was coughing and his nose was still runny.

"Finish getting him dressed. I'll get him his medicine," Kurt told him.

"I got him popsicles," he told him. "Get him one to cover up the bad taste of the medicine." Kurt nodded and left, and Blaine finished putting his pajamas on him. "Are you sleepy at all, buddy?" Micah shook his head. Blaine picked him up and sat down in the rocking chair with him. He gave him his pacifier and tucked his blanket around him.

"Ears hurts," he pouted as he stuck his pacifier in his mouth. Blaine smoothed back a lock of his hair.

"I know, little guy. You're gonna be okay. Daddy and Papa will take good care of you," he promised. Kurt came back with a medicine syringe of the grape flavored liquid. Blaine sat Micah up and pulled his pacifier out of his mouth. Getting him to take medicine was never easy, but they had it down. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, holding his head against him while Kurt forced the medicine down his throat with the syringe.

"No!" he wailed, beginning to cry again. Kurt managed to get the medicine in his mouth without him spitting it out.

"Look, baby," he said, unwrapping his Popsicle. He slowly stopped crying and took it from him. Blaine helped him hold it and rocked him back and forth in the chair as he ate it.

"I cold," he said after five minutes, pushing Blaine's hand away.

"Are you ready to lay down in your crib?" he asked. Micah nodded. "Okay." He set him in his crib and covered him with his blanket. "I love you."

"Love you," he said back. Blaine left him alone to sleep and found Kurt standing outside the nursery door.

"Is he already going to sleep?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Mm hmm. I think he tired himself out from crying," he said.

"Oh, I hope he feels better. I don't want him to be miserable all night," Kurt worried.

"It's okay, he's gonna be fine. If he's not doing better in the morning I'll call the doctor. Until then we'll have to spoil him rotten," he joked. Kurt smiled, and Blaine knew they were doing the right thing, even as clueless first time parents.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So this wasn't the chapter I had planned to post today but it either got lost in my documents or I accidentally deleted it. So I'm gonna have to rewrite it and hopefully have it up tomorrow!

It took me literally forever to come up with a name for their baby. I think I spent more time thinking of names than actually writing this. I have a name picked out for their daughter but boy names are the hardest things ever. I chose Micah for a couple reasons:

I wanted it to be a classic name, but not extremely popular like Noah or Brayden, so I stayed away from those, but on the other hand I didn't want it to be something too uncommon like Axel or Zayne or anything like that. I felt like Micah fell right in the middle. I tried a couple other names like William, which I really liked, but then I realized they'd be naming their baby after Mr. Shue. I tried Hunter, but Hunter Anderson-Hummel didn't sound right.

Also, my friend has a baby named Micah who is the cutest baby ever.

So that is how I came upon his name. I hope you liked it!


	29. Crash

It was 7:28. Blaine said he was coming over at seven. Kurt wasn't exactly worried yet, but he was frustrated. He had rushed around to get ready and help Carole cook dinner, and Blaine hadn't even shown up. His phone calls were unanswered, and his texts got no reply. He was afraid he had stood him up on purpose.

"Honey, he's just running late," Carole tried to tell him. "Don't worry, he'll be here." Kurt crossed his arms, still unsure.

After waiting fifteen more minutes, he was positive Blaine wasn't going to show up. The rest of his family had already begun eating their dinner, but Kurt still had a little piece of hope left, so he waited, even though he was forty-five minutes late.

"He stood me up," Kurt said out loud. It sounded worse when it came out of his mouth. "I don't know what I did, but he stood me up. He's probably going to break up with me." He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Not in front of Carole and Finn.

"He wouldn't do that, kiddo," his dad said. "There's a reason he's not here. He wouldn't just skip out on dinner for no reason."

"Can I be excused?" Kurt asked. "I don't feel like eating." He put his plate of food in the fridge and went into the living room. He sat on the couch, calling him over and over again. Finally, he heard a click, and someone had answered. "Blaine? Blaine, where are you?"

"This isn't Blaine," a woman's voice said. Kurt held the phone away from him, surprised and scared. "My name is Amanda, and I'm a paramedic. Blaine was in a car wreck, and we're taking him to the hospital. He kept telling us to call someone named Kurt. I assume you're him?"

Kurt couldn't speak. Words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Blaine. Car wreck. Blaine was in a car wreck.

"Is he o-okay?" he stammered. Kurt jumped as the couch cushion sank down beneath him. His dad had sat down by him and put his hand on his back. Kurt's hands were beginning to shake. _It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I hadn't have called him so much he wouldn't have gotten distracted._

"He should be just fine," she assured him. "It looks like he's got a concussion, but just a minor one. He's bleeding a little, but with a few stitches he'll be okay. He's mostly just kind of banged up. He'll be sore and bruised for a little while. We're taking him to Lima Memorial Hospital is you want to-" Kurt hung up the phone and choked a little. He caused Blaine to get in a wreck.

"Kurt-" his dad began.

"It's all my fault," he mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Blaine's hurt. I made him get in an accident." His dad wrapped his arms around him. Kurt tried to break away, but he wouldn't let him.

"Kurt, you know that's not true," he said to him in a low voice. "None of it is your fault. Take a breath. You've got to breathe, or else you'll go into a panic attack.

Burt Kurt couldn't breathe. _What if I had _killed_ him?_ He didn't want to think about it. He'd only had one panic attack before; when he found out his dad was in the hospital. He tried not to think about it, and he definitely didn't want to have another one.

"He's gonna be okay, buddy," he heard his dad say. _But what if he _wasn't_ okay? _Kurt's chest hurt. He couldn't take a deep breath. He laid his head on his dad's shoulder and his eyes blurred with tears.

"He's h-hurt," he choked out. He pulled away from his dad and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. "He's g-gonna hate m-me." Blaine would no doubt dump him. His throat felt tight, and it was had for him to come up with words to say. His dad grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at him.

"You listen to me. Blaine doesn't hate you," he said. Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but he kept on talking. "You didn't cause him to get in a wreck. It's not your fault at all, and he's going to be just fine. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital. You can see for yourself that he's okay." The thought of seeing Blaine made Kurt more upset. He didn't want him to dump him. His head was hurting from crying and worrying so much. His hands were still shaking, and he seriously doubted he would be able to make it through a trip to the hospital. His dad got him to his feet and made him walk out to the truck.

"No," he pleaded. "I don't want to go."

"It's gonna be okay, kiddo. There's nothing wrong with him, and it wasn't your fault," he repeated. "You just need to breathe. He's not going to break up with you." Kurt folded his hands in his lap and stared out the window, trying to clear his head.

By the time they got to the hospital he was a little more relaxed, but still nervous to see his boyfriend. His dad kept his hand on his back as they walked inside and went up the elevator. Kurt wasn't sure what to expect when he saw him. He could only hope he wasn't hurt badly.

After his dad checked with a nurse about where Blaine was, Kurt followed him down a corridor. They stopped in front of a door and his dad looked him in the eye. He was getting more and more nervous again.

"Don't start panicking," he told him. "It's okay, I promise. He's gonna be glad to see you. Okay?" Kurt nodded and twisted the door handle.

It was a little room, with just a bed, a counter and cabinet, and two chairs. Blaine was sitting up in the bed, and smiled at Kurt when he came in. He looked just fine. He wasn't even in a hospital gown. He had stitches at the bottom of his neck and had an IV in his hand, but that was it.

"Hey," he said. "You got here fast." Kurt smiled a little, still fearing the worst. At least he looked okay. Kurt didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to." Blaine frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You didn't do anything wrong. Sit down, tell me what's the matter." Kurt told himself not to cry. Blaine was fine. The last thing he needed was him breaking down. He sat down next to him, and Blaine took his hand.

"You were late and I kept texting you and calling you and it was my fault you crashed," he blurted out. He looked down at the floor.

"No, Kurt," Blaine said. "It wasn't your fault. I got rear-ended. I was on my way to your house and I stopped at the intersection by your neighborhood and the person behind me hit me. None of it is your fault. Were you worried about that?"

He nodded. "So you're not mad at me?" Blaine squeezed his hand and Kurt finally looked at him.

"Of course I'm not mad. I'd still come home for dinner, but I think my mom is going to take me home. I get to leave as soon as she gets here. Do you want to stay here until then?" he offered. Kurt nodded again. He felt embarrassed and silly for freaking out so bad. But besides his dad, Blaine was all he had. He was just glad nothing serious was wrong. He scooted closer to him and waited with him for his parents to arrive.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I was supposed to post this yesterday but I guess I accidentally deleted it so here it is written for the third time! I've never experienced a panic attack so I apologize if you don't like how I wrote it. I just googled 'signs of a panic attack' and went from there. So if you have any feedback let me know because I'm planning on writing a chapter similar to this so I want to improve from now to them.


	30. No More Blaine Jumping on the Furniture

Every time he went to another Warblers rehearsal, Kurt realized he missed New Directions more and more. The guys in the group were all friendly towards him, especially Blaine, but something was missing. Kurt never got to sing. He personally didn't think that a glee club should need a council to decide who got to sing what. Wes had the Warblers rehearsals all about business, and nothing else. Kurt was dying to get to sing at regionals. He was willing to do anything.

He was sitting in study hall doing his homework in peace, and then without warning, Blaine burst through the doors with two other Warblers, and they started singing _Misery. _Kurt mentally rolled his eyes as he brushed flying papers off of him. That was Blaine's third performance just that week. Kurt loved his voice and thought he was talented, but he just wanted an opportunity to sing as well.

Blaine had a thing for jumping on furniture. Kurt didn't understand and didn't think it added anything to his many performances, but everyone was different. He liked to watch him dance, even though he just moved his feet and spun around occasionally. As Blaine was doing his little routine on the tiny round table, he managed to lose his balance and fall over. The song ended abruptly, and everyone surrounded him to make sure he was okay, Kurt included. He panicked, afraid he hit his head or was hurt.

Some people left since the performance was over, but Kurt and Wes stayed behind to help him.

"I'm okay," Blaine shrugged it off, getting back on his feet. He winced and held his left arm next to his chest, cradling it with his other hand.

"You landed on your arm," Wes told him. "I saw it. You have to be ready to perform at regionals, you can't be hurt." Kurt felt bad for Blaine. He'd just fallen and Wes was just concerned about the competition.

"I can take him to the nurse to get it looked at," Kurt told him, hinting to him to leave them alone.

"Alright," he told him. "Let me know what she says." He turned and left, and it was just Kurt alone with him.

"Thanks for getting rid of him," Blaine told him. "He's really nice, but he can kind of be insensitive to stuff like this."

"It's okay. Are you really hurt? I can actually take you do the nurse, even though I don't know where it is," he said, setting his bag on the floor so he could look at his arm.

"I'm fine. It's just my wrist." Blaine took his blazer off, and Kurt rolled up his shirt sleeve for him. It looked normal, except he couldn't touch it at all without Blaine hissing in pain.

"I think it's swelling a little. Do you want to go to the nurse?" he asked. Blaine sighed, thinking it over.

"Might as well," he said. Kurt smiled, glad to help him. Blaine told him how to get to the nurse's station. Kurt had hurt his wrist a time or two before, and it wasn't any fun. He didn't want him to be in pain, and he certainly didn't want him to be unable to go to regionals.

When they got to the nurse, she made him try to move his wrist after they explained what happened to him. Kurt had never had to go visit her before. She was older, but kind to both of them.

"It hurts to move it a lot," he told her.

"I think it's just a sprain," she assured him. "If it was broken you wouldn't be able to move it at all. I'll wrap it for you and give you an ice pack. You don't need to keep it in a sling, but try not to use it a lot these next few days." Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand as she started to wrap it.

"Thank you," he told her. She pressed an ice pack against his arm and got out some medicine for him to take. Kurt let go of his hand as Blaine took the medicine, and then they got up to go. Kurt walked with him back to his room.

"Thanks for going with me and helping me," Blaine told him. "I don't think I'll be jumping on furniture anymore." Kurt snickered.

"It wasn't a problem. Do you need anything else?" he asked. Blaine shook his head and sat down at his desk.

"I have to finish studying. But I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal." Kurt secretly wished he had asked him to stay, but told him goodbye and left to go do his homework. His face felt hot. He was blushing. Blaine was so cute, and he just wanted to help him out any way he could. He could only hope he liked him back the same way.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hope you like this, even though it was short! I have a lot of chapters coming up about Blaine, so keep reading for some longer posts!


	31. Shooting Star Part 3

Kurt's eyes shot open and he took in a quick breath and winced. It was still painful to breathe deeply, but the doctor told him that was what he had to do to help his lung heal. He'd been in the hospital for five days after being shot by a gunman who entered McKinley, and he wanted nothing more than to go home. His dad, Carole, Finn, and Blaine came to see him everyday, but he was sick of being stuck in a hospital room.

He realized instantly that he'd been having a bad dream. He'd had nightmares almost every night in the hospital, and sometimes they were so real and terrifying he couldn't go back to sleep.

His dad was awake and by his side in an instant. "Hey, it's okay. It was only a nightmare. It's not real." Kurt was aware, and he was just glad it wasn't a bad one like the one from the night before.

"I'm okay. I'm tired," he mumbled. He was tired all the time. No matter how much he tried to sleep at night or napped during the day, there was a lingering exhaustion in him. He hated it.

"Can you go back to sleep?" his dad asked. Kurt felt like he could fall asleep in seconds, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to. He felt cold, and the hospital blankets were so thin and didn't help warm him up at all.

"Don't leave," he told him. His dad lowered the railing on his side of the bed and held his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised, smoothing back his hair out of his face for him. Kurt saw him frown. "You feel warm, buddy. Are you feeling okay?" other than being cold and exhausted, he felt normal. Well, as normal as he was going to get.

"'m okay," he repeated. He just wanted to sleep.

"Not yet. I'm gonna get the nurse. You've got a fever or something." His dad pulled the bed railing back up before he left quietly. Kurt hated being alone in his room. He hated everything about the hospital, really. It was only somewhat enjoyable when Blaine came.

His boyfriend visited him every day, and would always bring him something. Sometimes it was flowers or a movie to watch or some food so he didn't have to eat from the nasty cafeteria. He could only stay for a couple of hours after school, but he spent the whole weekend with him, and it gave Kurt a break from his parents.

His dad returned with the night nurse behind him. He was getting used to them coming in at odd hours to check on him or make him do a breathing test.

"Your dad says you've got a fever," the woman said. She was overweight and had long braided hair down her back, but she was nice to him, so that was what mattered.

"I feel okay," he said. He was a little uncomfortable, but that was normal. She stuck her thermometer in his ear, and it beeped loudly after several seconds.

"He's running a low fever. It's 101.3. We really can't be too careful with him still recovering from his surgery. We'll start him on an IV of antibiotics, just to be on the safe side and catch any infection early." Kurt looked over at his dad. He didn't want another IV. He couldn't count how many they'd made him get since he'd been there.

"Dad, I don't want to," he pleaded. "I'm tired." His dad took his hand and rubbed is thumb over his knuckles.

"I know, buddy. We don't want you getting sick, though. Once you get the IV you can go back to sleep," he told him. Kurt closed his eyes as the nurse cleaned off his arm. There was hardly any room left to stick him. The rest was either bandaged from tubes they had taken out or still holding an IV. He felt like a pincushion. The nurse stuck the tube in his wrist and he squeezed his dad's arm. No matter how many times they did it he still couldn't get used to the sudden stick of pain. "It's okay, Kurt," his dad soothed. "It's over." The nurse finished up and his dad got him settled again.

"We'll check on him again in a couple of hours. For now he should rest," the nurse said before writing something down on his chart and leaving them alone.

"Are you tired?" his dad asked. Kurt nodded slowly, burying himself under the thin layers of blankets. "Close your eyes. I'm gonna stay here with you." It was hard to relax when he wasn't in his own bed. His dad pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and smoothed his hair back again. He was going to go crazy if he didn't get to go home soon.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So I know Blaine isn't in this chapter, but I wanted to write something from Kurt's point of view. I have another part written for this from Blaine's viewpoint about him coming home from the hospital, so if you guys want I can post it in a few days. Let me know what you think and leave any requests or suggestions you have for the story!


	32. Contagious

Blaine sighed to himself as he got into his car. The first thing he did was blast the heat. He had a hoodie, a T-shirt underneath that and sweatpants on, but he was still freezing. He hadn't planned on getting out, but Finn had texted him that morning and told him Kurt was sick and wanted him. He knew it had to be bad if Kurt was actually admitting to being sick. Finn told him he had a bad headache and had thrown up, so Blaine got up to go see him.

But Blaine wasn't feeling well at all, either. His throat was scratchy and sore, he couldn't breathe through his nose, and his chills were getting worse. But Kurt needed him, so he put all his problems aside. And if he was already sick then he didn't have to worry about spreading anything.

When he got to his boyfriend's house he knocked three times, and then heard someone tell him to come in. He stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind him. Kurt was on the living room couch, curled up under a blanket with only his head visible. Blaine smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hi," Kurt peeped.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling?" he asked. Kurt pulled the blanket tighter around him, and Blaine coughed into his elbow as he kicked his shoes off.

"My head hurts," he mumbled. Blaine felt his forehead. He didn't have a fever, so that was good.

"Where is everyone?" he asked him.

"Finn left to hang out with Rachel. Dad's at work. Carole's upstairs getting another blanket," he explained. Blaine closed his eyes as he went into another coughing fit. His throat was so scratchy he was afraid of losing his voice. He opened his eyes again and saw Kurt looking over at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Mm hmm," he lied. "Just a cough." He had to take care of Kurt. He told himself he could go home and go to bed later. Carole came down the stairs just then, and walked over to them.

"Hi, Blaine," she greeted. He smiled to her in return, and she turned to Kurt, draping the blanket over him. "Is there anything else you need, honey?" he shook his head and thanked her.

"Blaine has a cough," he informed her. "Do we have cough drops?"

"Are you okay, Blaine?" she asked him, sitting down and putting her hand on her knee. He nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. It's just my throat. I don't think I'm sick." Carole looked doubtful and pressed her hand against his forehead. He pulled away and shivered.

"No, you're sick," she told him. "I can take you home, if you'd like. But if you want to stay here then we'll get something for you to take." Blaine would've preferred his own bed of course, but he didn't want to leave his boyfriend when he was obviously feeling as bad as him.

"I'd like to stay with Kurt," he told her. "If that's okay."

"Of course. Here, get comfortable. I'll get you a blanket from Kurt's bed," she said, heading back up the stairs. Blaine turned to look back at his boyfriend.

"We can be sick together," Kurt told him. Blaine smiled. "Thanks for staying with me."

"You're welcome. At least if I cough on you you can't get any sicker," he joked. Kurt laughed weakly. They heard Carole on the stairs again, and she came and tucked a blanket around him. He still felt cold, but it was a little better. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey. I'm going to make you both something to eat," she said. The thought of eating was enough to make his stomach hurt. He didn't want to have to swallow anything.

"You don't have to do that," he told her. "I really don't feel like eating."

"I'm too tired," Kurt complained.

"Just some soup," she coaxed. "I promise you'll like it. If you don't then you don't have to eat anymore, but you need energy to get better." Blaine didn't want to argue with her when she was taking good care of him.

"Alright," he sighed. "Thank you so much, Mrs. H."

"Not a problem, honey. Kurt, you need to eat, too," she told him, smoothing his hair back before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Want me to turn on the TV?" he asked. Kurt nodded, and Blaine watched _Sleepless in Seattle_ with him while Carole fixed their food. Kurt leaned into him, laying his head on his shoulder. Blaine played with his hair idly until Carole brought their food in for them. He helped Kurt sit up and then took an experimental bite of his soup. It was hot, but not too hot, and it felt good on his raw throat.

"Taste good?" Carole asked. Blaine nodded.

"Mm hmm. Thank you," he said, taking another bite. She left them alone again, and Blaine ate every bite of his soup. He looked over at Kurt, who was eating much slower than him. "How are you feeling?"

"'m fine. Just not hungry," he mumbled. Blaine set his bowl on the coffee table and managed to convince him to eat the rest. "I think I want to go to sleep now." Blaine smiled. He was pretty exhausted, too.

It was hard for the two of them to lay down on the couch together, but they managed.

"Carole's a pretty good nurse," he told Kurt.

"Mm hmm," he murmured. "She's nice." Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest, determined to get better so he could take care of him properly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So normally Blaine is a big wimp when he gets sick, but whenever Kurt needs something he just focuses on him, whether something is the matter or not.

Did anyone watch the season finale last night? If so, what did you think?


	33. Sunburn

"You should've put on sunscreen," Finn said to his stepbrother. "You look like a lobster… a lobster with a sunburn." Kurt wrapped his towel around him self-consciously as he backed out of Rachel's driveway.

"I didn't plan on falling asleep," he argued. "I didn't even have a chance to swim." The glee club had had an end of the year pool party at Rachel's house, and Kurt had accidentally fallen asleep in one of her lounge chairs.

"Your shoulders are blistering," Finn told him. He'd had plenty of sunburns before from being outside all summer at football camp. "My mom will know how to help."

"No thank you," he sighed. "I'll be fine. I'll take a cool shower and it'll be better." Finn knew if he didn't do anything about it then he'd be in big trouble.

Once they got home, Kurt tried to sneak up to his room, but Finn's mom took over. She made him sit on the couch while she put Aloe Vera on his face, shoulders, chest and stomach. Finn watched for his own entertainment as his stepbrother protested endlessly. Kurt was clearly embarrassed, but his cheeks couldn't get any redder than they already were.

"Oh honey, you've got it bad," his mom said. "Sit right here. I'm going to get you some Tylenol and water. You have to stay hydrated or else you'll start to feel sick." Finn felt bad for him. He obviously had never been burned that badly before, even though he was the palest kid he knew.

"Are you okay, dude?" he asked, sitting down by him. Kurt nodded.

"I'm fine. Don't call me dude," he warned. "My skin feels hot."

"Yeah, it's called a burn," he told him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"How long will I be this red?" he asked. "I have a date with Blaine in two days and I can't go out with my skin blistering and peeling." Finn turned so he could get a close up look at how bad he was.

"Maybe a week," he guessed. "It'll be fine. You'll start to feel a lot better by tomorrow or the next day. I get sunburns all the time at football." Kurt sighed and carefully leaned back against the couch. His mom came back and made him take some Tylenol.

"There you go. Just rest for right now, and before bed try and take a cool shower. That'll help cool you off," she instructed. Kurt nodded, and they heard the front door being unlocked. Kurt's dad appeared through the front door. "Burt, come look at your son." Finn watched as he walked over to them, and his eyes widened when he looked at Kurt.

"What did you do, kiddo?" he asked.

"He fell asleep at Rachel's party," Finn filled him in. "And he didn't wear sunscreen."

"I think he's starting to get a little dehydrated," his mom added. "I put Aloe Vera on him and made him take Tylenol, so hopefully he'll feel better once he takes a shower and rests."

"I'm _okay_," Kurt persisted. "Stop worrying. It's just a sunburn. I'm _fine._" His dad knelt down in front of him to look at his face better.

"You're gonna be blistering, buddy," he warned him. "Carole knows what she's doing here. Let her take care of you, and you'll be feeling better soon. Okay?" Kurt pressed his lips together as he nodded.

"Can I go take a shower?" he asked.

"Not right now, honey," Finn's mom told him. "Wait until your Tylenol kicks in and the Aloe Vera takes some of the burn away." Kurt kicked his flip-flops off, and Finn got up so he could have the couch to himself. His dad accidentally patted his shoulder and Kurt winced in pain. Once his mom got him settled they both left the room, and it was only Finn left with him.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'll leave you alone. Want something to eat?" he shook his head, so Finn just went up to his room. He hadn't really thought about it until then, but he felt sorry for Kurt. Finn just wanted to be a good stepbrother and make sure he was okay, but he would never admit that to anyone.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

A couple of people wanted me to write a sunburn chapter, so this one was from a personal experience. I went to the Bahamas last summer and wore a tank top for the first time in a while, and with my hair up and shoulders exposed for several hours outside my skin peeled so bad it was bleeding for a week after I got home.

I can totally see Kurt falling asleep at a pool party. Only him.

Also, yesterday I asked what you thought about the season finale, so don't keep reading if you haven't watched it.  
I wanted so badly to see Kurt and Blaine get back together, or at least _talk_ to each other. Basically Kurt only talked when they were at Breadstix, which wasn't even to Blaine, and in the choir room when Emma was doing her surprise wedding thing (which I loved, by the way).

I knew in the promo from last week that the surprise wedding wouldn't be Kurt and Blaine's. Kurt wouldn't get married without his dad there, and certainly not in the choir room. And I think that they're still way too young. Blaine hasn't even graduated. I hope Kurt goes to LA with New Directions for Nationals, I feel like there could be the potential for something to happen there.

Wow, I've ranted a lot. So let me know what you thought about this. I find it can be kind of hard to write from Finn's point of view. Even though this was just a short little drabble, I'd love to hear your feedback!


	34. Sewing

Blaine had a habit of showing up to Warblers rehearsal early. Wes and David were so strict about everyone being on time, so he really had no other option. Besides, getting a moment of peace and quiet in the rehearsal room was nice once in a while.

When he walked inside, he was surprised to find Kurt in there, sitting on the couch.

"Hey," he said to him. "You're here half an hour early."

"I know. I was getting tired of being in my room," he explained. "I'm making Pavarotti a cover for his cage." Blaine sat down in the chair across from him. He'd only known him for about a month, but there was something about Kurt that he liked. Well, there were a lot of things he liked about him, but he was just _different._ In a good way. Blaine didn't really know how to explain it to anyone, so he kept his feelings to himself.

"Need any help?" he offered.

"No, thanks," Kurt replied. "You don't have to go, though. I mean, you can if you want. But you can stay here, too. If you want." Blaine smiled to himself. He was stammering, and blushing a little.

"I'll keep you company." He saw Kurt smile to himself, looking down at his work. Blaine wasn't really sure what to talk to him about.

"So," he began, "how are you liking Dalton?"

"It's good," he sighed. Blaine knew there was more to it than just 'good'. "I miss seeing my family everyday, though. My dad especially. And I miss New Directions. Some of them. But I like it here."

"That's good," he said. "It'll get better. And you go home on weekends, so at least you're seeing your family then." Kurt started stitching together two pieces of fabric.

"Yeah." He didn't sound so convinced.

Blaine made an effort to talk to him until the rest of the Warblers started to come in. They hadn't officially started yet, so Kurt kept working on his birdcage cover thing. He worked right up until Wes and David came in. As they were about to call the meeting to order, Kurt let out a gasp. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh, gosh," Blaine said. He didn't see how it happened, but Kurt had managed to slice his hand open with one of his sewing tools, and he was bleeding.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Wes asked.

"He's bleeding," Trent said, worried. Trent was one of those people who couldn't handle the sight of blood. Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt's hand gently.

"It's okay," he told him. "Does it hurt?" Kurt didn't answer, but he was bleeding pretty heavily. The rest of the group was standing around watching them. "Guys, back off." They stood back at his order, and Blaine made Kurt stand up, and he walked him out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. He rinsed off his hand and pressed a paper towel to it.

"It hurts a little," Kurt admitted, his voice small.

"It's okay," he reassured him. "It's not too deep. You don't need any stitches. Do you want to go to the nurse to have her clean it up?" Kurt shook his head.

"It's fine. Thanks." Blaine checked to see if it had stopped bleeding, and it looked better.

"There you go. It might hurt for a little bit. After rehearsal we can still go to the nurse if you want," he offered. Kurt just shook his head again. "Okay. Ready to go back in?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks," he repeated.

"You're welcome. All of us have gotten hurt one way or another in the group, so it's not a big deal," he assured him. He walked back to the meeting with him and took his seat back. He'd only seen Kurt's vulnerable side once before, when he was being bullied by the idiot at his old school. It was nice to see him depend on other people when he was usually so headstrong.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I was kind of in a rush when I wrote this, but I hope you like it anyways! Someone prompted Kurt cutting himself open at the Warblers and I wasn't really sure how to write it, but this is what came to mind.

Also, usually when I post stuff I get an email, and every time someone reviews I get one, too. I didn't get anything yesterday, but I saw some people left reviews and such, so I was wondering if anyone else wasn't getting notifications. I don't know, maybe it's just me!


	35. Motion Sickness

There was a reason Blaine tried to avoid flying as much as possible. Ever since he was little and took his first trip to Disney World with his family he would get horrible motion sickness, and it would last for the entire flight no matter what he did to combat it. So when Kurt surprised him with plane tickets to visit their families in Lima, he was secretly dreading the ninety minute flight. Even though it was that short, he knew it was going to seem like an eternity once they were actually on the plane. Kurt volunteered to sit by the window so he wouldn't have to look out of it, and so Blaine could get to the bathroom quickly if he needed.

Blaine's stomach turned uncomfortably as they took off, and his ears popped painfully, despite him chewing two pieces of gum. He wanted to throw up right then, but he wasn't allowed to get up from his seat just yet. Kurt rubbed his back which helped a little, but the nausea and cold sweat was already setting in. They weren't even ten minutes into their flight yet. Kurt adjusted the air vent above them so he got some cool air blowing on him.

"We'll be there really soon," he assured him. "Tell me if you think you're gonna be sick." Blaine nodded, hunching over in his seat. He turned on his iPod as a distraction, but the plane was too loud for him to hear anything without turning the volume all the way up.

After twenty minutes a flight attendant came over the speakers and said they were free to move about the cabin. Blaine was glad he could finally walk around, but he really didn't want to throw up, especially in a yucky airplane bathroom. But, his stomach was cramping and he knew it was unavoidable.

After holding off as long as possible, Blaine couldn't wait. "I'll be right back," he mumbled to Kurt, fumbling to get his seatbelt off. He hustled up the aisle to the bathroom separating coach from first class, which was thankfully empty. He locked the door behind him and promptly threw up into the small toilet bowl. He felt disgusting and sweaty, but his body wasn't finished yet. His throat burned and his stomach cramped as he got sick again. Blaine took in a breath and coughed until he was sure nothing else was going to come up. He took a minute to breathe before washing his hands. Unfortunately there was no mirror in the little lavatory, but he was certain he looked awful.

Blaine clambered back to his seat and buckled up again. He didn't feel any less sick, but at least he couldn't throw up anything else.

"The flight attendant came by," Kurt said softly. "I got you some ginger ale." Blaine took a sip of the drink, crossing his fingers that it would settle his stomach.

"Thanks." He put the cup on his tray table and readjusted the fan above him. "How much longer?"

"Less than an hour. If you want to sit by the window then we can switch seats if you think that'd help," he offered. Blaine shook his head. He didn't want to move around anymore. His only goal was to get comfortable and get off the plane without getting sick again. He finished his ginger ale and put the tray up. At least the ride wasn't bumpy.

After he managed to relax for a good fifteen minutes, his eyes shot open as the plane began to jerk.

"It's okay," Kurt said to him. "Just turbulence. Were you asleep?"

"No," he breathed, pressing his hand over his mouth. The sudden jerky movements made him feel nauseous all over again. The seatbelt sign flashed in front of them.

"We're almost there," his husband told him. "Once we land it'll be okay. Try to breathe." No one was sitting behind him, so Blaine leaned his seat back and covered his eyes with his forearm. His stomach was empty, but still cramping, and he felt a headache coming on.

"How much longer now?" he groaned.

"Just about twenty minutes. We're probably almost ready to start landing. My dad and Carole will be at the airport, so we can go straight to my house." Blaine took a deep breath as the turbulence got worse. He took a sip of Kurt's water and attempted unsuccessfully to get comfortable.

"We should've driven," he mumbled regretfully.

"You're doing okay," Kurt told him. "Driving would take five times as long. We're almost there." Kurt gave him some gum to chew for the landing, and his stomach lurched as they descended and hit the ground. Once they stopped moving Blaine actually started to feel better. "Carole keeps Tylenol in her purse if you think you need any, even though you had four Advil before we left."

"I'm okay," Blaine sighed as he got his bag. "Let's just get to your house." He stretched as he stood up, and followed Kurt out of the plane and up the walkway to the airport. Kurt's parents were waiting for them, and after exchanging hugs and getting their suitcases, he and Kurt sat in the back of Burt's SUV as they drove to Kurt's house.

"How was the flight?" Carole asked them.

"Fine," Kurt began, "Blaine had some pretty bad motion sickness." Carole turned around and looked at him.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked him.

"I'm fine now," he assured her. "There was some turbulence so my stomach started to hurt, but I felt better once we landed."

"That's good. Let us know if you still feel sick, we can give you some medicine." Blaine nodded and rested his head on the window. Kurt reached over and linked his fingers through his. It felt good to be back in Ohio to see everyone, especially since it was the first time since they'd been married.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I wasn't supposed to post this today, but I'm pretty sure I deleted the document I had for another chapter. It's okay, I can rewrite it and have it up by tomorrow!

So pretty much Blaine gets all kinds of motion sickness. Cars, busses, airplanes, you name it. I wrote a drabble about Kurt getting sick on a roller coaster but I based it off the Big Brother episode and Blaine didn't go to Six Flags with the group, or else I would've written it with him instead.

Also I won't be updating my other story today. Mondays are a little crazy and I don't have the chapter done. But I will definitely finish it and rewrite the other one I accidentally deleted. I hope you liked this!


	36. Panic

Kurt took a deep breath as he tapped on the door to Blaine's room. He hadn't invited him to come over, but all evening at Warblers rehearsal he'd been talking about how much homework he had to get done and how stressed he was. So, Kurt decided to surprise him and try to help him out with some of it. It was the least he could do. Blaine had spent a lot of time with him to help him get caught up in all his classes. Dalton was ahead of McKinley in academics, so Kurt was totally lost his first week in class. He was lucky to have Blaine to help him.

After knocking he waited several seconds for Blaine to answer. "Come in!" was all he got. Kurt twisted the doorknob and stepped inside slowly. Blaine's roommate was never there, but the dorm was a mess. Blaine's bed was made, but his roommate's side of the room looked horrible. Blaine sat at his desk against the wall, hunched over whatever he was working on. As he stepped closer Kurt realized it was a poster about World War II.

"Hey," Blaine said, looking up at him. "I'm really busy right now. I don't know if I can help you with anything tonight. I'm really sorry, but I'm just so swamped."

"No," Kurt began, "I don't need anything… I came to help you. You seemed pretty stressed out at rehearsal. Is there anything I can help you with?" Blaine looked surprised that he had offered. He ran his fingers through his curly hair.

"Um, I don't know." He began to sort through a stack of papers on the corner of the desk. "I have to finish this poster, study for the midterm, finish a rough draft of my English essay, do a chemistry worksheet, and I need to start looking over the songs for regionals. I don't want you to do everything for me, that wouldn't be right." Kurt could tell he was really overloaded with all his work.

"I can help with your poster," he offered. "You might get points for creativity." Blaine was shaking his head.

"No, there's no way I'm going to get all this done. I can't fail, Kurt, if I get anything less than A's or B's then my parents will get upset with me." He stood up, pacing across the room. "This is too much work. I won't get all of it done, and then I'll fail the classes." Kurt tried to get him to sit down, but Blaine wouldn't do it. He was getting more and more worked up.

"You don't have to practice for regionals tonight. Let's focus on what you need to get done. If you'll work on your essay or worksheet then I'll do the rest of your poster. I've finished all my homework so I can do as much as you need," Kurt told him. He wasn't willing to do just anyone's homework, but he owed Blaine.

"No, I can't do it." Blaine was panicking by then. "You can't do my work for me, that's cheating." He grabbed Kurt's shoulders. "I can't fail out of school, Kurt. This is too much, though. I'll be up till midnight." It was like he wasn't even hearing what Kurt was offering to do. He moved his hands off of his shoulders and made him look him in the eye.

"Listen to me. It's not cheating if I'm just helping. You're not going to fail, you're the smartest person I know. You've just got to relax, it's gonna be okay. This is the most stressful part of the year," he said. Blaine grabbed the back of his desk chair. He had worried himself so much he almost looked sick. He didn't say anything back to him, but he swayed unsteadily. "Blaine?" before Kurt had a chance to act, Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head, and his body crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Kurt was in shock. He'd never seen Blaine act that way before, and he had certainly never passed out in front of him. Panic flooded him and he bent down next to him, instinctively checking for a pulse on his neck. It was normal, but his breathing was quick and light.

"Wake up," he pleaded. "Please wake up." He patted his cheeks and shook his shoulders. Anything to bring him to consciousness again. He saw him fall to the ground and thankfully he hadn't hit his head, so Kurt wasn't worried about him having a concussion. He was more concerned with the fact that he had fainted for no apparent reason. Kurt considered calling 911, but he didn't have his phone and he wasn't sure where Blaine kept his. He also debated getting the nurse, but he didn't want to leave his side.

Right as he was struggling to decide what to do, Blaine's eyelids fluttered open. Kurt sighed in relief, but was still deeply concerned for him. What is he hadn't been there and he just laid on the floor unconscious?

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled, blinking several times and rubbing his eyes. "Why'm I on the ground?" he tried to sit up, but Kurt pushed him back. He didn't want him losing consciousness again on him.

"You were getting really worried about all the homework you had to do. Then you just kind of passed out," he explained. "Do you not remember?" Blaine stared off into space for a few seconds, not answering him, but then his eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," he said, putting his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Kurt panicked. Blaine pushed himself up so he was sitting against his bed.

"I…I have anxiety. It's like a disorder. You and Wes and my roommate are the only ones here that know, besides the teachers and headmaster. I normally take pills for it, but I ran out today. I was supposed to go get more but I got swamped with all this work, and it was stressing me out. The reason I collapsed was from hyperventilating."

Kurt looked at him sympathetically. It must be pretty bad if he had to be on medication for it.

"Do you think you could grab me a bottle of water from the mini fridge?" Kurt got up and got him a drink.

"Is there anything I need to do? Do you need to go to the nurse? I think the pharmacy in town is closed but she might have something she could give you until you get your medicine tomorrow," he said. Blaine shook his head.

"No, it's okay," he told him. "I'm okay, really. I'd tell you if I weren't. I just need to finish all this work now. I've wasted too much time." Kurt wasn't so sure he should jump right back into schoolwork.

"I think you ought to rest," he suggested. "Tomorrow is Friday. You can get all your work done then and get your medicine refilled. It's almost ten o'clock, and I'm gonna have to go back to my room soon." Blaine stood up and sat back at his desk.

"I'll talk to my mom and see what she says. Thanks, Kurt, for helping me and being understanding about it. Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone about what's wrong with me, okay?" Kurt nodded hastily.

"Yeah, no, I won't tell," he stammered. "Let me know if you need anything else, okay?" Blaine nodded and thanked him again. Kurt left him alone to give him some privacy and talk to his mom. He didn't feel comfortable leaving him, but he felt like Blaine just wanted to be alone. Hopefully he would follow his advice and not go to class the next day. Sometimes it seemed like teachers purposefully assigned everything on the same night, and Kurt understood how stressful it could be. Blaine just handed it differently than he did. At least now that he was aware of his disorder he could be there to support him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Like I said in one of my earlier chapters, I'm not very good at writing characters having panic attacks. I just don't know what it's like. So any critiques or criticism you have is fine!

But yeah, Blaine has an anxiety disorder and an irrational fear of failure. It's cute when he gets flustered, but Kurt didn't realize how bad it was until he actually collapsed.


	37. Shooting Star Part 4

It had been a week and a half. A week and a half since the shooter broke into McKinley, a week and a half since Kurt had been shot and his heart had stopped, and a week and a half since his emergency surgery.

The person who had shot him received life in prison. His name was Thomas Craig, and he broke in originally targeting his ex-girlfriend, who was one of the cafeteria ladies, but shot Kurt when he saw him in the hallway. It was hard for Blaine to grasp the concept that someone would purposefully shoot Kurt. It just didn't make any sense to him whatsoever. At least he was getting better.

He was finally getting to come home from the hospital. The doctors had slowly taken him off the oxygen, and he was breathing fine, even after his collapsed lung from the bullet. He was able to walk and had his appetite back, and the only pain he had was from the incision from the surgery. The only reason they'd kept him so long was because he had a fever for a few days, but it went away with antibiotics.

But then there was the emotional side to it all.

Blaine had never stayed the night at the hospital with him, Kurt's dad did that, but apparently he was having horrible nightmares, and it could take up to an hour to get him settled down and back to sleep. Some nights he never did get back to sleep. He'd talked to a therapist twice so far, which helped him, but the nightmares lingered. Blaine didn't want to think about everything that was going through Kurt's head. He was doing his best to be at the hospital as much as he could and support him as he recovered, but it was hard knowing he was still traumatized by what happened and there was little he could do to help.

On the day Kurt came home, Blaine decided to back off a little, and give them time to get him settled at home and be a complete family again. That evening Kurt texted him and told him he wanted him to come over, so Blaine jumped at the opportunity.

It was after dinner so he didn't bring him over anything, but he picked out a few DVDs from his shelf in case he wanted to watch a movie. Kurt was still trying to get his energy back after not really doing anything for over a week, so Blaine planned on just taking it easy with him.

Once he got to his house, Carole led him up the stairs to Kurt's room.

"You haven't seen him in a couple days, and he's a little grumpy from not sleeping very well," she warned him. "He's on some pain medicine right now, so he might be acting kind of funny. You can stay as late as you want. Just come get us if either of you need anything." Blaine thanked her and pushed open his bedroom door. It felt like he was just seeing him for the first time. Kurt was propped up on at least four or five pillows and had a plate of untouched spaghetti in his lap. He was channel surfing quickly on his TV.

"Hey," Kurt smiled, seeing him. "You came."

"Uh huh," he said. "Can I sit on your bed by you?" Kurt nodded and Blaine crawled up next to him. "Does it feel good to be home?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I want to go back to school, but my dad doesn't think I'm ready."

"A school day is seven full hours," Blaine reminded him. "That might be too much at first. You'll be back soon enough, though. And now that you're home people can come visit you more." Kurt tried to smile, but he still seemed discouraged. "You need to eat. If that's Carole's cooking then I wouldn't pass it up." Kurt handed him the remote and took a little bite of the food.

"I'm not really hungry," he shrugged. Blaine frowned. He hoped he wasn't getting a fever again.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked him. Kurt nodded unconfidently. "Do you want to talk about anything?" Kurt usually bottled up his feelings until he got to his breaking point, but he couldn't do that anymore. They wouldn't let him, and Blaine knew he had to get through to him. Kurt just shook his head, biting his lower lip. He knew there was something bugging him. He had become so hard to read lately. He couldn't tell if he was upset or in pain or scared or just tired. As his boyfriend Blaine wanted to help him any way he could, but it was becoming quite the job. "You know you can talk to me. Is there a show you want to watch?" Kurt shook his head again and his breath hitched. His chin began to tremble, and he brought his hands up to his eyes. Blaine rubbed his back and pulled him into his embrace, wrapping his arms around him reassuringly, being careful not to touch his incision scar.

"I'm _tired_," Kurt choked out. "I h-haven't been sleeping. These drugs m-make me tired, and I can't sleep a-and I feel horrible." Blaine pressed his cheek against the top of Kurt's head.

"Shhh," he said. "Sh, it's okay. I know you're worn out, but it's gonna be okay. You've gotten this far; you're already back at home. Carole said I could stay as long as I want. Do you want me to lay down with you? That might help you relax. I think what you just need is a good night's rest in your own bed." Kurt nodded. Blaine hated seeing him like that. He was doing everything he could for him. He rubbed his back, trying to get him to relax. Sometimes it took awhile.

"Stay with me," Kurt pleaded. "Don't go."

"No, I won't go," Blaine promised. "I'm not going anywhere." Blaine got up and set Kurt's plate of food over on his dresser. He would take it to the kitchen later. He helped him lay down and get comfortable, and then switched off his lamp. After crawling in bed next to him Blaine covered him up to his neck. "There you go. Shut your eyes."

"I don't want to be alone," he confessed. "My dad stayed by my side every night at the hospital. Don't leave me." Blaine stroked his hair soothingly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll never leave you," he assured him. "I love you so much." Blaine wasn't tired at all, but he laid down with him for well over an hour, listening to the sound of his breathing. He was so thankful Kurt was okay. He didn't know what he would ever do without him. It had only been a week and a half, but he was going to be just fine in the end.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So some people wanted to know who did this to Kurt and such. I kind of just made up the person, so please don't be mad! I couldn't imagine Karofsky going that far, so I didn't want to write something that could've been unrealistic. After watching the news and stuff from the school shooting back in December in Connecticut I decided the best way to go was by just having a random person. I apologize if you're disappointed!

And so Blaine feels like he has to do everything he can to help Kurt, but I don't think he realizes that there's just some things that can't be fixed. After seeing the Shooting Star episode everyone was so shaken up, and no one even got shot in the show. So Kurt's obviously going to be pretty edgy for awhile, and Blaine is doing everything he can to try to help.

Anyways. I hope you liked this!


	38. Tonsillitis Part 2

"I really don't want to be here," Kurt grumbled, rubbing his eyes. His doctor's appointment was at 10:30, and it was almost eleven and they were still in the waiting room. His dad clapped him on the shoulder and he winced. Everything hurt. He'd woken up the day before with a horrible sore throat and a fever, and Carole determined he had tonsillitis so she made him an appointment with his doctor.

"They'll get you something to help your throat feel better," his dad told him. Kurt yawned and forced himself to keep his eyes open.

"Once we get home then you can rest again," Carole said. "How are you feeling right now?"

"My whole head hurts," he explained. "My head and neck and throat. My stomach still feels funny, too." His stepmother reached over the armrest of the chair and held his hand. Kurt had tried to hide the fact that he felt bad, but she busted him quickly. Once she had him figured out he didn't try to conceal it any longer, so he was open about how he felt.

"You haven't had a lot to eat. Once you take some antibiotics and rest a little then I can make you some food." The thought of eating just didn't sound good to him. He had no appetite whatsoever. He just wanted to go curl up in his bed. The simple task of getting showered and dressed had left him exhausted.

"Kurt Hummel," a nurse said. Kurt stood up and followed her down the hallway, his dad and Carole right behind him. He put his hands in his pockets and tried not to appear nervous, but on the inside he was panicking. He couldn't risk anything, especially with Nationals in just a month.

He sat up on the little exam table and tried to get settled, but he wasn't comfortable at all. Everything about the doctor was unnerving to him. He could only hope he wouldn't need a shot. The nurse jammed her thermometer under his tongue and squeezed his bicep in her blood pressure cuff. Once she was done she then looked in his ears and mouth.

"You have a fever of 101, and your tonsils are definitely inflamed. Your record shows you've had strep throat a few times over the last year. Dr. Lawson will see what he can do about that, especially with you being a singer," she informed him. Kurt nodded and the nurse left. He wanted to lie down on the table, but he told himself he would rest at home.

"If they take my tonsils out will I be able to sing?" Kurt asked Carole. That was the only thing he was worried about. He was a senior, and he wouldn't get another opportunity to compete after Nationals.

"You should be just fine," she assured him. "Your doctor knows what he's doing, so even if you do need a tonsillectomy you'll be better in time for your trip." That helped him feel a little better, knowing he was going to get to sing no matter what, but he was still in pain.

The doctor came in several minutes later. He was short and bald, and sort of resembled an egg. He looked in Kurt's throat and decided he had to do a test on him to make sure he didn't have strep throat, even though they already knew what was wrong with him. Kurt couldn't help but gag as he swabbed his throat. Carole held his hand to relax him.

"We're just running the test to make sure it's nothing other than tonsillitis. You seem to have a history of throat problems," the doctor explained. Kurt nodded, fully aware of that. He usually never got sick _ever_, but when he did it was usually strep throat.

Once the doctor left to take his test to the lab Kurt slowly grew anxious again. He wanted to know how to treat it and finally feel better. He pulled out his phone and texted Blaine. The day before he'd come over after school, and Kurt wanted to see him again. He was good at helping him feel better.

The doctor returned fifteen minutes later and said he only had tonsillitis, but it was severe enough for him to be concerned about it. He said since they were so swollen and causing him pain that it would be best to surgically remove them. Kurt panicked on the inside. That was the worst possible news. He didn't even listen to the rest of what he had to say, but he heard him say that it was scheduled for the next Friday. It was Thursday. That would only leave him three weeks to recover before Nationals.

"Will I be able to sing a month from now?" Kurt asked nervously. He couldn't miss out on his last opportunity to compete with the glee club.

"Of course. A couple weeks of rest and you'll be good as new," he told him. "You should be completely free of sore throats." That was a relief, but he still had to have surgery, which was scary enough. His dad and Carole thanked the doctor, signed something, and he left them alone.

"I don't need surgery," Kurt said confidently. "I'll be fine without it. It's not necessary."

"You'll be fine," Carole promised him. "I've taken care of lots of tonsillectomy patients. You don't even have to spend the night at the hospital."

"And you can eat all the ice cream you want," his dad added. Kurt was still discouraged, but he pulled it together before he got upset. He didn't want his parents worrying.

"Can we just go home?" he asked. His dad opened the door and they signed out at the desk down the hall.

"We have to get your prescription medicine," he reminded him. Kurt didn't care. At least they could leave the doctor. Blaine hadn't answered his text, so he sent another and told him what the doctor said. In his mind he knew it was just a simple procedure, but he was still scared. Scared of the anesthesia, the hospital, the painful recovery. He was desperate to put his pajamas on and take a nap. Being sick was exhausting. Kurt leaned his head against the car window and closed his eyes, sighing as the coolness of the glass hit his cheek.

"Kurt, honey, we're home," he heard Carole say softly. He felt her patting his knee and he opened his eyes. He didn't realize he'd dozed off.

"Oh." He walked inside and went upstairs. He didn't want to bother with pajamas anymore, so he just pulled his shoes off and laid down. He heard his door open, and his dad came around the foot of the bed to face him.

"Hey, kiddo. You gotta take this medicine," he told him. The pills he held out were nearly the size of grapes. Kurt just wanted to get it over with so he could take a nap, but he gagged and nearly choked on the medicine. "There you go. It's okay. You don't have to take any more until tonight. Do you need me to get you anything?" Kurt shook his head and heard his dad get up and leave him alone. He felt so exhausted, and all he had done was go to the doctor. He curled up on his side and tried to relax.

When he woke up he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He was hot and felt sweaty and gross. Kurt didn't have the energy to take another shower, so he just put on some cool pajamas.

"Carole?" he called. He actually felt hungry for the first time in two days, and she had promised to make him some food. His dad came into his room instead.

"She had to go to work, bud. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay," he mumbled. "I think I'm hungry." He rolled onto his right side and checked his phone. Blaine texted him and told him he would come over after school. It was 2:45 so it would be just thirty minutes. On a normal basis he wouldn't want Blaine to see him when he was sick and gross, but after surprising him yesterday Kurt realized he didn't care.

"I'll heat you up some soup," his dad said. "Unless you want something else."

"No, soup is fine. Thanks, Dad." His dad turned and left, and he was alone again. Kurt turned on his TV, waiting for his boyfriend to come over.

After eating and watching half an episode of Say Yes to the Dress, he heard Blaine and Finn come home. Blaine tapped open his door and smiled when he saw him.

"Hi," Kurt sighed. Blaine crawled up on his bed next to him.

"Hi, honey. How are you doing?" he asked. Kurt didn't feel like sitting up anymore. Blaine helped him rearrange his pillows so he could lie down.

"I'm okay. It still hurts to swallow. I don't want surgery," he said, shaking his head. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know, honey. It's really not that bad, though. I'll help take care of you, it'll be returning the favor from my eye surgery," he told him. Kurt tried to smile. Blaine was such a baby when he was hurt or sick, but he enjoyed getting to spend time with him and taking care of him for the first few days after his operation.

"Nationals is so close, though," Kurt worried. "The doctor said I'd be fine to sing, but I'm afraid of something going wrong." Blaine reached under the blanket and took his hand.

"Don't worry about complications. Those surgeons know what they're doing, or else they wouldn't be surgeons. And once you get home you get to eat ice cream for a week," he reassured him. "I promise it'll be okay. It's on a Friday, so I can skip school and go with you if you want." Kurt nodded.

"That'd help."

"Okay, I'll do that. I can bring over all my Twilight DVDs and we can watch them together." Kurt was still nervous, but he felt a little better about the surgery now that Blaine would be with him. He scooted over and put his head in Blaine's lap, tired, but happy to have a boyfriend like him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I didn't really plan on continuing the tonsillitis story but someone prompted it so I did it. I can see why Kurt would be freaked out from surgery in general, especially if it had the potential to affect his singing.

And I really love the show Say Ye to the Dress. I can see Kurt watching it and critiquing everyone.


	39. Regionals

Blaine looked in the mirror, trying to look his best. He could tell he was sweating, but he had severe chills at the same time. He honestly didn't know what was wrong. The night before he'd felt just fine, but he woke up in the middle of the night in horrible pain. His stomach was cramping and wouldn't settle, and he'd thrown up twice. He hated when he threw up. It was gross and make his throat sting and he always felt worse afterwards. He snuck down to his kitchen and found a half-empty bottle of Pepto-Bismol, so he took some in hopes of feeling better by the morning, but had no such luck.

It was the day of regionals, and Blaine told himself he was going to perform no matter how bad he felt. His body alternated from sweating to chilling, and sometimes both. His mom made him eat breakfast, but he threw up as soon as he got to McKinley. He'd had the stomach flu two years before, and he had all the same symptoms, so at least he was assured it wasn't food poisoning or appendicitis or anything serious. After they won he would be able to go home and sleep it off. Besides, he only had to sing in one song. The Troubletones were doing a number, and Rachel had a solo at the end. He forced himself to power through it.

He was drinking a lot of water so he wouldn't get dehydrated from getting sick, but that only made his stomach hurt more. Once he put on his costume he sat in the choir room, trying to relax until they went on. On top of feeling like death, he was getting pre-performance nerves. They were under a lot of pressure to beat the Warblers, especially after that picture Sebastian created of Finn. Kurt came over to him and pulled up a seat.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You're normally not so quiet." Blaine wasn't sure if he should tell him or just wait until after they went on.

"I'll be fine. My stomach's hurting a little. You wouldn't happen to have any Tylenol, would you?" he asked.

"Hang on. I keep some Advil in my locker. Would that work?" he asked. Blaine nodded, willing to take anything. He waited as Kurt left and returned with two pills. Blaine had his water bottle with him so he took the medicine right away. "Is there anything you need? Maybe eating something would help. Have you thrown up?" Blaine nodded hesitantly, and Kurt pressed his hands against his cheeks.

"Stop," he moaned, pulling away. He was uncomfortable in the simple choir room chairs, but there wasn't anything more comfortable for him to sit in.

"You're burning up," Kurt worried. "I don't think you should sing, honey. I can tell Mr. Shue and go find your mom in the auditorium." Blaine shook his head.

"No, I'm singing," he insisted. "It's one song. I can do it." He was already feeling like he was going to be sick again.

"Fifteen minutes, guys!" Mr. Shue called out, the sound ringing in his ears. Blaine was starting to believe he couldn't do it, but he knew he had to.

"I'll be right back," he said, pressing his hand over his mouth as he quickly hurried down the hall to the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty. His face started to feel hot and his mouth was watering. He ducked into the first stall and threw up right away. He felt disgusting throwing up in his own bathroom, but the public ones at McKinley were ten times as gross. He sank to the floor, leaning against the wall. He caught his breath and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep until it was all better.

_Where is Kurt?_ he thought. His boyfriend was the only one who could help him get through the performance. Before he had time to do anything, his stomach cramped again and he found himself throwing up a second time. He choked and struggled to draw in a breath. Blaine winced as he swallowed; his throat was on fire. He sagged back against the grubby bathroom wall, exhausted. He heard the door open and crossed his fingers that it was Kurt and not Mr. Shue.

"Blaine?" He sighed in relief. It was Kurt.

"In here," he mumbled. He felt cold and curled his knees up to his chest. Kurt pushed the stall door open and looked down at him. "Hi."

"What happened? Did you throw up a lot?" he asked. Blaine nodded. He didn't care about singing anymore. There was no way he was able to do it. Kurt knelt down by him and Blaine laid his head on his shoulder.

"I'm cold," he moaned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's.

"I know, it's okay," he told him. "I need to go tell Mr. Shue you can't sing. Do you want to come with me or stay here?" Blaine's stomach lurched painfully and he was afraid for a second he would get sick again, but the nausea subsided after a minute.

"Stay," he choked out. "Hurry." Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be right back. I'll bring you your water, too." Blaine nodded, shivering as Kurt got up. He knew he was letting the whole group down, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He just hoped they wouldn't be mad at him.

After what seemed like an hour, the bathroom door was pushed open again. Kurt had returned, and Mr. Shue was with him.

"Hey, Blaine," the teacher said. "Listen. You're not gonna go onstage, but we got Puck to do your part of the song, so don't worry about that. Are your parents here?" Blaine nodded.

"I can go find them," Kurt spoke up.

"We don't have time," Mr. Shue told him. "You'll sit out of the performance, and then your parents can take you home."

"I want to stay," he argued. "I have to stay for awards. I'll be fine. It's just thirty extra minutes." Mr. Shue sighed, clearly stressed out. Blaine felt bad for having to drop out at the last minute.

"You can stay, that's fine. Can you get up or do you need help?" he asked. Blaine got up and went to the sinks to wash his hands and clean up.

"After it's over I'll stay with you," Kurt promised before leaving with Mr. Shue. Blaine felt a little better since his stomach was empty, but he was still exhausted, sweaty, and in pain.

Once he appeared somewhat decent, he walked back down to the choir room. Everyone had left to go perform, but Blaine didn't care to watch. Kurt was only in one song. He curled up in his chair, taking small sips from his water bottle. He closed his eyes, but sat up when he heard some of the boys return. Rory, Finn, Artie, and Mike had to stay to go up in the balcony for the third song, but Kurt and the rest of them came back. Kurt came right over to him.

"How did it go?" Blaine asked him.

"It was fine. Puck did your part," he told him. "How are you? How's your stomach?" Blaine leaned into him, desperate for warmth.

"It hurts. I haven't thrown up anymore, though," he said. Kurt wrapped his arm around him and rubbed his back.

"Hopefully it's just a 24 hour bug. Are you gonna go home?" he asked.

"I'll stay until we find out we won. Don't leave." Blaine felt comfortable with him. He didn't want Mr. Shue or anyone coming in his personal space, but Kurt was fine. Blaine was determined to make it until awards, and having Kurt by him would help the time pass quicker.

Once everyone returned the choir room was buzzing with activity. Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, trying to block out the noise. He felt nauseous again, but thankfully didn't throw up anymore.

"Think we won?" he asked him.

"Of course," Kurt said confidently. "Do you want some more water?" Blaine nodded. He hadn't realized he was out.

"Don't leave," he begged. "Get someone else to do it." He closed his eyes and clung to his boyfriend tightly, still feeling freezing cold. Kurt had Finn go refill his water bottle so he could stay with him. Once he came back Blaine drank nearly half of it. He was extremely thirsty and knew he was probably dehydrated.

Several minutes later he regretted it. He moaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach again, doing everything he could to keep from throwing up right then.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, sounding worried. He scrambled to his feet and hustled to get to the bathroom. His walk turned into a run, and he barely made it in time. Blaine sank to his knees in front of the toilet and got sick for what felt like the millionth time. He heard Kurt come in after him, and he rubbed the small of his back soothingly. After choking and dry heaving until he was certain he was finished, Blaine sank down into Kurt's arms, too weak to sit up.

"I feel dizzy," he panted, still catching his breath. Kurt stroked his hair lightly. He had been sweating so much there was hardly any gel left in it, but he had bigger things to focus on that that.

"You need to go home, honey," Kurt told him. "You need to rest." Blaine was so exhausted he didn't care if he had to sleep on the bathroom floor. "Are you going to throw up again?" Blaine shook his head, and Kurt helped him walk over to the sinks. He purposefully didn't look in the mirror. He already was aware he looked like crap. Once he was cleaned up, Kurt took him to the auditorium.

"My parents said they were in the front," Blaine said, his words slurring together. He leaned on Kurt as they walked, eager to get home and sleep. Blaine spotted his parents and pointed them out for Kurt.

"Honey," his mom said, standing up. "What's the matter? Why weren't you onstage?"

"He's been throwing up all day," Kurt filled her in. "Three times, I think. And he's got a fever." His mom felt his forehead and frowned.

"You're burning up, honey. Come on, we'll go home. It'll be okay," she promised. Blaine wanted to know who won, but he wasn't about to argue.

His parents drove him home and his mom made him comfortable in bed. He took some Pepto-Bismol and she made him eat half a can of soup. Once she left him alone he closed his eyes, too tired to think.

When he woke up he didn't feel freezing cold anymore. His stomach still hurt, but he wasn't doubled over in pain. He texted Kurt, and he came over twenty minutes later.

"You look a lot better," Kurt told him as he walked over to him.

"I feel a little better. Did we win?" he asked.

"Mm hmm," he said proudly. "Yup. We're going to Chicago in May." Blaine sighed in relief. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if they had lost because he couldn't sing. But it was okay, and they were going to win at Nationals no matter what.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ahh sweet Blaine. I love it when we see him without hair gel.

As for updates, I'm not posting on my other story today, but I'm planning on writing all weekend since I have approximately a zillion requests to fill (leave me one in a comment if you have any!) next week is super busy for me but I'm going to make time to post and hopefully get a little writing done. Then on Thursday it's SUMMER and I will be able to write and post without any interruptions.


	40. Six Flags

Senior skip day was arguably the best day of the entire year. The five hour trip to get to Six Flags in Chicago was less than enjoyable for Kurt, but he was with his friends, so it didn't matter. He wished Blaine could have come, but his brother was in town so he couldn't. Kurt had never been on a roller coaster before, so he was a little nervous at first. He'd heard stories of people throwing up on roller coasters and didn't want to become one of them.

When they got to the park all of them agreed to stay together, and voted on where to go first. Kurt wanted to try one of the smaller roller coasters first, but everyone else wanted to start with the biggest one in the park. Kurt wasn't going to be the only one to stand on the side while everyone rode, so he snapped his seatbelt into place without any hesitations. There was no going back. He sat by Sugar, who he didn't know that well. He'd rather throw up on a stranger than someone like Blaine or Finn, so he was okay with it.

Once the ride got started he was a little scared, but he couldn't do anything. The seatbelt was so restricting that he could barely move, much less get off the ride.

"You look scared," Sugar told him. "Do you need to hold my hand?"

"No, thank you," he said. "I'm fine." He was too busy talking to her to notice they were about to go down. Kurt screamed and his stomach dropped. He covered his eyes with his arms and pressed his lips together. They were moving so fast, and it made him feel dizzy to keep his eyes closed, but he didn't dare open them.

After the longest three minutes of his life, they came to a stop. Kurt opened his eyes and realized he'd made it through the ride without throwing up. He smiled, feeling proud as they left to go do another ride. Kurt knew if he could make it through that roller coaster then he could do any of the rides. He was well aware his hair was already messed up, but it was just going to happen again if he tried to fix it.

After two hours, they sat down to eat lunch. Kurt didn't really care what he ate since he'd burned off so many calories walking all over the park. They had three hours left before they had to get back on the bus, so they made a plan to cover everything at least once again. Once everyone was done, Kurt followed them to their next ride.

He wasn't sure if he had eaten something funny, but every ride they did after lunch made Kurt nauseous. The first few were okay, but he nearly got sick on the Batman ride. He was ready to be done and go home. His feet were hurting, he was tired, and just wanted to take a shower. Thankfully, they had made it to the last ride of the day. Finn had convinced him to sit in the front row with him, and Kurt immediately regretted it.

"Finn, I don't think I feel good," he said, breathing heavily.

"It's okay," his stepbrother told him. "We're almost done. Get through this and we're going home." Kurt tried to take deep breaths as they got going, but he knew he was going to be sick. He couldn't turn his head because the seatbelt was over his shoulders. They dropped down a steep hill, went upside down and then came to an abrupt stop before a turn, and Kurt got sick all over himself.

"Aw, dude," Finn sighed. "You couldn't have waited?"

"No," he snapped. The ride got going again and Kurt just leaned his head back, wishing for it to be over. He was sweaty, tired, and now covered in vomit. He as certain it couldn't get any worse than that.

Once they got to a complete stop Finn helped him out of his seat.

"I want to go home," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted.

"I know, we're leaving. Let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up," he suggested. His stepbrother led him down to the restrooms and took him inside. "You might as well throw your vest away. I don't think you got any on your pants." Kurt reluctantly took off his vest. It was his favorite, but he could order another one. It was almost too small for him anyways. He stuffed it in the trash, and Finn handed him a damp paper towel. "Get cleaned up. We gotta go." Kurt cleaned off his face and looked in the mirror. His hair was all over the place. He fixed it the best he could since they were done riding and followed Finn back outside.

Once they were on the bus, Kurt curled up in his seat and closed his eyes. Everyone else was sitting around talking, but he'd had enough for one day. He got his headphones out of his bag and turned on his iPod to pass the time.

"Kurt, wake up bro." Kurt opened his eyes and it was dark, except for the dim lighting on the bus. Finn stood in front of him, shaking his knee.

"Where are we?" he asked sleepily.

"We're back home. Well, we're at school. We gotta drive home. Are you still feeling pukey?" he asked. Kurt shook his head.

"I'm okay, just tired. Can you drive?" Finn smiled and grabbed Kurt's keys from him. He followed him off the bus and slid into the passenger seat.

"Thanks for driving, and helping me when I got sick," he murmured to Finn.

"No problem, little brother."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I love writing about Finn helping Kurt out and/or taking care of him. I feel like he's kind of rude in the show, but I like to show his sweet side. Let me know what you thought!

And also I'm trying to get a lot of writing done this weekend, because I will have about no time at all during the next week due to seven finals. So please be patient if I don't post or fill your request right away! After Thursday I will be completely free to write everything I have to.

I'm now off to study photosynthesis. I'm not sure how knowing it will help me out in life, but whatever.


	41. Blizzard

Winter was Blaine's _least_ favorite season. The icy wind, the muddy snow, the need to dress up in seventeen layers just to run to the store. He loved to go skiing with his family, but it was something he could actually do in the snow, not just sit around and be trapped in the apartment. He lived in New York City, though, so there was no way to avoid the gloomy season.

It had been on the weather forecast for over a week. 'The biggest blizzard of the decade' they were calling it. Blaine wasn't looking forward to it. He tried convincing Kurt to get a flight and spend the week back in Lima until it all melted, but he refused. Since they were going to be trapped inside their building for however long, they had to stock up. They spent two hours and $300 at the store on food in order to be prepared.

The snow started lightly on Wednesday afternoon. Blaine was at NYADA, and Kurt had stayed home. He woke up with a bad cough and admitted to not feeling well. Blaine had to go class, but he didn't want to leave him. Kurt tried to brush it off as just a little cold, but Blaine wasn't so sure. It had to be bad if he didn't try to hide the fact that he was sick.

As soon as class was let out when the snow began, Blaine hurried to get home. He hated being in the cold and wanted to see how Kurt was doing. He called him to see if he needed anything, but he said he just wanted him home. Blaine tried to get there fast, but the traffic was horrible, even for New York City. He figured Kurt would be watching TV on the couch or something, but he found him in bed, huddled under the covers with only the top of his head visible.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, unsure if he was awake or not. Kurt turned over to face him. He looked horribly pale, and his hair was a mess.

"Hi," he mumbled, his voice raspy from coughing. Blaine kissed him and felt his forehead.

"You still have a little bit of a fever. How are you feeling?" he asked. Kurt closed his eyes and shrugged.

"I'm just tired," he sighed. Blaine brushed his hair back off of his face and looked down at him. Kurt seemed so sick, and he wasn't sure what they were going to do if he needed to get to a doctor. Unless they walked they probably couldn't make it to the hospital. But he would be fine. Kurt never got _really_ sick. It would pass in a day or two.

"Do you want some soup or something?" he offered. "That might help." Kurt nodded.

"Yes, please. I can make it, though," he said, trying to get out of bed. Blaine made him lay back down.

"No no, I got it. Here, find us something to watch on TV." He handed the remote and went into the kitchen. Once he started brewing some hot tea for him he heated up some chicken soup. It wasn't homemade, but he didn't want to take forever just to fix some soup. He put the bowl and teacup on a tray and carried it into the bedroom. "Here you go. Can you sit up?" Kurt pushed himself up and leaned back on the headboard of the bed.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "I found a movie. Can we watch _The Vow_?" Blaine hated that movie. Kurt had dragged him to the movies and made him sit through it, but he hated it. He was sick though, so Blaine was obligated to watch whatever he wanted.

"That's fine," he lied. "Have you taken any medicine?" Kurt shook his head, so Blaine went back into the kitchen. Nyquil would help his cough and hopefully knock him out for a few hours. With any luck he'd fall asleep quickly so Blaine could turn the movie off.

"Here you go. Take this. I know it tastes bad but hopefully it'll keep you from coughing so much." Kurt reluctantly swallowed it and he gagged, but kept it down. Blaine got in bed next to him as the movie got started. After he finished his food, Kurt curled up next to him. He was shivering like crazy, so Blaine tucked him in snugly and wrapped his arm around him.

"I think I'm tired," he mumbled after fifteen minutes. Blaine smiled to himself. Kurt needed sleep, and Blaine needed to turn off that dumb movie.

"You'll feel better once you've had some rest. Do you think you can fall asleep?" he asked him. Kurt nodded and laid down on his pillow. Blaine made sure to tuck him in again so he wouldn't start to get cold. "Do you want me to leave you alone or stay here until you fall asleep?"

"Stay, please," he murmured. Blaine shut the curtains so it would be dark enough for him to doze off. He rubbed his back, crossing his fingers that he would feel better when he woke up. Once Kurt started to snore quietly, Blaine left him alone to rest.

He checked out the living room window, and the snow was really starting to come down. He made himself lunch and checked the weather on the TV. They were expected to get up to three feet of snow. He didn't want to do the dishes in case it would wake Kurt up. He was certain the Nyquil had knocked him out in a deep sleep, but he didn't want to take chances, so he did laundry and cleaned up the kitchen instead. If they were going to be snowed in the apartment, it ought to at least be clean.

Blaine expected Kurt to sleep for several hours, but he woke up after just two. His horrible cough was a sign he was awake.

"Kurt?" he said softly, pushing open the bedroom door. Kurt was curled up on his side, shivering.

"I'm okay," he choked out, catching his breath after his big coughing fit. Blaine felt his forehead and made him sit up. "I'm tired. I wanna lay down."

"You can in a minute," he told him. "Are you cold?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine grabbed his robe from the bathroom. "Put this on. It's not good for you to have chills." Kurt tied it around him and buried himself back under the covers, beginning to cough again.

"My chest hurts," he wheezed. Blaine was getting worried that he had the flu. If it was just a cold he wouldn't have a fever and be as exhausted.

"Do you want something cold to drink? Or some more hot tea?" he offered.

"Water, please." Blaine got him a bottle of cold water from the fridge and helped him sit up a little bit to take a drink. Kurt kicked his covers off and took off his robe. "I'm hot now." Blaine brushed his hair back and kissed his hot forehead.

"Do you want to come in the living room? We can watch a movie or something if you want," he told him. Kurt nodded and followed him into the front room. Their apartment was tiny, but it was just right for the two of them. Kurt snuggled up against him on the couch, and Blaine turned on an episode of Law and Order. It was nearly five in the afternoon, so Blaine made both of them dinner. All Kurt ate was another can of soup, but at least it was something.

After watching TV until 10:30, they both decided to go to bed. Blaine gave Kurt some more Nyquil to hopefully get him through the night. He wasn't very tired, but Kurt was already dozing off. Even with the heater on high, the apartment was still chilly, so Kurt scooted over close to him, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. They had at least four blankets over them, and Kurt's body heat radiated onto Blaine, making him hot. He stuck his foot out from the blankets and cooled off.

"Go to sleep," he whispered to Kurt. "You'll feel better in the morning."

The night turned out to be restless for both of them. Kurt slept for four hours, and then woke up coughing badly. Blaine tried to get him a drink and get him settled again, but he was too uncomfortable. They didn't have a digital thermometer but Blaine could tell his fever was getting higher. He laid awake with him for forty-five minutes, slowly relaxing him enough to go back to sleep.

When he woke up again the apartment was absolutely freezing. It was light outside, so they had survived the night, but Kurt wasn't in bed next to him. Blaine looked out the window at the snow. It was still coming down, and the ground wasn't visible at all. He knocked on the closed bathroom door, unsure if Kurt was in there or not.

"Come in," a weak voice moaned. Blaine frowned. He didn't sound good at all. Kurt was curled up in front of the toilet, a thin blanket draped over his shoulders.

"Kurt? What happened?" he asked. He hadn't thrown up, but he looked like a ghost he was so pale.

"I kept thinking I would be sick," he explained, struggling to keep his eyes open. Blaine patted his cheek to get him to stay awake.

"How long have you been here?" he asked him. Kurt leaned forward to rest his head on Blaine's chest. He could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"A little bit," he murmured. Blaine rubbed his back and stroked his hair. He was very sick, but it was impossible to know what was wrong without seeing a doctor. Blaine had gotten the flu several times and he had never been that sick. And he'd only been feeling bad for a little over 24 hours. Everything had come on so suddenly.

"Do you want to get back in bed? Or do you think you're going to throw up?" he asked him. Kurt pointed silently at the bedroom, and Blaine helped him get to his feet. Kurt was shaking so bad he was afraid he would fall over, so Blaine kept his arm around him as he guided him into bed. "I know you're not feeling good, but we'll get you feeling better. Do you think you can eat a little bit? Just some oatmeal or a piece of toast?"

"Oatmeal," he said weakly, his lips barely moving.

"Okay, I can do that. I'll be right back." Kurt didn't respond, so Blaine just left. He was starting to get seriously concerned. Kurt seemed out of it and wasn't acting like himself at all. Blaine made his oatmeal and got him some Tylenol to take in hopes of bringing his fever down. He heard him coughing, but didn't want to give him any more Nyquil to suppress it. He wasn't sure it was the best idea to use it to make him fall asleep.

Once he fixed his food he went back into the bedroom and tried to get him to sit up and eat, but Kurt didn't want to move. Blaine finally got him propped up on two pillows and managed to get him to eat. He was refusing to be fed, so it was a struggle for him to do it himself. He could only take a few bites before insisting he felt full. Blaine gave him the medicine and helped him sit up a little bit more to swallow it successfully without choking.

"Stay with me," Kurt said, reaching out and grabbing Blaine by the hand.

"Hang on. I'll be right back." He went into the bathroom and wrung out a washcloth with cool water. It couldn't be healthy for a person to be that hot. Blaine held it on his forehead and cheeks, hoping to cool him of at least a little bit.

"Too cold," Kurt moaned, trying to bat his hands away.

"Babe, you're really hot. We've got to get you cooled off," he explained. "Just relax." Kurt slowly eased into it, and even grinned a little. "Does that feel good?" He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes shut the entire time. Blaine sat down on the bed next to him and patted his back as he started up coughing again. Kurt seemed like he was going to be sick, so Blaine got up to get him a trashcan. "It's okay," he told him. "You're okay, just breathe." Kurt continued coughing, and eventually coughed up some blood. That sent Blaine into a panic. Kurt knew what was happening and he began to get upset. "Hey," he told him. "Hey, don't worry. You're gonna be okay."

"My chest hurts," he whimpered, holding back tears. "I can't breathe." Blaine had to take him to the hospital. He checked outside the window. It was snowing pretty hard, but it looked like some snowplows had come through so the taxis were running.

"Listen to me," he said to Kurt. "We have to get you to a doctor, okay? I know you hate it but you're really sick, honey."

"No," he pleaded. "I'm cold. I'm okay." But they both knew he wasn't. Blaine pulled a hoodie on over his head and helped him get shoes on. "I don't want to go, _please_." He coughed several times and stopped talking. Blaine got dressed quickly and helped him get up.

"Lean on me," he told him. "I'll help you walk. It's gonna be okay." he got him out the door, not bothering to lock it behind him. Blaine was thankful their building had an elevator. He wasn't sure they could make it down three flights of stairs. "It's cold outside, but we'll only be out there for a couple of seconds." Kurt nodded and Blaine led him outside. It was bitterly cold, and there was hardly any sunlight. He tried to protect Kurt from the harsh wind that was blowing against them. He was shaking violently and could hardly walk. "Come on, just a few more steps."

Once at the curb Blaine got them a cab. The nearest hospital was two and a half miles away, but it took them over forty minutes to get there with all the snow and ice on the roads.

"I want to go home," Kurt begged, still trembling. Blaine rubbed his back in soothing circles and let his rest his head on his shoulder.

"I know," he whispered. "We won't be there very long. It's gonna be okay."

When they got to the hospital Blaine tried to take him inside quickly before he started shaking again. There has hardly anyone in the waiting room, and since he was having chest pain and a hard time breathing they let him go right in to see a doctor. Kurt was visibly nervous, and Blaine just wanted to know why he was coughing up blood. It happened again as they were waiting on the doctor. Fortunately he didn't throw up, but it was just as bad.

They stayed at the hospital longer than expected. When the doctor came in he ordered a chest x-ray and breathing test, and it was determined quickly that he had bacterial pneumonia. Blaine was shocked. He'd only come down with a cold the day before. The doctor explained that his form of pneumonia developed quickly and had more severe symptoms, but it was easily treatable with antibiotics. Because of how sick he seemed, the doctor decided to admit him for the night to observe him to make sure he didn't get any worse. Kurt was upset, but Blaine was relieved he was going to get better.

Once they settled him in a room a nurse came in to put an IV in him. Kurt was weak and barely able to stay awake, but his eyes widened at the thought of a tube in his arm.

"Blaine," he pleaded. "Don't make me get one, please. I'm too tired. I hate it here." Blaine was willing to trade places with Kurt just for the sake of him not having to get stuck with the needle. They both weren't fond of the hospital, but Kurt couldn't stand everything about it. He had to calm him down before he got all worked up.

"Hey," he began, "it's okay. Squeeze my hand. It'll be over in just a second. And then you can go to sleep. This stuff will help you feel better." Kurt tensed up and whined loudly as the nurse stuck the needle into the back of his hand. "Kurt, it's okay. It's almost over. Relax, I'm right here." Kurt slowly calmed down and laid back on the thin, white pillow. "There you go. You're all done." The nurse stuck two little tubes in his nostrils and hooked it around his ears.

"That's to help him breathe," the nurse told Blaine. "Let him get settled and hopefully he'll rest. The antibiotic we gave him should make him tired, and sleep is the best thing for him. I'll come check on him in about thirty minutes to see how he's doing."

"All right," Blaine said. "Thank you." The nurse left and Blaine turned his focus back to Kurt.

"I don't want to be here," he complained. "Take me home." Blaine stroked his hair and held onto his hand.

"Shh," he soothed. "It's okay. You'll be feeling better soon, I promise. I'm gonna stay with you the whole time. You won't be alone." Everything had moved so fast. He went from the waiting room of the ER to being admitted and diagnosed with pneumonia in half an hour. Kurt was normally so healthy. Blaine never expected him to be ill with something so serious. Hopefully he would only have to stay in the hospital for one night, though.

"I want to talk to my dad," Kurt mumbled. Blaine hadn't thought of that. He pulled out his phone. "No, not now. Too tired. Later."

"We'll call him later," Blaine repeated. "Just relax. We'll be back home in no time. You're gonna be okay." He tucked the thin blanket snugly around him and kissed his cheek. Kurt was obviously exhausted, but he was fighting to stay awake. Eventually his mouth fell open, and his breathing slowed. He had been taking in quick, short breaths, so whatever they were giving him was already in effect. Kurt's fingers curled around his hand, and Blaine watched over him in his half-asleep state. He didn't look good at all, and he couldn't imagine how bad he was feeling.

After several minutes Kurt's hand went limp in his. Blaine told him he wouldn't leave him, but he wanted to run back to the apartment. They had left in such a rush Blaine hadn't thought to grab a phone charger or anything important. But what if Kurt woke up and needed something? No, Blaine was staying by his side no matter what. He knew how much being in the hospital scared him. Blaine looked at him, curled up on his side, fast asleep. He wished he could just fix him so he wouldn't need to stay in the hospital. He was willing to do anything to make him better.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my goodness. This took me forever to write. When I got the prompt for it I really liked the idea so I got started right away, but I had to start over like three times. I really hope you liked it. I tried to be as medically accurate as I could, and the website I used said bacterial pneumonia symptoms could show up in as little as 24 hours. So if it seems kind of fast-paced, I was just basing it off of the websites I used.

I'm not updating my other story today, but I'm working on a chapter for tomorrow! I'm doing my best to write and update quickly, but I also want to take time to edit thoroughly and make sure it's not just something I threw together. I might not get to update this story a couple of days this week. But I am going to do my best to post everyday. If you give me prompts I will hopefully write them as soon as I can.


	42. Sent Home

Blaine tried to stay awake, he really did, but he was just so exhausted. He had been awake most of the night, sick to his stomach. He hadn't thrown up, but he felt awful. On top of that he had a terrible headache, he was freezing cold, and every muscle in him ached. He wasn't exactly sure why he had showed up to school in the first place. His dad had already left for work when he woke up, and his mom was out of town so he had no one to take care of him. It was apparent he was sick to everyone else, and Kurt was worried about him and wanted to take him home, but there were only three classes left in the day. Blaine was losing faith that he could make it, but he didn't want to get behind in school.

After his English class was lunch. He had no desire to eat. Kurt sat with him at the table, trying to convince him to give in and go home. They were having pizza in the cafeteria, and the smell was getting to him.

"I don't feel good," he mumbled. "I'll be fine. I'm gonna go to my locker." He got up from the table, pressing his hand over his mouth and telling himself to not get sick. He knew Kurt was following him down the hall. Blaine broke into a run and hurried into the boys' bathroom, overcome with nausea. He hunched over a toilet, but couldn't throw up. There was nothing in his stomach. Kurt came in behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"'m cold," Blaine murmured. "You're warm."

"And you're sick," Kurt told him. "Did you throw up?" Blaine shook his head and closed his eyes. "Come on. We're going home. I'm going to take care of you." Blaine was too worn out to protest. He leaned on Kurt as they walked down the hall.

"What's wrong with me?" he moaned. He had gotten his flu shot, so it couldn't be that, but whatever was wrong wasn't a simple cold.

"I don't know, honey. Let's just get you home. You feel hot." Blaine felt hot in his face, but was shivering, like his body couldn't decide if it was hot or cold. His head was throbbing so bad he felt dizzy and his teeth chattered from how freezing he was. He held on to Kurt, trying to warm up. "I'm gonna sign us out in the office, and then we can leave." Blaine nodded and walked with him, struggling to keep up with his pace.

Kurt excused them both from classes for the rest of the day. Blaine let him help him lay down in the backseat of his Navigator.

"We're gonna go to your house," he said. "You'll be more comfortable there." Blaine nodded, and Kurt draped a fleece blanket over him. "I keep it in the back for emergencies. Cover up and I'll turn the heat on." Blaine curled up in the seat and breathed a sigh of relief as the heater came on. "We'll be there really soon, honey. Just close your eyes." Blaine obeyed, trying to stay as still as possible. He wasn't buckled in, so he shifted every time Kurt had to stop or go over a bump.

Blaine could tell when they were turning into his neighborhood, so he managed to sit up. His head was still pounding, and every little movement made his joints ache more. He fished his keys out of his bag and gave them to Kurt.

"I'll go unlock the door and then come back to help you inside," he told him. "Just sit tight." Blaine leaned his head against the window, tugging the blanket closer around him. Kurt tapped on the window and Blaine sat up. "Come on, honey. Do you want me to carry you?" Blaine shook his head and slid out of the seat holding onto Kurt as he led him inside. "Do you want to get in bed? Or lay on the couch?" Blaine gestured to the stairs, and Kurt helped him walk up the staircase one at a time. He was so weak and just wanted to fall into bed.

"Can I sleep?" he asked anxiously once he got to his room. Kurt sat him down on his bed.

"No, not yet. Just sit tight for a minute. Here, change into some pajamas." Kurt got into his dresser drawer and handed him a pair of navy blue pajamas. "Can you do it yourself?" Blaine nodded sleepily, just wanting to lay down. "Okay. I'll be right back. I'm going to find you some medicine."

"Kitchen," Blaine mumbled, clearing his throat. "Third cabinet." Kurt walked out of his room and Blaine pulled his polo shirt off. He shivered and quickly dressed in his pajamas. He felt more comfortable, but was still cold. He pulled the covers back on his bed and climbed in, still shaking. Blaine closed his eyes, unwilling to wait for Kurt to return.

When he opened his eyes he wasn't sure if he had dozed off or not, but Kurt was standing over him, looking worried.

"Did I… did I fall asleep?" he asked, confused.

"No, I don't think so. I was only gone for a couple of minutes. Can you sit up for a minute?" he asked. Blaine didn't want to move, but Kurt helped him get propped up against his headboard. Everything hurt so bad. "I got you some Aleve. Let's chck your temperature first." Blaine opened his mouth obediently as Kurt gently stuck their digital thermometer under his tongue. After several seconds it beeped loudly, the sound ringing in his ears. "It's 102.8."

That was high, they both knew that, but Blaine didn't care at that point.

"Should I call your parents?" Kurt asked. "Maybe your dad could come home." Blaine shook his head adamantly.

"No no no," he murmured. "I want you." He swallowed the pills Kurt brought him and laid back down. He flipped onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He hadn't felt so sick in a long time. Kurt rubbed his back, and Blaine felt a cold washcloth on the back of his neck.

"Does that feel good?" he asked. Blaine nodded slowly. Being under all the blankets had made him suddenly hot, and the coolness of the cloth felt soothing. "Good. Can you go to sleep?" Blaine nodded again, already feeling like he was dozing off.

"Don't leave me," he mumbled. Kurt pressed a kiss to his hot cheek.

"Never."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for not posting! I got all tied up and didn't get home until very late yesterday. On the bright side, I got a 96 on my final!

Once I finish posting this I'm leaving for a doctors appointment, but this evening I should be able to write, so hopefully I can get something done.

Also, I've been wanted to start a multi-chapter story. I have my drabble series and a cute little oneshot I'm working on, but I wanted to write something longer. If you have any ideas or anything you think I should write leave a comment and I'll look at it!


	43. Sick House

Blaine balanced his cranky toddler on his hip as he tapped Kurt's contact name in his phone. Madeline wrapped her arms around his neck and sniffled.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hey," Blaine said. He balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear as he tried to buckle her into her car seat. "I got a call from the daycare. Madeline has a fever so I'm bringing her home. How is Micah?"

"He threw up again," Kurt sighed. "I tried to get him to eat lunch but he took three bites and got sick. We're on the couch watching Disney."

In the middle of the night their four-year-old son had woken up sick and feverish. Kurt didn't have to work on Fridays so he stayed home with him. Coincidentally their eighteen-month-old daughter decided to get sick at the same time. It was going to be a long weekend with two sick toddlers.

"I'll be home in a little bit. I'll cook dinner tonight," he offered.

"Okay," Kurt replied. He sounded worn out. "See you in a little bit." Blaine put his phone in his pocket and began to drive back to their apartment. Madeline was normally so full of energy, but she sat still in her seat, dozing in and out of sleep.

Once they were home Blaine carried her through the lobby of their building and up to their floor.

"Papa," she whined, pulling on his hair. Blaine gently tugged her little hand away from his head.

"We're almost home," he told her. "Want to see Daddy and Brother?" she nodded sleepily, barely keeping her little brown eyes open. Blaine stepped inside their tiny apartment and shut the door quietly. Kurt was in pajamas, surprisingly, and Micah was curled up on his lap.

"Hey," Kurt said to him, yawning. Blaine kicked off his shoes and set his daughter down next to her brother.

"Hey. I'm gonna go change clothes. Then I can take care of them. You need a break." Kurt nodded but didn't say anything back. Blaine gave him a quick kiss before he went back to their master bedroom and changed into comfortable pajamas. Kurt came in several seconds later and went straight for the bathroom. He didn't even bother to shut the door behind him as he suddenly doubled over. "Kurt?" his husband didn't reply, but threw up violently and out of the blue. Blaine hurried to his side and eased him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"I'm okay," he choked, pressing his hand over his mouth. Blaine rubbed his back and felt his forehead.

"You're sick, too," he said. Two sick toddlers, and now Kurt was ill as well. Blaine could only hope he wasn't next. Then who would take care of all of them? Kurt shivered and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm okay," he repeated. "You can't take care of all three of us." He stood up and Blaine made him get into bed.

"It's fine," he assured him. "I'll get you a drink here in a minute. Let me go check on them before they get into trouble." Kurt nodded and shut his eyes, and Blaine went back into the living room.

"Where's Daddy?" Micah asked. Madeline held her arms up and Blaine picked her up.

"Daddy is sick like you," he told him. "Papa's going to take care of you. Are you hungry?" Micah shook his head and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"I hungry," Madeline spoke up. Blaine carried her into the bedroom she and Micah shared and took her shoes off, then dressed her in the same pajamas she wore the night before.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked her, taking her into the kitchen. "How about some applesauce?" she nodded, so Blaine spooned her some into a bowl. He decided to break the rules and let her eat on the couch.

"My tummy hurts, Papa," Micah moaned. Blaine wanted to get back to Kurt, but he couldn't just ignore him. Blaine sat by him on the couch and brushed his hair back from his face.

"You feel hot. Do you want to take a bath to cool you off?" he asked. He nodded slowly, clutching his prized blanket in his arm. "Alright. Hang on one minute. I'm going to check on Daddy." Blaine got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then quietly went back to the bedroom. "Kurt?" Kurt rolled over to face him. He looked incredibly pale, and barely awake. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," he mumbled. "Micah wore me out. M' stomach hurts. Are they both okay?"

"They're fine," he reassured him. "Madeline's eating and I'm going to give Micah a bath to cool him off. I brought you some water. Do you want to take some Tylenol or something?" Kurt shook his head as he took a drink.

"I just want to sleep," he murmured. "I'll be okay." Blaine kissed his cheek and ran his fingers through his soft hair.

"I'll check on you later. Tell me if you need anything." Kurt nodded, closing his eyes again. Blaine started a bath for Micah and got him cleaned up. He was sleepy once he got him dressed in clean pajamas, but wouldn't get in bed. Madeline insisted on being held the whole evening and couldn't get comfortable. She couldn't talk very well yet, but it was clear her ears were bothering her. Blaine wanted to get them settled down so they would hopefully fall asleep, so he put a movie on.

Half an hour into Toy Story 3, Kurt shuffled into the living room. His hair was sticking up in every direction, and he looked like he was still half asleep.

"Daddy," Micah said, scooting over to make room for him.

"Hi, baby," he said weakly. He stroked Micah's hair and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked him.

"I don't know," he said slowly. "I think I have a headache. I wanted to make sure everything was okay." Blaine kissed the top of his head.

"We're fine," he told him. "I think you should be getting some rest. I'm trying to get them to fall asleep so I can come take care of you." Kurt sat up and sighed.

"I'm fine," he argued weakly.

Kurt stayed for a little bit, but then went back to bed. Micah was starting to feel sick again and Madeline began to cry from her ears hurting. Blaine was getting overwhelmed with having to take care of three people. Micah threw up in the bathroom and began to cry as well as his sister. Blaine got him cleaned up and let him have some juice to drink to calm him down, and he gave them both children's Tylenol. They seemed to have worn themselves out by crying, and once he turned the movie back on they fell asleep quickly. Madeline was sprawled out on his lap, and Micah was curled up against him, huddled under his blanket. Blaine carried them to their room one by one and tucked them in snugly. After giving them each a kiss on the forehead he decided to check on Kurt again.

The lamp on his nightstand was on, and he was watching TV idly.

"Are they asleep?" he asked. Blaine nodded.

"Mm hmm. Micah threw up, but I gave them both medicine and they fell asleep. How are you?" he asked. Kurt set the remote down and blinked slowly.

"I got sick again," he confessed. "Right after I came back here." Blaine frowned. He would've thought he would have heard him if he threw up.

"You should've told me," Blaine said to him. "Have you had anything to drink? I don't want you to get dehydrated."

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes. "I'm fine. Can you stay in here? I don't want to be alone anymore." Blaine felt bad for not getting to spend time with him and take care of him properly.

"Yeah, I'll stay," he promised. "Do you need me to get you anything?" Kurt shook his head, and Blaine turned off the lamp before carefully crawling into bed next to him. Blaine was physically and mentally worn out from taking care of three people at once. He was more than ready to go to sleep. Kurt flipped onto his stomach, and Blaine rubbed his back. He hated when Kurt was sick. He would always try to blow it off as just being tired or a few allergies. If was much easier when he came out about it and admitted he was sick.

Blaine spent the majority of the night up with one child or another. Madeline couldn't sleep because of her earache, Micah threw up and wanted to stay awake all night. Blaine tried to keep things under control so Kurt wouldn't be woken up. He got their son all cleaned up and gave them both some warm milk to relax them. Micah went to sleep, but Madeline continued to fuss endlessly, and insisted on being held.

It seemed to take hours to get her to fall asleep. The minute she dozed off Blaine was back in bed. Kurt had woken up from all the commotion.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"Nothing," Blaine lied, snuggling up next to him. "They don't feel good. I got them back to sleep. How are you feeling?" Kurt yawned and blinked slowly.

"Better," he sighed. "Still tired. Let's go to sleep."

"I like that idea." Blaine draped his arm over his husband and had no trouble falling asleep. With any luck the next day would be better for all of them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So Kurt and Blaine have two kids. I figured they would at least want one boy and one girl, but three kids would be a little overwhelming, especially for living in a little New York apartment. Biologically Micah is Kurt's and Madeline is Blaine's. Let me know what you thought!


	44. Trip

It felt good to be back in New Directions. Kurt honestly didn't really miss Dalton all that much. The guys were nice to him, but New Directions was where he belonged. He missed Blaine the most, of course, but it was nice to get to FaceTime with him and see him on the occasional weekend. The school year was almost over, but Kurt had a feeling he could bribe him into transferring to McKinley for his senior year. Blaine hated being apart from him just as much as Kurt did.

It was just one week before Nationals, so every rehearsal they had counted. There was no goofing off like there usually was. Everyone knew they had to get serious if they wanted to win, which they all did, more than anything.

Kurt had returned to McKinley after regionals, so he was behind on the dances for the numbers. He knew the songs like the back of his hand, but learning choreography was always a little more challenging for him, and he never knew why.

It was a Saturday, and Mr. Shue had them rehearsing from 10:30 in the morning until 2 o'clock in the afternoon. It was a lot for a ten-minute performance, but they had to be absolutely perfect in every category for the competition. They had taken a break for lunch and all went to Subway, but then it was back to work. Most everyone was just working on perfecting tiny flaws, but Kurt still felt behind in everything.

He was so clumsy, it didn't even happen when he was dancing. Mike and Brittany had been working with him specially to get him up to par on the dances, and he got thirsty so went to get a drink. He hopped down the steps of the stage, but tripped on just one and came crashing down. Kurt landed in a heap on the floor, clutching his ankle. Everyone saw what happened, and Mr. Shue hurried over to him.

"Are you hurt?" the teacher asked, pulling up the leg of his pants.

"I don't know," Kurt said in a small voice. He couldn't break his ankle. There would be no way he could perform in a week with a hurt ankle. Finn bent down by his side and tried to hold his hand, but Kurt pushed it away. Even if he was hurt he could power through it and make it to Nationals. Then he could be in pain once it was over.

"Can you walk?" he stepbrother asked. Kurt pushed himself to his feet and took an experimental step. There was a sharp pain every time he put weight on it, and he had a little bit of a limp.

"I'm okay," he assured them, taking a couple more steps. It still hurt, but he managed to get around without limping. Mr. Shue looked at him skeptically. "Really, I'm fine! Let's keep going. We can't waste any more time."

"You sit out if it starts to hurt," he warned. "Let me know and we can put some ice on it or something." Kurt nodded in agreement and climbed the steps to go back to rehearsing. It hurt worse and worse and was even throbbing a little, but he wasn't going to let it show. After rehearsal he could go home and prop it up and take Tylenol. It would be okay.

Kurt noticed Mr. Shue keeping a watchful eye on him throughout the rest of rehearsal, so Kurt had to try extra hard to hide the fact that he was injured, but he was exhausted by the time it was nearly over. He was willing to give anything to just sit down and take his shoes off. They ran through a full rehearsal at the very end, and Kurt felt like falling over every time he stepped on his bad foot. It got to the point where in the last number he just couldn't support his weight anymore. His ankle gave out, and he found himself on the floor again.

It hurt much worse than the first time he fell. His ankle was throbbing and he could tell it was swollen. Everyone in the group crowded him, and Mr. Shue came to his side.

"What's wrong? Did you twist it again or is it just hurting?" he asked.

"Hurts," Kurt said, wincing in pain. Mercedes and Quinn began to fuss over him, which only stressed him out more. Quinn got him a cup of water and Mercedes sat and rubbed his back, which helped him relax some, but it didn't minimize the sharp stabs of pain.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel worried. "If he's out we won't have enough people to perform."

"Just calm down for five seconds," Finn snapped at her. "He's hurt and all you care about is yourself." Kurt leaned his head onto Mercedes' shoulder. Hearing them argue made him feel guilty. He knew it was all his fault. If he weren't so clumsy none of it would be happening.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It was an accident. I'll be fine. I can perform."

"It's not your fault. Sit still for a minute," Mr. Shue told him. "I'm going to take your shoe off to see how it looks." Kurt nodded nervously and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out.

"It's okay, baby," Mercedes cooed in his ear. "You're doing fine."

Kurt gasped in a shallow breath as Mr. Shue took his shoe off. Compared with his left ankle, his right one looked pretty swollen.

"Do you want me to call my mom, Mr. Shue?" Finn offered. "She can take care of his ankle so he doesn't need to go to the doctor." Kurt didn't want his dad and Carole fussing over him. He just wanted to pretend like nothing happened and keep on rehearsing. But he knew he wasn't able to do that.

"Yeah, call your mom," Mr. Shue told him. "How bad does it hurt, Kurt?"

"Just a little," he lied. "I'm going to be fine." He tried to sound convincing, but was unsure if he was successful. He couldn't let a stupid twisted ankle keep him from performing at Nationals.

"I want Blaine," he said quietly, so only Mercedes could hear.

"He's gonna be worried about you," she told him. "I bet if you call him he'll come see you." Kurt nodded, taking in a breath as Mr. Shue manhandled his ankle.

"Can you turn it at all?" he asked. Kurt managed to a little bit, but it mostly just made it throb more. Finn bent down opposite Mercedes next to him.

"Hey, dude. My mom's at home. She said she'll take a look at your ankle. Do you want me to carry you, or just help you walk to the car?" he asked.

"I can walk," Kurt insisted. Finn helped him up carefully, and Kurt put all his weight on his good foot. Mercedes patted his back.

"Text me later," she told him. Kurt nodded and leaned on Finn, carefully hopping down the steps of the stage. Kurt tried to put pressure on it as Finn helped him hobble, but it hurt it too much.

Once they reached the parking lot Kurt was getting tired, but he refused to let Finn carry him. He sat up in the passenger seat of his car, nervous to let Finn drive it.

"Don't get in a wreck," he pleaded. "That's the last thing we need." He buckled his seatbelt and pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"Relax," Finn said. "I'm a good driver. We'll be home really soon." Finn backed out of the parking spot, and Kurt hissed in pain as he carelessly flew over a speed bump. "Sorry, dude. Just relax." Kurt texted Blaine in hopes he would offer to come over. Fortunately he replied quickly and said he was already on his way. He had stayed in Westerville that particular weekend, so it would be at least two hours before he actually got there.

After suffering through a horrible drive with Finn, who didn't seem to know what brakes or turn signals were, they made it back home.

"Don't get out, I'm gonna help you," he ordered. Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and put most of his weight on Finn as they went inside the house. "Mom, we're home!" Kurt was certain he couldn't be any louder.

"I want to sit down," he told him. Finn led him to the couch, and Carole came down the staircase.

"What did you do, honey?" she asked him. "Finn just said you fell."

"I tripped down the stairs and twisted it, and it hurt kind of bad, but I kept going and then at the end it gave out and I hurt it worse," he explained. It was obvious he was hurt, so he didn't try to lie about the pain anymore. Carole adjusted the pillows behind his back and took a look at his foot.

"It's certainly swollen. Finn, go get an ice pack from the freezer," she told him. Finn disappeared into the kitchen and Carole gingerly felt around on it. Sometimes it hurt, but the real pain came when she had him try to move it.

"Will I be able to dance at Nationals next weekend?" he asked anxiously. He couldn't let the group down.

"I think so, but you need to rest it a lot between now and then." Finn came back and Carole pressed the ice to his ankle. It felt too cold at first, but soon it was numb and felt good on it. She carefully propped several pillows under it and gave him some Advil. "Once we're finished icing it then I can wrap it to compress it." Kurt nodded and she handed him the TV remote.

"Blaine is on his way," he informed her. "He was worried so he left Dalton."

"That's nice of him. I'll make a little extra food so he can stay for dinner. You get some rest and don't try to walk. Let me or Finn know if you need to get up, okay?" Kurt nodded again, and Carole left him alone. He heard her in the kitchen beginning to cook dinner. Kurt turned on an episode of the Real Housewives of Atlanta and waited for Blaine to show up. They hadn't seen each other in person for two weeks.

After two hours of TV, the doorbell rang. Carole came out of the kitchen and let Blaine in. Kurt was so happy to finally see him. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey," he said. "How are you? I was so worried. Is it broken?" Kurt shook his head.

"I just twisted it. Carole said if I rest it I should be okay for Nationals," he told him. Blaine sat next to him, and Kurt snuggled by his side. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I'm just glad you're gonna be okay. Can I get you anything?" he offered. Kurt shook his head. He didn't want him to get up. Blaine put his arm around him as they watched TV together. Kurt was grateful he had dropped everything to come see him. It wasn't even anything serious, but Blaine had come right away to make sure it was okay.

"Thanks for coming," Kurt mumbled. Blaine smiled.

"You're welcome. It wasn't a problem at all." Kurt dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder and breathed in the scent of his cologne.

"Carole said you could stay for dinner," he told him. "Unless you have to get back to Dalton."

"No no, I'll stay. I didn't drive two hours to stay for half an hour and then leave," he teased. Kurt smiled and yawned. He was tired from the long rehearsal. His ankle didn't hurt as much, so there was hope that he would be all better by Friday. He especially felt better after just getting to see his boyfriend for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I posted a chapter way back I think with Blaine hurting his ankle at rehearsal... so I read through it to make sure I wasn't writing the same thing but just with Kurt. I did my best here so I hope you like it!

Also I'm going to have a lot more free time now that it's summer, and I have a oneshot almost finished, and am working on a new chapter for Aftermath. And last night I couldn't sleep so I wrote two potential chapters for a new story, so we'll see about posting those. I hope you liked this, and let me know if you have any prompts or ideas or anything! If you've already left one I've definitely seen it and I have a big list that I have yet to write, but Ipromise I'm not ignoring you! It just takes me forever to get focused and "in the zone" when it comes to writing. But I will be working at it over the weekend!


	45. Allergies

Blaine didn't understand everything about Kurt, and he didn't try to. He was the only boy he'd ever met who actually kept a _garden. _Kurt said that it was his mom's and he kept it alive after she died, which Blaine thought was nice, so he tried to seem interested in it.

With Kurt's dad in DC and Carole at work, Blaine offered to come over to help him work on it. He thought it would be good to actually see what he was into besides glee club. It was the middle of May and he had just bought new flowers and seeds. Blaine personally couldn't tell a tulip from a daisy, but Kurt seemed to know everything there was about botany or whatever it was called.

Things were going smoothly, aside from the dirt under Blaine's fingernails, but Kurt seemed happy that he was helping him. Finn was on the porch on the phone with Rachel, but they just ignored him. Once they had the majority of things planted some honeybees started buzzing around the flowers.

"Shoo!" Kurt said, batting them away frantically. There were only about six or so.

"It's okay," Blaine told him, "they won't sting you if you don't bother them."

"I don't want them in my garden," he grumbled, trying to get them to fly away. Two of them landed on Kurt's arm and he freaked out. He tried to smack them and shake them off, but he let out a cry of pain as he got stung twice. "Ow! They stung me, it stings." Blaine grabbed his arm and took a look at it. It was a red blotch on his skin and he could see the stinger. "Get it out!" Blaine tried to pull the stinger out, but it caused him even more pain.

"Let's go inside," he told him gently, trying to calm him down. "I can take care of it inside." He looked back at Kurt, and all the color had drained from his face. He was grabbing at his throat, almost like he was choking. "Kurt? What's the matter?" his boyfriend coughed and choked, like he was about to be sick. Blaine panicked, unsure what was happening. Finn rushed over to them and laid Kurt back on the grass.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked frantically. "Has this ever happened?" Finn shook his head.

"I don't know," he said seriously. "Here, make sure he keeps breathing. I'm gonna call the hospital." Blaine took over again, trying to get him to relax. Kurt scratched at his arm around the area where he got stung, and red blotches appeared all over him.

"Baby, can you talk to me?" he asked. He didn't want to ask him if he was okay when he clearly wasn't.

"Itches," he choked out, barely talking about a whisper. "Throat hurts." He pressed his hand against his neck and started coughing again. Blaine looked at his arm where he had been stung again. There were hives and he was bleeding from scratching so hard. He looked over at Finn, who was on the phone with 911.

"It's gonna be okay," Blaine told him. "Just focus on breathing. You're gonna be okay." He sat him up so it would be easier for him to breathe and he rubbed his back firmly. Every breath was harder for him, and he was coughing more and more. He seemed to become exhausted from trying and fell back into Blaine's arms, barely conscious. "Stay awake, Kurt. People are coming to help you." His lips were turning blue and Blaine was barely holding it together. He couldn't cry, though. Kurt needed him. Crying would only freak him out. It was obviously some sort of reaction to the bee sting. His skin was paper white, except for the bright red hives.

"Paramedics are coming," Finn said as he hung up his phone. "My mom's at work at the hospital so she'll be waiting when we get there." Blaine stayed focused on Kurt. He was barely getting air, and was doubled over his stomach in pain, still hacking and wheezing. Blaine was desperate for something to do to help. If he just knew what in the world was going on with him he could do something, but he was at a loss.

"It's okay," Blaine soothed, patting his back. "You're gonna be fine." There were faint sirens in the distance that gradually got louder. Kurt was shaking in Blaine's arms and had tears in his eyes. His eyelids fluttered and he was quickly losing consciousness. "No no, no. Keep your eyes open, babe." If he lost consciousness he was likely to quit breathing. Kurt wheezed and let out a weak moan.

An ambulance appeared by the curb several seconds later. The paramedics let Blaine continue to hold him while they pulled up the hem of his shorts and jabbed something into his thigh. One of them placed a clear mask over his mouth and nose, and Blaine held it in place for him. Kurt was crying silently, scared and in pain and too weak to fight them. Blaine talked to him softly, trying to reassure him that he would be okay.

They finally had to lay him down on a stretcher and get him strapped in. Blaine stayed where Kurt could see him and stroked his hair soothingly.

"I'm gonna go to the hospital with you," he told him, unsure if he was listening or not. "Okay? I'll be with you the whole time." Kurt squeezed his hand weakly as they got him settled inside the ambulance. Blaine was so scared. After seeing him struggle for every breath and barely being able to talk and stay conscious, he was having a hard time believing he would be okay.

The paramedics let Finn sit up next to the driver, and Blaine stayed in the back with Kurt, holding his hand and continuing to talking to him while they stuck him with needles and checked his blood pressure and pulse over and over again. Kurt was still crying, but not making a sound. Blaine knew it was bad when he didn't even react to an IV tube going into the back of his hand.

"Blaine," he moaned anxiously, his voice hoarse from coughing.

"I'm right here," he told him. "I'm not leaving you." Kurt managed to turn onto his side and curl up in the fetal position. "What's the matter?"

"Stomach," he mumbled. His voice was muffled by the oxygen mask. He had broken out into a cold sweat, and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Blaine brushed it back and tried to get him to relax. He moaned again in pain and pulled the mask off of his face.

"Are you going to be sick?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. A paramedic grabbed a bucket and Kurt choked and threw up, his whole body trembling. Blaine rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him. "It's okay, it's okay. We'll get you cleaned up when we get to the hospital." A monitor he was hooked up to began to beep quickly, and the paramedics quickly sprang into action. One of them stuck a syringe into his upper arm, and another tucked a thick blanket around his quavering body. Whatever they gave him took effect within seconds, and his eyelids drooped heavily.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, trying his best to not get upset by everything going on.

"His blood pressure dropped too low. We gave him a sedative to relax him. He's still conscious, just sleepy. He'll probably become a little out of it. We'll be at the hospital in a minute." Blaine looked down at Kurt and stroked his hair. He didn't react in any way, and he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

When they got to the emergency room, Finn and Blaine went inside with him, and Carole was waiting for them at the entrance. Blaine wanted to stay with Kurt, but Carole demanded to know what was going on.

"He just got stung by a couple of bees," Blaine explained. "It wasn't that bad, really. He said it hurt and I was going to take him inside to clean it up, but then he started having a hard time breathing, and he got all these red spots on his arm where it stung him. He started to bleed from scratching them so hard, and his lips turned blue and he was choking so Finn called 911 and he almost passed out, but they gave him a shot of something and it made it a little better. Then he threw up in the ambulance and they said his blood pressure was dropping and they sedated him." Blaine's eyes welled up just thinking about what Kurt had been through in that short window of time. He had gone from peacefully gardening to being unconscious in the hospital in less than half an hour. Blaine didn't know where he was anymore or what they were doing to him.

"Come here," Carole said. Blaine let her hug him and he laid his head on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. He just had an allergic reaction to the bee stings. We see this kind of stuff all the time in the emergency room. It was a good thing you two were there. You shouldn't worry; he'll be all right. I know it was scary." Blaine quickly pulled it together, wiping the tears off of his cheeks.

Carole said something to Finn, and then led them down a hall. She peeked inside, and then let Blaine and Finn in after her. A nurse who was wearing scrubs identical to hers stood over Kurt, adjusting the blood pressure cuff on his arm. Kurt was still asleep, or sedated, or whatever, but at least he was resting peacefully.

"Did Dr. Morris look at him?" Carole asked the other nurse.

"Mm hmm. He drew some blood and took it to the lab. Anaphylactic reaction to the bee sting venom. His vital signs are improving, though. He didn't admit him, and he said to wait a few hours before deciding to keep him overnight." Carole let the other woman go, and Blaine pulled up a seat by his bed.

"Finn, stay with him, okay?" she said. Finn nodded, then looked at his younger stepbrother. Blaine just focused on Kurt. He picked up his hand and kissed it and ran his thumb along his knuckles. "I'm going to call Burt. Blaine, I can give you a ride home if you want to leave."

He shook his head adamantly. "No, I want to stay with Kurt. If it's okay."

"It's fine, honey. You boys stay here with him. I'll come back once I'm off the phone." He heard Carole leave, and Finn sat across the bed from him. Blaine leaned over and kissed his forehead. Kurt didn't stir, but Blaine kept his eyes locked on him. He was going to stay with him until he got to go home, whether it was in a few hours or the next day.

The sedative wore off after almost two hours of waiting and watching. There was a flat screen TV in the room, and Finn had turned it on an episode of Spongebob. Kurt gradually came around, first squeezing Blaine's hand and then bringing his hands up to his face to rub his eyes. He blinked slowly, and Finn turned off the show.

"Hi, honey," Blaine cooed softly. He didn't want to overwhelm him when he was first waking up. Kurt looked around the room and then right at him.

"Where'm I?" he mumbled in a low voice.

"We're at the hospital," he explained, taking his hand again. "Do you remember what happened?" Kurt got panicked again, and looked like he was going to cry.

"I want to go home," he pleaded. "Where's my dad?" Blaine shushed him and squeezed his hand.

"It's okay," he assured him. "You're gonna be able to go home pretty soon. You had an allergic reaction after you got stung by a bee." Kurt whimpered, but didn't cry. Blaine knew how much he hated the hospital, and he could see how scared he was. "Carole is here. Do you want to see Carole? She's taking care of you." Kurt shook his head.

"I want my dad," he repeated. "My throat hurts."

"Your dad is on his way," Finn said. Blaine looked over at him. Kurt's dad was all the way in Washington DC. Hopefully he could get back to Lima quickly, but it was nearly certain he wasn't on his way home yet. But perhaps he just said that to reassure him. "My mom talked to him."

Kurt turned onto his side, facing Blaine. "Don't leave," he begged. "I want you to stay with me. I want to go home." Blaine kissed his hand again.

"I won't leave you," he told him. "I promise I won't go." Kurt clung to him like a child to a parent. Finn turned the TV back on to one of Kurt's favorite shows, and he slowly got calmed down again. Soon he was sleepy and relaxed. Blaine laid him down on the pillow and covered him up. Kurt fell asleep soon after that. Blaine fell back into his state of watching him again, and waited for him to wake up feeling better, because seeing him hurt was the hardest thing ever.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know, I know... this is probably horribly inaccurate. I tried, though! I wrote and rewrote and Googled things and researched stuff, but I still feel like this is medically inaccurate. This is my best, though. If you have any criticism I'm really okay with it, because I'm fully aware this isn't very good. Let me know what you thought!

I couldn't decide if Kurt should be allergic to a food, or something like this. I've never been stung by a bee, so it made a little more sense doing this because if he's 17 years old he's probably going to have figured out if he's allergic to a food, but if he's like me then that bee sting would've been his first.


	46. Blaine Hates Surgery

Kurt curled up on the couch next to his boyfriend and leaned his head on his shoulder. He didn't go over to Blaine's house much, but they had the house to themselves. His parents were at a dance competition with his little sister in Minneapolis, and Cooper was off in New York for some actor's thing.

Kurt had to be back home by six for dinner since it was a Friday, and his family always ate together on Fridays, but they had two full hours. Blaine seemed pretty worn out from the long week at school, so they settled on just watching a movie. There was a thick quilt covering the both of them, but Blaine still said he was cold. Kurt let him take it all for himself. He didn't need it.

"Do you want some heat?" he asked. "It's hot in here, but I can turn the temperature up more if you're cold." Blaine shook his head quickly.

"No, don't get up. I'm fine. Play the movie." Kurt turned on their movie and sat next to Blaine, trying to warm him up.

Twenty minutes into the movie his boyfriend stirred.

"I'm gonna put pajamas on," he mumbled. "These jeans are uncomfortable." Blaine got up and disappeared up the staircase before Kurt could say anything back. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Blaine was definitely acting strange.

When he didn't come back after ten minutes, Kurt paused the movie and went up to see what he could possibly be doing. His bedroom door was shut, and Kurt tapped on it lightly.

"Blaine?" he called. "What're you doing?"

His boyfriend didn't answer his question, but told him to come in. Kurt twisted his doorknob and frowned. Blaine was awkwardly curled up on his bed, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked, stepping closer to him. He was curled up almost in the fetal position.

"I just… my stomach just hurts a little. I was laying down for just a minute. It's okay," he told him. Kurt made him sit up and he helped him get propped up on his pillows. He felt a little bit warm, but not hot.

"Do you think you'll throw up?" he asked him. Blaine shook his head but drew his knees up to his chest.

"No, it just hurts," he repeated. "I want to lay down." Kurt rearranged him so he was lying on his back.

"Do you want some medicine?" he offered. Blaine shook his head again. Kurt walked around to the opposite side of the bed and sat next to him. Their movie date had come to an abrupt end. "Maybe you should get some rest. I can go home if you want to go to sleep."

"No, please don't leave," he begged. Kurt scooted closer to him.

"Okay, I'll stay," he promised. Blaine only got clingy when he was sick. "What about something to drink? Do you want some water or something?" Blaine shook his head, and Kurt helped him get under his covers. He shivered and curled up on his side, facing away from Kurt. Kurt got up from the bed and pulled his desk chair over to his bedside so he could face him.

"When did you start to feel sick?" Kurt asked him. Blaine blinked heavily, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Uh, right before lunch. I tried to eat, but it just got worse," he explained. Kurt felt his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You have a fever. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad?" he asked.

"I was going to," he sighed. "You kind of beat me to it." Blaine drew his knees tighter to his chest and buried his face in his pillow. Kurt rubbed his back, trying to help him feel at least a little better.

"I'm going to get you a drink," he told him. "And some medicine." Blaine nodded, still not looking up at him. Kurt went down the stairs and tried to navigate through the different cabinets in his kitchen. Finally he found the medicine cabinet, and he grabbed an unopened bottle of Tylenol. Pepto-Bismol would've been his first choice, but they didn't have any. Kurt poured him some water into a tumbler, and debated on whether or not he should get him something to eat. Food might help settle his stomach, but it might make him throw up. He decided to skip it for the time being and went back upstairs to his room.

Blaine was lying on his back again, still buried under his covers.

"I got you some cold water," Kurt said softly. "And some Tylenol. You didn't have any Pepto-Bismol, but I can run and get some at the store if that's what you need."

"No no, don't go," Blaine said. Kurt helped him sit up so he wouldn't choke on the medicine.

"Alright, I won't leave," he assured him. "Are you tired?" Blaine waved his hand back and forth, like he wasn't sure if he was or not. Kurt closed his blinds so it would be dark in his room. He sat down on his bed by him and rubbed his back, waiting for the medicine to kick in.

It took a little while, but Blaine slowly relaxed and dozed off. It was pushing 5:30, and Kurt needed to get home to dinner. But he wasn't hungry, and Blaine clearly needed him. He decided to call his dad to see if he could get out of it.

"Kurt, where are you?" Burt said as he answered the phone.

"I'm still at Blaine's," he told him. "He wasn't feeling good and didn't want me to leave. Could I stay here for the evening to take care of him? His parents aren't home."

"No, kiddo. Carole made your favorite dinner, and we're waiting on you. Blaine will be fine, you can go back and see him tomorrow." Kurt didn't want to start an argument he knew he would lose, so he told his dad he was coming and hung up. He didn't want Blaine to wake up and be all alone, so he scribbled him a note on an index card from his desk, and left it on his nightstand before returning home.

He wasn't necessarily worried about Blaine, but it was a little concerning that he was home alone and sick. He didn't seem all that bad, but things could get worse quickly. Kurt sat at the kitchen table, uninterested in his dad's conversation with Finn about football.

It was Kurt's night to help Carole with the dishes. He rinsed off the plates and silverware and she loaded them into the dishwasher. She made small talk with him about school and glee club, but Kurt wasn't really focused on that. He obsessed over his phone, listening for a call from Blaine, or the alert that he had a text from him. But he got nothing, so after he finished the dishes he went upstairs. He asked his dad if he could go back to Blaine's, but he told him no, so Kurt went to his room.

There really wasn't anything good on TV. It was a Friday night, so he didn't want to do homework or go to bed yet. He considered for a moment sneaking out and going back to Blaine's house, but he knew he was just worrying too much. Besides, he couldn't make it from his bedroom window to the ground without breaking something. Blaine would be fine. He wasn't even that sick.

It was nearly ten that night when Kurt's phone rang. It was Blaine, so he answered it on the first ring.

"Hello?" he said.

Blaine's voice sounded strained, like talking was the hardest thing ever. "Kurt… where'd you go?" Kurt panicked. What he had been afraid of was coming true. Blaine needed him and he wasn't there.

"I had to go home," he told him gently. "My dad made me come home for dinner. What's the matter? Are you still feeling sick?" Blaine coughed loudly and moaned.

"Uh huh," he said. "M' stomach hurts, and 'm cold." Kurt had taken his shoes off, but he quickly slipped them back on and went down the stairs. His dad was watching TV with Carole in the living room.

"Dad," Kurt said. "Something's wrong with Blaine. I-I need to go check on him. Can I leave for just an hour?" his dad sighed.

"Fine, you can go. Call me when you're on your way home," he told him. Kurt nodded and grabbed his keys before heading out the door.

"Are you there?" he asked Blaine. He didn't get a response, but he heard him breathing heavily over the phone, which was good enough. "I'm on my way, okay? Hang on for five minutes, then I'll be there."

"Hurry," he whined.

"I am, honey, I am," he promised him. "Where are you? Are you in your bed?"

Blaine choked and started to cough, then it sounded like he threw up. "My bathroom. Upstairs." Kurt drove as fast as he dared without being dangerous. He only ran one red light.

"I'm almost there," he assured him. "Stay on the phone with me."

"I'm tired," Blaine groaned, throwing up again. He sounded like he was crying. Kurt turned into his neighborhood and navigated the empty streets to get to his house.

"I'm here now," he said softly. "I'm gonna hang up, and I'll be inside in a minute. Just hang on." He hung up before Blaine could say anything, and then parked haphazardly in his driveway. All the lights were off downstairs, and Kurt bumped his shin on a table before managing to find the stairs. He went straight down the hall to Blaine's bathroom, and tapped the door lightly before going inside. He looked much worse than when he left him. His normally tan skin was pale white, except for his rosy pink flushed cheeks.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, sounding relieved. He was curled up on the tile floor, his head resting on the edge of the bathtub. Kurt sat down next to him and pulled him next to him. He was burning up, yet shaking from chills.

"It's okay," he whispered to him, trying to reassure both Blaine and himself. He had been sick before, but Kurt had never seen him in a state like that. It was either just a bad case of the stomach flu, or something much, much worse. "How many times have you thrown up?"

Blaine held up four fingers. Kurt knew he must be getting dehydrated. "Can you come back to bed? Or do you think you need to stay in here a little longer?"

"Here," his boyfriend mumbled. Kurt carefully let him go and went into his bedroom. He pulled a blanket off of his bed and got his cup of water from when he was there earlier. When he came back to the bathroom he covered Blaine up in the blanket and made him take a drink.

"My stomach hurts," he moaned, hanging onto Kurt. He rubbed his back and attempted to relax him.

"It's okay," Kurt soothed. "You're gonna be okay. It's just a bug. It'll pass soon enough." Blaine let go of him and pulled himself up to his feet. He rinsed his mouth out, and Kurt helped him back to bed.

"Don't leave," he pleaded. Kurt sat up next to him and stroked his frizzy curls.

"I won't go." Kurt wasn't about to leave him, but he didn't know what to do. The Tylenol he had given him earlier obviously hadn't done anything to help him. Hopefully by making him drink lots of water he wouldn't get dehydrated, but he had thrown up four times in such a short period of time. Blaine didn't seem to care about any of that, though. He was just in horrible pain, and Kurt couldn't do anything to help him.

Blaine was curled up on his side again, shivering under his thick blankets. Kurt held his hand, unsure of how to help him. Carole was a nurse; he considered calling her.

"Does anything else hurt besides your stomach?" he asked him. Blaine shook his head, keeping his eyes squeezed shut tight. Kurt felt his forehead. There wasn't a digital thermometer in the medicine cabinet, but he didn't need one to know he was way too hot. Kurt pulled out his phone to call Carole. He had to do something, or else Blaine would be miserable all night.

"Hello?" his stepmother answered the phone.

"Carole," he said quietly, not wanting Blaine to hear.

"Kurt? What's the matter, honey?" she asked. Kurt wasn't sure what it was, but Carole was good at telling when something was wrong with him. It was a blessing and a curse.

"Something's wrong with Blaine," he told her. "He's been throwing up, and he has a fever and his stomach hurts really bad and I don't know what to do." Blaine reached out for his hand, and Kurt let him squeeze it.

"Honey, try to relax," she said. "If you're worried then it'll make him get worked up. Do you know how high his fever is?"

"No, I couldn't find a thermometer, but he's burning up. He's in a lot of pain, and I don't know if it's the stomach flu or what. I think he might be dehydrated from throwing up, though." Kurt ran his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand, shushing him as he moaned in pain.

"I think it might be a good idea to bring him to the emergency room," Carole told him. "I can come drive you, or meet you there, but he needs to see a doctor." Kurt frowned. Blaine was a little more comfortable with hospitals than Kurt was, but he wasn't going to want to get out of bed.

"You don't have to do that," Kurt said quickly. "I can do it myself."

"I'm going to meet you at the emergency room in thirty minutes," she persisted. "If you want him to get better you need to trust me." Kurt bit his lower lip hesitantly. Going to the hospital, even if it wasn't for himself, made him nervous.

"Okay. Thank you Carole." He hung up his phone and leaned cautiously over Blaine.

"Hey," he said, shaking his arm gently. "Open your eyes, honey." Blaine looked up at him, still squeezing his hand. "I got off the phone with Carole. We need to go to the doctor, love." Blaine gripped his hand even tighter.

"No," he insisted. "I don't wanna move." Kurt gingerly helped him sit up, and Blaine dug his fingers into his arm.

"It'll be okay," he told him, kissing the top of his head. "Do you want to try to get dressed, or just wear your pajamas?"

"Pajamas," Blaine mumbled, slumping over. Kurt kept his arm around him to support him. He leaned him back so he was resting against the headboard and helped him get his brown Sperrys on. Kurt wrapped a blanket around him and got him to stand up.

"I don't think I can carry you down the stairs," he admitted. "But lean on me as much as you need to. You can lay down in the back of my car." Blaine didn't say anything, but Kurt slowly helped him get down the stairs and out the front door. It was cold and Blaine started to shake again, and doubled over from pain. He broke away from Kurt's arms and got sick in the grass. Kurt helped keep him from falling over, and walked him the rest of the way to his car.

"Wanna sit by you," Blaine choked out. Kurt helped him sit up in the passenger seat and buckled him up. When he came around to the driver's seat Blaine grabbed his hand and curled up in the seat.

"Are you cold?" Kurt asked. He nodded, so Kurt turned on the heat for him. "We'll be at the hospital in a minute. Just hold my hand, okay?" Blaine didn't respond, and Kurt focused on driving carefully.

He didn't want to express his worry in front of Blaine. Making him scared was the last thing he intended to do. Hopefully he could take him home in just a few hours, and it wasn't anything serious. Carole would probably know what was wrong with him. Kurt remembered when Blaine had the flu a couple of months earlier. It wasn't nearly as severe as his symptoms were now. He didn't know what he would do if something was _really_ wrong with him. And with his parents halfway across the country, it had to be scary for Blaine, too.

Kurt parked at the emergency room and led Blaine inside the doors. It was bright and nurses were buzzing about the place. Carole wasn't there yet, so Kurt led Blaine t a chair and went to sign him in.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"My boyfriend, he's sick." Kurt pointed over to Blaine and the nurse nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but he can't keep anything down and is in a lot of pain." The woman handed Kurt a clipboard with several blank forms and a pen.

"Go ahead and fill this out. We'll get him seen as soon as possible." Kurt nodded and went back to sit next to Blaine. He knew most of his information. His full name was Blaine Devon Anderson. His date of birth was February 16, 1994. The hard stuff was his social security number and insurance information. Kurt didn't think to grab Blaine's wallet as they were leaving his house, so he just left it blank.

"Have you had any surgeries beside your eye?" Kurt asked him, trying to fill out his medical history. Blaine nodded.

"I can do it," he said, taking the clipboard from him. He filled the rest of the information out quickly and gave it back to Kurt, who returned it to the receptionist.

After a few minutes of waiting, Carole walked in. "Hi, honey," she said to Kurt. She sat down next to him and reached her hand over to pat Blaine's knee. "Blaine, how are you feeling?" apparently he hadn't seen her walk in, because he was just noticing her for the first time.

"I'm…I think I'm okay," he sighed, putting his head back on Kurt's shoulder.

"We'll get you looked at by a doctor," she reassured him, then turned to Kurt. "How long have you been here?"

"About ten minutes. I already got him signed in. We're just waiting now," he explained. In a hushed voice he added, "what do you think is wrong with him?"

"Could be anything. We'll know more once we see an actual doctor. Don't start worrying, though. It's likely just something minor, and we'll only be here for a little bit. If it's something serious we'll get it taken care of, and we'll call his parents. He's going to be okay, though, Kurt." Kurt nodded, wanting to believe her.

It took forever for Blaine to get seen. He became more miserable by the minute, and kept mumbling about wanting to go home. A nurse led them into a triage room and got him situated on the little bed. She checked his temperature and blood pressure as she went over his forms.

"What's been going on tonight?" she asked.

"He's been throwing up all afternoon," Kurt told her. "He has a fever and can't keep anything down, not even water. Nothing's helped, and he's in a lot of pain."

The nurse nodded as he talked and wrote something down. "Where's it hurting, hon?" Blaine patted his stomach, over on the right side, and the nurse pulled his shirt up to expose it. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, at least to Kurt. She pressed around all over his stomach, and he let out a horrible cry when she pressed on the area he pointed to.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. She carefully pulled his shirt back down. Kurt leaned down close to him, trying to calm him down. Kurt's fingers throbbed from Blaine clamping down on his hand.

"It's okay," he told him. "Don't cry, she's done. You're okay." Blaine whimpered in his ear and choked out a sob. Kurt sat up and switched Blaine's hand over to his other one so the circulation could return to his fingers.

"Are you his mother?" the nurse asked Carole.

"No no, I'm _his_ stepmother," she told her, pointing at Kurt. "Blaine's parents are out of town, I just came with them." The nurse wrote that down and told them she would be right back.

"Can you call my mom, please?" Blaine asked Carole. Kurt was doing the best he could to help him, but he understood how sometimes you just needed your mom.

"Of course, honey," she assured him. "I can call her now or wait until we hear what the doctor has to say."

"After the doctor," he chose. The nurse returned with a folded up hospital gown for him to put on, and an IV kit. Kurt helped him change into the plain gown and tied it in the back for him. The nurse had him lay down, and she cleaned off the back of his hand with a cotton ball.

"This is to help you get rehydrated and stop throwing up," she informed him. Kurt held onto Blaine's free hand tightly. He didn't seem so scared of the needle, but just looking at it made Kurt wince. He looked away as it went in, but felt Blaine squeeze his hand a little tighter. She taped it into place and hooked the bag onto the pole. "Dr. Pierce will come in to take a look at you shortly." The woman left, and Carole sat down on her stool next to Blaine's side. Kurt stood up and tried to comfort him, but it was hard. Blaine was still in a good deal of pain, even though the medicine in the IV helped him relax a little. He just didn't like to see him hurt.

After over twenty minutes of waiting, the man who appeared to be the doctor came in. Apparently he knew Carole, since they worked in the same hospital, after all. He pressed around on Blaine's stomach some more and had to poke his tender side multiple times. He cried into Kurt's shirt and dug his fingers into the back of his neck. But Kurt ignored all of that. They had to fix whatever cause causing him so much distress.

"Mr. Anderson, you have a textbook case of appendicitis. Your symptoms match up exactly, so there's no need to do any further tests. We do, however, need to get you into surgery as soon as possible. The nurse mentioned your parents are out of town, so we'll contact them for you to get verbal consent for the procedure. As for now, we're going to move you to a pre-op room. You can meet with the surgeon and ask him any questions you have. The nurse will come back in a minute to have you sign some papers, and then she'll get you moved upstairs."

Kurt looked at Blaine, waiting for a reaction. The minute he stepped out of the room his boyfriend began to panic.

"I can't do surgery," he worried. "My eye surgery hurt so bad, Kurt, and my parents aren't even here." He got so worked up about it all he started to cry. Unlike Kurt, Blaine rarely cried. His heart broke for him.

"I'm gonna be here," he said. "I won't leave you. They'll give you some pretty strong drugs, so you won't feel a thing. Do you want to call your mom?" Blaine nodded and sniffled. Kurt took out his phone and let Blaine dial the number. Once he was on the phone with her, Carole pulled Kurt out into the hall.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked her, letting himself worry now that Blaine couldn't see him.

"He's going to be just fine. They're going to take good care of him, I promise. I'll stay here until his parents show up, and so can you. You just being there for him is already a big help to him, that's what he needs. I know you're worried sweetheart, but he'll be just fine." Kurt hugged her, his head still flooded with worries. He walked back inside, where Blaine was just hanging up with his mom. "What did she say?"

"They're going to see when they can leave," he sighed. "Minneapolis isn't too far away, and she said she'll call me when they find out when they can leave." Blaine reached up and took Kurt's hand. "Are you leaving?"

"No, honey, I'm staying here the whole time. Me and Carole won't leave you." Kurt looked around for his stepmother, and saw her in the hall talking to the nurse and signing something. Then they both came in to get Blaine.

"We're going to move you to a new room upstairs," she told him. "You can ride in a wheelchair." Blaine seemed embarrassed by the thought of being pushed through the hospital, but he didn't say anything. Kurt helped him out of the bed and into the chair, and held his hand as they went down the hall and up the elevator. Carole walked next to Kurt, keeping her hand on his back.

After a few minutes they got him settled in his bigger room, and made Carole sign even more papers. Blaine still seemed uncomfortable, but was getting sleepy.

"Stay with me," he mumbled, not letting go of his hand. "Please." Kurt pulled up a chair next to his bedside and kissed him on the cheek. He was still hot with fever, but he seemed to be out of agonizing pain.

"I'm not gonna leave you," he told him for the hundredth time. "Okay? I'll be right here if you want to go to sleep. Blaine huddled under the thin blanket, searching for warmth. Carole turned the overhead light off in the room so it would be dark. There was a dim lamp on, just bright enough for Kurt to see Blaine's face. He shifted around in the bed, unable to get settled.

"You need to get some sleep," Kurt said to him softly. "You'll feel better after you rest." Blaine shook his head.

"I can't," he murmured. "I don't want surgery, Kurt. I don't want to be unconscious, I don't want to wake up and feel weird and groggy." His chin began to tremble, and Kurt silently begged for him to not start crying again.

"No, honey," he began, trying to soothe him quickly before he got worked up. "It'll be better than your eye surgery. And I'm gonna wait for you when you get out. Your parents will be here soon, too." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and wrapped his arms over his stomach, being gentle with his right side.

"Blaine," Carole said quietly, patting his arm. "Honey, you're going to be just fine. I take care of people with appendicitis all the time. They're going to take good care of you, and I know it can be scary with your parents not here, but they're on their way."

Kurt wiped the tears off of his flushed cheeks for him. Blaine coughed and cleared his throat. "I just haven't really liked the hospital since my eye surgery."

"This should be a lot less painful than that," Carole reassured him. "You'll have to stay here for a night or two, but it'll be alright. It'll get better once your parents are here."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt could tell he was exhausted. It had been a long night for all of them. "Can I sit up, please?" he asked meekly. Carole carefully moved the bed so he was reclined at an angle. "I don't… I don't think I can sleep."

"Scoot over a little," Kurt told him. "I'll sit up with you." Blaine obeyed, slowly moving to the edge of the bed. Kurt lowered the railing on his side and sat next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Blaine laid his head on his shoulder and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's shirt so he couldn't go anywhere. It was going to get wrinkled, but Kurt was fine with that. Anything to help Blaine.

It was another hour before they were going to take him in to surgery, and Blaine's parents called. His mom said there was a flight back to Lima that was leaving in half an hour, so they got tickets and were about to board. That relieved him some, but Kurt could tell he was still tense, no matter what he tried.

Blaine dozed in and out of sleep, and thankfully didn't throw up or cry anymore. When it was time to take him in to surgery the nurse and a man who appeared to be the surgeon came in. He explained what he was going to do, and that made Blaine nervous. Kurt had to go to the waiting room, but they let him take a minute to talk to him.

"Don't leave," Blaine pleaded. "Please, please." Kurt smoothed back his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be here when you wake up, and so will your parents. They'll be glad to see you. It's going to be okay, honey. Please don't be scared. There's nothing to be scared about," he told him. "I love you."

"Love you," Blaine replied, hugging him weakly. Kurt walked out and followed Carole down the hall to the waiting room. He told himself not to get upset. He did just fine with his eye surgery. It would be okay.

It was pushing two in the morning, and Kurt realized how exhausted he was. Carole rubbed his back, and he managed to doze off for about half an hour. Other than that, he was too nervous. At the two-hour mark he began to get scared.

"What's taking them so long?" he asked Carole. "Why haven't we heard anything?"

"Honey, just relax. Sometimes it takes a little longer than they expected. That doesn't mean something's wrong." She held Kurt's hand, and he tried to stay optimistic.

Blaine's parents and sister finally showed up, straight from the airport. Carole filled them in about what was going on, and his little sister sat up on Kurt's lap without saying anything. Sydney was eleven and worshipped Blaine and loved Kurt.

"Why is Blaine in the hospital?" she asked. "Mom wouldn't tell me."

"He got sick and needed surgery," Kurt explained to her. "We can go see him in a little bit."

Sure enough, the nurse came over to them twenty minutes later. She said everything went fine, and Blaine was already starting to wake up. She said he was asking for Kurt, so they let him go with the nurse first.

Blaine was lying on his back and was clearly under the influence of several drugs. He couldn't focus his eyes, and didn't even realize Kurt was there at first.

"Blaine, honey?" he cooed, taking his limp hand. "I'm here now. Feel my hand?" Blaine turned his head to him and gave a silly smile.

"I'm ready for surgery now," he mumbled. "'m not scared 'nymore." Kurt smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"It's already over," he told him. "You did just fine. Your parents and Sydney are here." Blaine looked at the door, as if they were about to walk in. "Do you want me to go get them?" his boyfriend nodded, and Kurt squeezed his hand before letting go. Everyone was waiting in the hall, and he went back in after his family.

"Blaine!" Sydney cried, hopping up on the bed by him. Blaine hissed in pain, and she backed off, clinging to Kurt. His parents fussed over him for several minutes, and then he whined for Kurt.

"What's the matter?" he asked, smoothing his hair back.

"'m s'posed to get rest," he slurred. "Come back, promise?" Kurt was exhausted, and he understood he needed to rest and be with his family.

"I'll come back and see you," he assured him. "I love you. You did really good, and you'll be back to normal soon." Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around him. Kurt carefully peeled him off of him and kissed his forehead again before leaving with Carole. It seemed like days ago they were just settling down at Blaine's house to watch a movie after school, and twelve hours later he was in the hospital recovering from surgery. It had definitely been worse than Kurt expected, but he was going to get better, and he was no doubt going to be with him every minute until he got to go home.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This only took two full days to write. It feels good to finally be finished! I hope you don't think it's bad, I don't think I'm good at writing sick Blaine at all.

But I hope you did like his little sister. She wasn't in the story much, but I can picture her looking up to Blaine and falling in love with Kurt when they started dating. Leave me prompts and I can write more of her if you want!


	47. Little Klaine at the Playground

Blaine linked his fingers together and pushed them out until his knuckles cracked, then wiped his palms on his jeans. Cooper bet him five dollars he couldn't make it all the way across the monkey bars at the park. Blaine agreed, but didn't see how an eight year old was expected to make it all the way across the fifteen narrow poles. Cooper was eleven and was so tall his feet touched the ground when he tried them, but Blaine could only dangle down and hold on for dear life.

His older brother sat on a bench to the side of the playground, and his two-year-old sister wandered around, grabbing handfuls of woodchips and then throwing them down. Blaine took a deep breath, trying to build up the courage to go.

"Hurry up, Blaine! There's a kid waiting behind you!" Cooper yelled. Blaine turned around, and a boy the same size as him stood with his hands behind his back.

"Sorry," he apologized. "You can go." The boy had brown hair, but it wasn't as dark as his. His eyes were a weird color, like blue and green and gray mixed together. They weren't ugly though. No, Blaine decided they were pretty, at least to him. He had on khaki shorts and a red and white striped T-shirt.

"It's okay," he said. "You were here first." Blaine smiled at him, trying to stall so he wouldn't have to do the monkey bars. He was just going to wind up owing Cooper five bucks anyways.

"I'm Blaine," he him. "I'm eight."

"I just turned eight! My name's Kurt Hummel," he said. Blaine turned around so he could get out of Kurt's way, and he jumped onto the first monkey bar without any hesitations. _Don't look down, don't look down_, he told himself. Blaine grabbed the next bar, but his fingers started to slip. He reached for the third one, but only grabbed it with one hand before he fell.

When he hit the ground he didn't care that he had lost the bet. Something sharp hit his hand, and he cried out. He heard Cooper laughing and tears came to his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Blaine looked up, and Kurt was standing in front of him. "You don't look like you hurt yourself." Blaine held up his hand, still unsure what was causing him pain. "Ooh, you got a splinter!" Blaine sniffled and looked at his hand. Sure enough, there was a little piece of a woodchip embedded in his palm.

"Mommy!" he called. His mom could fix it. She would pull it out and make it stop hurting. Kurt helped him stand up and held onto his good hand.

"Where's your mommy?" he asked. "I'll help you find her." Blaine looked around and saw her pushing Sydney on the swings. It was far away, so that's why she didn't hear him call. Blaine pointed at her, and Kurt led the way to the swing set.

"Baby, what happened to you? Why the tears?" she asked as he approached her.

"He fell off the monkey bars," Kurt explained. "He has a splinter in his hand." Blaine held his hand up to prove it.

"It doesn't look too bad." She bent down by him and cupped his hand in hers. "I'm going to pull it out, okay? It might hurt for one second, but then it'll feel better."

"You can hold my hand," Kurt offered. Blaine took his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. His mom counted to three and then pulled it out. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, but the sharp pain went away just as quickly as it started. He looked down at his hand, and it was bleeding, but his mom handed him a tissue from her purse.

"There you go, honey. Throw that away when you're done with it. Do you want to go play with your friend some more, or are you ready to go?"

"I want to play with Kurt," he told her. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, love. Go play." Blaine turned around with Kurt and they ran off to go play on the seesaw together.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It would be so cute if Kurt and Blaine met when they were little, and then wound up getting married. Yes please.


	48. Hit Part 1

Kurt tucked his hands deep into his pockets as the cold night air slapped across his face. He forgot to grab his coat on his way out, but it didn't matter. There was no way he was going back there. He walked up to the curb and hailed a cab. With the Friday night New York City traffic, there was no telling how long it would take to get back to Bushwick. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, his fingers numb from the freezing wind. He hoped Rachel was home as he dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Rachel," he croaked, clearing his throat. He didn't realize his voice had gone hoarse. Hopefully after some warm tea with honey it would be back to normal. "Sorry. Are you at home?"

"Yes, but I'm about to leave with Brody. What's the matter? You sound weird," she said. Kurt didn't want her to know. Not right away. He would tell her in the morning, when she wasn't in a rush to get out the door.

"Everything's fine," he lied. "Just make sure the door's unlocked. I don't think I have my key."

"What'd you do with it?" she asked him. "Are you sure everything's okay? Did something happen with you and Adam?" Kurt shuddered as he heard his name. He didn't want to think about it.

"No, Rachel, I'm fine! Just leave the door unlocked. I'll be home soon," he snapped, pressing the 'End' button on his screen until it finally hung up the phone call. Kurt didn't know what to do or who to call. He decided his dad would be the best option. He would give him advice.

"Hey, buddy," his dad said as he answered the phone. "What's up?"

"Dad," Kurt said, relieved to hear the sound of his voice. "Do… do you have a minute to talk?" Kurt hunched over in the seat, trying to warm up.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything. What's the matter?" he asked. Kurt didn't know how to say it. He bit his lip hesitantly, and then spit it out.

"Adam hit me."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Kurt was scared his dad had hung up. Tears filled his eyes and he looked at the screen of his phone. Sure enough, he was on the line. "Dad? Say something?"

"Tell me what happened," he said in a low voice. "Start at the very beginning." Kurt took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"We went out for dinner, which was fine, and then we went back to his place to watch a movie or two. I had been t-talking to Blaine earlier, and he was texting me. I didn't want to just ignore him, so I answered his text, and Adam saw me and started getting upset. He said I still clearly had feelings for Blaine and that I didn't love him, but I told him me and Blaine were just f-friends. We started arguing, and he wanted me to choose. He wanted me to pick between him and Blaine. I told him when he was t-treating me the way he was then that I would choose Blaine, because he would n-never do that to me, and then he slapped me across the face. It was really hard, and it almost knocked me over. He started to apologize, but I pushed him away from me and left. I didn't get my coat or anything. I grabbed my wallet, that's it. I'm on my w-way home now."

Kurt had tears coming down his face and dripping off his chin. It took his dad a minute to come up with something to say.

"I don't want you near that kid again. Got it? Are you going to press charges on him?" his dad asked. Kurt hadn't even thought about that. A slap in the face wasn't much of a crime, but Adam was over eighteen, so something could be done.

"No," Kurt said, just above a whisper. "I don't want to just forget about it, though. I'm not going to have anything to do with him. He's a senior, so after this semester I probably won't see him again. I just… don't know what to think. He was so nice to me, and showed me around NYADA and always paid for our dates, and I didn't think he would do _that_."

"You don't know how somebody really is until you see them when they're angry. I'm glad you were able to get out of there." Kurt sat up and looked out the window of the taxi.

"Yeah. I'm almost home, Dad. I think I just want to go to bed. Can I call you in the morning?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You can call anytime, kiddo, even in the middle of the night. Don't forget that. Okay? I love you so much, Kurt."

"Love you too, Dad. Talk to you later." Kurt hung up, tired of talking. He was just a few miles from home.

He walked up the steps to his and Rachel's little apartment. He felt numb all over, physically and emotionally. When he stepped inside it was mostly dark, except for a few lamps Rachel left on before she left. With any luck she would crash at Brody's, so Kurt could have a much needed night alone. He changed into pajamas and brushed his teeth, examining his face in the mirror. There were marks on his left cheek from where Adam slapped him. Hopefully they would be gone by the morning.

Kurt slid into bed and turned off his light. He didn't want to bother with his boyfriend pillow. He realized how much he wanted Blaine instead. Blaine would know what to say to make him feel better about the whole thing. Kurt checked his phone one last time, just to see what time it was. Apparently he got his wish, because there was a text from Blaine: 'Rachel told me you were acting strange on the phone. She told me to call you, but I didn't want to bug you. If anything's going on you know you can talk to me.' Kurt smiled for the first time all night. He called him right away.

"Hey," Blaine answered. "Did you get my text?"

"Yeah," Kurt sniffled. Being out in the cold made his nose run. "I have something I need to tell you…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

No one prompted this, and it's not really a sickfic, but I guess it's hurt/comfort so whatever.

We haven't really seen a lot of Adam on the show, but I think he can tell Kurt's still having a hard time getting over Blaine, and I can imagine it would be kind of frustrating, dating someone who still has feelings for someone else.

It was hard to write the part where Kurt was on the phone with his dad. I'm not a parent, so I don't know if I wrote his reaction appropriately, but I tried!

So yeah. Let me know what you think of this one!


	49. Hit Part 2

Blaine knew whatever was going on had to be bad if it warranted a call from Rachel. She told him Kurt had called her and said he was coming home from wherever he had been, but that he sounded weird and upset. Blaine didn't want to get in his business, so he just texted him to try to get him to tell him what was wrong, and he got a phone call from him minutes later.

"Hey," he said as he answered the phone on the first ring. "Did you get my text?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, sniffling. Blaine could tell just by his voice that he had been crying. "I have something I need to tell you. Can… can you talk for a minute? Or are you busy?"

"No no, I'm free. I'm just in my room. What's going on?" he asked. Blaine pulled the covers back from his bed and sat down, waiting for him to answer.

"I was with Adam, and it's a long story, but…" Kurt paused, and Blaine heard him take a deep breath. "Adam hit me. We were fighting and he slapped me across the face."

It took a moment for those words to register in Blaine's mind. It was like someone had hit a pause button. He was frozen in place, digesting what Kurt had just told him. Adam _hit_ him. He hurt Kurt. Blaine sighed and rested his chin in his hand. He didn't know what to say. He'd never been in a situation like that before, and he couldn't possibly imagine how Kurt was feeling. He clenched his free hand into a fist, wanting to hurt Adam like he had hurt Kurt.

"Are you there?" Kurt asked desperately. Blaine knew he was alone. Rachel had told him on the phone that she was going out, so Kurt was in the apartment all by himself. Blaine would've given anything to be there with him.

"I'm here," he said. He didn't know how to comfort him. What was he supposed to do or say? "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Kurt sniffled and Blaine heard the rustling of sheets.

"No," he murmured. "N-not really." Blaine realized a tear was falling down his cheek. He brushed it away quickly and cleared his throat. Kurt couldn't hear him crying. He needed him, and crying would only make him more upset. Blaine knew it was all his fault. If he hadn't been stupid and cheated on him in the first place, Kurt wouldn't have started dating that Adam guy. Blaine had never met him, but from what Kurt had told him he seemed like a nice guy.

Apparently they were both wrong about that.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Blaine said. He wanted to go to New York so badly. As long as he was around no one was going to lay a finger on Kurt. "Is there anything I can do, love?" he heard Kurt whimper and cough.

"No," he mumbled. "Stay on the phone? I don't like being alone in the apartment."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "I'm not hanging up. Have you talked to your dad?" Blaine sat up in his bed and sat cross-legged, fully focused on Kurt.

"Yeah," he choked out. "'m gonna call him again t-tomorrow. 'm too tired tonight." Blaine could tell by his voice that he was exhausted, and he didn't blame him. The whole thing had to be pretty draining. He didn't understand why any person, especially his boyfriend, would dream of laying a finger on Kurt. It didn't matter if Kurt had instigated the fight. Adam was the one who acted on his anger.

"I'm so sorry, honey," he repeated. "You don't deserve that. Not at all. I hope you're not feeling like it's your fault, because it's not. It's not your fault at all." He could tell Kurt was crying hard, and it was the worst feeling in the world to Blaine, to know that he was hurting and upset and all alone and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't hug him or rub his back or stay with him until he cried himself to sleep.

"Do you think you can fall asleep?" Blaine asked him. "I think you'll feel a little better after you've had some rest." He shifted in his bed and heard Kurt clear his throat.

"I'm not- I don't know," he shrugged. "I don't really want to sleep."

"Just close your eyes," Blaine told him. "I'll stay on the phone."

Blaine's bedroom door opened and his little sister barged in. "Is that Kurt on the phone? I want to talk to him!" Sydney cried. Blaine shooed her away and covered the phone with his hand so Kurt couldn't hear him talking to her.

"Not now," he snapped. "He's upset about something. You can talk to him later, now get out." His sister shot him a look before turning around and leaving. Blaine turned his attention back to the phone call. "Sorry," he said to Kurt. There was no answer. Blaine checked his phone to make sure he was still there, but Kurt hadn't hung up. Blaine heard him breathing slowly and figured he'd dozed off. Oh well. He wasn't going to wake him up. He had to be completely worn out.

"I love you," he whispered to him before hanging up the phone. "I love you so much."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I got a lot of reviews yesterday wanting me to continue and write the phone call, so here it is!

I don't want anyone to think that I hate Adam or anything, because I don't. I think he's cute and sweet and great for Kurt. He's just what he needs as he's getting used to NYADA and being broken up with Blaine. I just thought that this would be interesting to write. Tell me your thoughts!


	50. Embarrassing

Kurt held onto Blaine's hand as his young husband filled out numerous hospital records. He admitted to being nervous, and Kurt was, too. In fact, he was pretty sure he was even more nervous than Blaine.

Three weeks earlier Blaine had woken up in the middle of the night in horrible pain. It was in his stomach, down low, and around some areas of his back. Kurt remembered being up all night with him, scared and exhausted and worried something was seriously wrong as he spent the night on the bathroom floor, holding him as he got sick and dealt with the pain.

Kurt took him to the doctor the first thing the next morning, and after several tests, they determined he had kidney stones. They were both caught off guard by that. Blaine was only twenty, and neither of them believed it could happen in people so young. The doctor prescribed him some stronger pain medicine for it and told him to drink lots of water, and hopefully it would pass.

But it didn't pass. It only got worse, to the point where Kurt had to take him to the emergency room in the middle of the night because it was hurting him so bad. They gave him an IV of morphine and that knocked him out for a few hours. The doctor also scheduled him to have surgery because it was too big.

Blaine had had several surgeries, so he didn't seem too nervous, but Kurt was. It was 5:30 AM on a Monday morning and they were already at the hospital. His surgery wasn't until eight, but they had to show up extra early. Once Blaine finished filling out all the paperwork, a nurse took them back to a room. She made him change into a gown and taped a hospital bracelet around his wrist.

They told him he couldn't eat or drink anything after midnight of the day before, so they put an IV in him to keep him hydrated. The nurse also told him he would need a catheter put in before surgery. That made Blaine panicked and worried. Kurt could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea of it.

"Are you sure I have to have one?" he asked. "I think I'll be fine without it." The nurse was already putting on rubber gloves.

"No, honey, you have to have it," she told him. "Don't worry. I've done this hundreds of times, and it shouldn't hurt." Blaine gulped and reached out for Kurt. Kurt held him and kissed the side of his head.

"It's okay," he told him softly. "Just hang onto me. It'll be over in just a second." Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder and dug his fingernails into the back of his neck.

"I don't want to do this," he heard Blaine mumble. "Don't make me." Kurt held him a little tighter and ran his hand up and down Blaine's back.

"Just relax and hold onto me. The nurse said it won't hurt."

Whatever he tried to do didn't help. Blaine was already in pain from his kidney stone, and as the nurse got started he broke down and cried. Kurt tried to shush and comfort him, but nothing worked. Blaine couldn't sit still and it took the nurse nearly twice as long to finish. Kurt knew he wasn't in pain, but that he was scared and nervous and overwhelmed. But once she stepped back and stopped touching him, Blaine slowly realized it was over and stopped crying as hard.

"She's done, honey," Kurt whispered in his ear. "You're all done." Blaine gradually let go of him and relaxed, sagging in his arms.

"You're all good to go," the nurse said gently. "They'll come to take you into surgery in about an hour. For now you can rest and watch TV." Kurt thanked her, and she left. Blaine curled up in the bed uncomfortably and Kurt stroked his hair. Since they'd both woken up at 4:30 that morning Blaine hadn't put too much effort into how he looked.

"That was embarrassing," he grumbled.

"I'm sure that nurse has had to deal with things much more embarrassing," Kurt told him. "It's over, though. Do you want to go back to sleep?" Blaine shrugged his shoulders, but once Kurt turned on the TV in the room Blaine dozed off. Kurt held his hand and waited for the doctor to come take him away. Hopefully he would feel better, and they would never have to deal with it again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This was sort of awkward to write, but I'm not going to say no to a prompt. The prompt was something to do with a bladder problem, but I picked kidney stones because my mom had some a few years ago and had to have surgery. So, this chapter is a little different, but I would love to hear what you think!

Some people have left me prompts a while ago that I still haven't filled, but I promise if you're one of them then it it definitely on my list! I got a lot of writing done yesterday and I hope to do the same today. So you'll be seeing your prompt answered on here soon!


	51. Don't Look Down

Both Blaine and Kurt loved to go to Central Park. In the summer it was a nice escape from the crowded city, and in the spring and fall they loved to go have picnics and watch all of the little kids run around the playground.

It was a cool Saturday afternoon in September, and they both decided to go and enjoy one last picnic lunch before the weather turned cold. They brought a blanket to sit on so they wouldn't have to sit at the grubby picnic tables with gum stuck to them. Kurt made sandwiches and fruit salad for both of them. They picked a shady spot underneath a cluster of trees and ate lunch.

"You know," Blaine began, "when I was younger Cooper taught me how to climb trees. We had these huge trees in the backyard of our old house, and we would always see who could go higher. My dad built us a tree house, and it was a lot of fun until he fell when I was eleven and broke his arm. Then my mom made us stop."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and laughed. Blaine and his brother would do that. "I could see that happening. Don't try anything, please." Blaine took a bite of his sandwich and shook his head.

"I'll be careful," he said. Kurt wasn't sure what that meant. Whatever he intended with it, Kurt knew he was going to have to be the one to take him to the hospital when he fell and hurt himself.

They had an overall peaceful lunch, despite a spider crawling on the blanket and Kurt freaking out. They were getting ready to leave, but Blaine pulled him over to one of the tress.

"Come on," he coaxed. "It's not like you'll fall." Kurt shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't want to snag my clothes on a branch. Tree climbing is for fearless little kids. Don't worry, I'll stay down here and then take care of you when you break your arm," he teased. Blaine waved him off and climbed up onto one of the low branches of the tree. Kurt watched for his own entertainment. Blaine was so little he could easily get to the top of the tree quickly, but he went slow and didn't go very high so that Kurt wouldn't get worried.

It only took one wrong move to mess everything up. Blaine stepped on a thin branch that he was sure could support his weight, but obviously it couldn't. He lost his footing as it snapped like a twig and was on the ground in less than a second. Kurt had been sitting down, but he scrambled up to his feet and was over by his side right away. Blaine wasn't bleeding or anything, but he could have easily broken a bone.

"Blaine, talk to me," he pleaded. "Are you hurt?" Kurt looked him over from head to toe. Nothing seemed out of place to him, but he still wasn't talking.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "That was… that was dumb. My head hurts a little. But I don't think I twisted my ankle or anything." Kurt was scared he had a concussion. He wasn't talking very clearly, and he saw him hit his head on the ground. Blaine pulled up on him so he was sitting up and held his head in both of his hands. "I think… I feel weird. I'm okay, I think." He wasn't really making any sense. Kurt didn't want to move him in case he was seriously hurt, but after Blaine kept insisting he was fine, Kurt gave in and picked him up. Blaine leaned on him heavily, stumbling as they walked back to their picnic blanket.

"We're going to the doctor," Kurt said firmly. "You need to get your head looked at." Blaine blinked heavily, as if he was in a daze. Kurt snapped his fingers in front of his face, and Blaine covered his ears with his hands.

"That's loud," he moaned. Kurt sighed and wrapped his arm around him as they walked. It was like Blaine was drunk, and Kurt thought back to those nights when they went to Scandals. He was dizzy and stumbling, and couldn't talk without his words slurring together. When they reached the edge of the park was when he doubled over the trashcan and threw up. Kurt wasn't expecting that, but he helped him get back up, and carried most of his weight as they walked down the block.

Their car was all the way back at the apartment, and Kurt didn't want to waste any more time. So, they took a cab to the urgent care clinic. Blaine got upset when Kurt suggested they go to the hospital, so he settled for the clinic. Kurt wasn't sure if they could treat a concussion, but it was worth a shot. They could always go to the hospital if it was more serious, but Kurt was certain it was a concussion. Finn had had at least half a dozen from football back in high school. He didn't see why Blaine had been dumb enough to risk getting hurt by scaling that tree.

But then again, Blaine did a lot of questionable things.

He was mostly out of it, so Kurt filled out all the forms in the waiting room for him. Blaine started to doze off, so Kurt had to keep snapping his fingers to keep him awake. The clinic doctor examined him and said it was just a mild concussion, and even though Blaine was getting sleepy he warned Kurt to make sure he stayed awake. Kurt listened to all his instructions, even though he'd been through the routine before with his stepbrother, and he was allowed to take Blaine home.

It was definitely a struggle keeping Blaine from falling asleep, but he managed. Kurt gave him Advil to take care of his headache and watched over him closely, looking out for any problems. He decided that evening that it should be all right to let him go to sleep since he seemed to be doing just fine. Blaine had no trouble at all going to sleep.

Kurt stayed with him and woke him up frequently to ensure he was still all right. He couldn't be too careful. Blaine made him stay and lay down with him, and mumbled something about how he didn't want to be alone. Kurt couldn't argue with that. At least he hadn't broken his arm like Cooper had. Kurt wasn't prepared to deal with him and his excessive neediness for two months while he was in a cast. Hopefully Blaine had gotten the message that climbing trees at the age of 23 wasn't the best idea.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The prompt I got for this one was Klaine falling out of a tree. It was kind of hard to find an idea, since I thought about how many times I'd faced the possibility of falling out of a tree, and it was exactly once. But I could see little Blaine and Cooper in their backyard and in their tree house. Blaine had always been the daredevil of the two, even though Cooper was the one who fell, and so he tried it with Kurt and he got a concussion. Then he made Kurt his nurse and waitress for the next three days. I'm writing a chapter where Blaine gets his wisdom teeth out and he can't really talk, but he's making Kurt wait on him hand and foot. He gets very needy and clingy when he's hurt or sick. So yeah. I've been rambling, so I'll just end this now.


	52. Tonsillitis Part 3

Blaine didn't know what it felt like to have his tonsils taken out. He had it done when he was two. But Kurt had only gotten the surgery three days earlier, and he wasn't doing so great. Finn told him at school he wouldn't eat anything and he turned out to be allergic to the pain medicine they gave him. Blaine wanted to go see him despite all that, but Finn warned him it just wasn't a good time. Blaine understood, but he was really starting to miss him.

Two days later he asked Finn about it again, and he said Kurt had wanted to see him, so after school Blaine drove over to his house. Finn told his mom that he was coming over, so Kurt would be expecting him.

"He always wakes up in the middle of the night, and so he hasn't really slept. He naps a lot during the day but still won't eat a lot, but my mom's been making him drink a lot of water. He hasn't really talked, though, since his throat hurts. It's been really quiet around the house," Finn told him in the car. Blaine turned into their neighborhood and parked next to Kurt's Navigator.

Finn led him inside the house quietly. Carole was in the kitchen, starting to cook dinner.

"Hi, Blaine," she greeted. "Kurt just woke up. He's upstairs watching TV." Blaine set his bag down on the floor next to the kitchen table and went up the stairs slowly. Finn stayed behind to talk to his mom. Kurt's door was shut, and Blaine tapped on it quietly. He didn't get an answer, so he twisted the knob and peeked his head in.

Kurt was sitting up in bed with the TV remote in his hand. He was watching some home shopping channel.

"Hey," Blaine said, getting a better look at him as he stepped towards his bed. His hair was damp and hanging down on his forehead, so he must've just had a shower. There were dark circles under his eyes, which Blaine wasn't sure if that was from the surgery or lack of sleep.

"Hi," Kurt mumbled. His voice was a little funny, but at least he could talk. Blaine could tell he seemed uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" he asked him. "Are you tired?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"My throat hurts," he said. Blaine pulled the remote out of his hand and linked his fingers with his. "Go 'way, I look gross." Blaine didn't think he looked gross at all. He just looked tired.

"No, no. You're not gross. I think you're just worn out. Have you eaten today?" he asked him. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hair off of his forehead. Kurt shook his head.

"'m not hungry," he insisted. Not eating on a normal day wasn't good for anyone, but Kurt especially needed something since he was still getting over surgery.

"Do you want some ice cream or something sweet? I can drive down to the store and get that Ben & Jerry's you like," he offered. Kurt shook his head. "What about some soup? I bet Carole would make you some chicken or potato soup. Would you like that?" Kurt shook his head again.

"I'm not hungry," he snapped. Blaine didn't want him getting upset with him. He wasn't trying to make him mad, but he was grumpy from not sleeping and Blaine was just trying to help.

"Do you want me to go home?" he asked Kurt. He didn't want to leave him, but he was going to do whatever Kurt wanted. His boyfriend and turned back to his program without saying anything. Blaine gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood up from his bed. "Alright, I'll leave you alone. Feel better, okay? Text me if you need anything. I love you." He turned and left, but Kurt called out to him before he even walked out of the room.

"No," he pleaded weakly. "Don' leave me. I-I'm sorry 'm difficult. Stay?" Blaine smiled to himself and turned around.

"I'll stay," he promised. "It's not your fault you're like this. You're tired and still getting over your surgery. Are you in any pain?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine couldn't help but feel bad for him. Kurt wasn't very good at being sick. Well, he wasn't exactly _sick_, but regardless, he wasn't good at letting people know when he was in pain or needed something.

"I'll go get your medicine," he told him. "Pick something for us to watch." Kurt nodded again and grabbed the remote. Blaine left and went down the stairs to the kitchen where Carole was boiling spaghetti noodles on the stove.

"Hi, honey," she said. "Is everything okay?"

"Um, I think he wants his pain medicine. And he said he hasn't eaten all day, and I offered to go get him ice cream or something but he doesn't want anything, and I'm no doctor but I think it might be best if he had something, and I know it's not my place to say that but I don't want him to not get better because he's not eating and-"

"Blaine, relax honey," Carole cut him off. "He ate some jello last night and then threw up in the middle of the night, so I decided to just let him eat when he felt hungry. I was fixing to make him some soup to take up to him, but I'll do it now." She handed Blaine an orange prescription bottle. "I'm going to make his food. Could you make sure he takes two of those, please? I'll be up there in a minute." Blaine nodded and went back up the stairs to Kurt's room. He had laid down on his side and was watching some dumb Disney Channel show, but not really paying attention.

"Here's your medicine," Blaine said, fishing two pills out of the bottle. "Can you sit up?" Kurt slowly pushed himself up and leaned back on his headboard. Blaine held out the pills and handed him his water cup. Kurt struggled to swallow, but managed to get them down. "Carole's making you some soup. I think that'll taste good to you." Kurt patted the bed next to him, and Blaine came around and sat with him.

"Pick a show. I don't care," he ordered, giving the remote to Blaine. He did his best to find something Kurt would like. Before he could change the channel, Carole came in.

"Kurt, I made you some chicken soup. It's not homemade, but I can make you something else if you don't like it." She put a pillow on his lap and then set the bowl down. "Can you do it yourself?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Carole." His stepmother ruffled his hair and helped him sit up a little better.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You can have some applesauce or something later if you want." She left the room and Kurt took an experimental bite of soup. Blaine watched as he wrinkled his nose and set the spoon down.

"Do you not like it?" he asked, taking the bowl from him.

"It's hot," Kurt told him, his voice just above a whisper. He winced and tried to swallow. Blaine spooned another bite and blew on it for him to cool it off a little.

"Here, this shouldn't be as bad." He fed it to Kurt and his boyfriend actually smiled. "Better?" Kurt nodded and took it back from him.

"I can do it," he insisted. Kurt managed to eat it all in less than ten minutes. Blaine knew he had to be hungry, even if he didn't feel it.

"Do you want some applesauce?" he asked Kurt. He shook his head and laid down with his head in Blaine's lap.

"No. Too tired. Stay?" he asked. Blaine ran his hand up and down his back, trying to relax him into sleep.

"I'm staying," he told him. "I can't really get up with you laying on me."

Kurt didn't say anything back to him. Blaine watched TV with him and continued to rubb his back. He couldn't see his face from how he was positioned, but he was a dead weight on his lap. Blaine didn't want to move him to get up. It was probably the only sleep he'd had all day. Blaine twirled a lock of Kurt's hair in his fingers and turned off his television so he could get some rest.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I finally wrote part 3! Yay. Let me know what you thought!


	53. Hypothermia

Blaine knew he should've gone. Kurt hated going outside at night, especially in the cold. They weren't in Bushwick anymore, so it was completely safe, but it was sleeting and they needed to take the trash out. Kurt offered, so Blaine didn't argue, but it had been thirty minutes and he wasn't back yet. Blaine had honestly just lost track of time. He didn't realize Kurt had never come back, but the second it hit him he was up and putting his coat on to go look for him. Blaine tied his shoes and hurried out of their apartment.

He took the elevator down to the lobby and fear began to fill his mind; he was afraid something had happened to Kurt. There was an alley in between the apartment building and the store next to it, where the dumpsters were for both buildings. Blaine rounded the corner and ventured into the dimly lit alley. The snow on the ground had iced over, and he skidded a couple of times, but didn't fall.

That was where he found Kurt. He was curled up on the ground, shaking like a leaf. Blaine knelt besides him and his mouth fell open. If someone had hurt him or mugged him… well, Blaine didn't want to think about what he would to.

"Kurt," he said firmly. "Oh, gosh. Come on, open your eyes, baby. I'm here." He didn't look like he had been assaulted or anything like that, but Blaine still had no clue why he was lying on the icy pavement.

Kurt cracked open his eyes slightly, and Blaine felt his cheeks and hands. He was absolutely freezing cold.

"Baby, what happened? Why're on the ground?" he asked gently, brushing his hair back. "Did someone hurt you? Tell me what happened." It took Kurt a minute to process his words.

"C-cold," he stuttered. "Slipped. F-f-fell. Wrist h-hurts. Couldn't g-g-get up." Blaine looked at his watch. Kurt had been lying in the ice and snow with just a light jacket and sweatpants for nearly forty minutes. _You idiot,_ Blaine said to himself. _You were watching TV while he was freezing to death outside._ Blaine unzipped his coat without a second thought, sat Kurt up, and put it around him.

"Can you walk?" he asked. "We need to get you up." Blaine could see Kurt's breath in the cold air, and he was nearly to the point of hyperventilating. He didn't answer, so Blaine slowly picked him up and got him to his feet. "Lean on me. I can't carry you, love."

Kurt huddled against him, trembling like a little dog with his face buried in Blaine's shoulder. He must've read Blaine's mind, because he started to talk again slowly. "No hospital," he mumbled, shaking his head firmly. "No, no." Blaine rubbed his back and walked him the thirty feet to the curb.

"We need to get you warmed up, love. The doctors can make you more comfortable and fix your wrist up." Kurt began to cry without warning, high pitched and panicky. Blaine didn't want to go to the hospital either, but he was half frozen and hurt. Even if it was something minor, he couldn't just take him home without getting care for him.

Blaine sat him in the backseat of a cab and stayed by his side, letting Kurt hang onto him for warmth. The driver turned the heat on, seeing the state he was in, but it only made him shake worse. His clothes were damp and frozen, his skin was nearly gray, and his lips blue. Blaine held onto his icy cold hands, wary of his wrist. Kurt didn't specify which one it was, so he was gentle with both.

When they made it to the emergency room Blaine took him inside and signed him in. It was beginning to snow pretty hard, so it wasn't very busy at all, which was surprising for a New York hospital. They took Kurt right into triage and a group of nurses peeled off all his wet clothes, then tucked an endless amount of blankets over him.

Everything was moving so fast, and Blaine could just stand by his side helplessly. One of the nurses said his body temperature had dropped to 95.1. Blaine wasn't sure how it could've gotten so low in less then forty five minutes, but he was diagnosed with mild hypothermia.

They had to put an IV in his arm, and Kurt didn't even notice at first. Blaine stayed where he could see him, even though he was mostly out of it. Kurt let out a little cry when she stuck him with the needle inside his elbow, but he didn't try to pull away or fight it.

"It's okay," Blaine whispered. He knew it was bad when Kurt didn't even care that he was being poked and prodded. "You're gonna be okay, just relax. I'm right here."

"'m _cold_," he moaned. Blaine kissed his cheek and smiled down at him. He felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. He _was_ the worst boyfriend in the world. Time had just slipped away from him, but apparently there were consequences.

"They're gonna get you all warmed up," he promised. "You probably don't even have to stay here overnight." Kurt's fingers curled around Blaine's hand weakly, and the doctor had to unwrap him from the blankets to x-ray his wrist. Blaine had to wait outside the room, but it only took a few seconds before they were all finished.

The color slowly returned to Kurt's face, even though he was still much too pale for Blaine's liking. He only sprained his wrist, so the nurse wrapped it up and then tucked him back up in his blankets. Blaine sat with him and waited patiently for his temperature to come back up. It took four hours, and Kurt fell asleep for most of the time, but once he was back to 98.6 the doctor said he was good to go.

Blaine didn't have the heart to wake him up, not after what he had been put through, but he knew neither of them wanted to spend all night in the hospital. He gently shook his shoulder until Kurt opened his eyes.

"What?" he moaned sleepily.

"Are you ready to go home, love?" Blaine asked him. Kurt nodded, and Blaine helped him sit up and get to his feet. He was still weak and tired, and Blaine did most of the walking for him as they signed out and left. Kurt curled up against him in the taxi on the way back to their apartment, still shivering. Blaine kissed the top of his head and tried to keep him warm. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, baby."

When they got home Blaine made Kurt some hot tea and tucked him into bed. He had no trouble going to sleep. Blaine stayed with him, thankful he was okay and that he only hurt his wrist and nothing more. He was glad he had found him when he did and that Kurt didn't stay out there any longer. The nurse at the hospital said he should be feeling all back to normal by the morning, but Blaine still felt like an ass for somehow managing to forget Kurt had gone outside. He was going to have to make things right, but it could wait until the morning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ugh, poor Kurt. Blaine feels like the crappiest person ever, but the next morning Kurt wakes up feeling just fine, besides being sore and spraining his wrist. But he doesn't remember much from the night before and Blaine has to tell him about everything an then he gets upset and Kurt tells him that it's okay, but Blaine still feels guilty for a while.

Anyways, I've gotten a lot of chapters finished over the past few days, and I'm loving all of the prompts I've been getting! If you want to see something in this story then leave a comment with your idea for a chapter!


	54. Seizures

Kurt was glad he stayed back in Lima for regionals. It was good to see his dad again, and talking with Blaine was nice, too. Regionals were at McKinley again, so they didn't have to travel anywhere. Kurt missed getting to perform on the stage. He never really had solos, but it was still such a fun experience. He was always able to spot his dad in the audience clapping along to the music.

But those were just memories. As much as he wanted to perform with the group, it wasn't allowed, according to the Show Choir Rule Book. And up until a few days prior, his days were consumed with worrying about his dad's health. Thankfully, everything turned out okay. He was in remission, which basically meant he was cured from the cancer they had all been so worried about.

Kurt turned his focus back to the competition. Nationals were in Los Angeles, and with all the new members in the group, it was important to all of them to win. Some group called the Hoosierdaddies was up first. Kurt thought they ought to lose just because of the dumb name they had.

The minute the girl in the group started singing, Kurt got scared. Not scared of _her,_ but scared because New Directions had no chance against her and her group of dancing boys. She was like Rachel Berry on steroids, and even that was an understatement. Kurt looked over at Blaine to see his reaction to her. He was in awe, and couldn't stop staring at her. They were some serious competition.

The rest of New Directions was in the choir room still getting ready, but Blaine and Kurt were in the wings of the stage to scope out the competition. They were amazing, to say the least.

In the middle of the song they had all these strobe lights and fancy effects. Kurt didn't care for them too much since the bright lights hurt his eyes. Some effects were okay, but strobe lights and all of that went a little too far. Kurt heard Blaine let out a little noise, and when he turned to look at him he had fallen to the ground. Kurt squatted besides him and instantly figured out what was wrong. His ex boyfriend wasn't just passed out, he was starting a seizure.

Kurt had been around him when he had one before, and he was scared out of his mind. He was at Blaine's house and they were watching a movie. Kurt had no idea what was happening to him and was about to call 911, but then his mom came in and reassured him that it was okay.

Kurt shook the memory away and focused on his ex boyfriend, who was beginning to convulse uncontrollably.

"No no, not now," he pleaded. "Please, come on, Blaine." He turned him onto his side like he was supposed to, unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie.

Blaine had had photosensitive epilepsy since he was a kid, and thankfully Kurt knew learned about it after the first time so he could help him. He got seizures whenever he was around flashing lights or things like that. No one else was around backstage, but Kurt didn't need any help. It's not like anyone from New Directions knew how to treat a seizure. Besides, Blaine didn't want the rest of the glee club to know about his disorder, except for Mr. Shue.

Kurt kept his hand on his back and kept track of the time while still watching him and listening to his breathing. After witnessing one for the first time, Kurt did a lot of researched so he could be prepared for another one. An article he read said that it was only bad if it lasted for more than five minutes. Kurt tried to do his best to help him, but there wasn't much he could do. He heard Blaine breathing unevenly, and he let out a weak moan and whimpered occasionally.

Kurt didn't have any time to be scared. He was too busy watching the minutes tick by and making sure Blaine was still breathing.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kurt reassured both Blaine and himself. Blaine couldn't hear him, but he knew the seizures were scary for him. His body was stiff and rigid, and he couldn't control any of his muscles. It had been three minutes so far, and Blaine's body was slowly beginning to calm down and relax. Kurt rubbed his hand up and down his back so loosen up his muscles.

"It's okay," Kurt repeated. "Blaine? Can you hear me?" he was glad it was ending, but he still wasn't sure if he was okay. Blaine's body finally stilled and went limp. Kurt continued to rub his back and looked into his eyes as he regained consciousness.

"Kurt," he mumbled. It was hard for him to talk at first. "Did-did I black out?" Kurt moved his hand to his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Yeah," he said gently. "You just had a little one. Three minutes. How are you feeling?" Blaine pushed himself up and Kurt helped him to his feet. He usually got over them pretty quickly.

"'m fine, he said, swaying dizzily. Kurt steadied him and kept his hand on his shoulder, just in case. "My head hurts a little. I'm okay." Kurt wasn't so sure. He definitely didn't need to be performing.

"You're gonna be okay," he told him. "Come on. We can go find your parents."

"No, I have to sing," he insisted. Kurt wasn't going to let him, and neither would Mr. Shue. Kurt took his hand and led him to the opposite side of the stage, where Mr. Shue was waiting with the group. Kurt whispered to the teacher what had happened so no one else would hear, and he agreed with Kurt. Blaine was most definitely not allowed to perform, and he told Kurt to take him to find his parents.

Blaine didn't seem to mind very much that he didn't get to sing. Kurt took him down to the auditorium and handed him off to his parents, explaining what had gone on. They were going to take him home right away, and Kurt couldn't go with him.

"Text me," Kurt told him before they walked away. "Okay? Text me after you've had some rest." Blaine nodded slowly, and looked at him funny. Kurt was glad it was over. If it had gone on any longer than five minutes, or if he hurt himself when he fell over, then there would be a problem too big for him to handle on his own.

But it was all over, and Blaine would be fine. He usually controlled his seizures with pills, but Kurt knew how bad he was at remembering to take them. He took a deep breath and went to sit by Santana to watch the New Directions perform. If he was lucky he could go see Blaine afterwards and be able to tell him that they won.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

You guys I really likes the Hoosierdaddies' performance. Like they were so good.

Anyway. I tried to write this the best I could, I researched and all that stuff, so it should be pretty accurate, and you're free to correct me if it's not! I felt like the seizure itself was easy to explain and describe, it was sort of hard to write how Kurt would react. Because what would you do if your best friend dropped to the ground and passed out? That's kind of how I tried to write it.

I'm loving all the prompts I have from you guys, if you want to leave one just put it in a comment or ask me on Tumblr (gleeklaine01) and I'll write it!


	55. Shooting Star Part 5

Blaine was overjoyed when he found out that Kurt was finally going to return to school. He had his stitches out of his chest and was doing a lot better, physically and emotionally. It had been a little over three weeks since the shooting incident, and some of the students still seemed pretty shaken up by it, but to Kurt it was almost as if it hadn't happened. He told Blaine he just wanted to move on past it and get on with things. That raised a little red flag in Blaine's head. The shooting did happen. Kurt did get shot, and he almost died, and now he was trying to forget about it all? Blaine wasn't sure what to think.

His first day back Blaine drove him to school. Kurt's dad didn't really want to leave him in Finn's care all day, so Blaine took over the role for him. He helped him out of the car and carried his bag inside for him.

"I can do it myself," Kurt insisted. "I'm _fine._" Blaine didn't want to argue with him, so he let him handle things on his own. He walked him to his locker and handed him his bag. He could tell Kurt was getting uncomfortable with all the people staring at him, so he tried to act as a wall in between Kurt and the rest of the students.

"It's okay," he said to him quietly. "Just ignore them. You're not obligated to talk to everyone, you know." Kurt nodded stiffly and shoved his anatomy book in his locker.

"I know," he said, barely loud enough for Blaine to hear him. Blaine kissed the side of his head and helped him with his books. Kurt's hands were shaking, and he was becoming more and more stressed out.

"Hey, just relax," he told him. "It's okay. What're you upset about?"

"I don't want to be here," he said quickly, looking back at Blaine. There were tears in his eyes. Blaine pulled him into his arms, trying to shush him before he started to cry.

"It's okay, babe," he soothed. "I'm right here. I can take you home if you want, but nothing bad is going to happen." Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's back and held onto him tightly. Blaine ran his hand over the small of his back and tried to calm him down.

"Take me home," Kurt pleaded, getting panicked and worked up. His fingers were still trembling. "I want to go home."

"Okay, okay, we can leave," he assured him. He carried Kurt's bag for him out to his Prius. Kurt was still panicky and tense. Blaine held him for a minute, trying any way to soothe him. He opened the car door for him and set his bag down by his feet.

When Blaine came around to his side of the car, the dam burst and Kurt began to _cry_. Being back at school had to be a big step for him, but Blaine didn't see why he had become so scared. They hadn't even been there for ten minutes. But it didn't matter. Kurt was upset and needed someone.

"It's okay," he reassured him. "It's okay, you don't have to go back today. We'll try again tomorrow." Kurt held onto him, shaking in his arms. Blaine pushed his head under his chin and stroked his hair. "Sh, sh, sh." He suddenly understood how he wouldn't want to go back in there, especially after all he had been put through.

Kurt slowly leaned back in his seat, still latched onto Blaine's hand. Blaine opened the glove compartment and got him some tissues to dry his tears. "There you go. It's okay. Let's go home."

"No," Kurt insisted. "I don't want to get even more behind. I have to go in." Blaine knew he felt pressured by all the work he still had to make up.

"You don't have to go," Blaine said. He didn't want him to feel like he had to do anything. "I can take you home and you can rest for another day. Don't feel pressured just because of your work."

Kurt sighed, and then unbuckled his seatbelt. Blaine walked him back inside, staying by his side every minute. That was how the day went. Kurt wasn't quite used to being back at school, so they left at lunch. He only went to four classes, but Blaine was proud of him nonetheless. He faced everyone and wasn't afraid to talk about things with them. At lunch Blaine took him to the Lima Bean and got him a drink before they went back to Kurt's house. Both his parents were gone, so it was just them two. Kurt was actually pretty exhausted, so Blaine sat with him in his bed.

"I'm glad you decided to go to school," he told him quietly. Kurt nodded slowly, holding Blaine's hand weakly.

"'m tired," he mumbled. "School's exhausting." Blaine laughed a little and kissed his forehead.

"Mm hmm. Get some rest." Kurt had been sluggish and tiring easily, which was completely understandable. It would take him a while to get all his energy back. Blaine stayed with him as he napped, and eventually laid down next to him, his head resting on the good side of his chest. Kurt had dealt with too much the past three weeks. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Finally finished this! This kind of went from one drabble to five chapters, so I apologize if you don't like it. This is the last one, I promise!

Figuring out the timing was a little hard for this. I don't know anyone who's ever been shot, but I figured some time in the hospital plus a few weeks at home for physical and mental recovery would be enough for Kurt. He was beginning to get sick of being at home all day, so he begged and begged his dad to let him go back, but he wasn't ready to be there again. And it's understandable, really. If I was in a plane crash and survived, then I probably wouldn't travel in a plane again. Does that make sense? I'm really rambling here. I'm gonna stop now.


	56. Kurt Hates Needles

"I don't see why I needed to come," Kurt grumbled. He'd fought his dad all morning about going to the doctor, but he lost the battle. _I'm not even sick. Why should I have to come here?_ It was a well-known fact Kurt wasn't fond of doctors, hospitals, needles, or anything related.

"You have to get a check up and a physical," his dad told him for the millionth time. "It's routine. They do this all the time. Sometimes you have to go to the doctor even when you're not sick." Kurt huffed and crossed his legs in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. Little kids played on the floor in front of him with Legos that were probably crawling with germs. He didn't dare touch one of the magazines on the table next to him. If he wasn't sick then, he probably would catch something from just being in the cramped waiting room with coughing babies and sick children.

"Kurt Hummel," a nurse called out. She was wearing scrubs with Mickey Mouse on them. The worst part about going to the doctor was that he still had to go to the pediatrician. He was sixteen and a half, that ought to be old enough to go to a regular doctor.

The nurse weighed him and checked his height. He'd gained five pounds in the last year. He was going to have to lay off the cheesecake at Breadstix. She took him into an exam room and checked his ears and eyes and throat. It was going better than he expected, so far. With any luck he could get out of there without needing any shots.

Once the doctor came in he listened to his heart and lungs, and hit his knee with his little hammer. Kurt always hated getting his blood pressure checked. He hated the tight feeling of the cuff around his arm and it made him uncomfortable. The doctor said his blood pressure was low, but that it wasn't a problem. His temperature was normal, along with everything else. Kurt was eager to get going, but then the doctor gave them the news: he needed multiple vaccines, as well as a routine blood test.

Kurt hopped off the table and was about to walk out, but his dad stopped him.

"Sit back down right now," he told him. Kurt rolled his eyes and obeyed.

"There's no need to worry, Mr. Hummel. You're in good health, and once we get this done you can be on your way. We're going to draw some blood first, and Rachael down the hall will do that. It looks like you need a tetanus shot, as well as the flu, HPV, and meningitis vaccine," the doctor informed him.

That meant four needles. That was four too many for Kurt. He could barely handle one without having a breakdown. His dad clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly, and the doctor took them down the hall to where a nurse was waiting to take his blood.

"Can I lie down?" he asked her sheepishly, staying close to his dad.

"Sure, sweetheart." She had him sit down and then reclined the chair until he was nearly flat. "How's that?"

"Great," he mumbled. He reached for his dad's hand and squeezed it tightly, even though she hadn't done anything yet.

"Kurt, it's okay," his dad said. "Just breathe. We can go home soon. It's just a little stick, and then it's over." The nurse wrapped a band around his bicep and made him hold his elbow still.

"This shouldn't take long at all, honey," she assured him. "You'll feel a small pinch for one second, and then it shouldn't hurt." Kurt turned his head to the side and squeezed his hands hand even tighter, if that was possible. He felt the needle and tried to pull away from it, but the nurse and his dad were holding him.

"No," he pleaded, trying to get all the hands off of him. His eyes were shut tight and it still hurt. "Let go of me!" he felt his dad's arm across his shoulders, and he couldn't move at all.

"Sit still," he said quietly, right in his ear. "You're doing fine. She's almost done." Kurt whined in pain and dared to open his eyes. She had a tube of blood in her hand. She had taken a _lot_. Apparently his dad saw the look on his face right then.

"Kurt, close your eyes," he ordered. Kurt felt lightheaded, and he buried his face in his dad's shirt. "It's okay, buddy." He felt the needle slide out of his arm and a bandage was taped over his elbow. Kurt sagged in his dad's arms, relieved it was over.

"No more," he pleaded, hanging onto the collar of his shirt. His dad sat him up and patted him on the back. Before he had a chance to do anything, the nurse pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and started cleaning off his arm. He knew the shots were up next. "No more, Dad. I want to go home."

"We will, we're going home after this, I promise." Kurt clung to his dad like a sloth to a tree. He didn't dare let go. He let out a cry as each of the needles stuck him, and by the time it was over his arm felt numb. She nurse put band-aids to cover up where he had bled from the pinpricks, and then she rolled his sleeve down.

"You're all done," the woman said happily. Kurt knew she was probably glad to be done with him. "Your arm will probably be a little sore in the morning, but it'll go back to normal in a day or so." Great.

His dad helped him get to his feet, and then they signed out at the front desk. Kurt felt like crap, and he remembered why he hated going to the doctor so much. He was going to have to find a way of getting out of going next time.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Wow okay the person that prompted this did so like an eternity ago, and I just now posted it. I'm so sorry, dear reader. You know who you are.

I posted one kind of similar to this like chapter 17 or 18 or something... anyway, Kurt goes to the doctor with Blaine and he gets his blood drawn and it's not pretty. Ugh, poor Kurt.

Oh, and hey, I posted a oneshot! It's cutesy and fluffy and has Burt and Elizabeth (the name I chose for Kurt's mom) and itty bitty baby Kurt in it!


	57. Football Game Gone Wrong

Burt was glad Kurt had taken up football. Other than his singing club and working at the garage, the kid didn't do much. Football would be good for him.

It was only the third game of the season, and so far McKinley was undefeated. They were against a team from Westerville, and the boys on the team all had to be at least a hundred pounds bigger than Kurt. He looked like a dwarf compared to some of them. But Kurt was just a kicker. He was on the field for about five minutes of the whole game.

It only took that long for it to happen. It was only the second quarter of the game, but Kurt had to kick. Burt watched him get ready and step back. The first game of the season he did this whole little dance routine, but he had learned how to kick without needing Beyoncé to warm up. Burt watched anxiously, ready to see him score.

But he never even had a chance. The minute he started towards the ball, at least three of the gorillas from the other team tackled him. Burt stood up, his box of popcorn falling to the ground. The ref blew his whistle and they got off of him, but Burt knew something was wrong. Kurt was still lying there on the field, not moving. The coach and ref hurried out to him, and Burt shoved his way down the bleachers. He would never forgive himself if Kurt were hurt.

By the time Burt reached the field, his son was surrounded by trainers, the coach, and a few members of the McKinley team. He pushed through the small crowd and knelt down by Kurt.

"Dad," he said, reaching out for him. Burt took him in his arms and held him.

"I'm here," he soothed. "It's okay. Where's it hurt?" Kurt was crying too hard to talk. Burt looked him over, and then he saw it. His knee was bent in a way a knee should never bend. It wasn't backwards, but it had definitely popped out of place or something. Burt pulled Kurt's helmet off and pressed his head against his shoulder so he wouldn't see it. "It's okay, I got you."

Kurt was sobbing so hard Burt was afraid he would get sick. One of the trainers tried to take his shoe off and roll up his pants so it could be exposed, but Kurt howled in pain. Burt was doing his best to comfort him, but his efforts were pointless. The coach bent down next to Burt and talked to him quietly.

"Looks like a dislocation. We called an ambulance. You just keep him still. Don't let him move his legs at all," he told him. Burt nodded and thanked him, then turned back to his son.

"It hurts," Kurt whimpered, latching onto him even tighter.

"I know, buddy," Burt said. He shouldn't have let him play. He should've known something would happen. Kurt was too little to play football. "Sit still. We're going to get it taken care of." Burt grabbed one of his hands and let him squeeze it. Kurt was hardly able to breathe. He drew in quick, choked sobs. "Kurt, you got to breathe. Come on, take a deep breath."

Burt knew what it felt like to have a broken knee. He broke his kneecap and tore his ACL on his dirt bike when he was Kurt's age. Burt hoped he hadn't torn anything. He would need surgery and all that stuff. Kurt couldn't handle that.

Kurt started to breathe better, and Burt could tell he was slowly calming down. "There you go, kiddo. Hang on to me."

Burt held him and kept him still until paramedics showed up. They moved Kurt's knee, which caused him to scream into Burt's ear until all he could hear was a dull ringing. They put him on a stretcher and strapped him down. No matter how much they moved him around, Kurt wouldn't let go of Burt's hand. He stayed by his son, and sat up by his head in the ambulance.

"Don't leave, Dad," he hissed in pain. Burt couldn't leave even if he wanted to. There was no way Kurt was letting go of his hand.

"I'm staying with you," he promised him. "Take a deep breath. You're doing just fine, buddy." Kurt was already so worked up, but when a paramedic stuck an IV into the back of his hand he lost it. He kicked his good leg and tried to push the paramedic off of him. Burt grabbed his hands and forced him to settle down.

"Kurt, sit still," he said in a low voice. "They're trying to help you. Just relax. I'm right here." Kurt's crying went from high pitched and shrill to low and deep. He slowly became relaxed but was still crying. Burt was relieved he was getting calmed down, and hoped he would stay that way.

When they got to the hospital a nurse changed Kurt into a hospital gown and took him to get x-rays. Kurt was out of it and terrified of the thought of being apart from his dad. Burt held both of his hands and shushed him unsuccessfully.

"Don't go," Kurt pleaded. "No, Dad!" Burt let go of his hands.

"I have to step right outside while they take an x-ray," he told him. "I'll be right back. I won't even be gone ten seconds." He stepped back before Kurt could get even more upset. The technician did two x-rays and then the nurse took them back to an exam room.

Kurt had cried himself exhausted, and he was too tired to even keep his eyes open. He had to lie on his side they way his knee was positioned, so Burt rubbed his back and tried to talk to him.

"Are you feeling sleepy?" he asked him. Kurt shook his head slowly.

"I feel funny," he mumbled. "Where are we?"

"We're in the emergency room. You're gonna be okay. They just have to fix your knee up. Do you want to hold my hand?" Kurt didn't reply, but he reached out his hand. Burt took it and bent over, giving him a kiss on his cheek. He looked even littler in the hospital bed than he did on the football field. Burt didn't see what in the world sparked the other team to tackle him. All he was trying to do was kick the stupid football.

He knew Kurt was only doing football to make him proud, and that was what Burt felt the worst about. Kurt shouldn't have to think he needed to play a sport to make him proud. Kurt made him proud just being him. He was the only gay kid in his school, and he walked around like he was the best thing to happen to Lima, Ohio. And he was, to Burt.

"Dad," Kurt mumbled, looking up at him. "Did… did we win the game?" that was the last thing on Burt's mind, but he knew Kurt would be upset if they lost because he couldn't kick.

"Yup," he told him. He hoped it was true. "McKinley won." Kurt smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Burt stayed by his side, helping him when the pain became strong and telling him over and over that it would be okay. Kurt just kept begging to go home, and Burt didn't blame him.

Once the nurse and a doctor came in, they showed Burt the x-rays. His kneecap was pushed out of place, and his shin bone and thigh bone were separated. The doctor said it was dislocated, but he didn't need surgery. He just had to pop everything back in place. That sounded painful and Burt said so, but the nurse told him that Kurt would be sedated. The nurse put a syringe of medicine in his IV tubing, and soon Kurt's hand went limp in his.

"He's still conscious, he just won't feel anything. He can probably hear you if you talk to him," the nurse told him. Burt leaned down close to his son and brushed his sweaty hair out of his face. The doctor kept his x-ray pulled up on the computer screen and got started working on him. Burt didn't want to see what he was doing. He focused on Kurt and wrapped his arm around him.

"You're okay, kiddo," he said softly. Kurt automatically moved his head onto Burt's shoulder, and he kissed the top of his head. Kurt let out a small whimper, and seconds later Burt heard a snap. He looked down, and his leg was back in place. The doctor moved it back and forth slowly, and then left it alone.

"We're going to wrap it to stabilize it, and then put a brace on it. He needs to stay off of it for at least two weeks. You can make an appointment with an orthopedist to see about getting him back into football," the doctor told Burt. There was no way Kurt was playing any more football. Burt didn't like that he was just playing to impress him. A kid shouldn't have to do that to a parent. Burt held his son a little closer, and told himself he wouldn't let anything like that ever happen again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ugh poor baby. I can't imagine what it feels like to dislocate something, but it must be pretty painful. But then Burt takes care of him and everything is okay.

I'm going to be going on vacation, so tomorrow will be the last day I post this week. I get back on Tuesday, so depending on how late I get home I may or may not update that day. As much as I love writing this story I need a break every once in a while! I have a couple drabbles written on my Tumblr that people have prompted, so you can go there if you want to read more while I'm not posting (the link is on my profile). And if you have prompts then keep sending them to me and I'll write them all when I get back!


	58. Needy Blaine

"Kur'!" Kurt sighed as he got up from the couch. Blaine had only slept for forty-five minutes. He was going to have to get some more rest if he was going to recover quickly.

"What is it?" he asked, tapping open the door to their bedroom. Blaine was semi-reclined in bed. Kurt had done his best to tuck him in comfortably after they got home from the dentist's office. He'd gotten all of his wisdom teeth taken out the day before. He was doing fine for the first 12 hours or so, when he was still kind of out of it from all of the drugs and anesthesia they'd given him, but for most of the night Kurt was up with him, giving him pain medicine and feeding him soup and jello.

By the next morning they were both exhausted. Kurt called into NYADA for the both of them so they would be excused from class, and then they both took a long nap. Kurt fed him frozen yogurt for lunch and watched a movie with him, but Blaine fell asleep. It was only the first day of his recovery, but Kurt was exhausted. He felt like a nurse on a 24/7 shift.

"I wan' a'lesau'e," he whined. His mouth was full of gauze, so it was nearly impossible to tell what he wanted, which was frustrating for both of them.

"You want… what?" Kurt said. "Applesauce?" Blaine nodded. "I can do that," he told him. "The cinnamon kind?" Blaine nodded again, his curly hair swishing as he moved his head. Kurt kissed his forehead before going to the kitchen. He spooned him some applesauce into a bowl and got him some more pain medicine. Blaine would get cranky and irritable if he didn't take it every six hours on the dot. For Kurt, that meant getting up at two and six in the morning.

"Kur'!" he heard again. He brought Blaine his applesauce and medicine.

"What else do you need?" he asked. He turned on a lamp to try to get a good look at him in the light. His cheeks were swollen, another reason why he couldn't talk very well, and there was some bruising on his cheeks and under his eyes.

"Nee' jui'th," Blaine ordered.

"Juice?" Kurt guessed. Blaine nodded. "What kind? Apple or orange or grape?"

"A'le." Kurt went back to the kitchen and poured him a glass of apple juice. Hopefully he would be content for awhile after that. Kurt loved him so much and didn't have a problem in the world with taking care of him, but Blaine wasn't exactly the best patient. He was needy and clingy, and if Kurt bought the wrong brand of soup he would send him back to the store to get the right kind. It was exhausting, but he really didn't mind.

Kurt brought him his juice and helped him swallow his pills. "There you go. If it hurts then it should start to feel better soon. Eat your applesauce. Do you need me to help you?" Blaine shook his head stubbornly.

"M' chee's hur'," he slurred, pointing to his face. Kurt got up and dug out an ice pack from the freezer. He wrapped it in a paper towel so it wouldn't be too cold, and he held it to his face.

"There you go," he told him. "That should make it a little better. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Harry Po'er." Kurt had Blaine hold the ice himself while he got up and got the DVDs. They had all eight movies, and were a favorite of Blaine's when he was sick. He chose to watch the Prisoner of Azkaban, so Kurt got it started and stayed by his side, helping him eat. When he was all done with his applesauce, Blaine wanted some soup. He could only drink the broth, but at least he was eating something.

Kurt fed him his soup since the day before Blaine had managed to spill it all over himself, and together they watched the movie. The pain medicine he was on was pretty strong, so he quickly became sleepy. Kurt turned the TV off once he was asleep, and curled up next to him on the bed in hopes that they could both sleep through the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Here start your day off with some cute Klaine cuddles! Whenever Blaine is sick or hurt or whatever he's super clingy and doesn't want Kurt to leave him, and he likes to get him to feel sorry for him by milking it and being highly demanding. And Kurt doesn't argue at all because all he cares about is making him better.

So I'm leaving for my vacation tomorrow, I'll try to update this story before I leave, and I'll post again on Tuesday or Wednesday. If you leave prompts I'll see them when I get back and start working on them! Reviews are love and hugs.


	59. Meningitis

Kurt knew it was odd when Blaine became sick in the middle of the summer. Flu season was October to February, and it was the middle of June and Blaine apparently was getting the flu- for the second time that year.

It started when they first woke up. Kurt had to work at Vogue all day, and he had to be at work an hour earlier than Blaine. By the time Kurt was ready to walk out the door, he went back to the bedroom to wake up his boyfriend.

"Le'me alone," Blaine grumbled, turning over onto his stomach. Kurt thought that was strange. Blaine normally woke up just fine. Kurt personally didn't see how he could hop right out of bed in the mornings. Kurt required at least half an hour to fully wake up before he got up to get dressed.

"You're going to be late if you don't get up," Kurt warned. "Come on. I already made coffee."

"No," Blaine moaned. "Don't feel good." Kurt frowned and felt his forehead. He was running a little bit of a fever, but he didn't feel too hot. Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back, trying to get Blaine to talk to him.

"Where's it hurt?" he asked softly.

"Head, neck, 'nd m' stomach," Blaine mumbled. Kurt looked at his watch. He was going to be late if he didn't leave.

"Listen. I have to go to work, but I'll see about coming home at lunch, okay? For now I'll leave you some Tylenol and ginger ale. When I get home I'll cook you some homemade chicken soup. Can you make it four hours on your own?" he asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Stay with me," he pleaded weakly. Kurt bent over and kissed his warm cheek. Blaine got clingy when he was sick.

"I have to go to work, honey. I'll be home in just a little bit. Try to go back to sleep. I'll get your medicine and something to eat." Kurt got up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the Tylenol bottle form the medicine cabinet and poured him some ginger ale into a cup, then made him some oatmeal in the microwave.

"Here you go," he said as he returned to the bedroom with everything. He set it all on his nightstand and gave him another kiss. "I made you some oatmeal and got you some ginger ale for your stomach. I'll be home soon. I love you. Call me if you need anything." Blaine nodded stiffly and his mouth fell open a little. Kurt covered him up with the comforter before leaving for work.

He texted Blaine at 9:30 to see how he was doing, but didn't get a reply. Kurt wasn't surprised; he just figured he was sleeping, and decided to leave him alone. Hopefully he would be feeling at least a little better before he got home.

After he convinced Isabelle to let him leave at noon, he called Blaine on his way home. He didn't answer, but Kurt knew he was resting. He went straight home and kicked his shoes off in the living room before he went to check on his boyfriend.

He looked about a hundred times worse from that morning. His skin was pale gray, he was sweating like mad, and trembling in his sleep. Kurt knew he had to wake him up.

"Blaine? Blaine, honey, I'm home," he told him. "Open your eyes." Blaine woke up suddenly and his eyes darted around the room quickly. Kurt stroked his hair back and became even more concerned. He wasn't just fever-warm anymore, he was _hot_. But he didn't want to concern Blaine, so he didn't say anything. "How are you feeling?" Blaine shook his head.

"Hurts," he moaned. "I threw up." Blaine curled up on his side and shivered. Kurt didn't know what had happened that he got so much sicker in just a few hours. With it being the middle of summer, he was beginning to get worried that it was something worse than the flu. He gently helped Blaine sit up and then leaned him against the headboard of the bed.

"Sit tight for one minute," Kurt told him. "I'm gonna check your temperature." Blaine struggled to keep his eyes open, and Kurt quickly left and came back with their digital thermometer. Kurt turned it on and held it under his tongue until it beeped. Blaine winced and covered his ears at the tiny noise it made.

It was 103.4. Kurt didn't want to alarm him by telling him that it was that high, so he kept his mouth shut. Blaine hadn't eaten any of his oatmeal or drank any of his ginger ale, so Kurt made him take some Tylenol and drink a little bit.

"Don' make me eat," he mumbled. "Not hungry." Kurt wasn't going to force him to eat. If he'd already thrown up he was probably just going to do it again if he tried to eat.

"Do you want to lie down?" Kurt asked. Blaine leaned forwards, and Kurt helped rearrange his pillows so he was on his back. "Are you hot?" Blaine shook his head and tugged limply at the covers. Kurt tucked him in, even though he wasn't sure it was such a good idea with how high his fever was getting.

Kurt sat with him, waiting patiently for the Tylenol to kick in. Hopefully Blaine could take a nap and let his fever come down some. Kurt wished he would eat, but he didn't want him to throw up again. That would only lead to dehydration, which would lead to a trip to the emergency room. Blaine didn't seem interested in watching TV or even talking. For the most part he just nodded or shook his head when Kurt asked him a question.

Finally, he began to snore and Kurt knew he was asleep. He turned on the ceiling fan to cool him off and left him alone so he could eat some lunch. He checked in on him just to make sure he was still okay, and he was sound asleep, thankfully. Kurt watched TV and did the dishes while he waited for him to wake up.

Blaine slept for four hours, and he started to stir while Kurt was putting away laundry in their room. Kurt stood over him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Kurt," he said. His voice sounded scratchy.

"Hey," Kurt said. "Did you sleep good?" Blaine shrugged his shoulders and blinked slowly.

"What time… what time is it?" he asked. Kurt pulled his phone out from his pocket and checked the screen for the time.

"It's 5:13. How do you feel?" he asked. Blaine shook his head slowly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ow," he moaned, covering his face with his arm. "Head. Feel sick." Kurt reached under his nightstand and grabbed his trashcan, just in case.

"It's okay," Kurt soothed, getting him to take another drink. "It'll pass. Do you need me to get you anything?" Blaine shook his head and moaned in pain. Kurt hated seeing him so miserable, but he wasn't sure what to do. Blaine turned onto his side and held his head over the edge of the bed. Kurt picked up the trashcan and held it for him as he threw up. He sounded awful- like he was going to pass out from the force of it.

Kurt helplessly stood by him and kept his hand on Blaine's back. He heaved until there was nothing left in his stomach to come back up, and then he fell back onto the bed. His skin was so pale he was almost translucent, and Blaine was normally so tanned and dark. He was breathing heavily, but not moving other than his chest rising and falling. Kurt went to the kitchen and poured him some water, then dampened a washcloth to clean up his face.

"Blaine? Sit up, honey," Kurt said softly. "Here, I'll help you. I got you a drink, and we'll get you cleaned up." Kurt put his hand behind Blaine's neck so he could help him up, but his boyfriend cried out in pain. Kurt wasn't sure what he had done, so he laid him down and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, tears filling his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. He took Blaine's clammy hand and tried not to cry in front of him.

"Neck… hurts," he hissed, clenching his teeth together. Kurt brushed his sweaty curls back with his fingers and ran the washcloth over his face.

"It's okay," Kurt said, sounding less and less confident that everything was actually alright. He managed to get Blaine sitting up, and he helped him take a drink and swallow more Tylenol. Blaine was sleepy and had no energy whatsoever. "Does your stomach feel better?"

"Head," he mumbled. "M' head hurts." Kurt didn't know what to do anymore. Tylenol didn't help, eating didn't help, and sleep didn't help. He decided to check his temperature again. If it was above 104 then he was going to call the doctor.

104.6. Kurt went back into the living room and slipped his shoes back on. He was going to skip the doctor and take him straight to the hospital. Something was really wrong with him, and he didn't want Blaine to suffer any more.

"Come here," Kurt said as he returned to the bedroom. "We're gonna go to the doctor." Blaine was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants, so he didn't need to change. Getting Blaine up and to the edge of the bed was a struggle. He was like a limp rag in his arms.

"No. No!" he cried, bursting into tears. Blaine rarely cried, and that triggered the alarm bells in Kurt's head. He sat and rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. Blaine cried at the thought of going to the hospital, he cried because crying made his head hurt worse, and he cried because he didn't want to throw up again.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kurt repeated, getting emotional himself. "You're going to be okay. Come on, I'll help you walk." He managed to get Blaine to his feet, and he wrapped his arm around him securely. Kurt felt hot just touching him, and he couldn't imagine how Blaine was feeling.

Kurt didn't like driving the Prius, but it was that or a cab. He buckled Blaine into the seat and slowly made his way out of their parallel parking spot.

"Do you want heat or air?" he asked.

"Heat," Blaine murmured, leaning his head back. Kurt turned on the heat, even though Blaine was burning up and it was the middle of June. It didn't matter.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take ages. Thankfully Blaine didn't throw up in the car, but he seemed in agony with his headache. Kurt held his hand and squeezed his knee reassuringly, but there was only so much he could do while he was driving.

Kurt was relieved when they made it to the hospital. He didn't want to drop Blaine off at the door since he couldn't really walk, but the closest spot was so far away. He decided to park in the spot before anyone else could, and he ended up half-carrying him inside. Kurt went up to the window by the receptionist's desk and signed him in. Blaine had been to the ER there before, so Kurt didn't need to fill out a lot if information; just insurance and the reason for his visit.

Apparently the symptoms Kurt wrote down alarmed the doctors, because they didn't even have to wait ten minutes. The ER waiting room wasn't too terribly crowded, but Kurt was surprised they got seen so quickly.

Kurt laid Blaine up on the triage exam table and held his hand while the nurse asked several questions.

"Honey, when did you start to feel sick?" she asked him, sticking her thermometer in his ear.

"S'morning," Blaine said, his voice thick. "Hurts."

"What hurts?" she wrote down his temperature reading on his chart, but didn't say what it was out loud.

"Head, neck," he muttered.

"He's been throwing up all day," Kurt added. The nurse checked his blood pressure, pulse, heart, and lungs. Kurt held Blaine's hand and talked him through it all. Blaine was getting upset just from the nurse's hands being all over him, but once she was done he managed to relax, at least a little bit.

"Can you turn your head and move your neck?" the nurse asked him. Kurt thought that was an odd request, but Blaine had a hard time with it, especially trying to lean his head forward. He cried out in pain and reached for Kurt's hand again. Kurt looked down at him and just felt awful. He was so miserable and in so much pain, and he couldn't help. If only the doctors could hurry up and fix him.

"I'm going to start him on an IV, and then we're going to have to run a few tests on him," she told Kurt. "I'll be right back." Kurt nodded and sat down so Blaine could see him easier. He wasn't sure what the nurse mean by "tests". That was a broad term, and it could be anything from drawing blood to an MRI.

"C'we go home?" his boyfriend asked, barely holding his eyes open.

"Soon, baby. We'll go home really soon." Kurt knew that probably wasn't the case, but it made him calmer.

The nurse returned quickly and made Blaine change into a papery hospital gown. He was too weak, so Kurt did most of the work for him. He hid in Kurt's arms while she started the IV in the crook of his elbow. Kurt tried to imagine how he felt; he didn't do well with needles at _all._ Blaine seemed too worn out to care, but he still let out a whimper of pain.

"What tests do you need to do?" Kurt asked. He didn't want them hurting Blaine.

"We're going to do a spinal tap, and depending on the results from that we may draw some blood." Kurt frowned. He wasn't sure what all it entailed, but it sounded painful.

The nurse left again to get everything ready, and she returned with a doctor and two other nurses behind her. Kurt didn't think it needed four people in there, but he didn't focus on them. He kept his eyes locked on Blaine, and tried to help him through the procedure. They made him curl his knees up to his chest, and Kurt helped him get relatively comfortable.

"It's gonna be okay," he told him. "Hold onto my hand, and it'll be over in just a few minutes." Blaine didn't seem phased by it until the needle actually went into his back. He let out a horrible cry and a deep moan. Kurt held him to get him to stay still and did his best to soothe him. He stroked his hair and let him squeeze his hands and did everything he could.

After the initial shock of a needle going into his back, Kurt got him calmed down. It ended after about five minutes, and the doctor handed off a tube with clear fluid in it to one of the nurses. They let him roll back onto his back, and they started another IV in him.

Once the room was cleared out, Blaine turned his head slowly to face Kurt.

"How are you doing, love?" he asked him. Blaine shrugged slowly, his eyes closed.

"Tired," he murmured. Kurt didn't doubt it. At least he wasn't throwing up anymore. Whatever was in his IVs seemed to be starting to work.

"You should try and sleep. I'll stay right here with you," Kurt promised him. "You'll be feeling better when you wake up." Blaine didn't object. Kurt knew he had to be drained. There wasn't a blanket on the bed, but Blaine didn't need it. Kurt continued to hold his hand and watch over him. "I love you."

Blaine didn't respond. Kurt didn't mind, though. The only thing that mattered was that he was resting. They were alone for awhile, until the doctor returned and took Kurt out into the hall.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, desperate for an answer. The doctor put his glasses on and closed Blaine's chart.

"He had bacterial meningitis. All of his symptoms pointed towards it, and the spinal tap just confirmed it." Kurt didn't know what that meant. What was meningitis? Was it deadly? Would Blaine be okay? A million questions filled his mind.

"He's going to have to be admitted for a few days," the doctor went on. "You brought him in pretty early, so he should be just fine. In a minute here we'll move him up to a new room and start him on some antibiotics. He'll be contagious for a few days, so you're going to have to take precautions so you don't get sick yourself."

Kurt nodded quickly, willing to do anything to get to be with Blaine. The doctor led him back into the room where Blaine was still sleeping, and the nurse joined them. They moved him up a few floors to a bigger room and the nurse stuck two more IVs in his hand. Blaine didn't even stir.

Kurt hoped he would rest all night, but his boyfriend began to wake up just three hours later. It was almost eleven at night.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled. "Kurt?" Kurt flicked on a lamp so Blaine could see him.

"I'm here," he reassured him. "I'm right here. How are you feeling?" Blaine seemed to be talking clearer and wasn't as sleepy and in pain as before.

"I feel… weird. Can we go home?" he asked. Kurt wished he could take him home. The hospital wasn't fun for either of them.

"Not yet," he told him. "You have meningitis. You're gonna stay here for a few days." Blaine frowned and looked upset, but he didn't cry. "You're gonna be okay, though. I get to stay overnight with you. Does your head still hurt?" Blaine nodded.

"M' neck's better, though." Kurt kissed his forehead and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He was still burning up, but the nurse said he should be feeling a little better after a good night sleep.

"It'll feel better in the morning," he promised. "Can you go back to sleep?"

"'m tired," Blaine murmured. "Stay with me?" Kurt wasn't planning on leaving him. Sleeping at home without Blaine didn't sound enjoyable at all, and if Kurt were the sick one he wouldn't want to be left alone in the hospital.

"I'm gonna stay," he told him. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Blaine said, dozing off. Kurt watched him as he quickly drifted off to sleep, but he wasn't planning on joining him anytime soon. After the day they had had, he was just grateful everything would be okay. The doctor explained the seriousness of the disease, but they all seemed optimistic about his recovery.

Kurt stayed awake with him until he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer. There was a couch in the room, but he wasn't able to be right next to him. He gave Blaine a kiss on the hand and then laid down, content with sleeping on a lumpy hospital couch if it meant being with Blaine.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Here is some sick Blaine to start your morning off with. Ugh I just love him so much. I'm leaving today, so I won't post anything until Tuesday afternoon, but in the meantime I posted a chapter of a new story I'm working on! I'm not sure if I want to continue it, so go read it and review it so I'll know if people are liking it. If no one likes it I'll just leave it, but if people want more then I'll post a new chapter when I get back!


	60. Sent Home Part 2

Blaine didn't realize he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was Kurt saying something to him, and he felt sleepy and hot. Now he was cold and achy all over. His throat felt dry, his tongue thick. He was lying on his stomach, but he rolled over onto his back. Kurt was still sitting by his bedside. Blaine had no clue how much time had passed.

"You're awake," Kurt said softly, sounding surprised. "How are you feeling?" Blaine blinked heavily and became aware of his pounding headache once again.

"My head," he mumbled, pulling his sheet around his shoulder. He shivered, and his stomach cramped. He buried his face in his pillow and tried to warm up, even though he knew he was already hot with a fever.

"You didn't sleep for very long," Kurt told him. "Just about half an hour." Blaine wasn't surprised. He still felt exhausted. "Do you think you could eat a little bit? I know your stomach hurts, but it might make you feel a little better."

Food didn't sound good at all. He didn't want to throw up because it was just disgusting, but he was cold, and some soup could warm him up.

"Potato soup from Panera?" he asked.

"I can go get that," Kurt agreed. "Are you okay with me leaving for about twenty minutes?" Blaine nodded. He would probably just fall back asleep anyways.

"Can I have another blanket, please?" he mumbled. Kurt got up and brought him his favorite fleece blanket from the hall closet. "Tuck me in."

Blaine knew he was whiny when he was sick. He couldn't help it. He wasn't exactly capable of much more than lying in bed, and Kurt was willing to do anything for him. He didn't think he was taking advantage of his boyfriend… Kurt was just doing him a favor. A pretty big favor.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Text me if you want me to get you anything else before I come back," Kurt told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Blaine closed his eyes and smiled.

He heard Kurt's car in the driveway, and Blaine knew he was alone. He was beginning to feel nauseous and hot, but when he kicked the covers off he couldn't stop shaking. It hurt to move at all, and it was impossible to get comfortable. He just wanted to fall asleep so he wouldn't feel sick anymore. If only Kurt could be back already.

Blaine remembered closing his eyes, but he didn't realize he had dozed off until he jerked awake. He was cold and sore and his head was throbbing.

"Blaine, open your eyes, it's okay." Blaine's eyes shot open, and he was relieved to see Kurt standing over him. "It's okay," he repeated. "You just fell asleep again. I got your soup." Blaine felt too sick to eat. He had no energy to do anything whatsoever. "Come on, sit up. I'll help you."

Blaine let Kurt do all the work in getting him sat up and situated.

"I'm so tired," he whined. Kurt kissed his forehead and sat down beside him.

"I know, honey. After you eat you can go back to sleep. I got you some hot tea along with your soup. Can you eat?" he asked. Blaine nodded slowly and took a sip of the tea. He didn't see why Kurt liked to drink it so much, and he normally didn't like it, but it felt good on his throat. He handed it to Kurt and took a bite of his soup.

"Is that good?" his boyfriend asked. Blaine nodded again. It was just what he needed. Once he took a few bites he realized how hungry he was, but he couldn't eat it all. After just a little bit he felt full. Kurt took the bowl from him and set it on his nightstand.

"Don't leave," Blaine ordered. "Stay." Kurt held his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "I left school in the middle of the day to take care of you, and I can't go home because Carole will find out I skipped class. I'm not going to go." Blaine laid down and took another drink of his tea. He was all ready to go to sleep again, but he knew he wouldn't be able too. His headache was too bad.

"I wanna watch Lilo and Stitch," he said. "That's my go to sick movie." He pointed weakly at his movie shelf, and Kurt got it started. Blaine didn't want to watch it on his TV, so he put the DVD in his laptop. Kurt sat in his bed with him, and Blaine curled up against him as the movie got started. He felt cold again, so he burrowed under his small mountain of covers and rested his cheek on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Watching the movie made him sleepy, but Blaine still couldn't doze off. His eyes wouldn't close. He was starting to realize that eating that potato soup might now have been the best choice; his stomach was starting to hurt, and he couldn't sit still because of how uncomfortable it made him. He tried to fight it for several minutes, but he was aware he would throw up sooner or later.

Blaine felt the telltale signs that he was about to get sick, and he fought his way out from under his blankets. He was absolutely freezing, but he didn't care. He stumbled down the hall to his bathroom and leaned over the toilet. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and gagged as his breath was cut off. He threw up until his face felt hot and he couldn't breathe. Kurt had followed him into the bathroom and was rubbing his back, but it didn't help. He shivered and leaned into Kurt, too exhausted to stay standing.

"It's okay," he whispered to him. "You're okay now." Blaine's stomach felt better, but his throat burned and his head was still killing him. "Come on. We'll get you cleaned up and back in bed.

"I can do it," he insisted weakly. He just had to rinse his mouth out and brush his teeth. "I want Sprite. No 7 Up. Sprite. 'S in the fridge."

"O-okay," Kurt agreed. "Is that all?" Blaine nodded, both hands pressed against his counter. Kurt turned and left, and Blaine rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash. He told himself he would brush his teeth later. He shuffled back to bed and crawled underneath his blankets slowly, his joints aching.

He closed his heavy eyelids, but heard Kurt come in with his Sprite. That was the only drink that helped his stomach feel better when he was sick. He took a long drink and made Kurt sit by him. Blaine laid his head in Kurt's lap and shifted around until he was comfortable.

"You know you're kind of high maintenance when you're sick," his boyfriend told him. As if Blaine didn't know. When he was younger Cooper was in charge for the weekend, and when Blaine got sick he refused to take care of him because he was so whiny. "I don't mind, though," Kurt went on. "Just don't get me sick. If you do then you're going to be the one bringing me soup and movies and drinks." Blaine smiled weakly.

"I love you," he said. "Thanks for putting up with me." He felt Kurt twirling his hair in his fingers.

"I love you, too. Now go to sleep before you get cranky."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yay I'm back! I'm not going on anymore trips for awhile so I'll be posting (mostly) everyday now! I wrote this chapter awhile back and someone wanted a second part so here you go.

Also I posted a new story on Thursday and people seemed to like it so I'll hopefully get another chapter up either tonight or tomorrow!


	61. Madeline

"Daddy." Kurt felt a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes, and even though the bedroom was dark, he could make out his daughter's curly hair. Madeline was good about sleeping through the night, and only woke him or Blaine up if she had a bad dream or wasn't feeling well. Kurt turned on his lamp and sat up.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked. "Did you have a nightmare?" the three year old shook her head. Her hair fell down in her face, and Kurt brushed it away as he picked her up. She'd definitely inherited Blaine's curls.

"My tummy hurts," she pouted. Kurt frowned as Madeline leaned her head onto his shoulder. Normally Blaine would deal with them if they were sick, but there was a bad subway crash and he had to pick up the night shift at the hospital due to all the injuries.

"Are you going to throw up?" Kurt asked her. She shook her head and clutched her favorite stuffed elephant closer to her. Kurt felt her forehead, and she was pretty hot.

"Where's Papa?" she asked.

"Papa had to go to work. Some people got hurt so the hospital needed him to work tonight," he explained. Madeline wrapped her arm around Kurt's neck and whined.

"How about some medicine?" he asked her. Children's Tylenol always did the trick. Madeline nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Kurt carried her into the kitchen and set her down on the counter. The medicine bottle was nearly empty, but Kurt managed to get a dose out of it. It was supposed to be grape flavored, but both Madeline and Micah gagged at the taste of it. Kurt poured her some milk into a cup so she could get the taste out of her mouth.

"No, it's yucky!" she panicked, pressing her hand over her mouth. Kurt handed her the milk and counted to three before he made her swallow it. Madeline shrieked and cried, but managed to swallow it without spitting it out like she did the last time she had to take it.

"There you go. All done," he told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. She could sleep in Blaine's spot, just for one night. "Your tummy should stop hurting soon. You can sleep in here."

Kurt rolled over to go back to sleep, but just a few minutes later his daughter began to cry. She rarely cried, and it was Kurt's sign that something was really wrong.

"What is it, baby?" he asked. He turned over to see what she was doing. She was sitting up, hunched over her elephant.

"Tummy hurts," she moaned. She started to cough and choke, and Kurt knew what was coming. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom just in time for her to throw up into the toilet.

"It's okay," Kurt soothed. "Daddy's right here. Try to breathe, baby." Madeline didn't throw up a lot the first time, but it escalated into them spending half an hour on the bathroom floor. Kurt held her hair back and cleaned her up each time. She couldn't go more than five minutes without getting sick again. She began to cry uncontrollably. Kurt figured there couldn't be anything left in her little stomach to throw up, so he took her back into the bedroom.

"Sit right here," he told her. "I'll be right back." Kurt went into the kitchen and poured her some orange juice into a cup. She had to be dehydrated. He got the digital thermometer and returned to the bedroom. "Here you go. Let me take your temperature. Keep it under your tongue."

Madeline held it in her mouth obediently, and Kurt used the light from his cell phone to see the reading. 103.1. That was too high for a toddler. What if it got higher before Blaine got back?

"Does your tummy still hurt?" he asked. Madeline nodded.

"I'm cold, Daddy," she peeped. Kurt knew she felt awful. He kissed her forehead and then left again. He snuck into the bedroom she shared with Micah and grabbed her pink blanket and a couple more of her stuffed animals. Those always helped.

Kurt tucked her in with her blanket and placed her animals around her. "I'm gonna call Papa," he told her. "Would you like to talk to him?" Madeline nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Kurt and Blaine had been trying to break her from that habit, but he didn't say anything. Kurt picked up his phone and called Blaine. With any luck he'd have his cell phone on him, but if now he could call reception at the hospital. Blaine would know if it was bad enough to bring her in to the emergency room.

"Hello?" Blaine answered sleepily.

"Hey," Kurt said. "I'm sorry. Were you resting?" Madeline held her arms up, and Kurt put her on his lap. He heard Blaine yawn.

"Just taking a break," he mumbled. "It's been nonstop here, but I can leave at six. I'm sleeping all day. Why're you up so late? It's 3:30 in the morning."

"Madeline's sick. She's been throwing up all night and has a 103 degree fever. I gave her some juice after she threw up so many times, but she's really hot," he worried. "Is there a pediatrician there this late?" Blaine coughed, and Kurt heard him sigh.

"Yeah, there are a lot of people here. I don't think you need to come in. She just has a bug or the flu or something. Just make her comfortable. Make her drink a lot and try to get her to sleep. When I get home I'll see how she is." Madeline laid limp in Kurt's arms, still sucking her thumb.

"Okay," Kurt said. "See you in a little bit. I love you." Blaine hung up and Kurt tossed is phone down. Madeline had dozed off, thankfully. Kurt sat up and held his daughter in his lap, holding her as she slept.

Madeline woke him up a few other times in the night. She was still feverish and uncomfortable, and Kurt let her watch TV. They didn't let her and Micah didn't watch too much television, but with any luck it would make her fall asleep again. She whined when Kurt tried to set her down, so he held her on his lap.

Kurt woke up again when Blaine got home. The TV was still on, but Madeline was dead to the world.

"Hey," Blaine said as he came in. "How is she?"

"She didn't throw up anymore," Kurt told her. "I let her watch some TV so she'd go to sleep." Blaine kicked off his shoes and changed into pajamas. Kurt knew he was exhausted. Blaine crawled into bed next to him and took Madeline. She opened her eyes and looked up at Blaine, and smiled for the first time all night.

"Hi, baby," he said. "How's your tummy?"

"My tummy hurts," she repeated, leaning into him. Blaine laid down with her and kissed her forehead. Kurt smiled and got up. He needed to get ready to go to Vogue and take Micah to school.

"I'm gonna get in the shower," Kurt said to his husband. "I love you. Come get me if either of you need anything." Blaine nodded, and Kurt gave both of them a kiss before leaving.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Klaine are such good fathers. I love them.


	62. Cologne

Since Kurt had returned to McKinley, Blaine realized how boring Dalton was without him. Warblers rehearsals were no fun, especially since Blaine had to sing all the solos again. The fast that Kurt lived two hours away meant they rarely got to see each other.

But it was March, school would be out soon, and he could spend all summer with his boyfriend before he started his senior year. Apparently Kurt missed him just as much, so they planned a date for that weekend. Blaine offered to drive the two hours up to Lima, and they were going to have dinner with Kurt's family and then go to a movie. It wasn't Blaine's idea of a perfect date, but then again any date with Kurt was a perfect date.

After classes on Friday he went to his dorm and scrambled to find something wear. He hadn't really talked much with Kurt about it, so he didn't know if he should dress up or not. He decided since it was the first time to meet his parents then he should probably look presentable. After wearing the Dalton uniforms all week he wasn't used to getting to wear whatever he wanted.

When he was certain he couldn't be dressed up any more, Blaine left. Kurt said to be there at six, and it was nearly four so he would have to hurry. He didn't want to be late if he wanted to make a good first impression on his dad and Carole.

Kurt had told him the whole story about his mom dying and how he tried to set his dad up so he could get closer to Finn. Blaine thought it was sweet how they ended up getting married. Kurt told him that Carole was really nice to him and everything, but she just wasn't a mom. Either way, Blaine was eager to meet them.

He turned into Kurt's neighborhood and had no trouble finding his house. It was the only one with a black Navigator sitting in the driveway. Blaine parked at the curb and walked up the brick path to his house, and rang the doorbell. He was a little nervous, because the way Kurt described his dad he sounded pretty protective of his son.

"Hey!" Kurt answered the door and quickly pulled him into a hug. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and put his head on his shoulder. He was wearing some new cologne or something, because he smelled amazing. It was a little strong, but Blaine loved it.

"Hi," he said. Blaine coughed from breathing in his cologne and he pulled away. It was just so good to see him again.

"Come on, Carole cooked dinner. It's chicken pasta and green beans. She made apple pie for dessert since I told her you liked it," Kurt said eagerly. Blaine took a deep breath and followed him into the dining room. He shook hands with his dad and Carole gave him a hug.

The food was delicious, and Blaine told her so. She thanked him and insisted he eat a piece of pie, even though he was full. He didn't want to be rude so he tried to eat it all. He offered to help Carole with the dishes, but she told him to go on with Kurt. They drove down to the movie theater and Blaine paid for their tickets.

The movie turned out to be pretty dumb, but he was seeing it with Kurt, so it didn't matter to Blaine.

"I missed you," he said to him quietly. He really had. Dalton wasn't the same without Kurt around.

"I missed you, too," Kurt replied. Blaine dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes. He didn't care about watching the movie anymore. Blaine quickly began to cough from his cologne again, and he even started to sneeze.

"Are you okay?" Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded. Stupid allergies. He wiped at his watery eyes and sat up.

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry."

Kurt put his arm around him for the rest of the movie, and Blaine began to get a headache. He hated it because his cologne wasn't bad or too strong or anything, but just something about it made Blaine struggle to breathe. He knew if he told Kurt then he would immediately become self-conscious and feel guilty, so Blaine just kept it to himself. At least he got to be with the person he loved.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here this is very short but it is Klaine. I'm still way behind on writing, so I'm off to write about a bazillion chapters for a bazillion different stories.


	63. Mattress Part 1

Being in a commercial was unlike anything Kurt had ever done before. It was exciting, but different. He didn't expect to be jumping around on mattresses all day, but it was better than reading off of some dumb script.

It was unbelievably hot in the mattress warehouse. They were all sweating like pigs, but they were in pajamas and getting to do all sorts of flips and tricks, so Kurt had fun with it.

They were advertising the mattresses and performing "Jump" by Van Halen. Kurt wasn't very familiar with the song, but it was okay. With all the jumping around and flips they were doing, Kurt didn't really focus on the music.

He wasn't really sure how it happened. It was all so fast he couldn't figure out where it all went wrong. He had been trying to do a backflip, but then Finn got in his way and messed it up. Kurt lost his balance and fell awkwardly on his leg.

For a split second he just laid there in a heap on the sweaty mattress, unsure of what had happened. Then the pain started. It was like a strong, deep ache in his lower leg, and when he tried to move it there was a sharp stab of pain that shot up his leg. He cried out desperately and clenched the mattress cover in his fist.

Normally he would just walk it off and try not to let it show that he was hurt, but it wasn't like that. He knew walking was out of the question. He couldn't even move. Kurt felt a gentle hand on his back, and he looked up to see Quinn Fabray over him. Kurt wasn't sure why she was helping him. They'd hardly ever talked before.

"It's okay," she said quickly. "You're okay. Try not to move."

Kurt became aware of the rest of the glee club staring at him, and he grew uncomfortable. Thankfully Mr. Shue was there to put an end to it.

"Guys, back up. Kurt, what happened?" he asked. Kurt tried to talk, but his breath caught in his throat and he whimpered. Quinn moved up so she was sitting by his head, and she stroked his hair. It felt soothing, like when his mom would do it when he was younger.

"I think Finn bumped into him when he was in the air," Quinn spoke up for him. "Is that right?" Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. "I saw a little bit of what happened. He landed on his ankle."

Kurt reached out to hold Quinn's hand. She shushed him as he tried his hardest not to cry.

"Here. Get him to sit up. I got him a drink." That was Mercedes. Kurt was on his stomach, so with some help from Quinn, he turned over onto his back. His leg hurt all over again from the movement, and even once it was still again there was still that painful tingling sensation left.

Mercedes got him sitting up, and he leaned on Quinn. She made him take a drink of water, but his stomach felt weird. He didn't want to throw up in front of everyone, so he refused to drink any more.

Mr. Shue appeared in front of him again. "Kurt, I'm gonna call your dad for you. They're working on getting you some ice for your ankle. Try to sit still so you don't hurt it more, okay?" Kurt nodded, and then buried his face in Quinn's shoulder.

"It's okay," she soothed. "We're right here. You can go with your dad and it'll be okay." Kurt let Quinn hold him, and Mercedes took his hand.

"I want my mom," he choked out, barely above a whisper. Quinn's gentleness reminded him of how she would take care of him when he was hurt or sick, even if it was just something minor.

"She can take care of you when you get home," Quinn told him. That just made him even more upset. He knew she hadn't done it intentionally; sometimes people just didn't know. As much as he had been trying not to cry, he couldn't help it anymore.

"It's okay, baby," Mercedes cooed. She knew the truth about his mom. "You're okay. We're gonna take care of you until your dad gets here."

Kurt was beginning to feel funny again, so he wiggled out of Quinn's grip and laid down on his back.

"It hurts," he whined, clenching his teeth.

"Shh, just relax," Mercedes said. Kurt stared up at the warehouse ceiling high above his head, and he just wished to be back home with his mother there to help him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I don't have anything written for today so here is a prompt I answered on Tumblr. I love Kurt in season 1. He's so cute and little and vulnerable and scared and he just needs a mom.


	64. Mattress Part 2

Kurt didn't realize how tired he was until they actually got home. The emergency room freaked him out, and he had done plenty of crying. It turned out to be a fractured fibula, and the doctor said he had to wear an ugly black boot for the next six weeks. It wasn't fair. It was all Finn's fault.

Kurt's dad took him home after the hospital let him go, and he carried him inside. Kurt was too tired to protest, or else he would've insisted on walking.

"Do you wanna lay down on the couch?" he asked him.

"That's fine," Kurt mumbled, closing his eyes. He felt his dad set him down gently on the sofa. His leg hurt, but it wasn't as bad as it had been at first. He had a boot on it, and they had given him an IV of something at the emergency room to calm him down.

His dad put his leg up on a pile of pillows, and covered him in a blanket. "Does it hurt at all?"

"A little," he murmured. "I'm fine." He didn't want his dad worrying about him.

"Just go to sleep," he told him, and pulled the blinds shut so it would be dark. "You'll feel better when you wake up." Kurt nodded, already dozing off. He slid under the blanket, too exhausted to even think.

When he woke up, his dad was standing over him. His leg hurt a lot, and his head felt funny.

"Hey, kiddo. You got a visitor," his dad told him. Kurt blinked a few times. He had no clue who would come to see him. He quickly fixed his hair, just in case it was Finn. He didn't want to look like trash in front of him. "Come on in, he's right here." Kurt tried to sit up a little, and was a little disappointed when it turned out to just be Quinn.

"Hi," he said. Quinn helped him sit up all the way and let him lean on her while she rubbed his back.

"How are you?" she asked. Kurt laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "Don't worry about me." Quinn pulled his blanket a little higher for him.

"We were all worried about you, silly," she told him. "Finn thought he'd killed you. Mercedes and I just tried to help you." Kurt smiled at the mention of Finn.

"I just slept, but I'm already tired again," he grumbled, hiding his face in Quinn's pink cardigan.

"Does it hurt at all?" she asked. Kurt nodded slowly. He normally wouldn't admit to it, but it did hurt. A lot. "Is your mom here? She can bring you your medicine. I'd do it myself but you're sort of laying on me." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to cry, but a few tears got out. He wanted his mom there to take care of him. "It's okay, don't cry. We can get you something for the pain."

Kurt sniffled. He had to tell her. "No. You don't understand. My mom died." It was always hard to say it, and he started to cry for real. Quinn didn't say anything to him, but kept rubbing his back. Kurt didn't want to make things awkward for her, so he tried to stop. He sat up and wiped at his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to cry." To his surprise, Quinn gave him a kiss on the side of his head. Kurt smiled numbly.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked. "It's not your fault. I should've known. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he assured her. "She died when I was eight. I'm used to people not knowing, I just wish she could be here right now. She was always good at taking care of me when stuff like this happened."

"I'll stay here with you for a little while," Quinn offered. "Would you like that? Or do you want me to go?" Kurt shook his head.

"No no, stay," he said. "I like having you here. You remind me of her sometimes." Quinn smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'll stay with you, let me go get your pain medicine first. Do you want something to eat?" Kurt shook his head.

"'m not hungry," he told her. Quinn got up, and Kurt heard her talking to his dad, but he was too tired to try and eavesdrop. They both came back into the living room, Quinn sat back down by him and his dad knelt down in front of him.

"Here's some medicine, kiddo," he told him. "The doctor said you need to eat something with it, though. Do you want a sandwich or something?" Kurt made a face. Food just didn't sound good.

"I'm really not hungry," he insisted. "Can I just take the pills?" his dad sighed and stood up.

"I'll make you a can of soup. You don't have to eat it all, but you gotta have something." Kurt whined and leaned into Quinn again.

"It's okay," she whispered in his ear. "Once you take your medicine you can go back to sleep, and I'll stay here with you."

Kurt was thankful to have Quinn around. She helped him eat his soup when he spilled it on himself, she tucked him in and watched Say Yes to the Dress with him until he was too tired, and sat with him until he was ready to go to sleep.

"Quinn," he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" she said softly.

"You'll be a great mom to your baby. It'll be lucky to have you." Kurt closed his eyes, so he couldn't see her reaction, but he felt her kiss the side of his head again, and he smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ugh sweet baby he's just in love with Finn and he's hurting and wants a mom and I love him so much.


	65. Car Wreck

He slowly became aware of things, but he couldn't open his eyes. He was cold, and it was noisy wherever he was. Pain took over his whole body. It was like when he had the flu and it hurt to move. He was tired, and wanted to go to sleep.

Kurt slowly managed to crack open one eye. He saw multiple people walking around, all wearing the same clothes. He got scared as he realized it was the hospital. Kurt tried to think back to what had happened, but his head hurt. He remembered screaming and sirens and a needle going into his arm and feeling sleepy. That was it.

"D-Dad?" he croaked. If his dad was there then he could fix it. Kurt tried to lift his head up, but there was something around his neck and he couldn't move it.

"It's okay," a woman said, looking down on him. "Hey, Lisa, he's awake." A second woman came over and smiled at him. it wasn't a mean smile. She seemed nice.

"Hi, Kurt," she said softly. Kurt tried to smile back. "Kurt, do you remember what happened?"

"I was driving…" he said, not one hundred percent sure if he was correct. The first nurse nodded sympathetically.

"You were in an accident," she told him. "It wasn't too bad, though. You'll be just fine. We're waiting to see if you broke any bones, but it looks like you can go home tonight."

Kurt remembered more. He was driving to Blaine's house. His boyfriend was going to be worried sick.

"Blaine," he mumbled. "Where's Blaine?" he didn't want to cry, but his eyes watered up despite that. "I need Blaine!"

"It's okay," the nurse said. "We've talked to Blaine. He's on his way. He should be here pretty soon, actually."

Kurt began to cry. He cried for Blaine, he cried for how much his head hurt, and he cried because he wanted to go home. He hated the hospital. He hated it so much.

"Honey, it's okay. Take a deep breath. You're going to be okay." Kurt managed to shake his head. It wouldn't be okay, not until he got to see Blaine. Everything hurt so bad. His head was throbbing painfully, there was a sharp pain in his chest every time he tried to breathe, and he still just felt sore all over. It was impossible to get comfortable.

"Kurt?" Kurt blinked away his tears, and Blaine slowly walked into the room. It was okay. He was going to be okay. Blaine took his hand and kissed his forehead. "I'm so goad you're okay, baby. I talked to a doctor. He said you only broke some ribs, but you can go home tonight."

Kurt held onto Blaine's hand and slowly managed to relax. "Don't leave," he told him. "I need you to stay." He was about to start crying again, but his boyfriend shushed him.

"Of course I'll stay," he promised. "I'm not going anywhere." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Blaine made it all better.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And here is another Tumblr drabble because my laziness overcame me yesterday. But tomorrow I will have updates for both my drabble series, and on Tuesday I'll update my longer story (which you should go read if you like Kurt angst).

So there you have it. Leave prompts here or on my Tumblr, and if you review then I'll love you forever.


	66. Sick Baby Kurt

When Elizabeth got home from work, it was quiet. Too quiet. Normally Kurt would be running all over the place and destroying the house. But he was nowhere to be seen or heard.

"He didn't want to eat anything for lunch, and he was cranky before he went down," Lindsay, the babysitter, told her when she asked about him. "He was tired but had a hard time settling down. I read him a few books and he was asleep. He's been down for about three hours now."

Elizabeth wrote Lindsay a check for watching him, and then Kurt appeared at the base of the stairs. He had his thumb in his mouth and his blanket tucked under his arm.

"Mommy," he whined, holding his arms up. Elizabeth smiled and picked him up. His hair was sticking up from his nap, and he whimpered as she balanced him on her hip.

"Hi, baby," she cooed. "Did you sleep good?" Kurt shook his head, and Elizabeth got concerned. He didn't seem like himself. Usually when he woke up in the afternoon he was bouncing with endless energy. "Do you want to help Mommy cook dinner?" Kurt shook his head again and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I tired," the three year old complained. Elizabeth sat down with him on the couch and rubbed his back.

"What's the matter, precious?" she asked him. Kurt whimpered again and curled up on her lap with his blanket, not answering her. Elizabeth kissed his forehead and frowned. He was burning up with a fever. "Oh, baby, you're sick." Kurt sat up and latched onto her, and began to cry weakly.

"Shhh, it's okay baby," she soothed. "Don't cry. We'll get you feeling better. Where does it hurt, love?" Kurt whined and coughed into his hand.

"My tummy hurts," he said, rubbing his eyes. "Throat, too." Elizabeth kissed his cheeks and wrapped her arm around him.

"We'll call Daddy and have him bring you some treats," she told him. "We can watch Cinderella and Ariel until he gets home. Would you like that?" Kurt nodded and held onto her as she got up. She called Burt on the landline and told him to stop on the way home and get Kurt some Tylenol for his fever and ice cream for his throat. She changed him into pajamas and put on Cinderella for him.

"I want juice," Kurt whined ten minutes into the movie. Elizabeth sat him on the couch and brought him a sippy cup full of apple juice. Kurt refused to leave her lap, so she held him and watched the movie with him while he struggled to get comfortable. Going to sleep seemed to be out of the question for him.

"Mommy," he pouted. "I cold."

"Come here, let's take your temperature," she told him. She carried him into the kitchen and set him on the counter. "Hold this in your mouth, and keep it under your tongue," she explained to him as she turned the thermometer on. Kurt obeyed, and it read 102.1. That was pretty high for a three year old, and Kurt never usually got sick.

Her son wrapped his blanket around himself and whined. Elizabeth patted his back and took him back into the living room. He didn't seem interested in the movie anymore, so she held him and cuddled him until he relaxed a little.

"Daddy should be home soon," she said softly. "I bet he'll bring you a surprise. Would you like that?" Kurt nodded and closed his eyes as she brushed his hair out of his face. They both heard the garage door opening, but Kurt didn't stir. "Daddy's here, precious. He brought you some medicine to make you all better." She stroked his hair, and Burt walked over to them once he came inside.

"Hey, buddy," he said. Kurt opened his eyes and offered a weak smile. "I brought you something." Kurt didn't seem to care. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Elizabeth's neck. She hated seeing him so miserable. Hopefully he would start feeling better once he took some medicine and ate a little.

"I got children's Tylenol and some hot chocolate mix. I got him popsicles since I figured he would like those better than ice cream, and I bought the stuff for soup since he only eats it when you make it," Burt went on. "Oh, and I got him a couple videos and a Disney coloring book." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you," she said, and turned to Kurt. "Baby, Mommy will make you some soup the way you like it. Can you eat a little something?" Kurt cried and grabbed her shirt in his fist.

"Hold me," he pleaded. Elizabeth knew how bad he must've felt. He was tired and sick and just wanted to be held and loved on. She kissed the side of his head and patted his back soothingly.

"It'll only take a few minutes," she promised. "Then we'll finish Cinderella, and we can read. Would you like that?" Kurt nodded and remained silent as she handed him off to Burt. She went into the kitchen to start making his soup. She put some crackers on a plate for him, and poured him a dose of Tylenol into the little medicine cup that came with the bottle.

"Here, baby," she said, balancing everything in her hands as she returned to the living room. Burt helped her, and she took Kurt back. "Do you need me to feed you?" Kurt nodded and took his thumb out of his mouth. She managed to get him to swallow all of his medicine easily, when normally he would put up such a fight. She fed him soup until he couldn't possibly eat anymore.

"My tummy still hurts," he moaned. "Don't wanna eat!" Elizabeth shushed him and patted his back.

"You don't have to eat anymore," she assured him. "Do you want to finish Cinderella?" Kurt nodded and sniffled. She held him while he watched the movie, and by the time it was over he was asleep in her arms.

"Let's put him in bed before something wakes him up," Burt suggested. Elizabeth carried him upstairs and tucked him in his bed. She gave him a kiss and covered him up snugly. She would take the next day off from work to make sure he was getting better. She wasn't going to leave her sick baby, not in a million years.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ahh I loved writing baby Kurt. If you liked it then prompt more and I will be so so happy to write that because he's such a perfect little doll.


	67. Wonder-ful

Blaine coughed into his elbow and shut his locker. It sounded like a gunshot in his ears. His head hadn't hurt when he woke up, but he developed a bad headache in third period. He turned to walk down to the choir room and coughed until his chest ached.

He honestly wasn't feeling that sick. Other than his runny nose, cough, and headache, he felt just fine. He was a little tired, but that was usual.

"Hi, Blaine!" Tina squealed, catching up to him. Blaine smiled at her.

"Hey," he said. He didn't want a repeat of what happened between them last time he was sick, so he didn't tell her what was going on. Blaine entered the choir room and sat in the back row next to Sam. Tina sat on his other side and talked to him nonstop until Mr. Shue came in to get things started. Some of the sophomores did a song, which didn't help Blaine's headache. He felt like it was turning into a migraine, but he didn't say anything.

"Blaine," Tina whispered to him as Mr. Shue talked about regionals. "Are you okay?"

"Just a headache," he whispered back. "I'm okay." He coughed more, and his nose began to run.

"Go to the nurse," Tina went on. "They'll let you go home." Blaine didn't want to go home. He really did feel fine, if only his headache would go away.

"Tina, was there something you wanted to share?" Mr. Shue asked her. Blaine prayed she wouldn't say anything.

"Mr. Shue, Blaine is sick and needs to go to the nurse," Tina said. Blaine glared at her, and Mr. Shue gestured to the door.

"I hate you," Blaine muttered under his breath as he walked down the hall to the nurse's office. Hopefully she wouldn't send him home. He could just lie down and take a little nap and wake up without a headache.

The nurse gave him Tylenol and let him lie down in the back. It felt good to get some rest, and he allowed himself to close his eyes and sleep.

Blaine had a long dream. It wasn't a nightmare, in fact it was the opposite of that. He was in New York with Kurt, and they went ice skating like they did at Christmas. It wasn't snowing, but it was still perfect. When he woke up he felt sad. Blaine missed him so much. He knew he would be in town for his dad's doctor's appointment, but wasn't sure when he would get to see him.

"He's right back there, honey," he heard the nurse say. Blaine sat up. He was sure it was Tina coming to get him. He looked at his watch, and realized it was lunchtime.

There was a little curtain separating the back part from the actual nurse's office, but it wasn't Tina who came in.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, giving him a hug. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and held him tightly. "I missed you. When did you get here?" Kurt pulled away and smiled.

"Just about fifteen minutes ago," he said. "I couldn't find you in the cafeteria, so I asked Sam and he said you were sick, so I came here to see if you had gone home. Is everything okay?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." His headache was better, and being with Kurt made him feel just fine again. "Let's go grab lunch."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So I watched the Wonderful episode... but I didn't have it recorded, and I wasn't going to pay for it on iTunes, so I just kind of took a random choir room scene and turned it into this. I hope you liked it! I haven't posted any sick Blaine for a while so here you go.


	68. Little Sister

Kurt pulled up into Blaine's driveway and sent him a text to let him know he was there. It was too cold to get out and ring the doorbell. Blaine replied a minute later and told him to come inside. Kurt sighed and turned off his car. The door to his house was unlocked, so he went on in.

"Blaine?" he called. "Are you ready to go?" Kurt heard something upstairs, so he went up to see what was going on. Blaine was in his sister's room, sitting on her bed with her.

"Kurt's here," Sydney said, pointing at him. Blaine turned around to face him.

"Hey," he said. "I don't think I can go to the movie today. My parents left for a wedding in Cleveland, and Sydney got sick and I don't think I can leave her alone." Kurt frowned. He was looking forward to going out with him.

"It's okay," he sighed. "I understand. I'll see you later."

"No, Kurt, stay!" Sydney cried. Blaine's little sister was eleven years old and absolutely loved Kurt. Kurt smiled at her and sat down in between her and Blaine.

"You don't have to stay here," Blaine told him quietly. "I don't want you catching whatever she has." Kurt patted his knee reassuringly.

"I'm fine," he promised. "I never get sick. I can help you take care of her. It'll be like babysitting." Kurt had never babysat before, but it couldn't be too hard.

"I want to go downstairs," Sydney said, crossing her arms. She was just like Blaine when he was sick- demanding and grumpy.

"You just said you wanted to come up here," Blaine argued.

"Yeah, but now Kurt's here," she fired back. "I want to watch TV with him." Blaine sighed, and Sydney dragged Kurt by the hand as they walked down the stairs. "I want to watch Dance Moms with you. I have three episodes to catch up on."

"Okay," Kurt agreed when she finally took a breath. He kicked his shoes off and sat next to her on the couch. Blaine made her soup to eat and made her take medicine. She didn't seem all that sick to Kurt, and he told Blaine that in the kitchen.

"Yeah, she threw up on me and said she felt better," Blaine grumbled. "I took a shower for forty-five minutes and I still feel nasty." Kurt frowned.

"It's not her fault," he defended. "Come on, let's watch TV with her." Blaine sighed and followed him into the living room.

"Kurt, can you stay all day? You take better care of me than Blaine," Sydney whined. He was surprised to hear that, and laughed a little bit.

"I'll stay here for a while," he promised.

"Blaine, I need cough drops," Sydney ordered. "The cherry ones. My throat hurts."

"You used them all up," he told her. "I'll go get more, I guess. Do you need anything else?" Sydney shook her head, and Blaine grabbed his car keys and turned to Kurt. "Do you want to come?"

"No, I'll stay here with her. We'll be fine. You go on," he said, waving him off. Blaine shook his head, half-teasing, and left.

Kurt wasn't sure what to expect taking care of a sick kid, but it proved to be pretty easy. Sydney just leaned up against him and watched TV quietly. After Blaine had been gone half an hour, Kurt debated calling him, but they were doing just fine.

"Kurt," she peeped finally as the show was ending. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?" he looked down at her. She didn't look good, and she was breathing quickly. "What's wrong?"

Sydney pressed her hand over her mouth, and her long brown hair fell in front of her face. Kurt didn't know what to do. He'd never had to deal with that sort of thing.

"Oh! Oh, dear. Um, it's okay. Here, come here," he stammered, trying to act quickly. He didn't want her puking on him the way she did to Blaine.

So much happened at once. Blaine came through the front door, and Sydney leaned forward and got sick on herself. Blaine dropped the grocery sacks he was carrying and hurried over to her. Kurt wasn't sure what to do. He felt bad for not acting fast enough.

"Whoa, you're okay," Blaine said to her, brushing her hair out of her face. "It's okay, just breathe." She was wearing several layers of clothes, so Blaine took off her hoodie. Kurt stood there helplessly as Blaine got her some water from the kitchen. "Drink all of that. I'll bring you some soup and crackers to eat. That'll help." Kurt sat down next to her again awkwardly.

"Sorry," Sydney mumbled. "Sorry I almost puked on you." Kurt smiled.

"You're fine," he assured her. "Me and Blaine will take care of you. Sound good?" Sydney nodded, and turned on another episode of Dance Moms.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Oh dear Kurt he's so awkward with kids. Imagine if he had younger siblings. I hope you like Blaine's sister! She's my first original character to use in fanfiction.


	69. Slippery When Wet Part 1

"Micah, come on!" Kurt coaxed, holding out his hand as he fished the key to the apartment out of his pocket. His five year old son ran out the door and grabbed his hand. Kurt locked the door behind them and put his keys back in his pocket.

"Where're we going?" Micah asked curiously as he zipped up his jacket.

"We're going to pick up Madeline, and then we're going to have dinner with Dad and uncle Finn for his birthday," Kurt explained. "We're going out to eat."

"Do we get cake?" Micah asked eagerly. Kurt laughed. He sure loved his junk food.

"No cake, but you get ice cream at the restaurant," he told him. "Good enough?" Micah nodded happily, and Kurt led him down to the elevator of their apartment building. There was a white piece of paper taped to it that said "Out of Order". Kurt frowned.

"The elevator's broken," Kurt told Micah, who still couldn't read yet. "We're going to have to take the stairs." Kurt took him back down the hall and into the stairwell. "Be careful so you don't slip. It's been raining so people will have tracked in water."

"I'm fine, Daddy," Micah insisted. Kurt kept holding his hand, just in case. Micah was accident prone, to say the least. He inherited Kurt's looks and Blaine's clumsiness.

They were on the last flight of stairs, and it was some combination of Micah pulling on him and the muddy rainwater that had been tracked in that made it happen. Kurt slipped on one of the steps, fell forward, heard a crack as his skull connected with the edge of a stair, and everything went black.

* * *

Blaine was just getting ready to leave work for the day, when his phone rang. It said it was Kurt, but when he answered Micah was on the phone.

"Dad," he panicked. "Dad, help! Daddy's dead!" he was crying hysterically, and Blaine dropped everything. He grabbed the phone with both hands.

"Micah," he said. "Micah, what happened? Tell me what happened. Dry your tears, come on." Blaine put his hand on his chest and felt how fast his heart was beating.

"Daddy f-fell!" Micah cried. "He fell on the s-stairs and won't wake up and he's bleeding." Blaine all but sprinted out to his car. Micah wasn't making things up. Something happened, and whatever it was, it was bad.

"Micah," Blaine told him. "Micah, remember how me and Daddy taught you how to call 911? Remember that?"

"Uh huh," he sobbed. Blaine carelessly backed out of his parking space and left his office. He could be home in fifteen minutes at the earliest.

"I want you to hang up with me, and call 911," Blaine said, pronouncing each number slowly to make sure he heard. "Do you remember our address?"

"Yeah," Micah whimpered. Blaine strained to try to hear what was going on in the background. He hoped for someone to walk by, or for Kurt to come around. Nothing happened.

"Hang up with me and call 911, okay? Just like we showed you. You can do it, all you have to tell them is where you are and what happened. You can do it, buddy, I'm on my way home," Blaine assured him. "Just stay with Daddy. Don't walk away. I'm coming, I'll be there soon." He heard Micah sniffle, and then he hung up. Blaine wasn't sure what to think. He was almost in disbelief, as if his son had made the whole thing up. He just wanted to see things for himself.

Blaine's heart dropped into his stomach when he saw an ambulance in front of their building. He jumped out from his car and raced over to where several bystanders were watching what was going on. Blaine pushed through the people, and saw paramedics hovering over Kurt's body.

"Dad!" Micah cried. Blaine sighed when he saw his son, and he picked him up. "Daddy's dead," he sobbed. "He fell and won't wake up!" Blaine stroked his hair and held him tightly.

"Shhh," he soothed. "Sh, sh, sh. He's not dead, I promise. You did a good job, buddy." Blaine gave him another kiss before setting him down. Blaine tried to get closer to Kurt, but there were too many paramedics working on him. Blaine managed to grab his hand and hold onto it.

"How bad is he hurt?" he asked.

"Not sure," a paramedic told him. "He's bleeding pretty heavily from his ear, and he cracked his skull open near his forehead. His pupils are uneven so we're going to have to take him in for emergency surgery at the hospital." Blaine opened his mouth, but no words came out. Kurt. Hospital. Surgery. Those words didn't go well together.

"Let's get him loaded up," another paramedic said. Blaine held onto Kurt with one hand and Micah with the other.

"Where are we going?" his son asked.

"The hospital," Blaine told him. "We're gonna go in the car." Blaine wanted to ride with Kurt, but he didn't want Micah to see how bad it was. Blaine opened the car door for him, and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

Kurt slowly became aware of things again, even though his head was swimming. He had a bad headache, it felt like someone had stuffed cotton in his head, and it took him a minute until he could hear normally.

"Kurt? Kurt, baby, can you hear me?" a voice asked. It took him a moment to figure out the voice belonged to Blaine. Kurt cracked open his eyes and blinked until he saw his husband clearly. He was in a small room, and he definitely wasn't at home. He opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. The top of his head hurt when he tried to sit up, so he stayed still.

"Where… what happened?" he managed to say. His tongue felt thick, like he couldn't get the words out. Blaine took his hand, and Kurt panicked when he saw tubes coming out of it. His eyes watered up and his vision blurred. It made his head throb when he started to cry, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know what had happened or anything.

"Sh, sh, sh," Blaine soothed. "Don't cry, love. It'll make your head hurt. Take a deep breath, you're okay." Kurt drew in a breath, but he couldn't calm down. Blaine wiped his tears away and kissed the back of his hand, and Kurt kept trying to breathe. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want his head to hurt. He wanted to go home.

"Tell me what happened," he demanded, finally settling down. He took a breath and held onto Blaine's hand.

"Okay, I will," his husband said. "I wasn't there though, so I'm going off of what Micah told me. I guess you were leaving with him to go get Madeline, and you slipped in the stairwell of the apartments and hit your head pretty hard. Micah took your phone from your pocket and called me, and he was crying and kept saying you were dead."

Kurt was able to think back, and he remembered leaving the apartment with his son. The elevator was broken, so they had to go down the stairs. The rest was a blur.

"I had him tell me what happened, and then I told him to hang up and call 911," Blaine went on. "I left work and hurried home, and I guess Micah managed to call because when I got home there were paramedics there. You were unconscious, not dead, so I told him that and he calmed down a little. You were bleeding from your ear, and your pupils were dilated, so at the hospital they did an MRI on you, and then took you in for surgery. You have some stitches, but they didn't have to shave any of your hair off."

It took Kurt a while to process all of that. What scared him was that he didn't remember it happening.

"Micah," he mumbled. "Is he hurt?" Blaine stroked his hair and kissed his hand again.

"No, Micah's just fine. Rachel and Finn are here. I had them take him down to the cafeteria so you could have a few minutes of quiet when you woke up," he explained. Kurt closed his eyes and exhaled.

"What about Finn's birthday dinner?" he asked. That was where he had been taking Micah.

"He and Rachel heard about what happened, so they cancelled it and came to the hospital. I talked to your dad, too, and he's coming up here in a few days so I can go back to work," Blaine explained. Kurt was confused. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious.

"How long have I slept?" he asked, growing more exhausted each second.

"It's about one in the afternoon. It happened yesterday evening. Are you tired?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded slowly. "I'll get the nurse to take a look at you, then you can sleep. Would you like to see Micah and Madeline?" Kurt nodded again and smiled. He wanted his kids to know he was okay. "Just sit tight. I'll be right back."

Kurt heard him leave, and he huddled under the thin, scratchy blanket. He felt weak and sluggish, and he just wanted to sleep.

"Daddy?" Kurt heard. He opened his eyes, and Micah walked hesitantly towards him. Madeline toddled behind him, and they both climbed up on the bed.

"Hi, buddy," he said, giving him a kiss. Madeline curled up on his lap, and he kissed her, too.

"You're not dead," Micah said, and giggled.

"No, I'm going to be just fine," he assured him. "Don't worry about me." Micah wrapped his arms around his neck, and Kurt winced. Blaine stepped in and pulled him off.

"Remember, you have to be gentle and quiet," he said. "Daddy is hurt, I don't think he wants to be climbed on." Micah pouted and slid off the bed. Kurt was becoming overwhelmed with everything, but he didn't say so.

Next thing he knew, Finn and Rachel had joined them.

"Hey bro," Finn said. "How're you feeling?" Kurt was struggling to keep his eyes open. Madeline had started crying, which made his head hurt, and he just wanted to be left alone to rest.

"Tired," he grumbled. "I want to rest." Finn patted him on the shoulder. Kurt loved his stepbrother, and Rachel and Blaine and the kids, but he just wished they would go away. He wanted to be home again, and for everything to be okay.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ahhhh this chapter was so all over the place. I wrote the second part first, then I had to go back and write everything else and it was kind of a struggle. But I hope you liked it!

PS I'm sick and trapped inside my house so leave prompts for me to write to keep me busy! I would love to write all of your requests.


	70. Replacement

Kurt wasn't jealous at first. His dad taking Finn to a baseball game was just another step in the right direction for him to grow closer to the older boy. Setting his dad up with Finn's mom was Kurt's greatest plan ever.

Well, he thought it was the greatest. Until his dad started inviting Finn over to watch sports, and checking him out of school early to go see a baseball game. Kurt tried not to let it show how hurt he felt, but his dad had never been that excited to spend time with him. He felt like he was being replaced. Finn was straight, he was into sports and cars, and Kurt had accepted the fact that he was what his dad had wanted all along.

Luckily he had the Cheerios to take his mind off of things. He had practice from 3:30 until six, so he could go home, eat, do his homework, shower, and go to bed. His dad had taken Finn to another baseball game, so he wouldn't be home until around midnight.

The practices were always physically exhausting. Kurt hated being a back spot for the pyramid. Brittany fell at nearly every practice, and Kurt was almost certain she weighed more than he did. And with his luck, she managed to drag him down with her. They tumbled to the ground, and Kurt didn't see how it happened, but there was instant pain in his wrist and arm. It wasn't just a popped joint; something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked Brittany. He didn't want to get sent home early, so he pretended things were fine, despite the pain.

"I think I'm dead," Brittany said. Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up. He pulled her to her feet with his good hand, and they got back to work.

The pain intensified by the second. Kurt couldn't move his wrist, let alone pull off cheerleading stunts. To cool down Sue had them doing ten laps around the gym, and his wrist throbbed with each step. It was getting to the point where he just wanted to break down and cry. It was obviously sprained, but his dad was too busy with Finn to be around to take him to the doctor.

_Suck it up,_ he told himself as practice drew to a close. _I can eat dinner and go to bed, then it'll feel better._

But it didn't. Kurt drove himself home, steering with only one hand, and collapsed on the couch. He was a sweaty mess, but he had zero energy. He was afraid if he tried to shower he would just fall asleep.

He must've dozed off, because his eyes shot open when he heard his phone ringing. It was Blaine. Kurt smiled and answered.

"Hello?" he said, sounding half asleep.

"Kurt? Are you okay? You sound weird," Blaine worried.

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "I'm just tired from practice. What's up?" he asked him.

"I came home for the weekend, but my parents went out to dinner with a friend. Do you want to go grab something to eat?" Blaine asked. The sharp, consistent pain from Kurt's arm made him have no appetite whatsoever, but he really wanted to see Blaine. Dalton was two hours away and he only got to see Blaine once every couple of weekends.

"Uh, yeah," Kurt said. "That sounds good. I need to get cleaned up first, though." Kurt wanted to see him, but he was so exhausted. He wanted to take some Tylenol and go to sleep. He didn't want to shower and get dressed up and go out.

"If you want I can grab Chinese or something and bring it over there," Blaine offered. "We could watch a movie or something."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "Let's do that. See you in a little bit." Kurt hung up before Blaine could say anything else. He was comfortable enough around him that he could be in his sweaty Cheerios uniform and Blaine wouldn't care. He closed his eyes again, and rested his arm on his stomach.

"Kurt," he heard. Someone kept saying his name softly. "Kurt, wake up. I'm here." Kurt opened his eyes, and Blaine was standing over him. He looked concerned.

"Hi," he mumbled, sitting up. He remembered he hadn't locked the front door, which probably wasn't a good idea. He cradled his wrist in his good hand, and Blaine frowned at him. "What's the matter?" Kurt was trying his best to pretend like he wasn't in pain, so he pretended like he didn't know what Blaine was worried about.

"I didn't want to wake you up, but I figured you needed to eat something after your practice, and you didn't look very comfortable," he told him. "I won't stay very long so you can go back to sleep, but do you think you could eat before I go?"

Kurt nodded stiffly. He had no appetite, but he didn't want Blaine to get concerned about him. He could eat with just one hand. Hopefully Blaine wouldn't notice. He had gotten a pizza instead of Chinese food, which made him want to eat even less, but he did it. He only ate one piece, and then changed into pajamas. Blaine offered to leave so he could get some rest, but Kurt didn't want him to go. He needed someone there, even when his dad wasn't.

He took four Tylenol pills, but it didn't put a dent in his wrist pain. It throbbed when he let his arm hang down, so he had to rest it on a pillow while he and Blaine watched a movie. He was horribly uncomfortable, and Blaine was starting to notice.

"Why're you holding your arm like that?" he asked him. Kurt tried to find an excuse.

"Oh, I fell at Cheerios," he said casually, like it was no big deal. And it wasn't a lie. "I'm fine, I just tripped while we were running laps." Well, that was a lie. Blaine seemed worried, so he turned on the lamp and gently looked at his arm.

"Kurt, this doesn't look good at all," he said. "Can you even move your wrist?" Kurt bit his lower lip tightly. He tried to move it, but just the slightest jolt sent more shockwaves of pain up his arm.

"Don't touch it," he pleaded, his teeth clenched together. "I took Tylenol. I'm okay." Blaine shook his head.

"No, your wrist could be broken, Kurt. We need to go to the doctor right now." Kurt yanked his arm away from Blaine and held back a sharp cry of pain.

"No," he insisted. "No, I'm fine." Blaine had turned the TV off and was putting his shoes back on.

"You're in a T-shirt and sweats. You don't need to change clothes, just put some shoes on. I'll help you," Blaine went on, ignoring what Kurt had said.

Then, all of the pain, all of the emotions from the past week came flooding back. With his dad spending more time away with Finn than at home with him, the grueling Cheerios practices, and now his hurt wrist, Kurt lost it. He burst into tears and couldn't stop.

He wanted his dad back. He didn't care if he didn't get to be with Finn. Since he'd met Blaine just a few weeks earlier his feelings for Finn had stopped, so his whole plan was pointless. He wanted to break his dad and Carole up, but he was so happy with her. Kurt felt like he had been pushed to the back burner, but his dad was happy, so he kept his mouth shut about how hurt he was.

He didn't want to go to the emergency room, though. Not without his dad. He wanted him, but he didn't want to tear him away from Finn when he was who he wanted to spend time with.

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine soothed. "It'll be okay. You just need some relief for your arm, that's all. I'm gonna go with you. Can you get up?"

Kurt took a minute to dry his tears and blow his nose, and then he and Blaine walked outside. Blaine helped him into the car and buckled his seatbelt for him. Kurt leaned his head against the cold glass of the window as Blaine drove.

"How is it feeling right now?" he asked him. Kurt opened his eyes and looked down at his limp hand in his lap. It was definitely starting to swell, and it looked bruised.

"It hurts," he murmured. "Hold my hand?" Blaine took hold of his good hand, and the butterflies in Kurt's stomach calmed down. He felt comfortable around Blaine. He knew he would be there for him.

Blaine took him to the after-hours urgent care clinic instead of the hospital emergency room, so it was smaller and less crowded. The only other people in the waiting room was a crying toddler who cut his chin open, and a man that wouldn't stop coughing.

"I'm gonna get you signed in," Blaine said calmly. "Can you call your dad? I think he'd like to know what's going on." Kurt was too worn out to argue, so he simply nodded and sat down. He called his dad before he could talk himself out of it.

"Hello?" he answered. There wasn't any background noise, so he assumed the game was over and he was on his way back with Finn.

"Hey, Dad," he said. "Where are you?"

"Just leaving Cincinnati. Me and Finn are gonna grab a late dinner, then I'm gonna take him home. Is everything okay?" he asked. Kurt sniffled.

"K-kind of," he stuttered. He took a deep breath before spitting it out. "I got hurt at Cheerios practice. Blaine came over and took me to the little emergency clinic. I'm okay, though." Kurt balanced the phone between his ear and his shoulder so he could hold onto his throbbing arm.

"What did you do, kiddo?" his dad asked. "Is it a concussion? If it's a concussion you need to go to the hospital. I can meet you there as soon as I drop Finn off." He sounded panicked, and Kurt quickly tried to calm him down.

"No no, it's my wrist. I think it's just sprained. It's okay, Dad. We'll probably be back home before you get there. It's okay," he said. He wasn't trying to make him feel guilty, but he could tell he had.

"You call me when you find out what's wrong. We'll hurry back to Lima. Just call, okay?" his dad said in a low voice.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "I will. Bye, Dad." Kurt hung up and helped Blaine fill out all the forms he'd received from the receptionist. Since he had hurt his right arm, he couldn't even hold the pen, so he told him what to fill in.

Kurt had never liked doctors or hospitals, but it didn't go too bad. They took some x-rays and said it was just a bad sprain, nothing was fractured. He didn't need a cast, but the doctor wrapped it in an Ace bandage that stopped just below his elbow, and told him to ice it and take pain medication as he needed it. Once he was through explaining everything, they were allowed to leave. Kurt was relieved to get to go home.

Blaine signed him out and they drove in silence. "I'm tired," Kurt mumbled as they walked in the house.

"I know," Blaine replied, his voice quiet and soft. "You can get in bed. I'll stay with you until your dad gets here."

Kurt laid down in his bed, Blaine sitting by his side. It was cold down in the basement, but he had more than enough blankets. Blaine didn't stop until Kurt was as comfortable as he was going to get. Once he took more Tylenol he felt tired and groggy.

"Thanks for the pizza," he mumbled. "And for taking me to the doctor. Stay here?"

"Yeah," Blaine promised. "I'll stay here with you. Close your eyes. I'm right here." Kurt felt Blaine take his hand, and he felt like he could finally relax.

* * *

He wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, but Kurt could've sworn he heard his dad talking, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. He only heard his voice. He felt a kiss on his forehead, and he wasn't sure if that was his dad or Blaine. Either way, his dad was home, and Kurt wasn't sharing him with Finn anymore.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter doesn't really follow the story, since Kurt meets Blaine in season 2, but I just kind of wrote him in. Puck sent Kurt to spy on the Warblers for sectionals in season 1, and then he meets Blaine. I feel like Kurt would've been a lot happier in season 1 if he had known Blaine then. He's just so lonely an vulnerable then and I just want to hug him.


	71. Gimpy

Kurt didn't doubt that Blaine could pull it off. It was only a ten minute performance, after all. His knee had been bothering him at dance rehearsal all week, and it was to the point where he could hardly walk. Kurt kept bugging him about it and tried to get him to see a doctor, but Blaine insisted it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Kurt just hoped he could make it through the dance without any problems.

As his boyfriend, Kurt considered it his job to keep a close eye on Blaine throughout the number. If his knee gave him any problems, or if he hurt it even more, Kurt was going to be the first one to help.

Kurt and Blaine were only in one song, so they were really only going to be on stage for about five minutes. Kurt just danced in the background, but Blaine got to sing. He seemed to be having a hard time with just walking around the stage, and then his knee gave out and he fell. The audience gasped, but Blaine popped right back up before Kurt could even do anything. He kept going, and Kurt could tell he was trying to hide the fact that he was in pain.

The song seemed to drag on forever, but finally it was over. Mr. Shue gave all of the guys high fives as they got off the stage. Blaine limped over to the wings, and Kurt caught him as he fell forward. He and Mr. Shue got him to his feet, and Kurt took over so he could watch the Troubletones perform.

"I can't walk," Blaine panicked, out of breath from walking and singing. Kurt wrapped Blaine's arm around his neck so he could support him better.

"It's okay," he said. "Lean on me. You can sit down and rest it and we'll put some ice on it. How bad is it hurting?"

Blaine hissed in pain as Kurt walked too fast for him, and he struggled to keep up. "It hurts a lot." Kurt was nearly carrying him, but they finally made it to the choir room. Kurt got him a chair to sit in, and another one to prop his leg up.

"I think you might've torn a ligament or something…" Kurt thought out loud. "If you're in that much pain you definitely need to see a doctor." Blaine squeezed his hand and winced.

"Later," he said. "I just want to sit down." Kurt found Blaine's water bottle and gave it to him. He kept some extra strength Tylenol in his locker in case he got a headache at school, so he went and got some for Blaine. It hurt him to see Blaine in so much pain. Kurt wanted to make it all better, but he could only hope something wasn't seriously wrong.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ugh poor Blaine. Kurt would take him home and hover over him until he was all better, and Blaine would be needy and milk it for as long as possible, and his sister would tease him and call him 'Gimpy' (which was what my teachers did to me when I broke my leg. It got SUPER annoying and I pretended to be offended so they would stop).

I like writing hurt Blaine. Someone prompt me more of that (and Kadam. You can never have too much Kadam).


	72. Honeymoon

Kurt loved the beach. He loved it so much. Of course, it was his first time to ever see the ocean, but he didn't want to leave. Hawaii was so perfect. It was beautiful and relaxing and the perfect honeymoon destination. Kurt had suggested a trip to Europe, but it was too much of a hassle to get passports, so they settled on Hawaii. He had been skeptical of the ocean at first, because of sharks and tsunamis, but Blaine dragged him in, and he loved it. Of course, he had to use SPF 80 sunscreen, and even with that he managed to get his the top of his ears sunburned.

He and Blaine spent their days on the beach and their nights at the resort. There was a bar and fancy restaurant, so they were in heaven.

But, after eight days of paradise, they were both ready to get back home. Kurt was sunburned and still hadn't adjusted to the time difference, so he was exhausted. Blaine just wanted to be back in their own apartment. They had one last day at the beach, an eight-hour plane ride to Dallas, then a four-hour ride from Dallas to New York. They were really going to be exhausted by then.

"Come on, one more day. Let's enjoy it," Blaine told him. Kurt threw a shirt on, and they went downstairs. He preferred swimming in the resort pools, but he wanted to enjoy the ocean before they had to go. There was a yellow flag up, and Kurt didn't know what that meant, but Blaine assured him it was fine. They stayed up close to the shore, right where the waves were breaking, but Kurt grew bored and actually wanted to get in the water. Blaine said he was tired, so Kurt went out by himself. It felt good to do something besides sit around and get sunburned.

Kurt went out farther then he realized, and he wasn't sure he had the energy to swim back. To make things worse, the waves were higher and stronger the farther he got from the shore. Kurt tried to swim back, but the waves kept breaking above his head, and he got water in his mouth and eyes. He spit it out and tried to keep going, but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"Blaine-" his cry was cut off by another wave. Kurt was a great swimmer, but he'd never had to deal with waves and salt water and being pulled out by the water. He couldn't even see Blaine anymore. He'd taken his contacts out, so everything on the shore was kind of blurry. Kurt panicked and kicked his legs as hard as he could to try to tread water, but he got tired after just a minute or two. He kept crying for Blaine as he thrashed against the waves, but it was useless. No one could hear him, and the water kept throwing him around and dragging him under.

* * *

Kurt coughed, and his stomach cramped painfully. He tried to turn his head, but he couldn't move his neck, so he threw up on himself. His chest and throat burned. He was lying on his back, and he was cold and wet.

"He's waking up," he heard a man say. He didn't recognize the voice. "Let's get a towel for him. He got sick." Kurt tried to open his eyes, but they burned, too, like when he accidentally got soap in them in the shower.

"Can I see him?" he heard another person ask. Blaine. It was definitely Blaine. Kurt felt him take his hand and kiss his cheek.

"Blaine," he croaked, his throat raw. His stomach hurt from talking, and he gagged, but managed to not vomit a second time. "Don't leave." He could barely get those words out. Talking had never been so challenging.

"No no, I'm not leaving you. I'm staying right here. You just relax. We're going to the hospital, but you're gonna be okay." Kurt's eyes watered up, and he managed to open them. Blaine stood over him, looking panicked and flustered. "No no, don't cry. You're okay, I promise. You got caught in a rip tide, and the waves pulled you under the water. You've been coughing up a lot of water, so they just want to make sure you're not hurt or dehydrated or anything."

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, and tugged at whatever was keeping his neck from moving. It was a large brace, and he tried to take it off, but he couldn't figure out how.

"Leave it alone, babe," Blaine told him. "It's okay." Kurt moaned and closed his eyes as he began to get moved. He was strapped to a board, and he could feel everyone at the beach staring at him.

"Blaine," he whined, reaching for his hand. Kurt didn't want to go to this hospital. He wanted to enjoy his last day in Hawaii with his new husband. They put him in an ambulance, and Blaine got in behind him. Kurt started to cry again, even when Blaine got in next to him and stroked his hair.

"Kurt," Blaine said. "You're okay. They'll let you leave the hospital, you just need to get checked out by a doctor first. You almost drowned, honey." Kurt closed his eyes and tried to relax. Blaine continued stroking his hair and talked to him the whole way there. At least Kurt had the assurance that he would never be alone.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I think Kurt would be the kind of person who would hate the beach, he would think of sharks and sunburns and jellyfish and just have a bad feeling about it, but once Blaine takes him on their honeymoon Kurt loves it because it's relaxing and beautiful and he never wants to leave so they take their kids on vacation to the beach every summer.


	73. In the Middle of July

"It's so hot," Kurt complained, fanning himself with his hand. Blaine noticed his water glass was empty, so he went to the kitchen to refill it. Kurt's parents were in Washington when the air conditioning broke. It was the hottest summer in Lima in ten years, according to the weatherman, so the house heated up pretty quickly. Finn left to go over to Rachel's house, but Kurt had a bad headache and didn't want to leave, not even to go to Blaine's. Sydney was having a sleepover with four of her friends, so it wouldn't be quiet at all.

So, Blaine came to Kurt. He gave him his migraine medicine and made sure he stayed hydrated and as cool as possible. It was cooler upstairs, so Blaine convinced him to go up to his room and lie down.

"Get some rest. You should feel better after a nap. Hopefully the people will come by and have the air fixed soon," he told him. Kurt nodded slowly, his eyes half open. His headache medicine made him sleepy, so Blaine left him alone to rest.

Even though the house was only growing hotter, Blaine didn't leave Kurt. Hopefully his medicine would start to work and he would be feeling better when he woke up. Blaine could take him out to lunch and see about meeting up with Finn and Rachel.

Blaine noticed Kurt slept for an awfully long time. He was watching TV in the living room, and the grandfather clock chimed to let him know that it was two in the afternoon. Kurt had been asleep for four hours. Blaine decided to go check on him.

His jaw dropped when he went into Kurt's room. Since his door had been shut it was like a furnace in there. Kurt was lying on his stomach, covered only by his sheet. Even so, he was still sweating like crazy. His t-shirt was sticking to his back, and his skin was hot to the touch. It was like he had a fever, but he wasn't sick.

"Kurt," he said, rubbing his back. "Open your eyes, Kurt." He didn't respond for several seconds, and Blaine's heart dropped into his stomach. "Kurt, come on, wake up." Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, frowning.

"My head," he moaned. Blaine turned him onto his back and felt his forehead. He was so hot, but was fine earlier. Blaine got a damp washcloth to try to cool him off, but it only made Kurt more irritated. Instead, Blaine sat him up and pulled off his damp shirt. He made him drink some water, but he still seemed out of it. Kurt hunched over, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked. "Do you feel sick?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine had just enough time to get him into the bathroom before he got sick. He was definitely going to get dehydrated with sweating and throwing up.

"My head…" Kurt panted, breathing heavily. Blaine got him to take a few sips of water, but he threw up again. Kurt began to cry, and Blaine was starting to panic.

"It's okay," he soothed. "I won't make you drink anymore. Don't cry, baby. I know you hate throwing up. Do you want to take a cool shower? That'll cool you off." Kurt shook his head, so Blaine helped him stand up. "You're gonna be okay. You're probably a little dehydrated."

Blaine let him get cleaned up, and then Kurt came back to bed. The room had cooled off a little, but it was still sticky and uncomfortable for both of them. It was the coolest room in the house, so they weren't moving. Kurt turned on a TV show, and Blaine forced him to keep drinking. He got him a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge, but it didn't help anything. Kurt couldn't keep it down. He was sweating like mad and throwing up and getting weaker and weaker. He had to see a doctor.

After Kurt threw up for the fourth time, Blaine knew he had to do something. He sat him on the edge of the bed and put socks and shoes on him. Kurt was kind of out of it, so he just went along with what he was doing.

"We're gonna go to the doctor," Blaine told him. He had to take him to the emergency room. "It's not good for you to throw up this much."

"No," he pleaded. "No, I'm fine. My head hurts." Blaine helped him down the stairs and let Kurt leaned on him. He took him outside to his car, supporting the majority of his weight. It was even hotter outside and it made Kurt uncomfortable. Blaine buckled him in and forced him to stay awake as they drove. Kurt said his legs were cramping, so Blaine held his hand to try to soothe him. He knew it was just heat exhaustion or sickness or whatever it was, and he didn't want him to suffer, so the emergency room was the only option.

Kurt started to cry when they got to the hospital, and Blaine struggled to calm him down. He didn't want him to throw up again. "You're gonna be okay," Blaine told him as he walked him inside. "You're just a little dehydrated. That's why your head still hurts and you've been throwing up. They'll get you feeling better, and then you can come rest at my house. Sydney's friends will have gone home by now."

"'m hot," Kurt mumbled. Blaine got him inside to the waiting room and checked him in. They had to wait for awhile, and Kurt seemed to feel a little bit better once he got cooled off. He was still pale and shaky, and he refused to drink anything.

Once they were taken back to triage, the nurse said he was just overheated and dehydrated. It wasn't heatstroke at all, but he had a mild case of heat exhaustion. Blaine didn't know the difference, but the nurse explained it to him as she prepped Kurt for an IV. She said he would need to just rest until he was fully hydrated again and could keep down food and water.

"I don't need an IV," he argued. The nurse must've been able to tell he was nervous, so she let him lie down.

"It's okay," Blaine told him. "It'll help you feel better. You're only going to keep throwing up if you don't get it. Come on, let's get it over with. Then you'll start to feel better."

"No," he pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut. Blaine bent down so his face was close to his, and he forced Kurt to look at him while the nurse worked.

"You're okay," Blaine told him. "You're doing just fine. Here, you can hold my hand." Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed surprisingly tight. Blaine stroked his sweaty hair and kissed his forehead. "You're doing great, Kurt." The nurse pierced the back of his hand with the IV needle, and Kurt let out a loud cry right in Blaine's ear. He didn't care, though.

The nurse finished up and told Kurt he needed to rest. He didn't let go of Blaine's hand the entire time.

"Can you call Finn, please?" he asked Blaine. "I want Finn." Blaine was honestly a little upset by the fact the Kurt wanted Finn instead of him, but it was his decision. Finn was his brother, after all.

"Yeah, I'll call him. You rest," Blaine ordered. Kurt nodded, and Blaine went into the hall to call Finn. When he got back ten minutes later, Kurt was barely awake. Blaine kissed his cheek and sat down by him, waiting for him to wake up and be all better.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****I wasn't exactly sure how hot Ohio got in the summer, but I figured it would get pretty stuffy no matter where they lived with no air conditioning. Poor baby. Blaine and Finn would get him home and Finn would call burt and Blaine would hover endlessly and be cute and fluffy.

I have way too much time on my hands. Go to my tumblr and prompt me things. Anythings. (Except smut. A ten year old would write better smut than me). I'm in a Furt mood today.


	74. On My Way Part 1

Kurt ran through the hospital and didn't stop. He nearly knocked over a nurse, but he didn't stop. He had to get to Blaine. The elevator was too slow, so he climbed three flights of stairs, and was out of breath by the time he reached the receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Bla-Blaine Anderson," he panted, and wiped his brow. The nurse gestured to a sign in sheet, and Kurt scribbled down his name and relation to Blaine under the correct columns. "How is he?"

"They just took him into surgery," the nurse said, checking his chart. "A nurse will come to give you an update in a little bit."

"He's alive," Kurt said, relieved. "How bad is he injured? Is he in a coma? Will he remember me?" he didn't know what he would do if Blaine didn't remember him. He didn't want his life to turn out like _The Vow._

"Mr. Hummel, please take a seat. A nurse will be able to tell you more." Kurt clasped his hands together in front of him. He wouldn't relax until he knew Blaine was going to be okay.

The minute he got the phone call at his office, his heart stopped. 'Your boyfriend has been hit by a car and was rushed to the hospital.' Kurt ran out of his office without even grabbing his coat. The doctor on the phone said he was getting an MRI to see if there was any damage to his head or spine. Kurt sat in shock the whole ride to the emergency room. He couldn't believe it. They must have the wrong person. He went back and forth, from disbelief to crying. When he actually got to the hospital it actually set in.

He left the receptionist's desk and took a seat in the waiting room. Blaine was alive. That gave him a little bit of hope. But he still had no clue how badly he was hurt. It was bad enough for him to need surgery. He could be on death's door, or just have some broken bones. He needed to know how he was doing.

He sat in the waiting room, numb, until a nurse came over to him. "Mr. Hummel?" she said. Kurt stood up and exhaled.

"How's Blaine?" he asked. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, so he had no clue if Blaine was even still in surgery.

"Your boyfriend jus got out of surgery. He's stable and in the ICU right now. You can see him in a little bit," she told him. _Blaine was stable._

"Is he hurt?" he asked. "Why was he in surgery?"

"He has a broken neck, and his spine was compressed. We believe he'll be in temporary paralysis from the waist down until his nervous system is able to fully function again. It could range from weeks to months, and there's the possibility he won't be able to walk again, but his MRI and CT scan showed minimal damage."

Kurt had to sit down. Blaine. Paralysis. He was alive, but it was bad. It was worse than he could've ever imagined. What if he turned out like Artie? That would crush Blaine.

"Would you like to see him, Mr. Hummel?" the nurse asked gently. Kurt brushed away a stray tear and stood up. The nurse led him up one floor, and down an empty corridor. Kurt walked slowly and followed the nurse into a room. Kurt walked in apprehensively, and saw Blaine.

He had tubes everywhere, but thankfully he wasn't on a ventilator. He just had a little tube in his nose. There was a brace around his neck, but other than that he looked unharmed. No casts or slings or anything, except for his arms, which were taped with IVs and clips on his finger, and he had wires sticking out of his hospital gown.

Kurt sat down and took his hand. He opened his mouth but said nothing. The nurse was silent, too. Kurt kissed his hand gingerly and just stared at him. He just looked like he was sleeping, but Kurt knew he was unconscious. He listened to the steady rhythm of his heart monitor and kept kissing his hand.

The nurse eventually left, and Kurt spent the night by Blaine's side. He woke up in the middle of the night, and his doctor and the nurse came right in. Kurt was pushed to the side, and he tried to see around them. Once they situated him and left, Kurt went back over to his side.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled. "What happened? I can't move. Why can't I move?" He was beginning to panic, and Kurt knew he had to calm him down.

"Shhh," he soothed. "You're okay. You're okay, don't cry." Kurt squeezed his hand and stroked his hair back. "You got hit by a car. You had surgery, and the nurse said it'll take a little bit before you're able to move around again. You're going to be okay, though. Remember Quinn? From senior year? You'll walk again, just like her." Blaine began to cry for real, and even Kurt broke down. He'd tried to be strong, but his boyfriend was paralyzed. He was allowed to cry.

"I want to go home," Blaine pleaded. "I can't move." Kurt didn't want him to go into a full-blown panic attack. That was the last thing he needed.

"It's okay," Kurt repeated, and sniffled. "You're going to be just fine." Blaine's chin trembled, and he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands. Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and let him cry. How was he supposed to soothe him? He was just thankful he was alive. He would get Blaine through it. He was going to be right by his side until he was up and walking again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ugh, poor Blaine. I mean I would kind of be freaked out if I woke up and couldn't move my legs. I researched paralysis before writing this, so it shouldn't have too many inaccuracies.

I'm working on updating my other stories, but writing a chapter for an actual story takes a lot longer than writing a drabble. But I will try my best to hopefully post something tomorrow! If you have a prompt for this story and you leave it in my ask box on Tumblr then I will see it right away and hopefully fill it in between writing my other stories. Thanks for reading!


	75. On My Way Part 2

Kurt had promised Blaine ever since the very first night at the hospital that he was going to be there for him every step of the way until he was able to walk again. His doctors weren't sure at first how long it would take for him to get moving again, but they were both willing to do whatever it took.

After two weeks in the hospital they transferred him to a rehabilitation center at the NYU medical center. He stayed there for the rest of his recovery, and Kurt stayed every night with him. He had to leave before Blaine woke up so that he could go home to get ready for work, but Isabelle let him leave at lunch to go spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend.

His progress was slow, and it was hard for them to be patient sometimes. It started with his toe twitching. Just two weeks after he got hurt, Blaine was moving it all on his own, and he drew his leg back when the nurse poked the bottom of his foot. It was something so little, just a wiggling toe, but it was improvement.

He had his fair share of setbacks, too. Naturally he had pain from his fractured neck. At least he wasn't paralyzed from his neck down. The first two weeks they spent in the first hospital were the worst. Blaine was in horrible pain and was exhausted from the strong medicine he was on, so he didn't do much besides sleep. When they transferred him he started to do a lot better. He didn't sleep as much, and they got him sitting up. He sat in a power chair and pushed himself up and down the hallways. Kurt loved watching him get better and better each day. There really was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Blaine's parents and sister flew from Lima to be with him. Kurt spent his first night back at the apartment in weeks. He'd stayed with Blaine every single night since the beginning. It felt good to actually be in a bed, but he missed his boyfriend. He'd just seen him hours before, but he missed him.

Three weeks and two days since he got hurt, the therapists at the hospital got him sitting on a stationary bike. He could only push with his right leg, but it was better than no legs. He could only do it for half an hour before he became exhausted. Kurt and a doctor helped him back to his room, and he took a three hour nap.

The day after he started on the bike, he was able to move his left leg. He couldn't wiggle his toes, but he could turn his ankle and bend his knee. They celebrated with Nutella cupcakes from the bakery down by the apartment.

"Kurt," Blaine said one night. Kurt had been so worn out that he didn't hear him at first. Blaine poked his thigh, and he sat up, confused at first.

"Huh? What's wrong? Do you need me to get your nurse?" he asked.

"No," he reassured him quickly. "I'm fine. I was thinking. Did you mean what you said when you wouldn't leave me? Because I know that guy from Vogue likes you. You could be with him, and my parents could take care of me for the rest of my life. I really want to get better so we can go home, I just didn't know it would be so slow." Kurt pressed his lips together and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry about how long it takes," Kurt told him. "Whether you're walking again in three months or three years, I'm not going to leave you. All your medical bills are paid for. The court said we don't have to pay a dime for you. I don't want to be with anyone else, Blaine. I'm barely going in to work so that I can be with you. Don't think that I'm going to leave you. We're going to both walk out of here, and you're going to be just fine. I'll be here every day with you until that happens."

Kurt looked down at Blaine after his little lecture and realized he was crying. Kurt brushed the tears away with his thumb and kissed his cheek. His boyfriend had never been very emotional, but the last few weeks had taken a toll on both of them.

"I love you," Blaine said quietly. Kurt stroked his hair and kept on holding his hand.

"I love you, too," he said back to him. And he meant it. He wouldn't go through everything they'd been through with just anyone. They were going to be okay, no matter how things turned out.

Four weeks after the accident Blaine could stand up. He was in a stander, so he was heavily supported, but he was putting weight on his legs. It hurt his back to stand up, so they only had him do it for fifteen minutes a day. It was progress. There was a pool on the ground floor, so a therapist took Blaine down so he could stand in the water. He did a lot better there, and he could stand for over half an hour.

Ever since their conversation late that one night, Kurt had remained one hundred percent supportive of Blaine, but he tried to step back and be a boyfriend rather than a caretaker. Blaine had doctors and nurses and therapists for that. His legs were getting stronger every day, and he could lift them up when he was sitting on the edge of his bed. They'd gotten him started walking in the pool, and with heavy support on a treadmill. His right leg had always been stronger than his left, but he was bearing weight on both of them. Blaine's family came and went whenever they could, but airline bills racked up quickly. Kurt tried to compensate by bringing his laptop to the hospital and letting Blaine Skype his parents, which worked out nicely.

Blaine's progress remained steady. He walked in the pool and on the treadmill. He sat up independently and fed himself again. He could raise his arms above his head. Kurt started spending more and more time away from work to be with him, but Blaine forced him to go. Most of his day was filled with therapy, but Kurt wanted to be there with him. He felt like he was missing out on seeing all of his improvements.

On the days that he got to see Blaine all day, there was no telling how things would go. Sometimes he would do great, and Kurt would stay overnight with him and they would talk until Blaine fell asleep. Some days Blaine was in so much pain he couldn't stand up. His doctors said that was to be expected, and that setbacks were inevitable. It didn't help that he got the flu, either. Kurt stayed with him for three days straight, and got maybe ten hours of sleep total. Blaine was in pain all over and had a fever of 102 and there was nothing Kurt could do to help him. It was hell, but they got through it. Once his fever broke, Blaine slept for twelve hours straight, and then he said he was starving. It took him about a week to get back the strength he had lost, but then he was back at it.

Slowly, they got him walking with only minimal support. He held onto a bar on either side of him, and Blaine walked fifteen feet to Kurt. A doctor went right behind him, and he almost fell, but he regained his balance. Kurt remembered hugging him at the end and telling himself not to cry. Blaine didn't cry. He just wanted to sit down. Kurt knew they were getting out of there soon.

"Kurt, I really hate this," Blaine stated one day out of the blue. He was supposed to be taking a nap, but he insisted he couldn't go to sleep. "I don't mean _this_," he gestured to the hospital room. "When's the last time you slept at home? When I was sick you were up all night with me. You still have a life, too, you know. Go see a musical or something with Rachel. Are you going to the Vogue fashion show this weekend? You haven't said anything about it. I only heard about it on Twitter."

Kurt sighed. In all honesty, he'd put his entire life on hold the minute Blaine got hurt. Isabelle understood he couldn't make it to the fashion show. He hadn't talked to Rachel in weeks. He hadn't slept in his own bed since the last time Blaine's family had visited.

"Blaine, it's fine," he assured him. "I don't mind spending time here with you. What else would I do? I don't want to leave you."

"Go to the fashion show," Blaine begged. "It's one day. And sleep at home the night before so you can get some real rest. Please? For me?" Kurt looked down. Blaine had plenty of doctors around that would let Kurt know if something came up. Sleeping at home _did_ sound nice.

"I'll think about it," he told him. "Fair enough?" Blaine smiled, and Kurt bent down to give him a kiss. Once he finally fell asleep, Kurt went out into the hall and called his dad to get his advice. He was really uncomfortable leaving Blaine for a full day. His dad told him he needed to do it.

"You need to live your life, Kurt. Blaine's doing so well. You should be able to get out and do something enjoyable for one day without feeling guilty. Your boss needs you. Blaine needs you, too, but nothing bad will happen to him while you're gone. He'd probably enjoy a little alone time. You need to do this, Kurt. For you and for Blaine."

That was all the convincing he needed. Kurt hung up and called Isabelle. She was surprised to hear from him, but said she could really use his help for the weekend. Kurt was glad to get to go, even if he was nervous about leaving Blaine.

But he did. He slept at home, and he never wanted to leave his bed. He went to the fashion show, and he told Blaine all about it when he got back to the hospital. He was doing so good, and Kurt was sad he missed out on him having a good day, but he knew he had made the right choice.

Blaine kept making steady progress. His walking got better and better everyday. His balance wasn't so good, but his therapist worked with him daily on it. With some support to make sure he didn't fall, Blaine could bear all of his weight and walk with arm crutches. He was pretty fast, too. He walked down and back the hallway, and Kurt let himself cry when he made it to him.

Since he went to the fashion show, Kurt was more confident with leaving Blaine alone for periods of time. He went to work from eight to five two days a week, and he slept at home one night a week. Blaine seemed just fine with it, so Kurt finally stopped hovering so much.

Two months to the day after he got hurt, Blaine's doctor said he was going to be able to go home soon. He had two full weeks of rehab left, and they were confident that Blaine could be walking with just arm crutches by then. His therapy became more intense, and it ranged from walking to swimming to climbing stairs. It was physically exhausting for Blaine, and Kurt just wanted to leave the hospital and never go back.

Kurt got everything ready at home for Blaine to come back. He made sure there was nothing he could possibly trip over, and he bought all of his favorite foods to make. It was going to feel weird, both of them finally living back at home again.

The day Blaine got to come home felt like a dream. Kurt had been so discouraged about his recovery, but he made it. It took him a little bit to pack everything up, since he had done his best to make Blaine's room as cozy as possible. Blaine walked out of the hospital, one arm using a crutch, and one arm linked tightly with Kurt's, and they didn't look back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yay Blaine is better! I felt like yesterday's drabble was pretty quick, so I hope this one kind of gives you a little glimpse into his recovery.

I based this off of lots of personal experience. A girl in my town got hurt like Blaine did on a trampoline, and she broke her neck and was paralyzed. I joined a group on Facebook for her and got to see all of these videos of her learning to walk again and biking and swimming, so I kind of based Blaine in this story off of her, medically speaking. I've never written anything like this before, and I tried my best to write them in character as much as possible.

Also, I work at a preschool for kids with special needs, so I'm around physical therapists a lot. They have standers, a zillion different types of wheelchairs, parallel walking bars, etc. of course, they're meant for young kids, but it was easier to write when I knew a little bit of what I was talking about.

Lastly, I have an uncle who is paralyzed. He has brain cancer and is paralyzed on his right side. He and my aunt had to renovate their house to make things accessible to him, but Blaine in this story recovers relatively quickly, so he's able to move around their little apartment just fine after he gets used to it.

Geez, I've been rambling. I get started on my personal life and I just don't shut up. I hope you liked this! I'm off to fill prompts.


	76. Denial

Kurt couldn't pinpoint an exact time when it first began. But then again, there had been several instances that he could recall, all tracing back to the death of his mother. He'd never felt like he had after his mom died. He had a hard time grasping the permanence of her death. He was only eight, after all, and he'd never experienced something so hard as death before. Some nights he didn't sleep, because the physical ache of missing her was too much for him. Some nights he had nightmares and woke up screaming and crying. It terrified his dad.

However much he tried to get him to, sometimes Kurt would refuse to eat. For the first month or so without his mom he rarely ate more than two meals a day. He wasn't starving himself, he just wasn't hungry. He just wanted to sit in his room, waiting for his mom to walk in and pick him up and hug him.

About a year after her death it began to wear off, little by little. He still felt empty inside sometimes, like there was something missing. It was like someone cut off his leg and he didn't know how to manage without it. His dad dragged him to a doctor. He had explained to Kurt how it wasn't a doctor like at the hospital, it was a special kind of doctor. His name was Dr. Kennedy and he had a lot of wrinkles on his face. Kurt liked him okay. He let him play games and talk about school, and sometimes he would let him color and draw pictures.

It didn't happen overnight, but Kurt began to slowly feel a little bit better. He talked to his dad instead of just answering his questions 'how was school?' or 'what do you want for dinner?' Kurt loved his dad, but he needed his mommy back.

It got better for a few years. No more nightmares. He felt like eating and talking to people again. School was tolerable. Until sophomore year.

The first part of sophomore year was hell. Literally. He was tossed into the dumpsters on a daily basis by the football apes, and no one knew he was gay, but they still called him names. Kurt tried not to let it show how much it hurt him. But, underneath his shell of confidence and pride was a scared and lonely sixteen year old. He told himself to be strong, though. He didn't want his dad getting a call from the school saying they found his son in the dumper.

Things started to turn around a little bit once the glee club got going. He made a friend, Mercedes Jones. Coming out to his dad he had been so terrified, but it turned out all right. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. Once Puck joined glee then he stopped getting thrown into the dumpsters.

But he was still lonely. Sometimes it physically hurt, not having anyone to talk to who would understand his crush on Finn and the situation with his dad and Finn's mom. Kurt Hummel never expected to have a breaking point, but late one night, he heard his dad upstairs watching basketball with Finn, and Kurt burst into tears. He cried so hard his mattress shook beneath him. He tried to stay quiet so his dad wouldn't hear. He just wanted to feel _good_ again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed at a joke or gone anywhere besides school and his dad's garage. Kurt cried until he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore, and he fell into a restless sleep.

Summer made things a little better. Sunshine and late nights and not having to go to school helped a little. Incidentally, his dad made him go back to see Dr. Kennedy. It wasn't fun and games anymore, though. He didn't play games or color. The doctor asked him questions, even though Kurt didn't feel like talking. He didn't feel like doing anything, and he hated his dad for making him go. It was stupid.

Once school started again his dad didn't make him go anymore since he was busy with glee club and balancing two AP classes and working at the garage part time. That was why, when David started bullying him, he didn't do anything at first. He had too much on his mind. When he almost lost his dad to the heart attack and became his main care provider, Kurt knew he couldn't tell him what was going on. He would worry and get stressed and it wouldn't be good. So he took it. Besides the horrible names and insults Karofsky hurled at him, he woke up sore and bruised from being shoved into lockers countless times. He would take being thrown in a dumpster over that. At least the dumpster didn't hurt.

It scared him to death when his dad found out. Kurt was just worried about his heart. He couldn't lose his dad. Not after the heartbreak he went through when his mom died. He would have nothing to live for. But instead of getting sick again, his dad sent him to Dalton Academy in Westerville. Two hours away. Kurt was relieved Karofsky couldn't do anything else to him, but he felt guilty. His dad and Carole spent their honeymoon money for him to go there, and however hard he tried he couldn't make the grades. At the end of the first semester he came out with one A, three B's and two C's. Kurt had always been a hard working overachiever, and seeing his report card made him feel like a worthless piece of crap.

But Blaine helped. Blaine tried to understand the best he could, and he was sensitive towards Kurt's feelings and talked whenever Kurt wanted to talk and understood when he didn't want to be around anyone. He was perfect.

Things got better, much better, after he returned to McKinley. Despite losing Nationals, Kurt Hummel had a boyfriend. That summer was the best one yet. He spent more time with Blaine than alone. They went to Breadstix and to the movies and bowling, and even though Kurt hated it, he was willing to go just to watch Blaine jump around when he bowled a strike.

At the start of senior year he had been hopeful. He was running for student council president, and he was determined to get into NYADA with Rachel. And Blaine was with him. He was happy.

Well, until they accused him of stuffing the ballot box. Kurt honestly had no clue what they were talking about. He would never do something like that. He went crying to Blaine, and he managed to get him calmed down, but it still didn't change the fact that they would actually think he would do something like cheat. So, he wasn't senior class president. He still had NYADA to hope for.

And he nailed his audition. Rachel had choked, but even she told him how good his was. Kurt tried to be there for her, but when she got in and he didn't, he no longer felt sorry for her. What had he done wrong? He'd turned in his application weeks before it was due, he'd prepared for his audition, and it was flawless. But he wasn't good enough.

The night he found out Blaine came over, and he cried himself to sleep. Blaine tried to assure him that they made a mistake, that there were so many other schools in New York for him to look into. Kurt appreciated his efforts, but it was no use.

In the end, he went to New York. He moved in with Rachel. He got a job at , and he got into NYADA after the winter showcase performance. But the life he had built up was shattered when Blaine said those two little words.

"I cheated."

Kurt didn't care who it was with. He didn't stick around to listen. He had _trusted_ Blaine. Trust was a big deal to Kurt. He didn't let just anyone know his true feelings. His world had consisted of his dad, Blaine, eventually Carole, and occasionally Rachel. He felt so empty. He had no one. The worst part was that Blaine blamed him. Kurt hadn't been there for _him._ Blaine was still in school. Kurt had a job and college to worry about. He couldn't be expected to Skype Blaine _every_ night or text him on _every_ break at work.

Rachel kept telling him he was depressed. Kurt laughed in her face. He wasn't depressed. He was just taking longer than her to get over being broken up with. His sleep troubles returned. He stayed up and watched The Notebook on replay all night, and ate a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. He was a typical teenage cliché breakup victim.

When it didn't get better, Kurt caved and went to see someone. He didn't want to go back to Lima to see Dr. Kennedy, so he went to someone in New York. They gave him all kinds of tests, and he was diagnosed with depression. The doctor showed him his results compared to the average person, and he was in disbelief. He wasn't depressed. He had just broken up with his boyfriend of two years. He wasn't taking it so great, but he wasn't depressed, and he told the doctor that.

Needless to say, his argument didn't work. He was prescribed antidepressants, and Rachel was on top of him to make sure he took them. He hated them. They made him gain weight, and for the first week he couldn't stay awake after taking them.

Even through his denial, Kurt continued taking the medicine. He had his fling with Adam. Kurt was never really sure what their status was, but Adam wasn't mad when he got back together with Blaine. In fact, he was happy for him. That made him feel good. Kurt had finally had a moment, and he realized as angry as he had been at Blaine, he needed to forgive him. Blaine was clearly in love with him, and Kurt knew he was too, deep down inside.

Blaine got into NYADA. He moved in with Kurt and Rachel, and then he proposed. It wasn't fancy or anything. Rachel went out for the night with one of her friends with NYADA, and Blaine and Kurt were watching the third Harry Potter movie in their pajamas. Blaine made a little speech and then pulled out the ring. And Kurt cried tears of happiness for the first time in a long time. It gave him hope, to know that he was going to spend the rest of his life with someone who loved him as much as Blaine did. Kurt was so happy. He realized as he was throwing his antidepressant pills in the trash that he didn't need Blaine to be happy. He just needed hope for a future to be happy, and he had it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****So this chapter was a little different... no dialog, just me getting down basically Kurt's "story." I've never been depressed, but I have quite a few friends with depression/anxiety, so I was able to talk to them a little bit before writing this, and I did research, as usual. I'm really curious to her your thoughts about how I did with this, because I, as a writer, want to do the very best job on things like these. So tell me how I did, even if you thought it sucked. Thanks!


	77. Slippery When Wet Part 2

Blaine was so thankful Kurt was okay. It could've turned out so much worse, but he was already recovering nicely. Despite being on the strongest of painkillers, Kurt still had bad headaches almost constantly. If the lights in his room were too bright, or if one of the kids talked to loud then it would trigger it.

The nurses were slowly able to decrease the amount of pain medicine he needed, and they eventually took out his IV and let him take pills. He was discharged after four full days in the hospital, and was told to avoid physical activity for the next four weeks. Blaine was able to get a full week off from work, so he used it to stay home and take care of Kurt.

The first day home was rough. The kids were home, and no matter how many warnings Blaine gave them, they couldn't stay quiet. He didn't want to just leave them with Rachel and Finn. They'd stayed with them while Blaine stayed at the hospital overnight with Kurt, so he wanted them back. They weren't trying to cause trouble. They were just glad their daddy was home.

Blaine helped Kurt walk through the lobby and up the elevator to their apartment. Just the short distance had left him exhausted and tired. Blaine got him situated in bed, and propped him up on at least six pillows.

"I'm gonna make some dinner. You can take your medicine and go to sleep, but you have to eat first," Blaine told him.

"Okay," he murmured. "Let Micah and Madeline come in here. I haven't seen them all day." Blaine nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you're home," he whispered. Kurt smiled, which he hadn't done a whole lot in the hospital. The kids were watching a video in the living room. Blaine hadn't gotten to spend very much time with them since was so concerned about Kurt.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go see Daddy?" he asked them.

"Yeah!" Madeline cried. She was barely two, but very, very loud. Blaine shushed her.

"You can only go see him if you stay quiet," he told her. He pressed his finger to his lips and held both of their hands as he led them into the bedroom.

"Daddy," Micah said, and climbed up on the bed. Kurt gave him a kiss, and Blaine picked Madeline up and set her next to her brother.

"Remember, you have to be quiet," he told them. "I'm going to make dinner." Blaine left the bedroom door open, and he made a sandwich for Kurt to eat, and chicken nuggets for Micah and Madeline. He could get dinner over with and then put them to bed so Kurt could have some quiet time on his first night back at home.

They ate dinner in the bedroom, so that Kurt wouldn't have to get up to go to the table, and so that they could all eat together. Kurt was mostly quiet, but he asked Micah how preschool had been the last few days, and he let Madeline show him her drawing she made.

After listening to them babble on and on, Blaine could tell Kurt was getting worn out. It was a little after eight, so he changed them into pajamas and read them each a book before tucking them in for bed. Kurt was barely awake by the time he got back to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked him.

"Just kind of tired. It doesn't hurt so much," he told him. "Can I have my medicine, though?" Blaine got him a drink and his prescription to take.

"Your dad's coming tomorrow," Blaine reminded him as he helped him lie down. "He's gonna take care of the kids while I take care of you. That way you can rest as much as possible so you can get better." Kurt smiled again, and Blaine crawled in bed besides him. It felt so good to be at home again. Other than spending a few hours at home in the afternoon and taking the kids to preschool, he had spent every moment at the hospital.

"I'm gonna be fine," Kurt said, his voice already sounding sleepy. "Don' worry 'bout me." Blaine kissed the side of his head, right below his stitches.

"I'm just glad you're okay. You're gonna start feeling a lot better now that you're home. It'll be good to see your dad, too." Kurt reached over and took his hand, just like he did countless times from his hospital bed, and Blaine stayed awake with him until his breathing evened out and his hand went limp. He laid down next to his sleeping husband and rested his hand over his heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****Someone asked for a second part to the chapter I posted the other day, but it took me a little bit to write. Sorry!


	78. Baby Blaine and the Tonsillectomy

Megan Anderson balanced her youngest son on her lap and handed him his blanket. "I tired," Blaine babbled, his curly hair falling in his face. She made a mental note to schedule him for a haircut for the following week.

"I know you're tired, baby," she said, and kissed him on the cheek. He'd been sick for the better part of two months. Ear infections, the flu, and countless sore throats left him miserable and weak. She'd spent more time in the pediatrician's office than she'd ever had to with Cooper, and his doctor finally just decided to take his tonsils out. He'd had tonsillitis twice in the past two months, and they were so swollen it was making it hard for Blaine to breathe, especially at night.

"I hungry," Blaine pouted. The doctor told Megan not to let him eat or drink after midnight, and it was hard, especially when he woke up crying and wanting to eat breakfast.

She read Blaine his same book over and over until he got tired of it, and then a nurse called them back to a room. She changed Blaine into a tiny little gown, and met with an anesthesiologist. She tried to set him down, but Blaine just wanted to be held. It was early in the morning, and he was tired and hungry.

The doctor and anesthesiologist left them alone until it was time for his surgery. Blaine dozed off, thankfully, and he slept until it was time for the doctor to take him away.

"No, Mama!" Blaine cried, grabbing onto her shirt. Megan peeled his fingers off of her and held onto both of his hands.

"Baby, they're going to make you all better. You're just going to take some medicine and go to sleep. When you wake up you can eat some ice cream," she told him. Blaine pulled his pacifier out of his mouth and threw it down. He hadn't thrown a tantrum in weeks, but she could feel one coming. She gave him a kiss and tried to calm him down, but he couldn't relax.

"Mrs. Anderson, it'll be easiest if we sedate him before taking him in to the operating room," the nurse said. Megan picked him up and held him in her lap. Blaine calmed down and wrapped his arms around her neck. Thankfully her hair was short so he couldn't pull on it. She wrapped his blanket around him and stuck his arm out for the nurse to give him the sedative. Like any two year old, Blaine cried when he had to get a shot, but he would fall asleep and not feel anything afterwards.

"You're okay," she soothed. "Look at Mommy." Blaine laid his head on her shoulder and sniffled. She held him tightly when the nurse put the needle in his elbow. He screamed and tried to kick, but Megan shushed him the whole time. He finally calmed down and relaxed. She wasn't sure if it was the medicine or just his exhaustion.

"It's okay," she whispered in his ear. "All done." Blaine whimpered and relaxed in her arms. He leaned his head back and she cradled him like she did when he was a baby.

"Sleepy," he whined, curling his little hand around her fingers. She kissed his forehead and stroked his curly hair back.

"You'll feel all better soon. You get ice cream when you wake up, and Cooper and Daddy can come see you," she told him. "Go with the nurse. She's gonna carry you down the hall. Mommy will be here when you're all done." Blaine didn't protest as she handed him off to the nurse, and she gave him one last kiss before going back to the waiting room.

Of course, a tonsillectomy was a simple operation, but naturally Megan was worried. It was her baby, and she couldn't be with him. It only took half an hour before she got to see him again. He was in a regular sized hospital bed, and he looked so tiny. He was still asleep from the anesthesia, but she got to hold him. He still had the IV tube still in his arm, and a little oxygen tube in his nose. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms and called her husband, Frank. He was out of his meeting and said he would come by the hospital with Cooper.

Blaine woke up after forty-five minutes. He was groggy and sleepy and refused to be put down. He was crying, but nothing seemed to be wrong.

"You're okay," Megan said to him. "Baby, don't cry. Do you want ice cream? Hm? What about some juice?" Blaine whined and cried until a nurse came and checked on him. She said it was normal for young kids to cry after waking up from the anesthesia.

Blaine finally calmed down after twenty minutes of crying, and he said he was thirsty. Megan gave him some juice and held him until he fell asleep. She laid him down and called her husband. Frank had been in a meeting, but he was done and said he said he could come to the hospital with Cooper. Megan told him to stop and get ice cream at the store since she had promised Blaine he could have some.

Her son slept until Frank and Cooper showed up, and he was woken up by all the noise. She got him to eat a little bit, but he just didn't have the energy, so he napped most of the afternoon. The doctor let them take him home and prescribed antibiotics and pain medicine for him. Blaine still insisted on being held, so Megan sat in the backseat with him and held him on her lap while her husband drove them all home. She knew he would be just fine and start feeling better in a few days, so hopefully he wouldn't have to go through anything like that again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ugh, baby Blaine is so cute. I just want to cuddle him. Imagine if he and Kurt met when they were really little that would be so cute you guys. So yeah, you got to meet Blaine's parents. Blaine's mom stayed at home with her kids until Blaine went off to school, and then she was a middle school English teacher until she had Sydney as an oops baby when Blaine was six. And Blaine's dad is a really big well-known lawyer who brings in a lot of money for the family, so they live in a nice house, etc.

And my headcanon for Blaine's dad (because there seems to be so much debate about it): Mr. Anderson really is a good father to all of his kids, it's hard for him to spend a lot of time with them when he's constantly working and travelling. But he loves them all and when Blaine comes out to him he's accepting, just not as much as Burt was to Kurt. He tries to understand his son, but it quickly became overwhelming for him so he simply stopped trying. But he's always there for him when he has a problem, and they're overall a happy family. The end.

P.S. Here is my casting for Blaine's family

Cooper- Matt Bomer

Sydney- Alia Shawkat (Maeby from Arrested Development), or Ariel Winter (Alex from Modern Family)

Megan Anderson- Anne Hathaway (with short hair), Kim Rhodes, or Catherine Zeta Jones (according to Ryan Murphy's Twitter)

Frank Anderson- Peter Gallagher

So let me know what you think! Tell me who you would have play Blaine's family on the show, and leave me a prompt or two!


	79. Picnic

"It feels good to get away from Dalton," Kurt confessed. "Midterms were way more stressful than they were at McKinley." Blaine opened the car door for him and put the picnic basket on the floorboard behind his seat. Seeing how stressed out Kurt had been, he decided to surprise him with a little picnic to celebrate spring break.

There was the courtyard at Dalton, but Blaine wanted to get away from the school, and he was sure he could say the same for Kurt. Blaine packed them a lunch of egg salad sandwiches, fruit salad, double chocolate brownies, and diet Coke for them to drink. He was proud that he made everything all by himself. Blaine had never excelled in cooking.

He drove to the park a couple of miles away from the school. It was beautiful and sunny out, but a little cold, so there weren't very many kids on the playground.

"I brought a blanket so we can sit on the ground, but we can sit at the picnic tables if you want," Blaine told him.

"Tables. It rained last night," Kurt reminded him. There were a few little kids screaming and running around on the jungle gym, and some birds chirped loudly in the trees. Blaine was glad to get to spend some alone time with Kurt. He'd gone back home every weekend for the last month, so they didn't get a chance to hang out a lot. And ever since the kiss before regionals, Blaine had been itching to take him out on a proper date. He couldn't afford to take him out to a nice restaurant, but he knew Kurt would like a picnic.

They talked about school and the Warblers a little bit, and Blaine was curious to hear about his family back in Lima. He let Kurt do a lot of the talking, until he started eating his food. Blaine asked him questions and tried to keep him engaged, but Kurt was unusually quiet. Blaine let him be, and they finished their food in silence. He hoped he hadn't made things awkward. Ever since he and Kurt kissed, he assumed they were dating. Was he wrong? Was that why Kurt was so quiet? Blaine felt embarrassed and silly, but he didn't say anything to Kurt about it.

"There's a bike trail down by the woods. Do you want to go walk around a little?" Blaine offered. Kurt smiled for a second, and then nodded.

"Okay," he said meekly. They got up, and Blaine reached out for his hand experimentally. Kurt linked his fingers through his, and Blaine smiled as they walked.

But something wasn't right. Kurt still wasn't talking, and even though Blaine wasn't going very fast at all, Kurt couldn't keep up with him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked him. He stood in front of him so he couldn't just keep walking.

"I'm fine," Kurt mumbled. "Come on." He tried to take a step, but Blaine put his hand on Kurt's chest.

"Tell me," he ordered. Kurt looked like he was about to cry. He pressed his hand over his mouth and his eyes watered up. "Kurt?" Kurt started suddenly, and doubled over, arms wrapped around his stomach. Blaine panicked and grabbed him by the shoulders to make sure he didn't fall over. "Whoa, it's okay, stand up. Kurt, tell me what's wrong."

He stood Kurt up straight again, and he really was crying by then. He looked pale as a ghost, and his breathing sounded kind of funny.

"It's nothing," Kurt said. "Can we go back to Dalton, please? I don't want to walk anymore." It was clear Kurt wasn't going to spill whatever was wrong with him, so Blaine sighed and led him back to his car. Kurt curled up in the passenger seat, still and silent. Blaine kept holding his hand, and he felt awful when Kurt squeezed it and moaned in pain.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" he asked him gently. Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed.

"'m 'llergic," he mumbled. "Eggs." It was a little hard to understand what he said, but then Blaine got it. He pulled over onto the side of the road and stared at Kurt, his eyes wide.

"Eggs? Oh gosh, we had egg salad. Kurt, why didn't you say something?" he asked. "Do you need to go to the emergency room? Are you going to be sick? Talk to me, I need to know so I can help you."

"I'm fine," he said, his head bobbing unsteadily. Blaine held it back against the headrest, growing more and more concerned. "It's not severe. No hospital. I just feel sick. Throat hurts. I can't breathe through my nose. 'll be okay." Blaine rubbed his upper arm and tried to figure out how to help him.

"What do you need? Do you need me to call your dad? Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Kurt nodded and moaned again.

"I'm sure. I'll call my dad at Dalton. I just feel sick. It'll go away tomorrow," he said. Blaine took the blanket they were going to use for the picnic and draped it over him.

"There you go. Let me know if you think you're gonna be sick. I'll pull over," he told him. Kurt nodded again, and Blaine started to drive. He felt awful. He hadn't known, or else he obviously would've avoided the eggs. He still felt guilty, though, like he should've recognized that he was having an allergic reaction earlier. But it was too late. It had happened, and the only thing he could do was take him back to Dalton and help him get better.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I should've known," Blaine stammered out an apology. "I didn't know. How long will this last?"

"It's okay," Kurt murmured, his mouth barely moving. "I'll be better tomorrow. It's not your fault. I didn't want to make it awkward." Blaine frowned as he ran his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, a food allergy is serious, not awkward," he told him. "I would've understood if you would have just told me." Kurt kept apologizing for not saying anything and reassuring Blaine that it wasn't his fault that he didn't know, but he eventually fell silent about a mile away from the school. After what felt like forever, he pulled into the Dalton parking lot. He got as close as he could to Kurt's dorm so he wouldn't have to walk very far.

"Kurt, we're here," he said softly, unsure is he was asleep or not. Kurt moaned and opened his eyes. He looked sick and paler than before. He pressed his hand over his mouth and started breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" Kurt choked, and threw up. Blaine got worried, and he tried to help him however he could. "Oh. Oh, it's okay. You're okay, Kurt." Since he had the blanket over him it didn't get on his clothes. Blaine brushed his hair back with his fingers and tossed the blanket aside once he was done.

"Sorry," he huffed. "I'm sorry." Blaine could tell he was about to start crying. Even though he'd known Kurt for a few months, he still couldn't handle him crying.

"No no, it's okay. You don't feel good. Come on, you just have to walk back to your dorm," Blaine told him. "Sit tight. I'll help you." Blaine got out of the car and came around to Kurt's side. He helped him out and wrapped his arm around him as they walked. Kurt stayed doubled over, and threw up a second time in the grass. But finally, he got Kurt inside his room again. He took him over to his bed to lay down first.

"What do you need? Do you have medicine or something? Do you think you're going to throw up again?" he asked. Kurt was sweating, and his breathing was sounding worse.

"Benadryl," he said quickly. "Bathroom cabinet. Trashcan. Feel sick. Water?" Blaine felt his heart beating quickly, and he was seriously debating just taking Kurt to the hospital. But he went into the bathroom and got his medicine and the trashcan.

"Here you go," he said to him, setting the trashcan down. "It's right here if you think you'll be sick. I'll get you some water so you can take the medicine." Kurt nodded and curled up on his side. Blaine opened him a bottle of water and helped him sit up. "Come on, you can go to sleep once you take this." Kurt swallowed the pills and laid back down, completely exhausted. Blaine opened up his dresser drawers until he found his pajamas. "Can you change your clothes? Or do you just want to sleep?" Kurt let out a low whine and opened his eyes. "You can sleep after you change, I promise." Blaine went back out to his car to give Kurt some privacy while he changed his clothes, and he grabbed his phone and key to his room.

When he got back, Kurt was changed into his pajamas, and his clothes were strewn across the floor carelessly. Blaine tucked him in and sat on the bed with him until he started to snore. He knew he would be out for a while, so he scribbled him a note and left it on his nightstand. Blaine still wanted to keep an eye on him, so he put Kurt's phone by the note and told him in the note to call him when he woke up. Before he left, he pressed a kiss to the side of his head, and silently apologized to him one last time.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****I love Klaine when they first start dating. Like, they have no clue what they're doing or what they're about to get into, but they're just so sweet and cute and they love each other so much.

And I'm well aware of the fact that I don't write allergic reactions very well at all. That and panic attacks. Like, I just can't. No matter how hard I try it comes out awkward and, well, bad. Please don't hate me, guys.


	80. Bike Riding

When Burt took his kid outside to teach him how to ride a bike for the first time, he would've never imagined that things played out the way they did. It was a cloudy Saturday in September. Burt had bought Kurt his very first bike for his birthday four months earlier, but the summer had been too hot to go out and ride it, so he jumped at the opportunity once it cooled down a little.

Elizabeth was inside, cleaning and doing laundry, and Burt took Kurt out on his bike. He'd never ridden without training wheels before, so Burt knew he had to be careful to avoid him falling every time. He made sure his helmet was snug and his seat was adjusted to the right height. Kurt was eager to get riding, so he helped him along down the street for the first several feet, and then he let him go.

Kurt did okay at first; he went about fifteen feet before falling. He wasn't hurt, just discouraged. Burt decided to take him to the walking trail down by the neighborhood park, so that way they didn't have to worry about cars.

Kurt did better there, and even though he made slow progress, the kid was getting the hang of it. He had always been an independent kid, and he learned how to start and stop on his own without needing very much help at all.

Burt was considering going back to the house to get Elizabeth to watch him ride, but Kurt didn't want to stop. He had a little trouble controlling the handlebars, so turning was kind of rough, but at least he could stop.

Kurt was riding the longest stretch he had all day, when a neighbor came around the corner, walking her dog. Burt wasn't sure what happened- either Kurt got distracted, or he turned accidentally, or something, but he and his bike went tumbling down the little hill to the side of the path. There happened to be a dirt ditch just a few feet down, and Kurt fell on the very edge of it, and screamed. Burt darted over to him, and didn't stop until he knelt down by his head, checking for bleeding or injuries.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked. "Kurt, tell me where it hurts." Kurt was crying too hard to talk, but he pointed to his left arm. Burt knew in a second that it was broken. He had to take him to the hospital, but that meant moving him. He carefully moved his arm so it was resting on his stomach, and Kurt howled even louder. Burt then picked him up and cradled him in his arms, like he used to when he was a baby.

"My bike!" he cried hysterically. "Daddy!"

"We'll worry about the bike later," he told him. "Close your eyes. You're gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Kurt cried steadily and struggled to breathe. Burt tried to talk to him to calm him down, but nothing worked. The kid was a mess.

Luckily the park was just one street away from their house. Burt carried him home and set him in the backseat of the truck. "Elizabeth!" he cried. "Elizabeth, come here!"

"I want Mommy," Kurt pleaded, letting out another choked sob.

"Shh, I know," he told him. "Mommy's coming."

* * *

Elizabeth Hummel had been sweeping the kitchen when she swore she heard her name being called. She went out the front door to look, and Burt was standing over by the truck, holding Kurt and trying to get him inside.

"What happened?" she asked, going over to them. Kurt reached for her with one arm, and she took him, even though she didn't know what was going on.

"His arm," Burt told her. "He hurt his arm, and won't stop crying. We need to take him to the hospital." Kurt looked up at her, his eyes watery, and she kissed his forehead. She wanted to cry right along with him, but she had to hold it together for Kurt's sake.

"Go get his blanket from his bed," Elizabeth told him. Working at the hospital, even as an accountant, she'd seen many more than a few kids come in with broken bones. Kurt would be fine, but it was scary for all of them. She climbed in the backseat with him and gently shifted him on her lap.

"Hurts, Mommy," he whimpered, opening his mouth but letting out a weak cry. She smoothed his hair back and brushed away some dirt from his face.

"Shhh," she soothed. "Mommy's got you. You're okay, baby. We're going to get your arm all fixed up. You'll see. It'll feel better very soon." Kurt grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and began to hyperventilate. "Kurt, Kurt," she said, trying to relax him. "Deep breath, baby. Take a big breath and let it out. Daddy's coming with your blanket." Kurt struggled to take a deep breath, but he was doing better than before.

Burt returned with his blanket and, and she wrapped it around him quickly so he wouldn't be in too much pain, and then they left for the hospital.

"Burt, be careful going over bumps," she told her husband.

"I know," he said quietly. "We'll be there soon." Kurt went back and forth between crying hysterically and just moaning occasionally. Elizabeth rubbed his back and held him tight so he wouldn't move.

"You're doing just fine, love," she whispered to him. "We're almost there. Then we'll make it all better."

"I wanna go home," Kurt pleaded, sniffling. "It hurts, Mommy." She soothed him every way she could until they got to the hospital. Burt dropped them off at the door and she carried him inside and took a seat. Her husband parked and got Kurt signed in. "I don't like it here. It hurts." Kurt leaned his head on Elizabeth's shoulder. She could tell he was worn out from crying, but in too much pain to stop.

"Mommy, it hurts!" he repeated, crying into her neck. She kissed his cheek and stroked back a lock of his hair.

"I know, darling. I know how bad it hurts. The doctors will know how to fix it right up. Then we'll go home and we can snuggle on the couch and watch Cinderelle. We can watch Snow White and Cinderella all night if that's what you want." Kurt sniffled and nodded.

"Yeah," he said quietly. Elizabeth held him a little tighter, and rubbed his back as he cried.

"I bet Daddy would go to the store and get you some ice cream when we go home. Would you like some birthday cake ice cream?" she asked. Kurt nodded tensely. Elizabeth kissed him again and slowly rocked him back and forth.

"I'm sorry it hurts, love. The doctor going to make it all better. We can go home very soon."

"Is my arm broken, Mommy?" he asked. Elizabeth knew it was, but she couldn't tell him that.

"I don't know, precious. We'll find out. Once we find out how hurt it is then we can fix it."

Kurt huddled in her arms and began to shiver, so she took his blanket and draped it over him. Burt finished filling out his information, and it wasn't much longer until they got to see a doctor.

Kurt refused to be put down, so Elizabeth held him while the nurse looked at his arm. He got worked up and started to hyperventilate again.

"Baby, it's okay," she reassured him. "Look up at Mommy. You're doing just fine. They can help it not hurt so much." Kurt was so upset he could barely choke the words out.

"It hurts, Mommy!" he wailed, breaking down into tears. She rubbed his back and pressed her forehead against his. She hummed to him and gave him kisses while the nurse worked on him. She said he would need an IV of pain medicine to help calm him down.

"No needles, no needles Mommy," he begged. "No no no."

"Baby, you have to get one little tiny needle. It's going to help take the pain away. It'll make it feel better, love. Can you hold onto Mommy for five seconds while she puts it in? We can count to five and then it'll be done." Kurt nodded, and she let him cry while the nurse put it in. She counted to five, and then he stopped. "Good boy. You did so good. You just sit with Mommy while the medicine starts to help your arm."

Kurt had been crying from the pain of his arm combined with the IV, but it all went away. He was calm, relaxed, and even smiled. Elizabeth leaned him back so she was cradling him in her lap.

"You're a good little patient, love. We'll be home very soon." Kurt held onto her as the nurse took x-rays of his arm. He cried when she put him down, so they let Kurt lay his head in her lap. They had to reposition his arm over and over, and Kurt bawled his eyes out.

"Baby, take a breath. Mommy's right here. It's almost over, precious, and then you can sit in my lap again." Kurt breathed again, and finally the last x-ray was over. Elizabeth picked up her baby and cradled him in her lap.

"I feel funny," he whined. She kissed the tip of his nose and smoothed his bangs back.

"It's just the medicine," she reassured him. "Do you feel sleepy?" Kurt nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

After holding him and kissing him over and over until he was calmed down, the doctor came in. Kurt broke both the smaller of the two bones in his forearm, and the doctor said he would need a cast, but no surgery.

"Kurt, you get to get a cast put on your arm. It'll help your arm get better, and you get to have any color you want. Would you like purple? Or pink or green?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Purple," he mumbled, sinking into her arms.

"Good choice," she told him. "Once they put the cast on we get to go home."

Kurt screamed the whole time they put his cast on. Despite being given morphine, it didn't help with his pain at all when they constantly needed to move his arm around. Elizabeth talked him through it right until the end. The nurse took his IV out and prescribed him some painkillers.

"I wanna go home," Kurt sobbed. "I wanna watch Cinderella."

"We can watch Cinderella as many times as you want," Elizabeth promised. She carried him through the lobby of the hospital and took Burt's car keys while he signed him out. "Mommy can hold you the whole way home."

Elizabeth got them both settled in the backseat, and Burt came out a minute later.

"Drive carefully, Daddy," she said softly. "Going over bumps will hurt."

"Got it." Burt backed out carefully, and they were on their way home. Elizabeth covered Kurt in his blanket, and he closed his eyes until they got home. Burt carried him inside, and he whined until she got to hold him again.

"Daddy's going to get you some medicine and ice cream," she told Kurt. "Is there anything else you'd like?" Kurt shook his head, and Burt left again after he put on the Cinderella tape.

"'m sleepy," he murmured, fighting to stay awake. Elizabeth smiled and rocked him back and forth gently. He would have no trouble going to sleep.

Burt returned with ice cream, his prescription, and some of Kurt's favorite candy for him to eat.

"Baby, can you open your eyes?" she said to Kurt, who had been dozing off and on. Kurt looked up and smiled when he saw what he had been brought. He ate a few bites of ice cream and Elizabeth let him have a piece of candy. She had hoped to get him to eat a can of soup or something more filling, but it didn't matter as long as he ate something with his medicine. She helped him swallow his pill, and then took him upstairs to change into pajamas. She was certain she didn't put him down all day, until it was 9:30, his normal bedtime. He was already out like a light due to his pain medicine, so she tucked him into bed without waking him up, and watched over him until she fell asleep in bed next to him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****Elizabeth is such a good mommy I wish she were still alive. Seriously, Kurt would've turned out much happier if he'd just had her around. But he probably wouldn't have met Blaine because she would've stopped the bullying before it got as bad as it did. Because no one pushes the Hummels around.


	81. The First Time

This chapter is a response to the prompt I got in a message:

One day Klaine have the house (Blaine's, Kurt's it doesn't matter) for themselves and decide to take an advantage of it. And during the most amazing sex of their lives Blaine pulls a muscle in his back. You can write this or if you are not comfortable with this theme you can skip to the morning after. Blaine obviously has pain and difficulty walk straight but of course, he is Blaine so he insists on going to school. And during the day he must repeatedly explain to different Glee members how it happens. Everytime he tried to brush it off as a strained back from dancing but Kurt always snortes or just laughs. Finally they are in the choir room and maybe Santana or Puck is making fun of his Warbles step-and-slide moves and that they don't get how he could hurt himself like that (because they of course figured it out that it is from sex) and Blaine just snaps and yelled it while Kurt is laughning because he find it incredibly funny.

I included that because I feel like it would seem pretty vague without the explanation. This is different than most of the stuff I write, so it's probably a little rough. But here you go!

* * *

Blaine winced as he lifted up his arm to shut his locker door. Despite taking four Tylenol pills before school, it had done nothing to help his soreness. His arms felt like jelly, but it was mostly his back. He wasn't just sore, he had pulled something, and he had pulled it good. He wasn't sure how he would ever make it through dance rehearsal in glee club.

"Hey!" Kurt said cheerily, coming up behind him. Blaine slowly turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey," he said, trying to appear normal. "Did you sleep good last night?" Kurt nodded and offered to walk him to class. Blaine went with him, even though it hurt more with every step.

"What's the matter with you?" Kurt asked him, looking concerned. "Did I do something?"

"I'm fine," Blaine told him. "Just sore. _Really _sore. It's my back, mostly." Kurt frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said, as if it was his fault.

"Don't worry," Blaine assured him. "I'll be fine. Let's go to calculus." Since Blaine had taken some advanced classes at Dalton, he was taking a senior math at McKinley with Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel.

"You're walking funny, Anderson," Mercedes commented as they walked into the room. Blaine felt his cheeks grow hot.

"I pulled a muscle in rehearsal yesterday," he said a little too quickly. Kurt snickered next to him, and Blaine elbowed him hard in the side. That got him to shut up. Mercedes looked at him funny and then shook her head.

"I find it funny," Kurt whispered to him.

"I find it painful," Blaine argued, and sat down.

Class was fine, since Blaine didn't have to do much moving around. He made up an excuse for everyone who asked him why he was walking funny. He said everything from dancing to helping his dad put Christmas lights up. Hopefully no one would figure out the real reason he was sore.

Things were fine until glee rehearsal. Blaine walked in to find Kurt, Puck, and Santana already in there.

"Hey," Blaine said to him, and sat down slowly. He'd taken more Tylenol with no luck in feeling any better.

"Hummel told us the real reason you've been waddling around here like a duck," Santana said casually. Blaine froze. He looked over at Kurt. His boyfriend blushed and sank down in his seat.

"She blackmailed me," Kurt said in his defense. "Don't ask."

"The two gay twins lost their virginity to each other," Santana said- _loudly._ "I guess Blaine really is too small for Kurt. He can't escape without a hurt back."

Kurt was laughing at that point, but Blaine snapped. "I pulled a muscle," he told her through gritted teeth. "Get over it." Everyone but Blaine was laughing at that point. He just sank into his seat, cheeks red and hot with embarrassment.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Talk about awkward!


	82. Movie Night

Kurt hesitantly knocked on the door of Adam's apartment. He had been nervous about coming over- he'd never been to his place before. Adam had invited him over for a movie night date a few days earlier, and Kurt had been excited and looking forward to it.

Well, he was excited until he woke up that morning. He felt a little off, but didn't think anything was wrong. He tried to drink some coffee and eat a piece of toast for breakfast, but it came right back up the minute he got to NYADA. Kurt was thankful he had his travel size bottle of mouthwash with him. He cleaned himself up and went to class.

He had to work half the day at Vogue after his morning classes, but once it was over he came home and realized he had time for a nap before he was supposed to be at Adam's. Kurt set his alarm for 5:30, kicked his shoes off, and passed out on his bed, exhausted and weak. He hadn't been able to eat anything after he threw up, so he'd gone all day without food, but it didn't matter. He had no appetite whatsoever.

When his alarm went off two hours later, Kurt moaned and shut it off. He didn't want to get up, but he couldn't just blow Adam off. He sat up, put his shoes on, and fixed his hair before he left. He felt nauseous and still half asleep, but he left the apartment before he could talk himself out of going.

Adam answered the door about half a second after he knocked. "Hey," he greeted happily. Kurt smiled and stepped inside to escape from the cold. "I made dinner. It's just macaroni, but it's my own recipe." Kurt didn't want to eat anything, much less macaroni.

"Thanks," he said, trying to seem normal. He didn't need Adam worrying about him. Kurt was there for a date, not to be fussed over.

"Go pick out a couple of movies. I'll bring you your food." Kurt obeyed, and he walked into the living room. The apartment was pretty small, but cozy. Kurt took off his shoes and grabbed a couple of Disney movies from Adam's DVD shelf. He set them on the coffee table and got settled on the couch. He wanted to be in his own bed, but the couch was pretty comfortable.

"Kurt?" Kurt's eyes flew open and he sat up. "Here's your dinner. If you don't like it I can make you something else." Kurt took his bowl of pasta and thanked him.

"No, this looks great," he said, and took a bite. It did taste good, but he just felt too bad to try to eat it all.

"What do you want to drink?" Adam asked him.

"Just some water, please," he said. Hopefully drinking something would settle his stomach. He didn't want to make his first real date with Adam awkward by being sick the whole time.

Adam put in one of the movies he picked out, and then finally joined Kurt on the couch. He scooted over next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. He was freezing and didn't want to ask for a blanket, but Adam was warm.

"Are you okay?" he asked him. "You don't seem like yourself." Kurt nodded slowly and took another bite of his food.

"I'm fine," he told him. "Tired." Kurt felt Adam wrap his arm around him, and he smiled. He just wanted to get in his bed and sleep, but he'd rather be with Adam than back home alone.

"We can go get in bed once you're finished eating," Adam said. "I've got another TV in there." Kurt nodded and tried to take another bite. He could barely choke it down without getting sick. His stomach cramped painfully, and not even taking a drink helped.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled, and hurried back to the bathroom. He shut the door but forgot to lock it, and he slumped against the shower until he was curled up on the ground. He didn't throw up right away, but his stomach cramped after several seconds and he got sick in the toilet. His throat burned, and Kurt's face felt hot and he couldn't breathe, until he choked again and got some air. His head was pounding, and the cramps in his stomach wouldn't stop. He threw up a second time, and then a knock on the bathroom door startled him, so he flushed the toilet quickly.

"Kurt? Can I come in?" Adam asked. Kurt took a breath and wrapped his arms around his stomach, shaking from chills.

"Yeah," he called softly. Adam came in and bent down in front of him. "I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled, tilting his head forward. He was almost too exhausted to care, but he had to apologize for ruining the date.

"It's okay," Adam said, and brushed his hair back. "It's not your fault. You feel hot. Did you throw up?" Kurt nodded slowly, embarrassed. Adam stood up, and Kurt felt sick again. He had no time to even lean forward over the toilet, so he threw up on himself, and then started to cry from embarrassment. He felt hot and sick and gross and he wanted to go home and change clothes and go to sleep and forget about the date he'd ruined.

"Oh-" Adam said quietly. "It's okay. Here, it's okay." Adam handed him a tissue and pressed a cool, damp washcloth on his face.

"I'm sorry," Kurt choked out. "I'm sorry." He tried to throw up a third time, but there was nothing left in his stomach.

"It's okay," Adam repeated. "You're just sick. Stand up here, I've got you." Kurt let Adam help him up, and he took him into the bedroom. "I've got some clothes I think might fit you. Then you're going to get in bed and take some medicine and let me take care of you." Kurt didn't argue. It'd been so long since he'd had someone fuss over him when he was sick.

Adam got him an old t-shirt and some sweatpants to wear, and then he tucked Kurt into bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked him. Kurt blinked sleepily and looked up at him. Their date had gone from fine to horrible in less than ten minutes, and it was all his fault.

"I'm okay," he lied, and curled up on his side. Adam covered him up and made sure he was comfortable.

"You're sick," he corrected. "How long have you felt like this?" Kurt didn't want to admit it. Adam would get worried.

"This morning," he confessed. "My stomach hurts." He breathed heavily and was afraid of throwing up again, but he calmed down. "I'm sorry I ruined our date." Kurt felt Adam press the washcloth against his forehead and take his hand.

"You didn't ruin anything," he assured him. "I just wish you would've told me. You feel pretty warm. I'd take you home but it's kind of late, and I don't want you to be alone. You can sleep here tonight, and in the morning we'll see how you're doing. Sound good?" Kurt nodded slowly, and Adam made him swallow some Pepto-Bismol and drink some ginger ale. Kurt was so tired he could hardly sit up, but Adam let him lie down and he tucked him into bed.

"I'll stay in here if you want," Adam told him. "Would you like me to rub your back?" Kurt hesitated, and then nodded. He relaxed into Adam's gentle touch, and just hoped he could be all better by the morning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is pretty much the first Kadam thing I've written, and I thought it was kind of hard since we know so little about his character. He's had what, maybe thirty minutes of screen time? And a lot of people have asked me what my views about Adam are. I think since he's had such little screen time compared to Blaine, and when you consider Kurt and Blaine's history, Adam really isn't a big threat. I think he was put in the show to be there for Kurt to help him through the break up. I haven't heard anything about him coming back for season 5 so they'll probably just write him off and say he and Kurt broke up, or were never official, or whatever.

But when Kurt hooked up with Blaine at the wedding, that changed things a little. He was so mad at Blaine for cheating on him, so if he and Adam were really "a thing" he probably wouldn't have done that with Blaine, to spare Adam from feeling like he had when Blaine told him he cheated. So, I think Adam is an interesting character to watch and to write, because he's a few years older than Kurt and he's genuinely concerned about his feelings and isn't just trying to get in his pants. I'm imagining (and hoping and praying) Kurt and Blaine get back together during the first few episodes of the new season. If Adam shows up, I don't think he'll be upset by it. He genuinely likes Kurt and wants the best for him, even if it means they're not together.


	83. Patient Blaine

Blaine got in his car and immediately turned on the heat. He was absolutely freezing. He didn't bother to buckle his seatbelt before leaving the hospital. Being an ER doctor, he dealt with sick people everyday, and at the peak of flu season, he knew he was bound to catch it.

He just wanted to go home and sleep. Kurt was making dinner so he didn't have to worry about cooking for the kids. It took everything he had not to fall asleep at the wheel. Being on his feet for ten hours with the flu left him with a kind of exhaustion he'd never felt before. He hadn't eaten anything all day, but he felt nauseous and weak, almost shaky.

Luckily, he made it home relatively quickly. Micah and Madeline were watching Dora or some annoying cartoon, and Kurt was cooking in the kitchen. The smell of the food was enough to send him running to the bathroom, but there was nothing in his stomach that could possibly come back up.

"Hey," Kurt greeted when he saw him. He tried to kiss him, but Blaine pushed him away and shook his head.

"If you get sick then the kids will get sick," he told him. "I'm going to bed." Blaine hung his jacket up and went back to the bedroom. Kurt followed him, and Blaine changed into pajamas in silence. His husband kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine leaned into the touch; he was cold, and Kurt was warm.

"You're hot," Kurt said. "Really hot. I'll get you some Advil and make you some soup." Blaine shook his head.

"No food," he mumbled. "I'll just throw up. Just bring me the whole bottle of Advil." Kurt nodded and left, and Blaine crawled deep under the covers. He shivered, and his stomach cramped. For a minute he was afraid he would throw up right then and there, but it passed after a minute.

Kurt returned with the bottle of medicine and some water. Blaine swallowed three pills and drank his whole glass of water. He felt Kurt tuck him in and kiss his cheek, but Blaine was already dozing off.

When he woke up, he felt better. Just barely, but he felt like he actually had the strength to sit up. According to his phone it was 7:13. He'd only slept for two hours. Blaine coughed and reached for his water glass. Apparently Kurt had refilled it when he was sleeping.

The bedroom door opened, and Kurt came in. "Oh, you're awake," he said, and walked over to him. "How are you feeling?" Blaine still felt sick, but not as tired. He told Kurt that, and his husband felt his forehead.

"I'll be right back," Kurt said. "Do you feel like eating something now?" Blaine nodded. Some chicken soup did sound pretty good, especially if it was Kurt's homemade recipe. Kurt left, and it was Micah who came in next. He had the digital thermometer clutched in his hand.

"Daddy said to bring this to you," the four year old explained, and handed it to him before crawling up on the bed. Blaine tried to take it from him, but Micah insisted on doing it. "No, open your mouth and say 'ahh'." Blaine played along with his game, even though he didn't feel up to it at all. Micah pulled the thermometer out when it beeped.

"Read the number," Blaine told him. Micah studied the tiny display screen.

"One, zero, two, dot, five," he said. "Is that sick?" Blaine nodded.

"Mm hmm," he told him, getting sleepy again. "I don't want you and Daddy and Madeline to get it, so I can't play with you until I'm all better"

His son frowned and climbed off the bed. "Daddy said I could help. Am I not allowed to help?" Blaine reached over and ruffled his hair.

"No no, you can help," he told him. "You're a good helper. I just don't want you getting sick." Micah smiled and ran off. Blaine closed his eyes, and he must've dozed off, because next thing he knew Kurt was waking him up to eat.

Blaine sat up and ate all of the soup Kurt made. He felt full, but not like he was going to throw up. He still felt weak, but he wanted to see Micah and Madeline again before Kurt took them to take a bath and go to bed.

Madeline sat on his lap and babbled at him, and Micah kept trying to help. He brought in his toy doctor kit Blaine had bought him for his fourth birthday. None of the toys actually worked, but Micah pretended to look in his ears and eyes. Blaine played along with it, and Micah kept it up until Kurt took him and Madeline away to go take a bath.

"Papa, you're sick," Micah diagnosed before leaving with Kurt. "Daddy said he'd take care of you, though. Then you can play again." Blaine laid down once they were gone, thankful for a moment of peace and quiet.

Kurt brought them in again before he put them to bed. Madeline latched onto his arm and Micah hugged and kissed him goodnight. Kurt took them to bed and then came in to go to sleep himself.

"I'm staying home tomorrow," Blaine mumbled. "They wore me out. They better not get sick." Kurt turned off his lamp and laid down by him.

"If you still feel this bad I can stay with you," Kurt offered. "Micah has preschool. I can take care of Madeline and you." Blaine scooted over until he was laying on Kurt's arm.

"We might as well just keep him home, too. He seems to be the doctor around here," he mumbled, and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. His husband kissed the top of his head and tucked him in, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I posted this one on Tumblr a week or so ago, so I'm going to start posting my Tumblr drabbles on here so they'll all be in one place! It's harder than it seems to keep track of everything I've written.

Anyways. I love writing Klaine with kids. Because Kurt and Blaine are pretty much the best dads in the world, besides Burt Hummel.


	84. In the Middle of the Night

"Blaine-" Kurt choked, reaching out for his boyfriend in the darkness. "Blaine, wake up."

Blaine opened his eyes to find Kurt standing by the side of his bed, one hand pressed up against his mouth and the other wrapped around his stomach.

"What's the matter?" he asked sleepily. He flicked on his bedside lamp and got a better look at Kurt. He was pale, shaking like a leaf, and just looked _bad_.

"I threw up," he confessed quietly. Blaine got worried; Kurt never admitted to being sick. And it was the middle of the night, too. "I need to change the sheets, or else I wouldn't have woken you up." Blaine got up and pulled Kurt into a hug. He seemed exhausted and just plain miserable. He felt hot, too. He definitely had a bug or a virus or something.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine told him, and kissed his rosy red cheek. "I'll take care of it. Come here, you can relax on the couch while I put the sheets in to wash. Does your stomach still hurt?"

Kurt nodded against him, slow and tense. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I tried to get to the bathroom. I-it just happened." Blaine ignored his apology and sat him down on the couch, then wrapped him up in his robe. He brought him the little trash bin from the bathroom and set it in front of him.

"Here you go. Once we get you back in bed you can have some ginger ale and Tylenol. That'll bring your fever down," he told him. Kurt nodded and leaned back, and Blaine went into the bedroom to change the sheets. He was just about to bring them into the laundry room when he heard Kurt cry out for him. Blaine hurried into the living room, and made it just in time for him to throw up into the bucket.

"It's okay," he soothed quickly. "Get it out of your system." He rubbed his back and shushed him when he moaned in pain. "You're okay now. Gosh, you're warm." Saying that made Kurt worry, so Blaine had to comfort him all over again.

"I'm sorry," he kept apologizing. "I didn't mean to!" Blaine kissed the side of his head and brought him a damp washcloth from the bathroom.

"Quit apologizing," he told him. "It's not your fault you don't feel good. Let's get you cleaned up and back to bed. Go rinse your mouth out and I'll put some new sheets on the bed." Kurt obeyed and got up, and Blaine busied himself with making the bed. It was hard to do it with just one person, but he managed.

Kurt didn't come back to bed, so Blaine went into the bathroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, leaning far over the toilet.

"Oh, babe, did you throw up again?" he asked him. Kurt shook his head and shivered as Blaine sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"I… f-feel sick," he mumbled, and his shoulders twitched as he forcefully threw up what little was left in his stomach. Blaine sat with him patiently as he dry heaved and cried about how sick he felt, and he finally coaxed him into getting back in bed. Blaine sat the trashcan by his side in case he needed it again, and he made him drink a cup of ginger ale.

That proved to be too much for him, because Kurt couldn't even keep that down. He was throwing up again five minutes later, and Blaine had to start the whole process over again. He propped him up against all of his pillows, and had him take tiny sips of water and ginger ale to make sure it stayed down.

"Did that help a little?" Blaine asked him as he poured him some Pepto-Bismol.

"My stomach still hurts," Kurt murmured. "But I don't feel like throwing up again." Blaine got him to take the medicine, and then he laid him down. Kurt was still burning up, and he curled up in the fetal position against Blaine as soon as he laid down next to him.

"Wake me up if you feel sick again," Blaine warned him. "I'll clean you up but I'm not making the bed again." And through the dim moonlight of their apartment window, he saw Kurt smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****Poor babies. Kurt feels so bad about waking up Blaine, but he doesn't care and tries to hover over him until he wakes up feeling better.

So this was a Tumblr prompt, and I posted on there earlier today that I'm going to be taking a little break from writing. I'll still fill a few prompts on Tumblr, I'm just taking a vacation from writing for a little bit. But if you still leave me prompts I'll get around to writing them eventually, I just need to focus on other things right now. I'm not abandoning any of my stories though, and hopefully I'll come back with even more!


	85. Overworked

Blaine was certain it had been the craziest week of his life. Senior year was really taking its toll on him. He had a big semester project for AP biology, an essay due for his English class, and glee club rehearsals every day after school. He had his regular homework on top of all of that, and he was functioning on three hours of sleep a night and lots and lots of coffee.

He didn't have time to be sick. If he missed even one day of school he was going to get too far behind. Blaine just wanted to curl up in his bed and watch Netflix all day. He wanted his mom to stay home and take care of him and feed him soup until he stopped feeling so horrible. It was mostly his head. His head throbbed even when he was laying down, and it was bad enough to make him want to throw up.

But he had to get up. Blaine slowly got dressed, his muscles aching as he moved. He went down the stairs slowly and stiffly and left the house without eating breakfast. He lied and told his mom he would grab something on the way to school, but he was so exhausted that he barely made it there.

The whole day he felt like a zombie. He couldn't focus. Walking from class to class left him shaky and exhausted. He knew it was a bad idea to have come to school, but he was already there, so he wasn't leaving.

Lunch was a nightmare. Blaine tried to eat, mostly because Tina wouldn't stop bugging him about it, but he just couldn't. Nothing tasted good at all, and his stomach wouldn't settle after that. Still, nothing hurt as bad as his head. He felt like he would fall over every time he took a step. He didn't throw up though, thankfully.

With sectionals in a week, glee club rehearsals were longer and more intense each day. Blaine quickly learned that it was too much, even for him. He tried for the first five minutes, and then came to realize it was pointless. With the stabbing headache and loud music playing, Blaine couldn't take it anymore. His knees gave out, and he pressed his hand against his stomach as he slid to the ground.

He must have only been out for a minute or two. He heard panicked voices, so he managed to open his eyes. Marley, Tina, Finn, and Sam were hovering over him uncomfortably close. The back of his head throbbed, and Sam pushed him down with he tried to move.

"Don't sit up," he told him. "Tina thinks you're sick." Blaine looked from Sam over to Tina, and she held onto his hand.

"That's why you didn't eat lunch," she said in realization. Blaine closed his eyes again.

"Hey, stay awake, dude," Finn said. Blaine opened his eyes and whined. He wanted to go home. He just wanted to get in bed so badly.

"Does he need to go to the hospital?" Marley asked. Blaine didn't want to go to the hospital. He wanted to go _home_. It wasn't rocket science. He was about to say something, but Tina cut him off.

"He feels really hot," she worried. "We should get the nurse to look at him. He should at least see a doctor."

"No," Blaine spoke up, his stomach turning uneasily as he talked. "I'm tired. Just let me go home and sleep." He tried to sit up again, and this time Finn and Sam helped him.

"You hit your head," Tina told him. "You're not bleeding or anything, though." Blaine leaned heavily on Sam, and frankly he didn't care if he thought it was weird.

"Come on, dude," he said, and Blaine moaned at the thought of moving. He didn't think he could walk. He felt Sam and Finn lift him up, and his legs shook beneath him. "I got him," Sam told Finn. Blaine took slow steps, leaning heavily on the bigger boy.

"I'm just tired," Blaine mumbled under his breath. Well, he was tired, sick, and in pain. But he didn't want to go to the hospital. It wasn't bad enough for that.

"I'll take you home," Sam said. "Your parents home?" Blaine shook his head, and the small movement made it hurt all over again.

Sam walked him outside and let him lay down in the back of his car. Blaine didn't like others to drive his Prius, but he didn't mind if it was just Sam.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but he remembered Sam taking him home and up to his room.

"Thanks, Sam," Blaine managed to say. "You don't have to stay. 'm just gonna sleep." Sam sat down on his bed and looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"You hit your head," he reminded him. "You probably shouldn't go to sleep." Blaine was frustrated. He didn't let Sam drive him all the way home to not let him go to sleep. He was _fine._

"I don't have a concussion," he insisted. "'m goin' to sleep." He felt the mattress sink as Sam got up, and then his room was dark. "Okay, dude. Wait, don't fall asleep yet. Do you have any medicine? That would probably help," Sam stammered. Blaine gestured to the nearly empty bottle of extra-strength Tylenol on his nightstand. He'd taken some that morning, which felt like ages ago. He opened his eyes as Sam got him some pills and handed him his bottle of water.

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled, carefully swallowing them. He had a tendency to choke on pills.

"No problem," Sam told him. "Um, do you want some ice for your head? You fell kind of hard."

"That'd be nice." Blaine closed his eyes while Sam disappeared for a few minutes, but he forced himself to stay awake, even though he was only hanging on by a thread. He was more asleep than awake, and he wanted Sam to hurry up so he could just take a nap already.

Once Sam came back with an ice pack from the freezer, Blaine turned onto his side and let his body relax. He was sore, stiff, and aching all over. With any luck the Tylenol and a long nap would take that away. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but he knew he definitely heard Sam shut his door. Even with how much Blaine missed Kurt, he knew he was lucky to have a friend like Sam Evans. He couldn't count on just anyone to drive him home after he collapsed at glee practice.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well I finally started writing again! These are some prompts I filled on Tumblr, so I'll be posting some of those, along with prompt fills I have from reviews and messages, etc. This was my first fic in a while, so it might be kind of rough. I promise I'll improve though! Leave me any prompts and I'll add them to my list to write!


	86. Business Trip

Blaine was hoping for just a few minutes of peace and quiet. That was all he wanted. He wanted to clean up the apartment a little bit to make it nice for Kurt when he got home, but the only thing on his priority list anymore was sleep.

He'd gotten maybe four hours of sleep in the past two days. Micah had woken up on Thursday with a fever and earache, so Blaine took off work to take care of him. The nine month old had refused to eat or sleep all day, no matter what Blaine tried. He considered taking him in to see the doctor, but he couldn't get him an appointment.

All through the night Micah had cried. Blaine eventually just let him lay on the other side of the bed, where Kurt normally slept. His husband couldn't have picked a worse time to travel. But it was Los Angeles, and Vogue was paying for him to go with Isabelle, his boss, so Blaine encouraged him to go with promises that he would take care of Micah and they would be fine.

At 3:30 in the morning on Friday he was really beginning to regret his decision. Micah was a picky eater on a good day, so getting him to eat when he was sick was like trying to skin a cat. He cried if Blaine didn't hold him, and he cried if he held him the wrong way. He cried if he was cold, and he cried if his blanket was wrapped around him too tightly. He cried when Blaine dared to doze off for more than five minutes, and he cried when Blaine hovered over him to try to help him feel better.

He just couldn't win. Blaine hadn't used any of his sick days at work, so he called in again on Friday to stay home. Their babysitter would probably quit if she had to take care of Micah all day. Blaine kept a close eye on his temperature, but it never went above 101.5. Kurt wouldn't be home for another day, and Micah was showing no signs of improvement. Blaine let him stay in his and Kurt's bed overnight again, and he got even less sleep than the night before. Micah cried until Blaine decided to give him a bath, and out of all the things he had tried, that was what soothed him.

He dressed the baby in some new pajamas Rachel had bought them, and it felt like a dream come true when he actually fell asleep. Blaine was holding him, but he didn't dare set him down. If he woke up and cried for the rest of the night, Blaine wouldn't forgive himself.

He couldn't sleep very comfortably with a baby in his arms, but at that point he was thankful for any sleep he could get.

When Micah woke up whining and whimpering, Blaine just wanted to roll over and ignore him, he was that tired. But Micah kept on, and Blaine forced himself to wake up and take care of him. His fever had been all over the place the past couple of days, but he felt pretty hot. Blaine held him and let him play games on his phone until that afternoon. Kurt would be home at around six, so Blaine had promised him he would fix dinner. Micah clung to him like glue, so Blaine held him on his hip with one hand and managed to cook with the other.

He had never been so relieved to see his husband before. When Kurt came in the door, Micah looked up and began to whine for him. Blaine walked over to him, his eyelids heavy, and Kurt kissed him on his forehead.

"He's sick," Blaine informed him, gesturing to their son. "He's been sick since Thursday. Nothing bad, but he hasn't slept. _We _haven't slept."

Kurt took Micah from his arms, and Blaine leaned into him. Kurt rubbed his back and simultaneously shushed his whining son.

"You're okay," he cooed. "Daddy's home."

"I'm making dinner," Blaine mumbled. "I got started late. He wouldn't let me put him down. It'll be done soon, though."

"No," Kurt said softly. "Go get in bed. You're exhausted. I can take care of him and finish up dinner. Take a shower first, and by the time you're done I'll have the food ready."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He felt bad that Kurt had to take care of the baby and make dinner right when he got home, but he hadn't had to be up for two days straight. Blaine had earned the right to sleep. He took a hot shower, and Kurt had everything finished by the time he was done.

Blaine ate everything on his plate, considering he hadn't had any time to eat since Micah got sick. Kurt held their son on his lap and managed to get him to quit crying long enough to eat. Blaine tried to listen to Kurt talk about his trip, and he was interested, but too tired to care at the moment. He tried to wash his dishes, but Kurt took them from him and forced him into bed.

"Just get some sleep," Kurt told him. "Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it all." Blaine just nodded, and even though he felt bad about leaving Kurt to take care of the baby, he fell asleep without a second thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yay a daddy Klaine drabble! I love writing Klaine with kids. It's so fun to write them as a little bit older and married and taking care of their babies.

Anyways.

I got some great prompts yesterday so I'll be filling them soon! And in between that I'll work on updating my other stories. Thanks for sticking with me through my writing break and leaving me super nice reviews and messages!


	87. Prom

Blaine had never been to an actual _prom_ before. He was nervous, but still pretty excited to be going with Kurt. He'd never been to a formal dance, really. In fact, he hadn't been to any dance since the Sadie Hawkins disaster the year before. He didn't want to risk getting hurt again, but he loved Kurt. He would be willing to go with him if it meant that he had a good time.

Blaine really just wanted to make sure nothing happened to him or Kurt. He'd only been back at McKinley for a little bit, and Blaine was certain they'd be the only gay couple there. He wanted to think that nothing bad would happen, but he couldn't be too careful.

But overall, he was glad he decided to go with Kurt. He seemed to be really excited about it, so Blaine was happy to be his date. Even though he hadn't gone to any kind of dance since Sadie Hawkins, he was determined to make Kurt have a great time. He deserved that. Despite the bullies there, McKinley was more accepting than Blaine's old school, so he tried not to worry about anything bad happening, even though the thought lingered in the back of his mind. How could it not?

They went to have dinner at Breadstix before going to prom. It was just the two of them, but it seemed like every couple had decided to eat there before going to the dance. Kurt's outfit was a little… _unusual_, to say the least, but Blaine was proud to be with him, even when Kurt kept snapping his fingers impatiently when their cheesecake took too long to arrive.

Blaine had offered to drive, but Kurt said he wanted to. Blaine wasn't sure what he was supposed to talk about with him. They both didn't know what to expect with the prom. Kurt ended up just turning on the radio. Blaine held his hand in the car, and he could tell Kurt's fingers were trembling beneath his.

"We're gonna have a good time," Blaine told him, trying to reassure him. "I promise."

"Yeah," was all Kurt responded with.

They had almost made it to the school, and the dance had already gotten started half an hour earlier. Kurt kept saying how he didn't want them to be the first ones there, so Blaine went along with whatever he wanted. It was _his_ prom, after all.

They were at the intersection right by McKinley, and Kurt tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently as he waited for the light to turn green. Blaine could tell he was still nervous. He just hoped he could protect and defend him from anyone who dared to make fun of him or try to hurt him. Finally, the light turned green and Kurt started to drive again. Blaine and Kurt saw the headlights to their left at the same time, but Kurt didn't have time to do anything before they were hit.

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes slowly and moaned. He felt stiff and sore, like after a long Warblers rehearsal, but a hundred times worse. It was dark, but he could see red and blue lights dancing in the rearview mirror. He turned his head to the left, and his heart skipped a beat.

Kurt.

His boyfriend's head was leaned back on the headrest, and his mouth hung open. There was blood everywhere, and his chest moved up and down quickly and shallowly.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled, using all the energy he had. "Kurt, wake up." Blaine saw his eyelids flutter open slowly, and he looked at him.

"Blaine-" he choked, his voice raspy and much lower than usual. Kurt coughed up a little bit of blood, and Blaine panicked. He somehow managed to unbuckle himself, and then turned to face him. He couldn't move his right arm, but he used his shirtsleeve to wipe away the blood from Kurt's face and chin. He jumped at a loud noise, and the next thing he knew he was being pulled away from Kurt.

"No," he pleaded weakly. "No, I have to stay with Kurt. He's my date, don't let him get hurt!" As soon as Blaine said that, he knew it was too late. Kurt was already hurt. He had _let_ Kurt get hurt. It was all his fault.

"Honey, hold still," a woman's voice said. Blaine cried when he couldn't see Kurt anymore. Prom was ruined. The night Kurt had been looking forward to for months was ruined. Blaine cried for Kurt, he cried because his arm hurt, and he cried because he just wanted to go to the stupid dance. He felt a needle go into his upper left arm, and then he felt cold and sleepy.

* * *

When he woke up again, it was much brighter. Too bright. Blaine felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder, and he could see that his arm was in a sling and pressed against his chest. He heard a buzz of activity next to him, so he slowly turned his head to see what was going on. His neck was sore, but mobile. Blaine saw doctors and nurses working feverishly over someone. He saw a patch of brown hair, and a black jacket tossed aside. It had to be Kurt.

"Kurt!" he croaked, his voice weak. "Kurt, wake up!" he pleaded. His eyes watered up, and Blaine began to cry. He remembered being hit by the car, and seeing Kurt next to him in the seat, choking and bloody. He couldn't die. He wouldn't let him.

A woman in blue scrubs appeared over him, and Blaine got startled. "Honey, try to relax. We're going to take good care of both of you. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"M-my shoulder," he said. He tried to look around her to see Kurt, but she wouldn't move. "My head feels weird, but that's it." The nurse shined a bright light in his eyes, and Blaine squeezed them shut when she was done. He didn't want to see what was happening to Kurt anymore. He was feeling sleepy again, but he tried to fight it. If Kurt was dying he wanted to be with him. The thought haunted him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Blaine instinctively turned to look at the bed next to him when he woke up so that he could see Kurt, but it was gone. Blaine was in a different room, and there was a second bed, but it was empty. His heart skipped a beat. He didn't know if Kurt was even alive or not. He looked around the dimly lit room desperately, and he saw someone sitting next to his bed.

"Hey, son, you're awake." It was Kurt's dad, which surprised him, but he didn't care. He would know how Kurt was doing, and that was the only thing Blaine cared about.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked, and cleared his throat. "Tell me he's okay." A stray tear fell down his face and dripped off his chin.

Other than his shoulder and a headache, he was feeling okay for the most part. His suit and tie he'd been wearing had been replaced with a thin, green hospital gown. There was a tube coming out of his hand, and something cold spread up his hand and arm. He was sure he'd feel plenty sore in the morning, but he didn't care about any of that. He had to know Kurt was alive.

"He's pretty banged up. He has a fractured pelvis, and he broke his leg, so he's in surgery to set his bone, and he ruptured his spleen so they're removing it. The doctor said he'll have to be in the ICU for a while. Your parents were here but they left when visiting hours were over." Blaine sighed in relief. Kurt was okay. Badly hurt, but okay.

Kurt's dad helped Blaine sit up, and despite how tired he was, he wanted to be awake when Kurt got out of surgery.

"Your parents were pretty worried about you," Kurt's dad went on. "You dislocated your shoulder and broke your collarbone. I told them I would keep an eye on you so they could get some rest. Your sister was too young to be back here, so they had to go home with her."

Blaine had been so concerned about Kurt he forgot about seeing his family. He wanted to see his mom and dad and Sydney. But he wanted to see Kurt, too. Everything was so overwhelming. Kurt broke his leg. He was in _surgery._He would be in the ICU.

"Did he wake up?" Blaine asked. He remembered Kurt choking out his name.

"He was awake, but the doctor said he was going into shock so they sedated him right before the surgery," Kurt's dad told him. "That was about an hour and a half ago. They should be finishing up on him pretty soon.

Blaine was feeling sleepy, but he wanted to be awake to see Kurt. A nurse came in to check on him, and she helped him to lie down again. With his arm in the sling he wasn't very comfortable, but too tired to care.

"I'm gonna go see about Kurt," he heard Mr. Hummel say. "Your parents said they'd come back here first thing in the morning. And the doctor said you only have to stay overnight, then you can go home."

Blaine was relieved to hear that, but he knew he'd still be spending all of his time at the hospital until Kurt was all better. With a broken leg and pelvis, he wasn't going anywhere for a while. Blaine closed his eyes to go to sleep, reassured by the fact he would get to see Kurt in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

You guys I was so excited when I got the prompt for this! I hope you liked it. I really liked writing from Blaine's point of view. i don't know, it just feels fun because he's such a lovable character! Let me know what you thought of this one and I'm going to get to work on some prompts.


	88. Home Alone

Finn had always been the clumsy one. He was the one to cut his hand open on the fishing trip with Kurt's dad, the one to break his wrist at football camp, and the one to get a concussion at the basketball playoffs.

When his mom and Kurt's dad went off to Washington D.C. for the weekend, they told him and Kurt to look out for each other, but Finn knew that secretly meant that Kurt was in charge. Finn was certain he wouldn't make it on his own, because Kurt cooked all of their meals and kept the house moderately clean. Finn didn't have time for that.

His mom had warned him about the chance of snow, but Finn didn't take her seriously. After all, it was only the beginning of November. But he woke up freezing in his bed, only to discover it had snowed several inches overnight, and it had frozen over with a slick layer of ice. Finn turned the thermostat up several degrees and went to wake Kurt up. Breakfast wasn't going to cook itself.

Kurt was passed out on his queen-sized bed with at least half a dozen pillows. Finn nudged him until he opened his eyes.

"Hey, bro," he said. "Can you make breakfast? It snowed and it's really cold." Kurt glared at him and threw one of his pillows at him. Finn set it down and kept persisting. "I'll help, if you want. I'd probably burn the house down if I tried to do it myself." Kurt sighed and turned his head the other way.

"You woke me up just for food?" he asked, annoyed. "Finn, it's not that hard to make cereal. Go figure something out." Finn figured the best thing to do was just to leave Kurt alone. He had never been a morning person, but with any luck he'd come down sooner or later.

Finn went down to the kitchen, even though it was still ice cold downstairs. He made himself a bowl of cereal and watched TV until he heard Kurt coming down the stairs.

"Finn, it's freezing down here!" he complained. Finn had the throw blanket draped over him, so he wasn't feeling cold anymore.

"I turned the heat on upstairs," he told him, and changed the channel on the TV. "Are you making breakfast now?" Finn wasn't hungry anymore, but he was willing to eat again if Kurt cooked.

"Not right now," he huffed, sitting down next to Finn and tying his shoes. Kurt had changed out of his pajamas and was wearing an old hoodie from Dalton, sweatpants that were too long, and a pair of Nike tennis shoes Finn had never seen before.

"Dude, why're you dressed like that?" he asked. Kurt would never dress so casually, even around the house.

"I left my phone charger in the car and I have to go get it," he explained. "My dad took his keys on the trip so I couldn't move his car out of the garage, and I had to park in the driveway." Finn wasn't really listening to him anymore. He wasn't being rude, but the commercials had ended and his show was back on.

"I'll be right back," Kurt said, and got up. Finn set his empty cereal bowl on the coffee table and put his feet up. He heard Kurt shut the front door behind him, and Finn jumped when he heard him cry out. He threw the blanket off of him and went outside, even though it was cold and wet and he didn't have shoes on.

"Finn?" Kurt said, sounding panicked. He was sprawled out at the bottom of the porch on his side. He didn't even make it to his car. Finn hurried to help him.

"What happened?" he asked. "A-are you hurt?" Finn had no clue how to drive in the snow. If Kurt needed help he couldn't get him to a doctor.

"My ankle," he said, and took Finn's hand. Finn helped him sit up, and he knew he had to get inside before his feet turned numb. He managed to get up and help Kurt to his feet. He had snow all over him, so Finn brushed it off and helped him hop up onto the porch.

"Ow," Kurt peeped, digging his fingers into Finn's bicep. He was so cold he couldn't feel it.

"It's okay," Finn said quickly. "Come on, can you walk inside?" Kurt tried to take a step on his bad foot, but he fell over before he could go anywhere. Finn kept him upright and helped him the rest of the way in. "Guess not. Come on, it's okay." Kurt was shivering, so Finn got him inside and over to the couch.

"I'm cold," Kurt said quietly, his teeth chattering. Finn pulled off his hoodie, but the t-shirt he had on underneath was wet, too.

"Take your shirt off," Finn told him. He sat on the coffee table and worked on getting his shoes off. It was his left leg that was bothering him, so Finn pulled off his shoe carefully. Guys on the football team got twisted ankles all the time. Kurt started to cry, which stressed Finn out. He'd seen Kurt cry a million times, but never when he was hurt.

He worked quickly to pull his shoe off, and then his sock.

"Finn, stop," Kurt pleaded. "It hurts." Finn set his foot down on the ground and compared it with his other one. He didn't know much about first aid, but he knew it had to be badly sprained if it was already swelling.

"Lay back," Finn told him. "I'll go get you some dry clothes. Don't try to walk or anything." Finn got up and went up the stairs to Kurt's room. He grabbed a clean t-shirt and pair of pajama pants from his dresser, and then went back down to him.

Finn wasn't really worried about him. If his ankle was broken he would be in a lot more pain, so it had to be just a sprain. Their parents would be home the next day, so Finn was confident he could be in charge until they got back.

"Here, change your clothes," he said, tossing him the shirt and pants. "I'll get some ice for your ankle. That helps the swelling." Finn went into the kitchen and got an ice pack from the freezer. It wasn't very big, but it was good enough. He went to help Kurt prop his foot up, but he winced at even the slightest movements.

"You're just hurting it more," Kurt said, clenching his teeth in pain. "Finn, stop!"

Finn adjusted his foot and put the ice on it. Kurt relaxed, and Finn threw the blanket over him.

"There," he said, stepping back and leaving him alone. He hadn't done much, but Kurt seemed a little more relaxed. "Are you okay now?"

"I'll be fine," Kurt said. "I'm just cold. And I guess I can't make breakfast now." Finn wasn't sure how to help him with that one.

"Uh, I could make toast, or something?" he offered, and scratched his head. He was at a loss.

"No," Kurt said quickly, his eyes widening. "Don't try anything. I can't do anything if you set the kitchen on fire. I'm fine, for now. I'm not hungry anymore."

Finn shrugged and stood up. He handed Kurt the remote and got him a drink. He still needed his phone charger, so Finn got dressed and went out to get it for him. Kurt's ankle still seemed to be hurting him, so Finn gave him Tylenol to take, and he offered to call Blaine to come over, but Kurt said he had stayed in Westerville for the weekend.

So it was just Finn and Kurt for the whole weekend. Finn had to help him get up and stumble to the bathroom, but that was the only times he got up. Going up the stairs didn't seem to be an option, so Kurt slept on the couch. Finn felt bad about it, but there wasn't anything either of them could do.

In the morning Kurt's ankle wasn't any better. He was uncomfortable and in pain, even when Finn gave him Tylenol. Finn had to clean up the house since their parents would be home in just a few hours, so with doing that and taking care of Kurt, he was exhausted.

The snow had melted a little bit and the roads were getting cleared, so their parents got home on time, thankfully.

"What happened to you, kiddo?" Kurt's dad asked him, and looked at his ankle.

"He slipped when he went outside," Finn cut in. "It's not broken, though." Finn's mom handed her bag to him and went to take a look at it.

"How badly does it hurt, honey?" she asked.

"It's okay," Kurt assured her, but he didn't sound so certain. "I can move it a little. It just hurt hurts to walk. I'll be fine."

"It just looks sprained, so that's good," she told him. "You can have some Tylenol, and tomorrow we'll get it taken care of and see if we need to go to the doctor. Does that sound good?"

Kurt nodded, and Finn watched as his mom fussed over him, trying to make sure he was comfortable and not in any pain. Finn took her bag back to the bedroom, following behind Kurt's dad.

"How was your trip?" he asked him, and set the bag on the bed.

"It was good," Kurt's dad said, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks for looking out for your brother this weekend. You did a good job." After he said that he left the room, but Finn smiled to himself. He supposed he'd done all right, but hearing someone say it made him feel even better.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****Yay Furt! Furt is seriously my favorite thing to write, after Klaine of course. I hope you liked this! I've gotten some really great reviews lately and that really encourages me to write, so thank you for doing that!


	89. Dehydration

"Blaine," Kurt peeped. His throat was feeling funny, like he would throw up just from talking. He didn't want to wake Blaine up, but he was desperate.

His husband stirred in bed and turned over to face him. Kurt scooted over and laid his head on his chest.

"Mm what's the matter?" Blaine mumbled. "Are you sick again?" Kurt nodded and shivered. Blaine covered him up and kissed his forehead. "Oh babe, you're burning up."

Kurt gripped Blaine's shirt in his fist. He felt so awful. "My stomach hurts. Really bad." He pressed up against Blaine and whimpered. He didn't want to throw up on him, he really didn't.

Kurt had started feeling bad at work that day. It was just a little stomachache after lunch, but by 2:30 in the afternoon he could hardly move from how nauseous he felt. Isabelle noticed and sent him home right away, and she must've called Blaine on his emergency contacts because he got home half an hour after him with Micah and fussed over him all evening.

"Move over so I can get up. I'll bring you some more crackers and Gatorade. Would that help?" he asked, rubbing his back. Kurt nodded and moved so Blaine could get up. Kurt rolled onto his right side and buried his face in his pillow. He wasn't sure if he had food poisoning or just a stomach bug or what, but it was bad. He'd thrown up at least once an hour, and he was weak and had no energy whatsoever.

"Here, honey. Can you sit up?" Blaine asked, and turned on the lamp on Kurt's nightstand. Kurt pushed himself up so he was semi reclined against the headboard of the bed. Just doing that wore him out. Blaine handed him a plastic cup of yellow Gatorade with a straw. Kurt sipped it slowly, and then gave the cup back to him.

"I hate this," Kurt groaned, tilting his head back. He hated feeling sick. The nausea, cramps, and chills were the worst. Bust most of all he hated throwing up. He felt gross and his throat burned, and it only left him feeling worse.

"I know," Blaine said softly, handing him a saltine cracker. "You'll start feeling better soon. By tomorrow you should be doing a little better."

Kurt ate five crackers and took another drink of the Gatorade before lying down again. Blaine tucked him in and kissed his cheek. Kurt felt hot, even though he was shivering, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his food down for much longer.

"Blaine," he moaned, reaching out for him before he could walk away. "Blaine, I-" Kurt pressed his hand over his mouth and shut his eyes. He felt Blaine in front of him, and his husband sat him up quickly.

"It's okay," he told him, turning the lamp back on. Kurt looked and saw Blaine holding his trashcan under his chin, and Kurt breathed out slowly and shivered. He didn't want to be sick. Not again. Blaine rubbed his back slowly and brushed his hair back. "Kurt, get it out of your system. You'll feel better."

Kurt leaned forward, clutching the trashcan and suddenly getting sick. His face felt hot, and his throat felt like it was on fire. After coughing for several seconds and finally catching his breath, Kurt pushed it away and reached out for Blaine. His husband wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple.

"It's okay," Blaine soothed. "You're okay. Do you want a drink?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine gave him another drink of Gatorade. It was fine for a minute, and Kurt started to relax again, but he couldn't even keep that down. It came right back up seconds later, Kurt's stomach cramping painfully as he threw up.

He was so weak and exhausted, and he felt Blaine's hands on him. "Hey, don't cry. You're gonna be okay. Do you want some water? Water might be better."

Kurt shook his head and curled up in the fetal position, even though he was sitting up. He rested his forehead on his knees and accepted the fact that he was probably going to be getting sick all night. He couldn't help it that he was crying. His stomach had never hurt so much.

Blaine was stroking his hair, and Kurt reached out for him. His husband laid him back and covered him up to keep him warm.

"You just need some rest," Blaine told him. "It'll be okay. I can still get you some water if you want it."

Kurt paused for a second, and then nodded. He didn't want to go back to sleep with the nasty taste in his mouth. Kurt held his head up just enough to take a sip of water without choking. He spit it out into the trashcan, and dry heaved forcefully, as there was nothing left in his stomach. Kurt laid his head back on his pillow, and felt Blaine pinch him on his hand.

"Stop," Kurt moaned, drawing his arm back. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Kurt, you're dehydrated," Blaine told him, his voice quiet and gentle. "If you can't even keep a drink of water down, then it's only going to get worse. We need to go to the doctor to get some fluids in you."

Kurt had tuned Blaine out. He wasn't going to the hospital, much less at 2:30 in the morning. Blaine was just overreacting.

"No," Kurt said firmly. "Get back in bed. I'm cold." Kurt rolled onto his side so he could lay up against Blaine, but his husband didn't come back to bed.

"Kurt, you're sick, baby. You've got a pretty high fever. Let's get you feeling better before you get me and Micah sick. The nurses can give you something to make you not feel so sick," Blaine coaxed. "I'm gonna put some clothes on, and I'll call Rachel to come over and watch the baby. Just close your eyes. I'll help you get some socks and shoes on."

Kurt heard Blaine on the phone, and next thing he knew he was being forced to sit up while Blaine put some shoes on him.

"Rachel's coming to stay with Micah. He's still asleep, but we need to wait for her to get here. Do you want to go lay on the couch?" Blaine offered. Kurt shook his head and shivered. Blaine draped a blanket over him and rubbed his back. "I know you hate the doctor, but I'll get to stay with you. They won't make me leave you."

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder as they sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Rachel to come. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, and Kurt relaxed a little, even though he was in pain. He was too weak to put up a fight about having to go to the emergency room.

"You're gonna be okay," Blaine kept telling him. "You're just dehydrated. We'll only be there an hour or two. Then we can come home and you can rest."

Kurt moaned as his stomach cramped for the millionth time. Blaine helped him as he dry heaved and did his best not to cry. Kurt hardly ever got sick, and he hadn't felt so bad since he'd gotten appendicitis two years earlier.

The sound of the doorbell made him jerk, and Blaine quickly calmed him down before getting up.

"It's just Rachel," he said. Kurt moaned as he heard Micah start to cry. He was suddenly cold without Blaine right there to keep him warm, even though he had a fever. He heard voices, and then the baby stopped crying. Blaine came back and helped him stand up.

"Let's go, babe," he told him. "Lean on me, and tell me if you feel dizzy or sick."

Kurt leaned heavily against his husband as they walked out to the living room. Rachel was on the couch holding Micah and trying to get him to go back to sleep. Kurt didn't say anything to her. He wasn't being rude, he just didn't have the energy. Walking was leaving him breathless and dizzy, but he didn't tell Blaine.

Blaine took him down the elevator and outside to their car. "Can you buckle yourself in?" he asked. Kurt nodded, and pulled his blanket tighter around him. Blaine shut his door and got in on the driver's side of the Prius. Kurt reached his hand over and grabbed Blaine's in his.

"I'm cold," he murmured. Blaine started the car and turned the heat on for him. Kurt felt himself sweating, but he was still shaking. Blaine held his hand the entire way to the hospital, and Kurt managed to not get sick for the duration of the ride.

Blaine went to the hospital that he worked at. Kurt had visited him at work countless times, so he felt a little more comfortable knowing it was a familiar place. His husband took him in the emergency room entrance, and the bright lights forced Kurt to wake up more.

"Sit tight," he told him. "I'm gonna go sign you in and see if we can get you seen faster since I know the people here. Okay? Just relax. Everything is gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine."

Kurt hunched over, his arms wrapped around his stomach, while Blaine went up to the receptionist's desk. He came back with a clipboard and pen, and took Kurt's hand.

"I just need to fill these out, and then we can go back to get you looked at," Blaine told him, already working on the forms. Kurt laid his head on his shoulder again and breathed shallowly as another bout of nausea took over him.

"Relax, Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "They're gonna help you feel better."

Kurt waited impatiently for Blaine to finish up, and then they got to go down the hall to a triage room. It felt good to lie down again, but the lights were bright in his eyes and the thin pillow felt scratchy against the back of his neck. He held onto Blaine for dear life as a nurse came in.

"Blaine? What're you doing here?" she asked. Kurt didn't look at her, but it was reassuring to know that he was being taken care of by someone Blaine knew.

"Kurt's just sick," he told the woman. "He's got a fever and is dehydrated from throwing up so much." Kurt squeezed his hand and breathed faster as the nurse touched him. He pulled away, turning to Blaine and grabbing him with both hands.

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine soothed him. "You can trust Holly. She's one of the best nurses we have here. Just let her take your temperature. You can hold my hand."

Kurt reluctantly obeyed, rolling onto his back again. His chin trembled, but it was just from his chills. The nurse- Holly -stuck her thermometer in his ear. Kurt expected it to hurt, but he hardly felt anything.

"He's at 103.2. What are his symptoms?" she asked Blaine. Kurt knew his fever was high, but he didn't expect it to be that bad. He just hoped it wouldn't dictate how long he had to stay at the hospital, but he finally understood why he was feeling as miserable as he was.

"He's just been sick for a little over 12 hours. His boss called me and said he could hardly get any work done with how much his stomach hurt. So I came home to take care of him. He's thrown up about eight times, and can't even keep water down. And he's got chills and is lethargic," Blaine said.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and covered his face with his arms, but the nurse gently tugged them down. Kurt looked up at her, frustrated. She smiled at him sweetly, and Kurt blinked slowly at her.

"Blaine…" he trailed off, reaching for his hand again. Blaine took his hand and ran his thumb over his knuckles.

"Honey, have you had anything to eat in the last few hours?" nurse Holly asked.

"Some crackers," he told her. "Blaine made me eat some soup when he first got home. I threw up, though." The nurse nodded at him and wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his right bicep. Kurt hated getting his blood pressure taken. Blaine moved up closer to his head and stroked his sweaty hair as the nurse worked on him.

"You're okay," his husband whispered. "Relax and hold my hand. You haven't thrown up in a while. I'd say you're doing okay." Kurt didn't smile back at him. He breathed out as he relaxed and the nurse finished and undid the cuff.

"His BP is 132 over 84. Since his symptoms progressed relatively quickly it suggests a case of food poisoning," Holly informed them. "I'll just start him on an IV drip to get him rehydrated and make him more comfortable and less nauseous."

Kurt panicked at the word "IV." That meant needles. Kurt wasn't fond of needles on his best days. Now he was sick, dehydrated, and had to get a needle in his arm. Blaine leaned over and kissed his forehead, and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"Kurt, don't start to worry," Blaine pleaded. "Please, honey, you're going to be okay. Holly's going to be gentle, and you can hold onto my hand as hard as you need to. Once you get the IV you'll start to feel better and you can go to sleep. I know how tired you are."

It was true. Kurt was exhausted. He was more tired than he had been when they first brought Micah home from the hospital. Sleep had never sounded so good before.

"Then can we go home?" Kurt asked. "I want to go home." He leaned into Blaine's touch as he stroked his hair again.

"Then we'll go home," Blaine repeated. "Holly's not even back yet. Don't get upset, baby. It'll hurt for a second and then it'll be over."

Kurt just held Blaine's hand and waited until he was allowed to sleep. Nurse Holly came back and started getting him ready for the IV. Kurt wrapped his free hand around Blaine's neck and pulled him close to him.

"It'll only take a second," Blaine reminded him. But Kurt wasn't listening. His body tensed as he felt the needle pierce the skin in the back of his hand, and he cried out, right in Blaine's ear. He dug his fingernails into the back of his neck, but Kurt didn't care. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek, but Blaine wiped it away.

"It's all done," he told him. "You did it, it's over now." Kurt sank a little deeper into the thin hospital mattress, relieved he was finished.

"This should get him rehydrated and feeling a little better. Once he drains the bag we'll see how he's doing, but I think he'll be able to go home then." Kurt was so relieved to hear that. He got to go to sleep, and then leave the hospital. He heard Blaine talk to the nurse, and then she left.

"Can I sleep?" Kurt asked, already feeling himself dozing off. Blaine gently removed his hand from around his neck and covered him up with the thin blanket, then the one they brought from home.

"Go to sleep. I'll turn the lights off. And I'll stay with you. I'll stay right here," he promised. Kurt let go of his hand so he could turn out the lights, and he managed to grin a little when he heard his husband humming to him softly in the darkness.

When he woke up, Kurt felt weird. Not better and not worse, just weird. Different. Blaine was still with him, awake as ever and watching over him.

"Hi," he croaked. His throat wasn't dry anymore, but his voice was hoarse.

"Hi, honey," Blaine said. "How are you feeling?" Kurt rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, and yawned.

"I don't feel like throwing up," he mumbled. "I'm still tired. Is it time to go home?" Kurt pulled his blankets up around his chin and shivered a little, but his chills were all gone for the most part.

"I'll get Holly to come check on you. You look a little better than before. And you slept for four hours. It's almost seven in the morning." Kurt moaned at the realization that he'd stayed up the majority of the night getting sick. "I'll be right back. Hopefully we can go home."

Kurt nodded in agreement as Blaine quietly left the room. He returned with the nurse, and after checking his temperature and blood pressure again, she determined he was set to be discharged. His temperature had gone down to 102.4, but she told Blaine to keep giving him Tylenol and pain relievers to bring it down even more.

Kurt leaned on Blaine as they went to sign him out, but he didn't feel as dizzy when he walked. He got in the car and curled up in his seat, simply worn out. He hadn't gotten very good rest at the hospital. He just wanted to get home to his baby and his own bed.

He must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes Blaine was coming around to help him out of the car.

"We're home?" he asked, blinking several times as Blaine helped him to his feet. It felt like a dream.

"Mm hmm," Blaine told him. "We're home. I'll give you some Tylenol and you can get in bed." Kurt liked the sound of that. He walked with Blaine back up to their apartment, and walked inside in a daze. Rachel was still on the couch, holding his and Blaine's sleeping son.

"Go take your shoes off," Blaine told him. "I'm gonna put Micah back in his crib, and then I'll bring you some medicine and a drink." Kurt nodded and broke away from him. Rachel handed the baby to Blaine and followed Kurt into the bedroom.

"Are you all better?" she asked him, and helped him sit down. Kurt didn't need her help, but he didn't feel like arguing.

"I'm just tired," he said. He pulled his shoes and socks off, and laid down where he had just been a few hours earlier. Rachel covered him up, and Kurt truly felt comfortable and able to relax. His stomach still hurt a little bit, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. Blaine finally came in to give him some Tylenol and a glass of water. It felt good to drink something without it coming right back up.

"Stay with me," Kurt ordered him, taking him by the hand so he couldn't leave.

"Let me walk Rachel out. I'll be right back, and we can go to sleep," Blaine promised. Kurt nodded and waited for him to come back. His husband got in bed besides him, and Kurt curled up against him, warm and snug at last. Blaine kissed the top of his head, and Kurt draped his arm across Blaine's chest, fighting to stay awake.

"I love you," Blaine said. "Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Kurt smiled for the second time all night, and was finally able to get some restful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ugh my poor baby.

I'm not feeling good at all today. Send me prompts of all kind to write and I'll send you a virtual hug and cookie and write everything for you.


	90. I Kissed a Girl

"Excuse me, New Directions and Trouble Tones singing groups. Mr. Kurt Hummel, I need to see you in my office immediately," Figgins announced. Blaine looked at Kurt and vice versa. Had he won the election? Did this mean Kurt was senior class president?

"Go," Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded and grabbed his bag. He was nervous; being student council president meant everything to him. He got up and followed Principal Figgins down the hall in silence. He began to suspect something was wrong. Why wasn't he saying anything? Kurt felt his heart beat faster and faster as they went down the hall to Figgins' office.

His dad was in there. And Coach Beiste? Kurt didn't see why they were in there. He was beginning to get worried. He hadn't done anything. They couldn't accuse him for thinking about cheating. He wouldn't cheat.

Figgins gestured for him to have a seat, but Kurt didn't want to. He stood by his dad, resting his hands on the back of the chair.

"First of all, Mr. Hummel, congratulations on your early exit poll numbers," Figgins said, holding a stack of papers in his hand. Kurt wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but he said 'congratulations' so it must be something good. "Things are looking very good indeed for you," he added.

Kurt smiled and linked his fingers together. Did that mean he'd won? It sounded like he was well on his way to senior class president, and more importantly, admitted into NYADA.

Kurt's dad spoke up next. He'd almost forgotten he was there. "Thank you, Figgins. Now can you tell me why I'm here today?"

Kurt was wondering the same thing. He didn't see why his dad needed to be there if he was just getting told that it looked like he was going to win. Unless there was something more…

"There seems to have been some irregularities with the student council ballot boxes," Figgins told them. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. _Irregularities?_

He said what he had been thinking. "Wh-what do you mean by irregularities?" he asked, getting worried. The election was everything to him. His college admission was riding on it. _Nothing_ could go wrong.

"Kurt won… but by 190 votes," Beiste explained. _190?_ That was a lot. Kurt knew it was too good to be true. As good of a chance as he had, he wasn't _that_ popular among his peers.

But his dad didn't seem to see the problem. "That's great!" he exclaimed. Looking around and seeing everyone's face, he knew there was a catch. "That's great, right?"

Beiste picked up a stack of ballots. "Well, the problem is that there's more ballots than there are seniors, and Kurt won by a suspiciously wide margin."

Kurt stared down at the stack of papers. No. He hadn't cheated. It wasn't him. But how could he prove that?

He rushed to defend himself. He wasn't getting in trouble for something he hadn't done. "No, no, I-I didn't do it," he stammered. "I didn't cheat. I-I mean, I thought about it, but I-I-I didn't-"

"What do you mean 'you thought about it?'" his dad asked him. If there was anything Burt had tried to teach Kurt, it was that cheating would get him nowhere.

"I thought about it be-because I wanted to win so badly," he explained. "I was worried that I wouldn't. But, but, I didn't cheat. I-I worked really hard on this." Kurt looked from his dad to Figgins and back again. They had to believe him. Figgins just shook his head, and Kurt knew his dad wasn't buying what he was saying. They all looked at him- his dad, Coach Beiste, Figgins, and Kurt knew he was screwed unless he found a way to prove it wasn't him.

"You can go now, Mr. Hummel," Figgins said. "Class is almost over." Kurt turned and walked out of the office, but his dad grabbed him by the arm.

"Let go," Kurt said, pulling away. His shirt would be ruined if it got wrinkled. "Dad, I didn't do it."

"We'll talk about it at home, tonight," he told him. Kurt couldn't read his face, and it hurt to think that his own dad wouldn't believe him. "Go to class. I'm going back to work." His dad clapped him on the shoulder, and Kurt hurried to get out of the office. He didn't want them to see him cry.

The bell rang, and Kurt walked up to his locker, where of course Finn and Rachel were waiting for him.

"Someone stuffed the ballot boxes," he told them, and shrugged his shoulders. He knew he was about to cry. "They think I did it."

Kurt crossed his arms and sniffled. "If they prove I did it, then I could be suspended."

Finn looked puzzled, like he couldn't possibly imagine who would do that.

"Oh my God, Kurt-" Rachel started, but he cut her off.

"And I lost," he added. It was just the icing on top of the cake. "I lost the election, I lost the lead in _West Side Story_. I can forget about New York and NYADA. They're never going to take me now. You know the worst part is that I really, for a second, thought I won."

That was the worst part. He'd gotten his hopes up, only to have it crash down on him. It had happened too many times. Kurt felt his eyes watering up, and Rachel grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Kurt, I'm so, so sorry," she said. Kurt shook his head and walked away.

"I have to find Blaine," he told her, and took off down the hall. It was the beginning of lunch, so he didn't have to be anywhere. Kurt was crying, but he saw Blaine at his locker.

"Hey," he said, eager to find out what had gone on in the principal's office. Kurt was crying so hard he couldn't even talk, and Blaine knew it was bad. "What's the matter? What happened?" Blaine pulled Kurt close and wrapped his arms around him. He was sobbing uncontrollably, and he tangled his fingers in the back of Blaine's polo shirt.

He just let him cry for a minute. He'd never seen Kurt so distraught. "It's okay," he told him, running his hand up and down his back. "It's okay. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Someone stuffed the b-ballot box," Kurt choked out. "I didn't do it, Blaine, I swear I didn't."

Blaine kissed the side of his head and led him into the choir room. That way they could talk privately. Kurt was shaking from crying so much.

"It's okay," he promised, sitting across from him and wiping the tears from his face. "I believe you. I know you wouldn't do that." Kurt sniffled and looked down at the ground. "We'll figure out who did it, and you won't be suspended. They can't suspend you if they can't prove it was you."

Kurt started again, tears streaming down his cheeks, but Blaine quickly soothed him. "No, don't cry. It's gonna be okay. Kurt, you're talented enough to get into NYADA without being class president. You have glee club, and the musical."

"I just thought that I had won," Kurt said. Blaine didn't blame him. He thought when Figgins came into the choir room he was going to tell Kurt had had won, too.

"I know, honey," he told him. "I know how badly you wanted it. But at least now you don't have to deal with student council meetings, or planning for prom or homecoming. Now you can just enjoy your senior year."

"It won't be very enjoyable knowing I have no college to go to," Kurt grumbled. "My dad was there. He didn't believe me when I said I didn't do it. Figgins didn't believe me, Coach Beiste didn't believe me, and neither does my own dad."

Blaine knew in his heart that Kurt hadn't done it. He was probably just so nervous and flustered he had a hard time explaining himself.

"We'll talk to him," Blaine said, and tilted Kurt's chin up so he was looking at him. "He'll believe you if you just sit down and talk to him. And we'll figure out who really did it sooner or later. It'll be okay, baby. Do you want to go get some lunch now? I'm hungry."

Kurt nodded, and Blaine stood up and hugged him again. Kurt wasn't crying anymore, but Blaine knew how much it had hurt him. To be accused of something he obviously hadn't done was upsetting for him. Blaine just wished he could magically make everything all better for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hated this episode so much, just because of what happened to my baby. He was so upset and he didn't even want to talk to Rachel or his brother, he just had to find Blaine, and it broke my heart. I wish we could've seen them talking, but I wrote it so I hope you liked it! I just wish Kurt would've been class president. He could've planned a way better prom than Brittany's dinosaur thing. I don't even know what that was about.


	91. Mugged

Rachel looked out the apartment window and called Kurt for the millionth time. He always answered his phone, but of course the one time he wasn't picking up was when it was starting to snow. Even Adam was there, waiting for him to come home, but he hadn't showed up yet, or even called.

"Kurt, answer your phone!" Rachel cried into the voicemail. "Adam's here, and I've made dinner and you need to hurry up because it's really getting bad outside. Just call or come on home already!"

She ended the call and closed the curtain over the window. He was probably just stuck in the subway or something. He'd take a cab and be home soon.

Rachel sat down on the couch, between Adam and Santana. They had already eaten, but Adam insisted on waiting for Kurt. A TV show played in front of them, but the thoughts lingered in the back of their minds. _What if something had happened to Kurt?_

Rachel jumped as her phone rang. Her ringtone "Defying Gravity" was used exclusively for Kurt calling.

"Hello?" she said, muting the TV. "Kurt, where are you? We're all worried and waiting for you."

"I'm okay," he said. He didn't sound okay. "I'm down by the subway station. I-I got mugged." Rachel's jaw dropped, and she covered her mouth with her hand. Adam leaned in to hear what Kurt was saying.

"Oh my God, Kurt, are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked. She didn't want to get out in the bad weather, but there was no telling how long Kurt had been outside.

"No, 'm not hurt," he said. "I'm cold. They pushed me down and took my coat and my wallet. My phone was in the inside pocket of my shirt, so I still have it. I-I can't get home, though. No money." Adam was already up, putting his coat and gloves on. Rachel figured she would have to go, too.

"O-okay," she said. "Me and Adam are coming to get you. Where are you exactly? Can you wait twenty minutes for us?"

"Y-yeah," Kurt stammered. Rachel could hear his teeth chattering. "I'm right outside the subway s-stairs. I moved over to the bench, but it's c-cold."

"Okay, Kurt, just don't move. We're coming," she told him. "It'll be okay, just wait for us. We'll be right there."

There was a click on the other end of the call, and she knew he'd hung up. He didn't sound like he was hurt, but there was no telling until they actually got there and saw him. Rachel just put on some boots she didn't mind getting snow on, and put on her coat and scarf. Adam had been smart and grabbed one of the blankets from Kurt's bed. Just putting a coat on him wouldn't warm him up.

Santana stayed behind, but Rachel drove with Adam in his car. He'd turned the heat up all the way so Kurt could warm up once he got in the car.

It wasn't hard to spot him at the subway station. Kurt was the only one out there. He was huddled on the bench, small and shaking and alone. Rachel got out while Adam tried to park his car somewhere.

"Kurt!" she called, and trudged in the snow up to him. Kurt was curled up in a little ball, his knees tucked up under his chin. "Kurt, we're here now. Are you okay?"

He looked up at Rachel, his eyes distant and his lips a terrifying shade of gray-blue. Rachel dusted the snow off of his hair and helped him to his feet. Adam finally joined them, and slowly got Kurt to come around and talk.

"Kurt, let's get out of the snow. I brought you a blanket, and my car is warm. Let's go before you get hypothermia," Adam coaxed. He and Rachel managed to get Kurt to drape his arms over Adam, and he supported most of his weight as they walked the thirty feet to his car.

"You drive," he told Rachel. "I'll sit with him." Adam struggled, but finally got him in the car. Kurt shivered as the heat blasted him, and Adam wrapped him up in the blanket.

"Is he hurt?" Rachel asked. "Does he need to go to the hospital?" Adam felt Kurt's cheeks. He was freezing, but he didn't need to go to the hospital. They could warm him up with some hot chocolate and some dry clothes.

"No, just drive home. He'll be okay," Adam told her. He rubbed Kurt's back and kept the blanket around him snugly.

"I'm c-cold," Kurt peeped, shaking uncontrollably. Adam let him lie down with his head in his lap, and he slowly stopped shaking and laid still.

"We're almost home," he told Kurt. "How are you doing?"

"Cold," he murmured, reaching out to hold onto him as Rachel turned a corner too quickly. Adam steadied him and ran his fingers through his hair. The snow on him had melted, leaving his hair damp and hanging in his face.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Adam went on. Kurt had been half frozen when they found him, so he probably wouldn't feel anything if he had gotten hurt. Maybe they should've taken him to the hospital, after all.

"No, no," he insisted. "They p-pushed me down, and the snow was deep and I couldn't get up. They took my coat off me, and m-my wallet from my pocket." Kurt's voice was light and distant, like he was talking in his sleep or something. Adam rubbed his back, thankful he was okay and not hurt.

Once they made it back to the apartment, the snow had picked up and was coming down quickly. Kurt started shivering again, so Adam wrapped his arm around him and helped him up the stairs.

"Here you go," he said as they stepped inside. "Do you want to change clothes and then eat something before you go to bed? That might help you feel a little better." Kurt nodded slowly, still leaning into him for warmth. Adam kept his arm around him and turned to Rachel. "Warm him up some food to eat. I'll go help him change. Come on, Kurt."

Kurt walked back to his bedroom area with him, and Adam sat him on the edge of his bed, and then helped him peel off his shirt. It was soaked with melted snow. No wonder he had been too cold to talk at first.

"Here, here's some warm pajamas," Adam told him. "Can you put them on yourself?" Kurt nodded, looking away from him. Adam noticed his lips were still pale, and his cheeks were flushed bright pink. He had tears in his eyes. "Kurt? What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

Kurt shook his head. Adam felt his forehead; he could get sick from how much time he'd spent in the cold. He felt fine, not hot or cold.

"My credit card," he choked out. "All my money, my drivers license, my ID for work, it was all in my wallet." Adam rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. He hadn't been mugged before, but he knew how truly terrifying it was, and he hated that it had happened to Kurt.

"Don't cry," he said. "We'll get it fixed. We'll go to the police in the morning. You can get a new ID, and I'll give you some money. They can't use your card without your pin number. You're not hurt, so that's all that matters. Do you want to call your dad after you eat? That'll help you feel better." Kurt nodded, and a single tear fell down his cheek. Adam brushed it away and left him to change his clothes.

He was just thankful Kurt was going to be okay. Naturally he was shaken up and cold and terrified, but they hadn't hurt him. His wallet and drivers license could be replaced. A concussion or a broken bone would've made it ten times worse.

Adam went into the kitchen to get the food Rachel had heated up for Kurt. He decided to take it to him, so he could just eat in bed and then go to sleep. Adam helped him get settled under his covers and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. Kurt kept insisting he was okay, but Adam knew he didn't mean it. If he had just gotten mugged in the middle of a snowstorm he would be far from okay.

"It's still snowing pretty hard," Adam said. "Would it be alright with you if I stayed here for the night? I'll sleep on the couch if you don't want me to take up your bed." Adam could've driven home just fine, he just used the blizzard as an excuse to keep an extra eye on Kurt, make sure he was still doing okay. They both knew his two roommates wouldn't.

"I'd like that," Kurt confessed. "You can sleep in here. The couch is lumpy. I don't mind sharing." Adam smiled, and took Kurt's dishes back into the kitchen once he had finished his food. He hadn't eaten much, but at least he was warm again and had some food in his stomach. He heard Kurt on the phone with his dad, so he gave him some privacy while he talked to him.

"I know, Dad. I'm going to tomorrow… okay. I love you, too," Kurt said, and hung up. Adam came back to him and sat on the edge of his bed. Kurt looked exhausted, and he didn't blame him. It'd been a stressful night for them all.

"My dad's worried about me," Kurt said. "He can't worry, he has heart problems. I stressed him out, and now he's just getting set up to have another heart attack." Adam knew about Kurt's dad's extensive medical history. He tried to calm him down before he got worked up again.

"No, shh, don't get upset," he told him, and helped him lie down. "It's okay. You're not hurt and you're not out in the cold anymore. I think it'd be stressful for any parent to hear that their kid was mugged. We'll call him back tomorrow once we talk to the police. Then he'll know that everything is okay. He's just worried since he's all the way in Ohio and he can't be with you."

Kurt sighed, and Adam tucked him in snugly under his blankets. He turned off his lamp and walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Thanks for staying," Kurt mumbled. "I have extra pajamas if you need to borrow some." Adam figured he was about the same size as Kurt, but he didn't want to take any of his clothes. He just took his shoes and socks off and laid down by him. Kurt scooted right up next to him, and Adam realized he still felt so cold. Hopefully he wouldn't get sick from being out in the snow without a coat. That was the last thing he needed.

"I'm glad you're okay," Adam told him, brushing his soft hair from his forehead. "We'll get things straightened out with your wallet and the police tomorrow, don't worry." Kurt nodded against him and moved his head up onto Adam's shoulder, using it as a pillow. "Just go to sleep. I bet you're tired." Kurt nodded again, slower than the first time. Adam hesitantly kissed the top of his head. He'd been so worried about him ever since that first phone call, just an hour or so earlier. He'd never had feelings for anyone else the way he felt about Kurt, and he was determined not to let him go.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****Yay Kadam cuddles! We hardly saw him in season 4 but in the five or ten or however many minutes he was onscreen he was so nice to Kurt, and that was just what he needed after his breakup with Blaine.

But apparently Adam's not coming back in season 5, so we can assume he's history. That just means Klaine can get back together (yay!)

Well now I'm off to buy school supplies (ew) but when I get back I'm working on some awesome new prompts I've gotten, which may or may not include a oneshot where the Hudmel men + Blaine go camping!


	92. Mono

Blaine wanted to see Kurt so badly. He wanted to text him and make him bring him some hot chocolate and stay with him. His throat was killing him. Every time he tried to swallow he visibly winced from how much it hurt.

Blaine would've texted Kurt to come see him, it _was_ Saturday after all, but his phone was on his dresser. And that would require standing, which Blaine had no energy to do.

The door to his dorm room finally opened, and his roommate came in. Patrick was rarely around, and Blaine was thankful he left him alone most of the time.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his bed and putting on his tennis shoes. Patrick usually spent the weekends in the courtyard playing soccer or football with his group of friends.

"I'll be fine," Blaine mumbled. "Can you hand me my phone, please? 's on the dresser." Patrick double knotted his shoelaces and then tossed Blaine his phone. It smacked him painfully in the ear. "Owww," he moaned.

"Sorry, dude," he said. "Feel better." Patrick grabbed his dirty soccer ball from under his desk and left the room again. Blaine unlocked his phone and called Kurt. Thankfully he hadn't gone back home to Lima for the weekend.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kurt," Blaine whined. If he played it up and acted like he was sicker than he actually was, Kurt would have no choice but to come nurse him back to health.

"Blaine? What's the matter? You sound awful," Kurt commented. "Are you in your dorm? Do you need me to come down there?"

"I don't feel good," Blaine said, and coughed. His throat was raw and painful even when he wasn't trying to swallow. "Yes, I'm in my dorm. Patrick left, so 'm alone." Blaine heard some noise in the background. He had a bad headache and everything seemed ten times louder than it actually was.

"I'll be right there," Kurt told him. "I have some medicine, I'll bring it with me. I'll be there in five minutes, okay?" Blaine pulled up his comforter around his shoulders.

"Yeah. The door's unlocked, just come in," he told him. Blaine told him goodbye and set his phone on his nightstand. He sort of felt like he had the flu, but he wasn't sneezing or congested or anything like that. He was just miserable and exhausted.

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to rest while he waited for Kurt to show up. It seemed like ages, but finally he heard his boyfriend come in. It had only been a month since he and Kurt had first kissed, but they were both so happy with each other.

"Hi," he said softly. Blaine smiled weakly. Since his bed was so small, Kurt pulled up his wooden chair from his desk and sat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Blaine pouted. "Take care of me." Kurt smiled down at him sweetly. He went home most weekends, so it was rare Blaine got to see him out of his Dalton uniform. He was wearing a Warblers t-shirt with all of their names on the back, and just regular black skinny jeans. It was nice to see him dressed down for once.

"I brought you extra strength Tylenol that I use for my headaches, or I have Benadryl if you're having allergies, or Nyquil or Aleve," he said, showing Blaine all the different medicine bottles.

"You're like a drug dealer," Blaine joked. Kurt didn't seem so amused.

"Come on, just pick one before you start to feel any worse," he told him. Blaine decided to just take Tylenol. Nyquil or Benadryl would make him sleepy, but he didn't want to take a nap. Not when Kurt was there. He told himself he would sleep after he left.

Kurt made him sit up to take the medicine. Blaine could hardly do that. Not even drinking water helped with his horrible throat pain. His headache only got worse when he sat up, and he just wanted to curl up and die.

"Where does it hurt?" Kurt asked him as he made him comfortable and fluffed up his pillow for him. "You might need to see the nurse." Blaine's eyes flew open. He _refused_ to go to the nurse. He couldn't even sit up or walk to the bathroom, there was no way he was going across the campus.

"I don't need her," he told Kurt, and slowly but surely managed to roll onto his stomach. "It's just my throat. And my head, and I'm tired 'nd sore." Blaine closed his eyes, but forced himself to stay awake. He felt Kurt reach down and feel his forehead.

"You have a fever…" he said. Blaine knew what was coming. He was going to try to drag him to the nurse again.

"No, Kurt, I'm not that sick," Blaine insisted, his voice muffled by his pillow. He felt Kurt's hand on his back, and he relaxed into the touch.

"Finn got mono a few weeks ago. You have a lot of the same symptoms as him. What if I went and got the nurse to come here so you didn't have to get up? She could probably check your temperature and see what's wrong with you."

Blaine wanted to feel better, and if the nurse came to see him it wouldn't involve getting up or moving. But he didn't want Kurt to leave him.

"'m tired," he mumbled. "Just wanna sleep." He'd tried to stay awake, but it wasn't working. He was dozing off as he spoke. Kurt kept rubbing his back, and Blaine's mouth fell open as he fell asleep.

"Blaine. Blaine, open your eyes," he heard someone saying. He heard people talking, so Blaine forced himself to wake up so he could see what was going on. Kurt was leaned down close to him, and he looked concerned.

"Wha's wrong?" he asked. Blaine saw someone next to Kurt, and he got worried when he realized it was the nurse.

"You were sweating in your sleep and you felt really hot," Kurt told him. "I went and got the nurse and she said she'd look at you. Can you lay on your back?"

Blaine didn't want to move. His throat and head were killing him, literally. It took everything he had to roll over. The nurse was an older woman, and she'd worked at Dalton for several years, so she knew who Blaine was from the Warblers.

"I'm just going to take a look at you," she said kindly. Before Blaine could protest, she stuck her thermometer in his mouth. He closed his eyes and reached his hand out for Kurt. The thermometer beeped too loudly, and the nurse looked at the reading.

"You have a fever. You're at 101.8," she told him. "Kurt said your throat was bothering you. Can you sit up so I can have a look?" Blaine sighed and coughed. He didn't want to move at all.

Blaine leaned heavily on Kurt as he sat up in his twin-sized bed.

"'m cold," he mumbled. "Kurt, stay."

"I'm not leaving," Kurt promised. "You're cold from your fever. Let the nurse look at your throat." Blaine opened his mouth, and the nurse shined a light down his throat, and then pressed around on his neck. His neck had been sore all day, and it hurt when she touched him.

"Your tonsils and lymph nodes are swollen. When did you start to feel sick?" she asked him. Blaine laid back again, shivering as Kurt covered him up.

"A f-few hours ago," he told her. "I woke up in the middle of the night. Everything hurt. My head still hurts."

The nurse nodded and wrote something down on her notepad.

"Honey, you have all the symptoms of mono. I've seen a few other boys get it this year. I'll call your parents to take you to the doctor so it doesn't spread. Kurt can stay with you until they get here." Blaine moaned. Kurt had been right. Now he had mono. Kurt ran his thumb over his knuckles soothingly.

The nurse left a few minutes later, after she called Blaine's parents. His mom was worried, so Blaine talked to her and assured her he was okay. He already felt a little bit better once the nurse left him and Kurt alone.

"You were right about mono," he told him. "How long did I sleep?"

"Almost an hour," Kurt said. "I didn't want to wake you up, but you felt really hot and you didn't seem really comfortable. Your parents can take you home and let you see a doctor. You'll be okay."

Blaine swallowed and nearly choked from how difficult it was. Kurt gave him some more water to make it easier.

"I just don't see how I got it," he said, lying on his side so he could face his boyfriend. "I never drink after anyone. The only person I kiss is you."

Kurt just sighed and crossed his legs in the chair. "Well, Finn had it a few months ago. It's really not that bad after a week or two."

_Two_ weeks?! Blaine was certain he would be dead by then, based on how awful he felt at the moment. The Tylenol hadn't done anything for him. Blaine looked up at Kurt, desperate for some relief, but he saw his boyfriend's eyes widen in horror.

"What's wrong?" he asked him. Kurt looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Finn had mono. He got it from kissing this girl in New Directions. When he got sick I accidentally drank after him. I told my dad and he took me to the doctor, but I had mono when I was twelve so he said I probably had the virus in me, but I wouldn't get sick. I gave it to you when we kissed!"

Blaine had a hard time keeping up with his story. His head hurt too much to concentrate and listen. He couldn't believe Kurt had given him mono. They hadn't kissed in almost a week. It didn't make sense.

"That doesn't… I don't understand," he said.

"It was when we kissed the first time," Kurt told him. "The symptoms of mono take a few weeks to show up. Where else could you have gotten it from?"

It hurt to think, so Blaine just shrugged his shoulders. Kurt started apologizing a million times, but Blaine really didn't care. If he was going to get mono from anyone, he'd rather it be Kurt.

Blaine fell asleep a second time after Kurt made him some soup. When he woke up Kurt was still there, packing his Nike duffel bag full of clothes from his dresser drawers.

"Kurt," he mumbled, and yawned painfully. "What're you doing?"

"You'll probably have to stay at home until you're not contagious anymore," Kurt told him. "Finn missed a week and a half of school. I just got some of your things together for you so you and your parents don't have to do anything. Your laptop's in there, and your phone charger and some pajamas and clothes."

"Thanks," Blaine murmured. "I'm cold. Keep me warm." Kurt smiled sympathetically, and Blaine scooted over to the edge of the bed so Kurt could actually sit up next to him. Blaine laid his head in his lap and realized that Kurt was seeing him for the first time without gel in his hair. Normally he would feel self conscious, but he was too sick to care, and Kurt twirling his hair in his fingers felt kind of nice.

"You owe me," Blaine grumbled. "You have to come visit me next weekend and take care of me."

"I will," Kurt promised. "I'll give you anything you want."

Blaine smiled at the thought of that, and closed his eyes to rest until his parents came for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Poor Blainey. They never really continued Finn and Quinn's mono story in the show. It was like they were sick one episode and fine the next. But it's Glee, so continuity doesn't exist. Hope you liked this!


	93. Single Dad Life

Burt was glad Kurt was easy to take care of. He drove him to school, fed him dinner, helped him with his homework, and put him to bed. It wasn't a hard job at all, except for when their little schedule got disrupted.

It started off like a normal morning. Burt went to wake Kurt up for school after he got ready himself. It was only the second full week of school for him, so he was still adjusting to his new sleep schedule. Burt learned the hard way that it was easier to wake him up slowly than force him to get up at the last minute.

"Kurt," he said softly, patting his back. "We're running late, bud. Come on. If you get ready we can get some breakfast at McDonald's." Kurt whined and pulled his blankets up around his shoulders. Burt tried to coax him into getting up, and he eventually slid out of bed. "There you go. Don't forget to brush your teeth. I'll make your lunch."

Burt left him alone to get dressed, and he packed Kurt's lunch in his Disney lunchbox. Kurt finally came downstairs, and Burt handed him his backpack and lunch before they left. He bought Kurt breakfast at McDonald's so he wouldn't be hungry all morning, but the kid seemed too tired to eat. He took a few bites of his biscuit and closed his eyes the rest of the way to school. Burt decided to wake him up as they were pulling in.

"Kurt, we're here, kiddo," he told him. Kurt sat up, and Burt noticed he looked uneasy, like something was bothering him. He didn't get out of the truck, and instead he sat hunched over in his seat, silent and pale. "Kurt?" Kurt didn't answer him. He choked, and out of the blue threw up on the floorboard of the truck, instead, and then burst into tears. Burt was at a loss. He wasn't sure what the procedure was when your kid throws up in the car.

"Oh. It's okay, buddy," he told him. "We'll go home." He was obviously sick, but Burt hadn't noticed anything off about him. He was just still so new to the whole single parenting thing. Elizabeth had been dead for seven weeks. He wasn't capable of taking care of a sick eight year old on his own.

"I'm sorry," Kurt kept apologizing. "It was an accident, I promise!" Burt shushed him and tried to get home as quickly as possible.

"I know it was an accident," he told him, reaching over and patting his knee. "Don't feel bad. You didn't mean to. Do you still feel sick?" Kurt nodded and rubbed at his eyes, and didn't say anything else the rest of the way home.

Burt walked him inside, and Kurt threw up a second time in the hall bathroom. Burt wasn't sure how to make him feel better, so he made some phone calls while Kurt got cleaned up. He called the school, then the garage to let them know he wasn't coming in, and then Kurt's doctor. All Burt knew was that he had thrown up. He didn't know if Kurt had a fever or any other symptoms. He was worried, but clueless. His doctor told Burt to take his temperature and make sure he stayed hydrated. He could handle that. Burt told himself that as he hung up. He didn't need the doctor. He could take care of Kurt on his own just fine.

He found his son in his bedroom, curled up in the fetal position on his bed. Burt was worried about him for multiple reasons. Kurt never got sick. He'd had a few ear infections as a little kid, but nothing major.

"Hey, kiddo," he said quietly. "You want to come lay down on the couch? You can watch TV." Kurt nodded slowly, and Burt smiled. They were making progress. Kurt got up, and Burt left him alone. He went to the kitchen to try to find everything he would need to take care of him. He found the digital thermometer, but he was stumped as to what medicine he needed. There were so many to choose from. Pepto-Bismol, aspirin, children's Tylenol, Claritin, Nyquil. Burt didn't know what to use for a puking eight year old, but he figured Tylenol was the best choice. He couldn't go wrong with that.

Once Kurt came down to the living room in his pajamas with his blanket and stuffed animals, Burt began to work on him. He checked his temperature and poured him a glass of water. The thermometer said his temperature was 101.2. Kurt didn't seem too miserable, so Burt considered that a good sign. It was a struggle to get him to take the medicine, but Kurt finally swallowed it, and Burt let him have a drink of water to get the nasty grape taste out of his mouth.

"Does your head hurt?" Burt asked him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"My stomach," Kurt murmured. "That's it." He seemed tired, so Burt got him a blanket to cover up with.

"Just go to sleep. It'll feel better when you wake up," he told him. Kurt slowly closed his eyes, and Burt went upstairs so he could have some peace and quiet. He considered calling the doctor back, but he had done everything he said to do. Kurt would be all better after a nap. Burt just had to wait until he woke up.

So that was what he did. The minute Kurt woke up he was all over him, checking his temperature again and trying to ask him how he felt. His fever had gone up to 101.5, and he didn't look very good at all.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" Burt asked him. Kurt nodded and kicked his blanket off.

"I'm hot," he said. "I don't feel good." Burt gave him some cold water to drink, but Kurt couldn't even keep that down. Burt held the bathroom trashcan under his chin just in time for him to throw up. "Dad…" Kurt pleaded desperately. Burt rubbed his back helplessly and tried to get him to relax.

"It's okay," he told him. "Just take a breath. It'll be okay. Do you feel like eating something? That might help." Kurt closed his eyes and didn't answer him. Burt saw how pale he was, with his flushed cheeks and sweaty face, and he knew how bad he was feeling.

"Soup," he mumbled. Burt knew he was upset. He felt awful knowing he couldn't take care of him properly. He'd never had to do any of the hard work when Kurt was sick before. He drove to the doctor or pharmacy. He never had to force him to take his medicine or make sure his fever didn't go too high before.

Kurt leaned up against Burt and shivered. Burt draped his blanket over him and kissed the top of his head. He heated him up some chicken noodle soup and brought it to him on the couch. He sat with his son while he ate, and cleaned him up when he threw it back up. Burt couldn't handle him crying very well. He got overwhelmed and didn't know what he wanted. He figured the kid was tired, so Burt took him upstairs and let him sleep in his bed. That way he could keep an eye on him and make sure he got some rest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as Kurt slowly dozed off.

"My stomach hurts," he whimpered, and buried his face in his pillow. "I want Mommy." Burt sighed and rubbed his back. Everything would be so much easier with Elizabeth around.

"I know, kiddo," he told him. "I know. Don't worry. You'll start to feel better soon." Burt stayed with him while he slept, even though his nap didn't even last a full hour before he woke up again. Burt went to get the thermometer to take his temperature again, and he returned to find Kurt in the bathroom, curled up near the toilet.

"I threw up again," he confessed. "I feel sick, Dad. My head hurts now, too." Kurt started to cry for what seemed like the millionth time that day, which made him throw up again. Burt was losing count of how many times he'd puked that day. He picked Kurt up and set him on the bathroom counter.

"Shhh," he said, as if it would help. "It's okay, bud." His attempts to calm him down didn't work. Kurt got more and more worked up, and Burt got stressed out from his crying. "Kurt, it's okay. You want to go get back in bed? I can read you your Harry Potter book if you get in bed."

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Burt's neck, and he carried him back into the bedroom. Burt let him drink ginger ale until he wasn't thirsty anymore, and Kurt eventually curled next to him, and he read him two chapters from his book. Kurt finally closed his eyes and his head drooped to the side, and he was asleep.

Burt lowered him onto his pillow and somehow managed to take his temperature without waking him up. 101.9 was too high for his liking, so he only covered him with the sheet and turned on the ceiling fan. The kid had puked his guts up, so hopefully he was done throwing up. Burt stayed with him while he slept. If he got any worse, Burt was taking him straight to the doctor.

Kurt slept for three hours until two in the afternoon. His fever had come down to 101.4. Burt was relieved they didn't have to go to the doctor. Kurt still felt pretty weak, and he wanted some more soup to eat. Burt gladly fed him and let him watch some TV. He seemed to be doing okay, so Burt tried not to worry so much.

"I think I'm tired," Kurt mumbled at around 7:30. That was a whole hour before he normally went to bed, but Burt didn't argue. He took Kurt to his own room and read him another Harry Potter chapter.

Kurt hadn't thrown up in several hours, so Burt was convinced he just had a 24 hour bug. He would be okay in the morning, and they would be back to their normal routine, just like they'd been doing for two months already.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****Poor sick baby. Burt has no clue what he's doing, and little Kurt just wants his mommy. If she were alive everything would be so much easier for him.


	94. Doctor Blaine Anderson

"Blaine, you leaving?" Holly called from the nurse's station. Blaine turned around and walked back to talk with her.

"Yeah," he said. He needed to change out of his scrubs and had to sign out before he was free. "I'm going out to dinner with Kurt. We've both been so busy lately we haven't had time for each other."

"That'll be nice," Holly told him. "Tell him I said hi. You two have a good time."

Of all the nurses at the hospital, Holly was Blaine's favorite. She genuinely loved him and Kurt, and she would always bring in food for the other ER nurses and doctors. Blaine turned to leave as the phone rang for Holly.

He walked through the emergency room one last time to see if there was anything else he needed to take care of, and he saw paramedics bringing in three car wreck victims. Two of them appeared to be in critical condition, so they had a team of doctors and nurses, but the third just had one paramedic working on him or her.

Blaine knew he needed to get going, but his shift technically wasn't over for five more minutes, so he stepped in to help. He heard a shrill cry come from the patient, and Blaine got concerned. He swore his heart stopped beating when he saw their face.

Kurt.

Blaine just stood there for a moment, frozen as nurses and interns and paramedics shoved past him. He heard Kurt cry again, and he snapped back into reality. Blaine darted over to his side, and tried to stay calm for his sake.

"Blaine," Kurt pleaded, his eyes watery. "Don't leave, Blaine, don't leave!" Blaine shook his head and struggled to come up with words.

"What happened?" he finally asked. The paramedic that was unstrapping him from the stretcher spoke up.

"There was a wreck on the highway. Someone going 65 rear-ended him, which made him hit the car in front of him. He's having head and neck pain, and a suspected fractured right radius. He can't move his fingers, and we suspect some broken ribs."

"Blaine, it hurts," Kurt whimpered, and began to cry. His nose was bleeding, and he had some cuts scattered all over him.

"Shhh," Blaine said. "It's okay. Here, hold my hand." Kurt reached out with his good arm and squeezed Blaine's hand. The paramedic and a nurse had to move him off of the stretcher and onto a bed, and Kurt cried when Blaine had to let go.

Once he was moved the paramedic left, and Holly and the nurse who moved him began to take over. Blaine took Kurt's hand again and worked on calming him down.

"It's okay," he promised. "You're okay. I'm right here, baby." Kurt cried as Holly gently handled his hurt arm. "It'll be okay." Blaine kissed his forehead and sat up.

"He needs an MRI, the paramedic said he was having head and neck pain. He needs ten milligrams of morphine intravenously and someone needs to check his vitals," Blaine ordered. The paramedics hadn't done anything for Kurt, other than put a brace around his neck to keep it from moving on the way to the hospital.

"Dr. Anderson, can you put him down for MRI and x-ray?" the other nurse, Cady, asked. "I'll get his vitals."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm a husband right now, not a doctor. I'm not leaving him," he said firmly. Kurt squeezed his hand a little tighter, and Cady left.

"Our date," Kurt pouted. Blaine had completely forgotten about that the minute he saw Kurt.

"It's okay," he told him. "I think we have bigger things to deal with right now. We'll get you some pain medicine and get you feeling better." Kurt closed his eyes and cried silently. Blaine just sat by him, stroking his hair and kissing his hand. Holly started an IV in his elbow, and Blaine grew even more panicked when Kurt hardly even cried. He knew how out of it he really was, because normally Kurt would cry and howl and make a scene.

Cady returned from getting Kurt a spot in radiology, and began to check his vital signs. His blood pressure and pulse were high, and his oxygen saturation was 86%. Blaine knew that wasn't good, but he couldn't show his worry or else it would make everything worse.

"Get him on oxygen through a cannula, three liters per minute. He's going to need a mild sedative for the MRI. That'll lower his blood pressure," Blaine barked out orders to the nurses.

"No, I don't want to sleep," Kurt protested weakly. "No, Blaine!"

"Shush," Blaine said. "You don't have to go to sleep. We're just going to make you comfortable before we take you to look at your head and arm. I get to stay with you, so you won't be alone."

Kurt clung to Blaine's hand as Cady gave him the sedative through his IV tube. She got him set up on the oxygen, and then they had to take him to his MRI. Kurt didn't talk unless Blaine or one of the nurses asked him a question, and he was dozing off and on. At least he wasn't in pain.

Blaine waited right outside the room during his MRI. Kurt had drifted off, so Blaine just waited with the technician.

After the MRI Kurt woke up and was uncomfortable. Blaine calmed him down while they did x-rays of his arm and chest. Even with the morphine IV and after being sedated, Kurt was still in pain when they touched his arm, and he would cry. It broke Blaine's heart to hear him be in pain.

"Kurt, you're okay," Blaine soothed. He sat up by his head while the x-ray technician got him situated. "This'll only take a second, and then you can rest. Okay?" They'd taken the brace off of Kurt's neck, so he was able to nod. Blaine didn't think anything major was wrong with it, probably just severe whiplash.

They took three x-rays of his arm, and then moved Kurt to a private room in the emergency room. He was still in his street clothes, so they had to cut them off to change him into a hospital gown. Kurt cried hard, and Blaine thought he was in pain, but he was just upset about his clothes.

"Dr. Adams will come in soon with his scans," Holly told Blaine. "Just page me or Cady if you need anything." Blaine thanked them, and finally got to be alone with his husband.

"You're gonna be okay," Blaine promised, and took his hand. Kurt was beginning to develop bruises, but after the nurses had cleaned him up his cuts had stopped bleeding and he seemed a little better.

"I feel funny," Kurt mumbled. "Don't leave."

"I'm not leaving," Blaine assured him. "They've given you a lot of medicine, so that's why you feel weird. It'll be okay. Does it hurt?" Kurt shook his head slightly. "Good. Just try to relax. The doctor's coming in soon."

Sure enough, it just took about ten minutes for Dr. Adams to show up. Working at the hospital had its perks.

"Kurt," Blaine coaxed. "Baby, the doctor's here. Can you open your eyes?" Kurt obeyed, and blinked several times. The doctor put Kurt's x-rays and MRI images up on the light box. His MRI was normal, so if anything was wrong with his head and neck it couldn't be anything more than a concussion and whiplash, which was a relatively good thing.

Kurt's arm x-ray showed a clean break in his right radius, just like the paramedic predicted. The doctor said it was because Kurt's arm had been in front of him when he got rear-ended, so it was pressed between his body and the steering wheel. That sounded painful for Blaine to hear.

Dr. Adams paged an orthopedist, and they came down and set Kurt's arm and wrapped it to keep it immobile. The doctor wanted to keep him overnight for observation, but Blaine knew Kurt wanted to go home as soon as possible.

"I think he'd do better off if I took him home," Blaine tried to reason with the doctor. "If he gets worse I can call or bring him back in, but he'd really do a lot better at home."

Kurt was completely against the idea of staying in the hospital overnight. Blaine knew he would do so much better if he could sleep in his own bed, so he convinced Dr. Adams to discharge him. Blaine helped Kurt up and got him outside and into the passenger seat of the car. He kept mumbling something unintelligible, and Blaine finally realized he was upset about ruining their date.

"Kurt, you didn't ruin our date," Blaine assured him on the drive home. "I'm just glad you're okay. We can go home and get you comfortable and then we'll get something to eat. We can watch a movie, anything you want. Would that make up for not going out?"

Kurt nodded slowly, hardly able to stay awake. Blaine held his hand and focused on getting them home safely. He couldn't protect Kurt from everything, but he could do his best to take care of him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

HI I'M ALIVE.

I know I haven't updated in awhile because of school and other dumb reasons, but I haven't stopped writing. I'm actually cowriting a fic with the author Klainelover1997 (if you want the link it's on my Tumblr a few pages down, or you can just message me about it). I have two new stories coming up, and I have plans to wrap up my other ones. Thanks for bearing with me while I've been bogged down with schoolwork, and I'm still taking prompts as usual.


End file.
